


When Winter Met Spring

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Dancing, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love at First Sight, Muteness, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stick Fighting, War, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: “ ‘Ничего’. Meaning Nothing.” Nat said to Steve as they flew over the US border.“Nothing? What the hell is that?” Steve asked rubbing his scruff exasperatedly.“Not what Steve who.” Nat said eyeing the girl who was locked behind an impenetrable cell as she sat on the floor staring vacantly at them.This is a love at first sight Fic, AKA super fluffy- you have been warned.I read some where that Seb knows sign language  and that’s  kinda where this came from.All it took was one glance and two worlds were turned into one; One look and Bucky was in for the long haul. The beginning of Hydra was meant to be a prisoner but really she was the only real way to finish them off for good. Read as Bucky and The Nothing  experiencing the world of love, family, blood, recovery and lost together. Will their shared past be their down fall or their salvation?





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> "Bring me your love, tonight  
> Lost at sea  
> My heartbeat is growing weak  
> Hoping you'd hear my plea  
> And come save my life  
> As the storm grew fierce  
> An angel was certainly near  
> I knew there was nothing to fear."  
> ~As Much As I Ever Could-City and Colour
> 
>  
> 
> Russian is all Google!  
> This is gonna be a long fic with a slow build!
> 
> Constantly revising!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bring me your love, tonight  
> Lost at sea  
> My heartbeat is growing weak  
> Hoping you'd hear my plea  
> And come save my life  
> As the storm grew fierce  
> An angel was certainly near  
> I knew there was nothing to fear."  
> ~As Much As I Ever Could-City and Colour
> 
>  
> 
> Russian is all Google!  
> This is gonna be a long fic with a slow build!
> 
> Constantly revising!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 3/26/2019
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!

 

The Avengers headquarters was huge; it was five buildings in total and was nestled comfortably in two hundred acres of deep woods. Bucky Barnes had only been officially living and a member of the Avengers for six months and he was still learning the layout. It was a semi-difficult transition, but after being on Wakanda for over a year he had desensitized enough for him to integrate back into normal life. Or well as normal as a super soldier can get. He still got lost when he was trying to find new places or when he was trying to find Steve who was currently hiding from him.

Saying Steve was overprotective would be a gross under exaggeration. He hovered constantly, always doing everything for Bucky... Even when Bucky didn't need him too, but Bucky never stopped him,  if it made Steve feel better than why stop him? The only time Bucky got frustrated at his best friend was when he tried to keep him from missions. Steve had all good intentions. Hydra was growing once more and Bucky wanted to help. No, Bucky wanted revenge, he wanted to destroy Hydra and Bucky wanted them to know it was him who did it. Steve, of course, didn't want Bucky on any mission having to do with Hydra, afraid to expose him to his past trauma. The first time any of the other Avengers had seen Bucky be anything other than kind to his best friend was when they go into an all-out war over the topic. Bucky had dragged his therapist from a meeting and had him tell everyone in the conference room that Bucky was cleared for all Hydra related duty. This silenced Steve for a few days straight, until the boys had a heart to heart and hug it out; where Tony pointed out that it would make a good chick flick movie resolution. Bucky and Steve charged at Tony calling a pig pile, where Clint, Sam, Bruce, Thor, and even Loki joined in crushing Tony.

So when Nat found out a whole new and secret sector of Hydra Bucky was the first to jump on the quinjet, bag packed and his face set in an emotionless expression ready to rain down hell. The mission lasted two weeks and it took the whole team. Bucky didn't sleep and barely ate until he saw the building go up in flames, even then he stood and watched the damned building turn to nothing but a pile of ash and rubble.

When Nat and Steve were on the lower levels when they found something that she had only heard in whispers but in her time in Russia. Hydra best-kept secret, their true pride, and joy. Fearing Bucky's reaction to the news, Steve had Bucky take the first jet home as in order to keep him from what they found.

Hydra’s pride was a no more than a five foot two, blonde who was heart-stopping beautiful. She looked like she couldn't have been any older than twenty. She was locked behind five different vibranium doors and was tied down to a chair, along with being secured under a straight jacket and a muzzle. She didn't even blink when Natasha blew the door down, nor did she fight when they hauled her out; Not before cuffing her legs and slinging her over Steve large shoulders. Careful not to cross paths with Bucky who was planting explosives.

Nat and Steve had her flow under the radar back to the compound. It was Nat who figured out who she was but couldn't speak until they were away from prying ears. No one could hear what they found, this was what built Hydra.

“ ‘Ничего’. Meaning Nothing .” Nat finally said to Steve as they flew over the US border.

“Nothing? What the hell is that?” Steve asked rubbing his scruff exasperatedly.

“Not what Steve who.” Nat said eyeing the girl who was locked behind an impenetrable cell. She sat on the floor staring vacantly at them.

“Who? Who is she? What is she?” Steve questioned and Nat shrugged.

“I only know rumors. Ничего was what created Hydra, Doctor Arnim Zola, as you know, was the head scientist, but they didn't just find him from nowhere.” Steve's eyes narrowed at the name. “He created the original serum.” Nat said eyeing the imprisoned girl.

“What does this have to do with the girl?” Steve question and Nat eyed Steve.

“They had to practice on someone before turning it to mass produce.” Nat said slow and Steve's brows knitted together. “They said he experimented on his daughter.” Nat said helping Steve connect the dots. Steve took in a sharp breath, before standing up.

“That's...” Steve said and looked over the girl who hadn't moved the entire flight.

“Fucked?” Nat said making Steve frown and she just rolled her eyes.

“So he mutilated his own daughter?” Steve's voice was full of disgust.

“They created the perfect hidden weapon. I mean think about it, in nineteen forty - would you have ever expected a tiny woman like her to kill you?” Nat asked Steve who shook his head no. “It's said that she's been doing all the things they didn't want to be known for the past ninety years.” She took a breath and stood to face Steve. “There is no record of her, her kills never tracked. She was a ghost, a whisper. Never in any system, never spoke of or heard from.” Nat said and Steve took a harsh breath.

“Ninety years? Never frozen?” Steve asked and Nat looked at him.

“Not to my knowledge. Never a need to.” Nat said and they both turned to face the girl who was staring calmly at them. There was no emotion in her stare; it looked as if she couldn't even see them; as if she were lost in her own mind.

“We will classify her a level Z until we figure out who she is and if she is the enemy or not.” Steve decides and Nat frowns at him.

“Z?” She questions and Steve closes his eyes.

“Unlogged and only seen by those I clear. I don't want anyone to know she's here until we figure out who she is and why the hell she was locked away.” Steve spoke while he crouched down to look at her in the eyes. She had scars littered all over her, along with semi-recent wounds that looked similar to Bucky's from when he was in the chair. She was in only a pair of tight and thin athletic shorts and black sports bra and nothing else but the muzzle and reinforced jacket. She looked frail and soft like she would break with one wrong move, but with Natasha's Intel, she was anything but a sweet little girl. She was dangerous to anyone who crossed her path.

>>>>>>

“Steve what are you hiding. What was on the Jet?” Bucky yelled when he finally found Steve. Bucky walked in front of his friend who was doing his best to hide the Hydra girl from Bucky.

“Nothing, just an artifact that I need Wanda to look at.” Steve lied and Bucky frowned.

“Steven Grant Rogers. I know when your lying. I’m surprised you haven't noticed your pants on fire as you run away from me.” Bucky huffs and Steve sighs. Wanda was walking behind them both, she was nervous, Steve didn't tell her what was happening only that it was sensitive and only she could help.

“Bucky let it go, meet with the good Doc, I’ll find you after.” Steve said stepping into the opened elevator. Bucky growls and Steve pushed him back so the doors could shut. “Just let me worry about this ok?” Steve begged and Bucky just turned on his heels. No one had even changed from their tackle gear yet.  Once the doors shut Steve sighed. “Friday, floor Black please.” Steve said to the AI assistant.

“Miss Maximoff is not cleared for that Captain.” Friday reminded Steve patiently.

“Temporary override.” Steve said and the elevator dropped further than Wanda even knew the building went.

“Steve?” Wanda asked nervously, as she was completely confused. Steve was acting odd, he was carrying more guns than she's ever seen him do before and he was lying and sneaking around Bucky. She didn't like this one bit.

“Wanda, we found... Someone - at the Hydra compound.” Steve crossed his arms as he spoke slowly and Wanda frowned.

“We find lost of people there... Where are we?” She asked and Steve took a breath and the doors opened only to be faced with another door. Steve typed in a pin and then voice confirmed it was him. This was more security Wanda even knew HQ had for one room.

“This ... Girl is different. She doesn't seem to speak and we need to know.. Frankly, we need to know who she is.” Steve stated and lead her through a maze of hallways until they stopped in front of a large and heavy door. Nat opened it for them and motioned them in.

“I’ve been at it for two hours in every language I can think of. She doesn't even bat an eye. I can't tell if she's off the deep end, doesn't understand me or just committed to the cause.” Nat sighed to Wanda. “She didn't fight or anything when she removed her. We just need something.” Nat eyes Wanda who shifted uncomfortably. Bruce was at a desk his hand in his hair as he stared a the computer.  The girl keeps her mask on, never blinking, shifting or giving any sign that she could even comprehend what was in front of her. She just locked her gaze on the one-way window.

“You want me to penetrate her mind?” Wanda said knowingly and Steve nods.

“Please Wanda either that or we use less, elegant tactics.” Nat grunted making Steve frown.  Wanda bit her lip and pushed passed them her eyes glowing red. Wanda blocked the others minds in the room and looked at the girl who for the first time twitched; Her grey eyes snapped to  Wanda who frowned. She eyes dimmed and she turns to face her friends.

“She won't let me in.” Wanda said confused.

“That can happen?” Steve frowned and looked at the girl who moved her head to tilt to the side.

“I didn't think so... I can try again.” Wanda turned back and her eyes glowed red once more. “Please?” Wanda breathed to the girl who blinked and let out a slight nod. Wanda gasped as she was flooded with images. “Mute.” Wanda spoke out loud as she gathered information. “She... Oh god! Steve.” Wanda blinked back tears. “She was only eight when they started. Once the serum was perfected she was only twenty.” Wanda's voice wavered with emotion.  “I see them all, her kills. Steve, there are hundreds.” Wanda mutters out sifting through the girl's mind.

“What is it, Wanda?” Steve says reading her face as it twisted to a frown.

“Bucky! I see Bucky.” Wanda shouts and the girls head snaps up at the name, making Steve emit a low growl. “She was hunting him.” Wanda turns to Steve. Nat watched the Girls eyes as they soften with the thought of Bucky, her facade crumbling ever so slightly with his name being spoken.

“What?” Steve questions and looks at the girl who was looking straight at him for the first time.

“He was the last mission she was assigned. She was who he was running from when he defected. I see her. Watching him, she was going to make her move when in Romania but... Something happened.” Wanda's face twists as she sifts through the scattered thoughts of the small girl. “I see her about to make her move on the sidewalk of his apartment but something stops her. I don't know what she won't let me see.” Wanda frowns and looks the girl who was holding Steve's gaze. “I see she was trying to break away but something happened.  The last thing she remembers was seeing her handler than its fuzzy. I think they retracted her.” Wanda frowns and looks back at Nat and Steve.

“Who is she?” Nat demands, itching to know if she was right and Wanda turns back.

“Ничего.” Wanda confirmed Nats first thought. “That's all they called her. She doesn't know her birth name. She claims she is Nothing. Just nothing.” Wanda eyes water over. The connection was so strong she could feel everything they did to her, everything she did to others.  

“Why won't she speak?” Steve asks and Wanda closes her eyes.

“There so much trauma, Steve. I don't blame her, she hasn't spoken since the first shot.” Wanda says softly.

“Does she understand us?” Steve asks and Wanda nods looking lost in the mind of the girl.

“Yes, she understands.” Wanda clarifies and then turns to the girl. “We can help.”  Wanda says and the girl frowns. “They are good people.” Wanda says before turning and walking out to the hallway where she falls to the floor. Tears wash over her. Steve sat next to Wanda.

“Is she a danger?” Steve asks Wanda softly.

“I don't think so. She’s hurt Steve, she never had a life or love. What Hydra did ... what they did to her.” Wanda shakes her head with a shutter. “I see something that if nurtured can be good. There still a spark in her, just like Bucky.” She says and Steve's heartaches.

“We will send her to Wakanda -” Steve starts and Wanda shakes her head.

“I said like Bucky not the same. She didn't have an alter ego or any other side. They just created her to be... this...” Wanda shakes and Natasha wraps her in a hug. They stayed like that on the floor until Friday's voice bounced through the hall.

“Captain Doctor Banner would like to speak with you.” The AI says and Steve stands up and makes his way to the lock-up once more. He walks in the shuts the door behind him he looked at the girl who tacked his movements across the room. Since hearing Bucky's name she was more alert than ever.

“Steve, it is true she is a superhuman like you and Bucky.” Bruce points to a lab sheet that Steve just frown at.

“I’ll take your word.” Steve says and Bruce stands up and walks to the door with Steve.

“I also have an idea. There's a device that uses eye movement to make speech. We could use it to help bridge the gap.” Steve licked his lips and turned to the girl.

“Is that something you would like?” Steve looked at her with nervous eyes. She looks as though she was thinking of it. She looked between the two men before nodding slowly.  “Great Bruce?” Steve looked that the Doctor who nods.

“With Tony's help I can get it working tonight- Friday please have Tony meet me in the lab.” Bruce said before making his leave-taking Wanda with him.

“Steve, go Bucky is probably going mad upstairs. I’ll watch over... What do we call her? I don't like using her code name but..” Nat looked through the one ways glass.

“But she doesn't have another name and if she does she can't tell us. ” Steve sighs deeply, He had to tell Bucky, Bucky might know more than Natasha and anything was better than well... Nothing.

 

 


	2. Returning Home To A Place You've Never Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the fog of  
> what is right  
> won't cover us  
> 'cause you know me-  
> I could not give up a fight...  
> wouldn’t feel right.  
> Soil and six feet under,  
> kept just like we were  
> before you knew you'd know me.  
> Now you know me."  
> ~ 3 Rounds and a sound - Blind Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised two in one night!  
> also always the Russian is from Google!  
> 

Steve took a breath before knocking on the psychiatrist's door lightly. Doctor Taylor opened it after a moment.

“Captain?” Doctor Taylor frowns “I’m in a meeting.” He states before Bucky comes to the door frowning.

“Steve? Let him in its fine.” Bucky's says before going back to his seat on the couch making room for Steve next to him. Taylor looks between the boys tentatively. “What's up?” Bucky asks and Steve sighs wringing his hands together.

“I’m sorry for lying... I just had to make sure before I told you.” Steve says and Doctor Taylor watches them closely. “I suppose you'll be in the know anyway... We found the original us at the compound.” Steve was looking at his feet as the words pour from him, and Bucky takes in a breath. “Before you go off let me explain.” Steve relays everything to Bucky who just sat stiff-backed looking at Steve with a face he couldn't read. Doctor Taylor asked a few questions and Steve tried to answer him the best he could. Bucky tapped his flesh hand on his metal hand.

“I want to see her.” Bucky's tone was void of any expression. Steve glances at Doctor Taylor to see if it was ok, waiting for his nod of approval.

“Ok. Buck but just... I mean only if you're sure.” Bucky stands up swiftly, ignoring Steve concern.

“I want to see her.” He states once more and wretches the therapy room door wide open knowing Steve was hot on his heels.

>>>>>>>>>

 

Bucky stood in front of the girl. They both locked eyes with one another the moment he walked in the room. For Bucky, the room stilled to a halt and he was captured by her gaze. Something deep within him tugged at his heart as if to tell him something. Her steel grey eyes locked him in place, Bucky felt as though he knew her, like looking at her was seeing your childhood home after you've moved away; things are changed but it's still all the same.

The air stilled as she scanned over him from head to toe. She didn't know why she was so captivated by the man, she never looked twice at people unless they were targets but The Winter Soldier? She couldn't look anywhere but. He was cleaned up since Romania, his skin was healthier and he looked as though his filled out more. His arm was different than the one she had read about in his file, the Russian lightweight titanium replaced by a steel blue metal with golden details. She thought of Winter every day for almost two years, her memory didn't do his physical beauty justice. His cool blue eyes were seeing straight through her she was sure, passed the walls, the Hydra made weapon and he just saw the _Nothing_ she was, but he had a look about him that didn’t say _Nothing_ or asset or danger. No, his soft gaze was filled with something she'd never seen, and it made her feel warm.

Bucky walked close to her, leaning close but not touching; whispering something in Russian that Steve couldn't understand with Nat taking her leave for the moment to eat and shower. The girl nodded slightly not letting her eyes drop from Bucky’s warming gaze as he pushes her gently forward and unbuckled the straight jacket. He then unclasped the muzzle, a smaller version of the one Bucky knew well. The haunting memories making his chest tight. Bucky soothed her warm golden hair that he rustled when unclipping the muzzle.

“BUCKY!” Steve leaped forward only to have Bucky shove him back with his metal arm.

“Trust me, Steve, she won't do anything. Wanda said it herself.” Bucky looked him in the eye before turning back to help the girl out of the arms of the straight jacket. He tossed the jacket behind him and stepped back. She stretched out her arms, shaking them slightly before settling back, lacing her tiny hands on her lap and straightening back to a statue like a posture.

“Вы ранены?” Bucky spoke _‘Are you hurt?_.' Steve looked bewildered, he thought Bucky would have attacked or been aggressive, not gentle. It was almost unnerving how much trust Bucky put on her. The girl lifted her hands, eyeing Steve who reached for his gun. She moved her hands in communication.

 _‘I'm fine, Winter Soldier.’_ She looked at Bucky who licked his lips.

“Пожалуйста, позвоните мне Баки. Вы ничего? Призрак?” Bucky's eyes looked over her, he noticed her eyes were calm. _‘Please call me Bucky. Are you Nothing? The ghost?’_ She only nodded before taking a breath. Bucky looked at her. Flashes of the past flooded him. He ran from the _Nothing_. Not really know who or what it was, only knowing it was the one thing to fear. What Hydra spoke of was not to be worried... the weapons, the missions and the cages they were nothing to him - It was what Hydra hid behind layers of secrets that Bucky knew to run from, the tricks they had up their sleeve was not something he'd liked to be on the receiving end of.

“You know sign language?” Steve was shocked. Bucky stole a glance at Steve who was frowning. Bucky just shrugged, he honestly did know he did either, _Winter_ must have picked it up, Bucky made a note to talk with Taylor about it.

“Why didn't you kill me. You could have, couldn't you? In Romania?”  Bucky switched to English for Steve's sake. The girl's eyes went to Bucky to Steve. “Steve wait outside.” Bucky didn't let his gaze leave the girl. Steve tried to protest that he wouldn't know what she was saying either way but Bucky gave him a look and he left in a huff. Once the door shut she let her hands fly.

 _“You made me question whether or not I too had a person behind the Hydra mask. I saw the switch in your eyes. When you become Bucky. You planted the seed of doubt.”_ She gestured to Bucky who nodded slowly.

“You wanted to break free?” Bucky breaths and the Girl nods but then looks away.

 _“I failed my mission, letting you live. I realized that you were someone before Hydra, I was and am; Nothing. I went to the handler and I let him take me. I had nothing outside, unlike you.”_ Her small hands flew, speaking to Bucky with soft gestures. Bucky frowns. Did she hand herself in to save him? He didn't understand. _“I knew it would give the Captain time, he was only one day behind me.”_ Bucky watches as her tiny hands spoke freely.

“Why?” Bucky asked bewildered and the Girl just shrugged leaning back with more control in her small movement then most people had in their entire body.

 _“I don't know, something inside said to make you live.”_ She motions simply to Bucky who just stares at her for a long moment. He took a ragged breath looking at her for a moment before he muttered that he'd be back in a minute. Her eyes tracked him as he walked back to the cell door. He was still in his tactical gear she noted that not much time had passed since being here. She looked down at the cuffs that keep her on the metal chair. She didn't test the restraints, she didn't want to show her resistance. She didn't know where she wanted to be other than the fact that she was sure she didn't want to be with Hydra, so here; where ever that is was good enough.

“Bucky?” Steve asks once the door is shut. Bucky took a breath that came from deep within him before he looked at the girl through the glass.

“She saved me, Steve. If she hadn't let them take her back, if she didn't lead them away- you would have found a body.” She didn't move an inch, she didn't test her leg cuffs or look around. She just stared in front of her passively.

“Why?” Steve inquires to Bucky, who looks at the woman in their custody with his lips pressed together in deep thought.

“I don't know. She just said because she felt like she should.” Bucky voice was soft and low.

“I’m gonna schedule Doctor Taylor to come once they set her up to speak.” Steve told Bucky who nodded but didn't look from the blonde girl. _Nothing._ Bucky chewed on the term. She was perfectly symmetrical, a goddess. The serum and her genes did something completely perfect. Other the scars that Bucky too wore from his time in the chair, her skin was flawless not a blemish or wrinkle aside from the dark bags under eyes. She had soft pink lips and golden pin straight hair. Her body was well toned for her frame. Bucky didn't look away from her as he thought how  _Nothing_ was the last word he would use to describe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) More soon!


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the first day of my life  
> Swear I was born right in the doorway  
> I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
> They're spreading blankets on the beach  
> Yours was the first face that I saw  
> I think I was blind before I met you  
> I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been  
> But I know where I want to go  
> And so I'd thought I'd let you know  
> That these things take forever, I especially am slow  
> But I realized that need you  
> And I wondered if I could come home..."  
> ~ First Day of My Life-Bright Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant be the only person who thinks Bucky is just a teddy bear right?  
> SO MUCH FREAKING FLUFFFFFFF  
> Also this is gonna be about the normal length of all my chapters. 
> 
> As always the Russian is all google so don't point fingers if it wrong

Bruce and Tony built a contact lens that would connect with Friday and then turn it to a soft toned woman's voice. They pinned a small speaker to her bra strap and taped a sensor to her palm; when she wanted to talk all she has to do was press the button. After an hour of showing her a video on how to use the eye motions to make words, they asked her to test it out. It would take time for it to learn her patterns and phrases but something was better than nothing. She looked hesitant to use it but with a glance at Bucky, she gathered herself.  
Bucky had not left the room since coming back from talking with Steve, He didn't let his gaze falter from her for a moment. Steve looked between the two as it seemed they were having this silent conversation the whole time. Bucky's eyes would move in a certain direction and her mouth would move slightly. It was both fascinating and terrifying for Steve to watch.  
“Hello.” A soft voice spoke out, her eyes looked to Bucky in some type of reassurance.  
“Hiya Dollface.” Bucky spoke and her lip twitched. She swallowed. “Don't overdo it. It works and that's what matters.” Bucky voice was soft but stern and she signs a thank you before frowning.  
“Thank you.” She jumps a little, spooked at her own sound. She turned to the Tony who was studying Bucky.  
“I still don't think we should let her just out. If what you say is true she's a wanted criminal.” Tony glowers and her eyebrows twitch.  
“I don't exist. I am literally Nothing and Nobody. There is no DNA to trace, There is no warrant for my arrest. Technically.” She sasses making Bucky eyes shine with coursity.  
“Blood is blood, Sylvia Plath." Tony quips getting her to frown at the unknown term.  
“Tony she was under Hydras control. Same as Buck.” Steve states leaning on the wall.  
“Bucky was brainwashed.” Tony points out.  
“So was she.” Bucky interjects.  
“You showed remorse.” Tony half shouts. Steve opens his mouth then close it because he had a point. The Girl looked from Tony to Bucky and then back to Tony.  
“I only said that I was Nothing,  not that I didn't do it.” She runs her hand through her long hair, acting like a human for the first time. Bucky thinks that she does this because it is the first time she felt like one since being here, maybe ever. “I don't know anything other than Hydra. I may not have been in the chair nearly as long nor as often as Winter... I mean Bucky, but it doesn't mean I wasn't forced.” She flicks her gaze to Bucky whose eyes darken when he thinks of the chair. He could see her scars, the ones that matched his from where the conductors went.  
“Stark, Stop.” Bucky grunts gruffly and Tony snaps her jaw.  
“She's playing us. She has to be.” This time he does shout but Tony doesn't get a rise from her.  
“No she's not.” Wanda speaks up from behind now back from cooling down to act as support for the Hydra Girl. “She didn't know anything other than Hydra until Bucky broke free. She learned there was another way. She is learning.” Wanda spoke up and the Girl looks to the red head. “She is the same as I or Bucky or Nat. We all defected once we saw there was something more.” Wanda says looking at the room.  
“If I may.” Doctor Taylor speaks out for the first time since being brought down. “With Wanda’s intel, I too think she has the opportunity to flourish with the right healing. I would like to set her up in the med ward, we have a living quarters that is made for this type of situation.” Taylor supplies and Tony rubs his head.  
“I will keep constant tabs on her.” Wanda says looking at the girl who nods in agreement.  
“Fine but I want two guards on her at all times. If anyone outside our team and this room asks, just say she's a favor to Thor.” Tony commands and everyone nods. Doctor Taylor walks up to the girl and holds out his hand but lets it drop when she makes no movement back.  
“I’m Doctor Taylor and I would very much like to help you -” He stops and waits for the Girl to fill in the blank where her name should be. She looks at Bucky for help, the doctor notices the bond between them instantly.  
“The only name she was ever give was _Nothing_ Doc.” Bucky clarifies and Taylor frowns.  
“What would you like your name to be than?” He questions her and she feels a emotion she hasn't felt in ninety eight years; fear. “This is new I know, You never were given the right to make any decisions in your life, all your basic human rights were taken away from you. But I want to make something abundantly clear. You hold all the power from now on. Everything is your control, your food, your clothes, who you speak to, everything. Nothing will happen without anyone asking you first, ok?” Doctor Taylor clarifies for everyone in the room. “So what should we call you?” He asks and she looks to Bucky who was standing behind Taylor. He looked at her with a soft gaze. She thought hard letting her mind drift though all the names she had heard until a thought pops up in her mind from almost nowhere, there was a mission were she was in the states. Tracking down a runaway agent to Indiana - she was able to do recon at a small dinner where a man bought her coffee. It was the only nice thing anyone had done for her. She didn't drink it to afraid of what her handler would think if he knew. Nonetheless, Indiana was her only happy memory.

“Indy. I like the name Indy.” She speaks and Bucky's lips let out an encouraging smile.  
“Hello Indy, I’m Doctor Taylor.” He shakes her hand and she flushes ever so slightly. Bucky bounces from the wall to kneel in front of her. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and looks up at the girl who stared down at him. He could see a gold ring in her irises when he was this close. Bucky tears his gaze away before unlocking one ankle and then unlocking the other. He stands in one fluid motion, reaching for her hands.  
“Hi Indy, that's a pretty name.” Bucky says smoothly, Indy hesitates to take his hand, but a part of her was dying to be close to him. Her hand was so tiny in his palm as he gently helps her from the seat she had been confined to for hours now. Her whole body was racked with pain everywhere. She had been strapped to something for almost two years. Bucky could see her eyes dance uncomfortably and her jaw clamp tighter then before.  
“Indy.” Wanda's voice came up as she walked over to her. “Two years?” Wanda asks and she nods. Bucky frowns but still hold her steady with her hand. “She had been confined to something for two years. She hasn't stood freely once.” Wanda says and Bucky tighten his hold on the small girl who watched him with wide eyes.  
“Indy you need to be checked over by a doctor before we start anything.” Taylor speaks to Indy with a kind voice. She frowns and like a deer in the headlights gapes up at Bucky with wide eyes.  
“These Doctors are different than the ones in the _basement_.” Bucky voice was tight with anger and she frowns and uses her hands to ask Bucky if they will use the chair on her to fix her like the other Doctors. Bucky grips her hands with his metal one softly.  
“Indy I promise you will never go in the chair ever again ok? Those aren't real doctors, they aren't going to do anything like that again. I swear.” Bucky states with a stern but soothing tone. Everyone in the area glances into the other in horror, not only did Indy legitimately think that was normal but the fact that Bucky knew her fears, that broke their hearts. Indy looked up at Bucky and nodded ok to him and took a breath. “Can you walk Indy?” Bucky question slightly hopeful that she couldn't so he could fold her tight to him. She hesitated before taking a small step closer to him. She nodded again and he walked her out of the lockup slowly.  
“Bucky! Once she’s secure - get to the briefing.” Steve watched as Bucky's eyes squinted ever so slightly, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Indy stranded alone.    
Bucky held her up with a light touch, his flesh hand wrapped securely around her hand and his metal arm on the small of her exposed back. They didn't speak it but they had a mutual understanding that even though their attachment was un-explainable; it was there. Indy proved that when she give her life for him and he would return the favor in full. It only took two looks between the two to build an indestructible bond that could destroy cities should it ever get tested.  
  
>>>>>  
  
Bucky listen to Doctor Taylor explain to the team his game plan anxiously, he felt the worry creep up on him once he left Indy in the med bay. Bucky did listen as Taylor told everyone he would first assess the damage then get her acclimated to her new identity before moving her to the residential floor for her to start building as normal of a life as she can, to hopefully get her to a place where she can be an asset. Everyone agrees to his plan given that he was the expert. Bucky didn't love the idea of her being in the field for some reason but he ignored it.    
Doctor Taylor's plan would have placed Indy on the Shield side of the compound, but Nat said she would feel better if she was on the Avengers private floor, it would be safer for all.  Everyone agreed and Steve moved on to debrief on the mission.  
“Excuse me but it seems there is an altercation on the Medical floor.” Friday interrupted Steve. Before anything could be explained Bucky few out the room with his super human speed; Steve on his tail.

Bucky flew through the  tower jumping flights of stairs to make up time. When Bucky crashed into the Medical wing he heard guards barking loudly. Bucky slammed the door open his eyes meeting Indy holding a metal bar that she must have snapped from a IV holder. She was in fight mode glaring at the guards who were all aiming at her, her Hydra mask firmly back in place. One nurse was on the floor and there were two doctors hovering in the corner with wide eyes.  
“Stand down.” Bucky commanded and the guards look at one another. “Now.” He shouted and they lowered their weapons. Indy looked at Bucky and a wave of relief washed over her, Bucky could feel her unease wafting over him and it made his instincts growl to protect... “Out everyone.” They all hesitated and looked to Steve who stood behind Bucky his arms crossed, Steve nodded. The doctors and the nurse who was on the floor left and the guards were right behind them. Indy looked at Steve who was standing with a stiff stance ready to pounce, his hand on hip over his holstered sidearm. Bucky unlocked his own holsters and handed them to Steve who opened his mouth but was silenced by Bucky cold glare. “You too Steve.” Bucky barked and Steve backed out the door of the small exam room. Bucky kicked the door shut and stood with his palms open, offering his peace. Indy took a breath. “Can you put the bar down Doll?” Bucky asked and Indy nodded and let it drop to her feet. It made a loud noise but neither looked away from one another.  Bucky took a step closer testing the waters. “Is this ok?” Indy nodded and Bucky walked closer pulling her to the exam bed. He sat next to her and she took a shaky breath.  
“She tried to stick me with some needle.” Indy used her AI voice and Bucky nodded knowingly. “I only shoved her off and than the guards drew and I snapped the Iv hanger to give myself a weapon.” She shrugged. Bucky eyed the glass door where there was countless eyes peering in. All the Avengers and the late night medical staff all watched as Bucky and Indy sat next to one another.  
“Friday may we have some privacy?” Bucky asked and the glass became black, Bucky watched as Steve tensed before the glass walls faded to a black reflection. Indy breath was harsh, her panic still seeping into her. “Can I hug you Indy?” Bucky asked trying to comfort her but not wanting to startle her. She frowned.  
_“I've never been hugged before.”_ She signs Bucky held his pain for her in.  
“Well, I’d be honored to give your first Indy.” Bucky voice was liked velvet and it caused Indy to blush lightly. She was like a different person, the cold detached weapon was gone and just a small scared girl was left. She nodded holding her breath. Bucky moved slow when he wrapped her tightly, engulfing her into his large embrace. She froze unsure of what to do, until she took a breath and relax a smidge into his arms. She liked being close to Bucky, she liked his soft touch. She’s never felt a tender hand on her before. She might be addicted.  
“Bucky?” She spoke into his chest softly using the AI speaker cause her hands were pinned under his massive arms.  
“Yeah Indy?” Bucky asked pulling back a bit. He still held his tight grip on the small girl.  
“I think I like hugs.” She spoke slowly and Bucky laughed making his chest vibrate into her; she liked that too.  
“Good do you want me to keep doing it than?” Bucky asked and she nodded, her head rubbing against him. Bucky wrapped her up tighter in his arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>

They stayed like that, embraced side by side for a long while, until she pulled away to look at her feet that hung off the gurney bed.  
“What’s happening to me?” She mused out loud.  
“I know it’s confusing but just take it one moment at a time.” Bucky encouraged  Indy who took a breath in response. “What do you know about the outer world?” Bucky asked to get a better grip on her understandings.  
“Not much. I only saw my missions... I had to learn over the years things to be acclimated. I never looked further than my job at hand. If I delved too far I was sent back to be readjusted.” She says and Bucky tenses. Bucky was readjusted countless times, his inner self never stopped fighting. “I knew what my missions needed me to know.” Indy said promptly making Bucky nod. “I have kept up on the basics throughout the times.” Indy thought for the moment. “I know about cars and phone is that's what you mean.” She looked up at Bucky who nodded to himself. “Bucky can I ask a favor.” Indy looks up at Bucky who still had an arm around her, holding her close.  
“Sure Doll.” He encourages  and she takes a breath.  
“I have a bag hidden in Paris locked at a Gym Louvre. Do you think someone could get it to me?” Indy asks her eyes wide with nerves.  
“I will ask Tony.” Bucky says and Indy’s mouth twitches in a small smile and leans her head on his chest. Bucky wraps her tight , careful to leave her hands exposed.  
_“I never had anyone touch me let this.” I_ ndy muses to Bucky, her hands shook slightly with nerves.  
“Like how?” Bucky asks lightly trying to get her to open up.  
_“Only ever to kill or to be tested.”_ She grunted, Bucky tighten around her, his face setting in a small frown, Indy couldn't see it but his heart broke for the girl.  
“You can always touch me if you need comfort.” Bucky said vowing to himself to give her nothing but a safe place for her to rest. He would be her guide, He knows how important it is to just have someone who knows and helps; Steve has done more than Bucky will ever be able to express by just always being there for him.

There was a knock at the door and Bucky called to them that it was ok and after a beat, Doctor Taylor came in. Bucky kept his metal arm draped over Indy's shoulder for support and maybe even out of his own selfish need to stay close to her.  
“Is it ok if I come in Indy?” The older doctor asks his hand on the doorknob, Indy just nods. “I'd like to do a small evaluation, if it's ok?” He says as he closed the door. Indy looks up at Bucky and signs to ask if he would stay.  
“Пока вам нужно.” _As long as you need._ Bucky says to her and she turns to Doctor Taylor and nods that it was ok. Doctor Taylor looks between them and pulls out a folder and a pen.  
“How old are you?” Taylor starts the first question already making Indy frown. She signs and Doctor Taylor looks to Bucky who smirks.  
“Кукла, ты должен поговорить с другими не только мне.” _Doll you got to speak to others not just me._ Bucky says and she lets out the smallest of pouts, Bucky's heart swelled at the sight of her pink lips jutting out.  
“Somewhere over a hundred. Not sure of an exact date though.” Doctor Taylor couldn't hold in his surprise but schooled his face when Bucky sent him a warning glare.  
“Right now how do you feel?” Doctor Taylor questions.  Indy twitched ever so closer to Bucky, her face was twisted. She didn't know, this was not something she ever had to describe.  
“My heart is beating fast. I am overwhelmed. I like Bucky's touch.” Indy stated making Bucky's face heat up, he kept his hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly.  
“Anxious but are slightly calmed by physical touch.” Taylor scribbles away.  
“No. I like Bucky's touch. Not that nurse. She tried to reprogram me.” Indys face was unreadable, her years of emotionless staring leaking through once more.  
“You are dehydrated, she was trying to give you an IV. No one will ever hurt you here.” Taylor clarifies and Indy raised an eyebrow dis trustingly. Everyone will either try to kill you or try to use you, here was no in between. A small voice in her head rang out.  “When was the last time you ate or drink Indy?” Taylor asks looking up at her and she shrugged.  
“Protein bar and orange juice three days ago before the chair.” She thinks back and Taylor takes a controlled breath.  
“Would you like to eat?” Taylor asks and Indy frowns.  
“Don't need to eat for another four days.” Indy spoke looking at Bucky confused.  
“Hydra feeds twice a week, unless due for the chair, than its four hours before. On missions you are given a pack, that is your provisions until you are extracted back.” Bucky informs doctor Taylor. “Water, Protein bars and orange juice.” He says his jaw set with disdain. “Well only for the serum assets I don't know about the regular Hydra agents.” Bucky clarified, his face was set in a cold glare. Doctor Taylor took a breath.  
“Indy I’d really like you to eat.” Doctor Taylor said and she bit her lip looking up at Bucky who smiled.  
“I could eat. May I eat with you Indy?” Bucky asked sweetly and she pulled into herself, her eyes were wide. She nodded lightly. “I think soup and bread would be really good. Friday?” Bucky chimed.  
“Yes Sergeant Barnes?” The AI called.  
“Please order us two bowls of chicken noodle soup and bread from the kitchen and water please.” Bucky asks watching the girl who was tucked in his arm.  
“Certainly Sergeant Barnes.” Friday says. Bucky looks at Doctor Taylor who smiles.  
“Indy can I ask why you don't like to speak? Did Hydra damage your vocal cords?” Taylor asks and Indys nose scrunches up as if the question smelled bad.  
“No, well I don't know. I was told to remain silent when they first started the testing. They never told me I could speak. By the time they wanted my feedback I just couldn't open up.”  She looks at Bucky's cargo pants, He still hasn't changed or showered since the mission, merely only took off his tactical gear.  
“When did they take you?” The doctor asked and Indy's face scrunched in thought. Her early memories of Hydra were blurred and She had nothing from her time before.  
“I don't know. I think I was eight. They retracted my memories of anything before.” Indy was slumped over into Bucky who was looking down at her, Bucky's chest tightened with anger.  
“You were only a child.” Bucky was shocked and she only shrugged.  
“It's better that way.  I didn't have anything to question or miss. The head scientist called himself my father, as he created me. I have no family to mourn, no life that is waiting for me. It's better.” Indy says firmly and Bucky takes a breath. He knew the pressure of having to be the person people expected him to be. In a way, he was almost jealous, but he kept that to himself.  
“Are you still ok to talk, I don't want to push you.” Taylor said and Indy just cast him a look.  
“It's fine, it doesn't bother me. It was just my life.” She says and focuses back at Bucky's leg that was pressed against hers.  
“I have to ask, what was your job? I know the Sargent was an assassin, but what did they use you for?” Taylor watches as her body language shifts from nervous to calm, she straighten up and looks the Doctor in the eyes.  
“Intelligence and reclaiming.” She said sharply, she looked like a force to be reckoned with just with the flicker of her eyes. “Where the Winter Soldier cleans up messes; I was the one who took the info they required, and if the time called for it, I would reclaim lost possessions of Hydra.” She hand picked her words carefully.  
“So you..” The doctor started.  
“Torture for info,  bring back stolen or lost items and also dragged back the defectors. Lots of Hydra recruits make breaks for it and it was my job to bring them back. If even one leaked it could mean the fall of Hydra.” She said harshly, Taylor takes a breath..  
“She was sent to bring me back in Romania.” Bucky says softly making the doctor break his composure with his shock.  
“But you defected? Why? It sounds like you were more than capable of taking him back... Why didn't you?” The Doctor was actually curious.  
“I don't have a real reason other than I couldn't. I had my mark, I was ready, but he turned to face me and I saw it. I just needed to protect him. I don't know why. Just a feeling in my chest said to create a diversion. I knew the Captain was on his heels, I was aware of everything, that's how I found him in the first place. So I figured if I acted like I was defeacting Hydra would focus on me long enough for the Captain to take him back. They locked me down for the next two years. I fought this time, I didn't want to let the image of him go.” Indy had shifted from Bucky ever so slightly. “If you guys didn't come, I was only one session away from losing it.” Indys body language showed her shame.  
“Indy.” Bucky pled softly. He places his hand back on her shoulder. “Please look at me?” He asks lightly. She bite on her lip before turning.  
“Thank you.” Bucky's eyes were rimmed with red. “You saved me.” Bucky almost couldn't speak the depth of his gratitude. Indy was uncomfortable, she didn't know was to say or do, there was no emotion in Hydra.  
Indy signs to Bucky with shaky hands _‘I did nothing.’_ Making Bucky shake his head.    
“Ты сделал все.” _You did everything_. Indy only frowned.  
Her hands moved quick as she spoke to Bucky. _‘Please, don't. I am nothing, I did nothing.’_  
“Ты спас меня от Гидры. Ты дал мне шанс. Ты жертвуешь собой ради меня.” _You saved me from Hydra. You gave me a chance. You sacrifice yourself for me._  Bucky took his lip in his mouth out of nervousness.  
_“Bucky I don't know whats happening to me. I feel.”_ Her hands stop and she looks up at him. _“I feel something here.”_ She touches her heart _. “I don't know what to do.”_ She quivers and Bucky smiles.  
“Вы хотите прикоснуться ко мне? Так люди успокаивают других.” _Would you like to touch me? It's how people comfort others._ Indy nods and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to do what felt right. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her waist and put his right arm over her shoulder to hold her neck that was buried into his. Bucky tightened around her as he tried to pour his gratitude and protection over her. They forgot about Doctor Taylor who had a soft smile on his lips as he watched the two broken Hydra agents seek comfort in one another. Indy felt a surge of emotion well up in her and crash over her body. Tears fell silently but Bucky could tell. He just held her tighter cooing softly in her ear. Indy practically  crawled on top of Bucky just trying to get as close to him as possible, she was so human deprived, so loved deprived that when he opened his arms she was a moth to a flame. Bucky didn't care, he would sew himself to her if that made her feel better. Bucky to was deprived of physical touch, sure Steve hugged him often but that was all, Bucky needed this just as much as Indy did, she didn’t care about his metal arm like other did, she seemed to like the solid comfort it gave as she sobbed into his shoulder. It was like it was holding her together, keeping her from completely falling apart, like it felt like she was going to.

Indy’s world was flip and twisted. She didn't know who she was or where she was, only that the years of _nothing_ finally was broken. She could be someone, she could be Indy and that absolutely terrified her.  
Bucky and Indy heard the door open and close but they didn't even turn to look as the Doctor left. Indy was breathing heavy into Bucky's shoulder as the tears flew. She tried to make it stop and tried to apologize to Bucky but he was having none of it. He whispered in Russian that it was ok, that he was here. That only made her sob even harder. Bucky ran his right hand over her back in soothing circles. He too was confused by everything. It felt like he was struck by a lightning bolt in his heart, restarting it for him.

Indy had crawled into his lap long ago and Bucky was holding every inch of her, her legs were wrapped around him tightly and her arms were holding his neck as her head was buried deep into the meeting point of his shoulder and neck. Bucky had moved them to the back of the medical bed, as he soothed her. Soon her sobs that once were rocking her body slowed to nothing but little sniffles. Bucky’s hand was in her hair running his fingers through it the way he could almost picture his father doing to his mother.

That thought twisted at him, he didn't remember much of his family, but it didn't tear him up like normal, maybe it was because he was using it to sooth the woman who was clinging to him or if it was just such a pleasant memory but it didn't matter, it worked because Indy shuffled a bit still leaning her head on his shoulder to lookup at him. She swallowed hard and licked her rose colored lips as they were dry from her slight dehydration. Her eyes were like the color of rain clouds the grey irises darkened and were rimmed with red, and her cheeks were flushed lightly. Bucky looked down at her and even though she was a stranger he looked at her like she was his favorite sight, like he knew every inch of her by the back of his hand. It should have made him nervous but it only made him feel comforted.  
“Hey.” Bucky whispered down and she let out a small smile. “Feel better?” He asked his hand still in her hair. She nodded, one of her hands ran from his neck to his chest and took her other hand from around him. Indy signed slow to Bucky asking if this was ok. And Bucky only nodded and tightened his grip on her stuffing her close to him, which only made a small giggle escaped from her lips and Bucky's heart actually stopped beating for a moment. His face broke out in a huge grin.  
“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers has requested for to tell you the kitchen has brought up food for you. Would you like me to unlock the outside door?” Friday spoke out and Indy stiffened, Bucky run a hand up and down her bare arm lightly to calm her.  
“Please.” Bucky said to the AI. As the door opened Bucky shifted and Indy wrapped her arms around him tight, He let out a chuckle that Indy could feel radiate into her and she liked that feeling.  
Steve stepped in pushing a cart with him, He was barely passed the door when he heard a sound that he thought he'd never hear again so candidly; Bucky's true laugh. Steve whipped his head up to see the two on the bed, Bucky was holding the girl tight to his chest, she so small wrapped up into Bucky.  Bucky whispered something in Russian to Indy and she look up and over to Steve who stood like a deer in the headlights. Bucky was grinning down at Indy whose face was red, Bucky gripped her and moved them to the edge of the bed he then picked her up and placed her beside him. Steve moved further into the room and Indy crawls behind Bucky wrapping around him like a small animal. Bucky turned to look at her amused. He spoke in Russian that it was ok, Steve is a friend. She only looked at Bucky with wide eyes.  
“Steve just leave it there. She isn't comfortable with you being so close.” Bucky said to his friend who was still shocked at Bucky's actions. Steve nodded and stepped back from the cart.  
“Can I talk to you Bucky?” Steve asked and Bucky went to move but Indy clutched harder. She moved her hands to sign to Bucky, she begged him not to go.  Bucky rolled his lip in his mouth.  
“Later, I made a promise.” Bucky said moving to hold on the girls arms that were around his neck, she peek from behind Bucky's shoulder and hair to the Captain who was also still in the gear he wore when him and Natasha hauled her out of the cell. Steve frowned as he looked at the two. He only sigh and nodded. “Thanks Steve.” Bucky said as Steve walked back to the door.  Steve only forced a smile and shut the door quietly.  
Bucky patted Indy's hand and she untangled from Bucky and he stood, locking the door and unlacing his boots toeing them off along with his socks, Indy watched him as he walked to the small sink on the far wall. He scrubbed his hands looking  over at Indy who was watching him closely , he smiled small and winked.  
“I'm still not cleaned up from the mission." He said and she nodded. He padded barefoot over to Indy pulling an empty laptop tray with him. He moved stuff around and moved the bowls of soup over to the tray. He keep his smile on, hoping to set Indy at ease. He buttered both pieces of bread and nudged her so she was across the laptop tray that made a makeshift table. Bucky sat on the other side crossing his legs Indy looked down at the slightly steaming bowls that had a yellow liquid in it. Indy leaned down and sniffed it scrunching her nose. “Its good just go slow cause it's hot.” Bucky said and lifted a his spoon and blew gently on it before popping it in his mouth. Indy bit on her lip before mimicking him. The warm broth slid in her mouth, the flavor coated over their taste buds. Bucky watched her with interested as she took her first bite slightly nervous, until her lips spread out in a small small  that Bucky was getting used to.  
“Как это Кукла?” _How is it Doll?_ Indy took another spoon full but this time it had a chuck of chicken. She chewed and put her spoon down to sign.  
_“I like this.”_  Bucky grinned and delved in, he hadn't realized how hungry he was, He often did not focus on anything but the mission forgoing about eating or sleeping; A habit from Hydra he probably would never shake.  They ate in a comfortable silence, It was nice not having to speak, Bucky felt like he was constantly showing Steve everything was fine or else Steve would smother Bucky. With Indy though there was a mutual understanding, talking was overrated. Bucky showed Indy to dip her bread and she liked that a lot. Her feet stretched under the makeshift table into Bucky's lap and he happily clamped his metal hand on her feet to hold on to her. Bucky like that she wanted to be close to him, probably more than he'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of all of Indys firsts?  
> Thank you for all the love and Encouragement as always it makes my day!


	4. Hot Showers and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take a heart  
> And take a hand  
> Like an ocean takes the dirty sand  
> And heal, heal, hell, heal  
> Take my mind  
> And take my pain  
> Like an empty bottle takes the rain  
> And heal, heal, hell, heal  
> And tell me somethings last..."  
> ~Heal - Tom Odell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!!!!  
> Hope you all like this next chapter!  
> As always the Russian is all Google :)

Steve gathered the Avengers back to talk about the newest addition to the family. Nat was on his left and Clint on his right. Sam and Tony were bickering over some sports game while Bruce and Vision were in a deep discussion over Indy’s DNA results, and Wanda was watching Doctor Taylor as he was scrubbing pages worth of notes.

“Ok Team let's get this going, it's late and we just gotta hash this out.” Steve said sitting up straight making everyone turned to him. Steve ran his hands through his long and dirty hair tiredly.

“Should we wait for Sergeant Snowflake? He’s like the only one who can really help on the subject.” Tony said generating a sigh from Steve while running his through his beard.

“Bucky is right where he needs to be.” Steve states and Doctor Taylor nodded in agreement.

“Indy bonded with him and if the Sergeant is what's keeping her from freaking out, I think it's wise to let him stay close. Professionally speaking, it's vital that she has someone she can trust. Her whole world has been shaken and if Sergeant Barnes can help stable her I think we ought to let them be, for now.” Doctor Taylor speaks out to the group who nod at his assessment.

“What about the incident? She seem highly reactive, is it safe for others here to be around her?” Tony asks on edge.

“She is incredibly unstable, but rightfully so. Indy is scared, she was put through hell and I think gives her the right to be on edge, the last time someone just stuck a needle in her she was also being reprogrammed. The nurse shouldn't have done that without waiting or explaining.” Taylor defends Indy. “I don't think she is a danger unless provoked, which brings me to my next point. She was a vital asset to Hydra like Barnes was, it seems they had specific jobs for their serum based soldiers. I think it correct to assume that there is more serum made assets; more then just the two in our custody.” Taylor  looks at the group all shift uneasily. Steve look over to Nat who took a breath but shrugged, if there were it would be after her time.

“If that's true then what was her job, she couldn't have been anything like Barnes she too small.” Clint asked.

“She said she was intelligence and reclaiming. In essence  she was the person they use to get information from people unwilling to speak and she would track down and bring back lost assets, hence why she was in Romania.” Taylor explains and the group chew on the thought.

“If she a mute, how did she... Extract information?” Steve asked and Nat patted his arm.

“Hun, there wasn't much talking going on in those types of  rooms.” She said slowly to Steve who frowned until it clicked. She was the fist of Hydra. Steve mouth made a small O before sinking back in his chair.

“That's a scary thought.” Sam shuttered.

“I think with the proper and slow steps she could reach a level of normalcy that may be beneficial to you, she has extensive knowledge of Hydra, if not more then anything  you have in your files. She was a trophy to the leaders and was completely trusted until Romania and even then they were confident in her the reprogramming that they were just gonna wait and send her back out.” Taylor folds his arms and Steve sits up.

“You think she could be one of us?” Steve ask and Taylor shrugs.

“Like all of you, I doubt she will ever be able to do anything but the job. If she chooses, and I think she will want to bring down her captures just like Barnes.” Taylor muses.

“Don't know how I feel about her being on the team. She seems unstable.” Tony pipes up again and Wanda frowns.

“She is not unstable, I can feel her now, she is calm; almost serine with James with her. I would be honored to take down Hydra with her on my side.” Wanda says her eyes red as she felt for Indy. “I see her, she is strong just lead by the wrong people, if you welcome her, and put some faith in her, she could be a strong ally..” Wanda states her eyes going back to her natural color.

“Even so, keep you friends close and your enemy closer.” Nat leans in her chair. “If - for some reason she let us capture her, if we keep her close and she is a double agent she's just lead us straight to them, either way, it's a win - win.” Nat says running her hand through her red hair. Wanda glares over at her.

“We can trust her.” Wanda says with a hint of venom.

“We will see, she only been here for a day. Let meet up again at the end of the week, Taylor - I want a full report daily on her status.” Steve says and Taylor nods.  “Ok, guys it's been a long seventy two hours let's take the week off.” Steve says and everyone gets up and head to the living floor in silence.

 

>>>>>>>

 

Indy stood to stretch about after she ate, it was the best meal she’d ever eaten, which isn't saying much. The soup and bread was unlike anything she'd ever tasted. Bucky smiled when she had said so. Indy liked his smile, and the way it warmed her cheeks. She made a mental note of the things she liked here, all but the food and Wanda were about Bucky. He was soothing to her, she never smiled before him, she’d pop a corner of her mouth once or twice while working but nobody ever saw it, Hydra kept a mask or veil over her mouth as some form of ownership.  But with Bucky, she stretched her entire mouth wide.

Indy twisted about and Bucky laid out on the bed watching her with a content look on his face. She was still barefoot in black leggings and long line sports bra. Her golden hair swayed behind her as she moved about the exam room.  She was sleek and quite like a stealthy jungle cat. Nothing about her made a sound. Ghost and wind were apt terms for her silent steps, maybe that's how her nicknames came about. She moved with a subtle grace that could sneak up on anyone, himself included. She looked at Bucky as she leaned to her right side stretching her lower back and arm frowning as if to ask _what_ and Bucky just shrugged.

“You move gracefully.” Bucky said making Indys face twist up in doubt but his praise made her cheeks flush again.

 _“Your just being kind.”_ She signed to him and he scuffed.

“No I'm being honest, I have a thing or two to learn from you, I sound like a herd of rhinos when I walk.” He joked and she let out one of her little giggles that made Bucky's heart flutter.

“Its those clunky boots.” She nodded her head to his discard boots by the door. And he let out a chuckle once more making Indy's mouth spread in a small smirk that was become less foreign to her. Indy felt happy that she could get him to laugh. It made her feel as though he was just as comfortable as she was with him. She liked that too. She stood straight and walked over to her bottle of water and sipped gingerly from the bottle savoring it, It was cool and refreshing unlike the water she was used to from before. Everything tastes better here. Indy muses.

A knock at the door made Indy jump slightly and Bucky jumped up and pulled her to his side, out of pure instincts. She let him keep her close, she could handle herself in a fight  but anything else she was uncomfortably out of her skill range.

“Friday?” Bucky called.

“Its Doctor Taylor.” Fridays stated and Bucky relax a tiny bit but still held Indy close, her standing at his side with him on the edge of the bed. He looks up at Indy and she nods. Bucky trust this doctor so Indy would try too. “Let him in.” Bucky says and the door unlocks and Doctor Taylor walks in tentatively testing the water not wishing to spook Indy.

“Is this ok Indy?” Taylor ask and she gives him a quick nod.  “I was wondering if you would like to move from here to your temporary room.” Taylor asks in his calm doctor voice. Indy looks to Bucky and he hands move to ask if he’d go with her.

“Я останусь так долго, как тебе нужно.” _I'll stay as long as you need._ Bucky says and without thought, he uses his metal thumb to rub a soft small circle on the her exposed midriff where his hand was resting. Indy looks at the Doctor and nods. Bucky stands up and takes her hand, keeping her close to him. “Lead the way Doc.” Bucky says nodding to the door and the doctor smiles while turning out the door. Bucky stop them at the door and grabs his previously discarded combat boots with his free hand and follows after the doctor. Though it was well past midnight the med wing was busy for a Sunday night or well Monday morning.

The nurses all looked as Bucky lead Indy hand in his to the hallway. They were tailed by two guards who Bucky paid no mind to. None of the people on the compound had seen Bucky look so domestic, Barefoot hold a girl's hand. It was shocking. He always wore a frown unless Steve talked to him, and his metal arm, well no one wanted to be near it just encase it got hacked for something.  This Bucky that held the small blonde girl tight to his side was one they had never seen. She looked about at the people who all stared at them, her face was set in an unreadable stare. Bucky tossed them a frown and everyone looked away some blushing from being so obvious.

The tower was extensive. One level was dedicate just to health, with a full med wing, mental health and physical therapy wings. It took a good ten minutes to get to the secluded end where all the mental health was. It was secured for privacy behind big heavy doors that had no windows. There were two on staff psychiatrist and two rotating receptionist/nurses. When one was at the desk the other could be helping as the doctors see fit. Bucky spent a good chunk of his time at the compound here. Though Shuri had fixed what Hydra had broken there was still huge gaping wounds they left that no amount of technology could fix, only time and a good doctor could heal him. On the side all there were two small suites for times like this. Often times something would happen and agents would need to be under supervision or under evaluation before returning to duty. Bucky stay for two weeks before moving up to the Avengers private floor.

Taylor lead them to the second suite and open the door, handing the key to Indy who frowned slightly. Taylor shut the door on the two guards rudely.

“You are no prisoner here. You are free to go or stay as you wish.” Taylor said and she only nodded. Indy looked at the room, there was a small bed, a desk, a love seat and tv, a full bathroom and a small kitchenette, that was equipped with a mini fridge, tiny stove top, sink, and microwave. Indy frowned and looked at Bucky who knew her thoughts before she even signed them.

“Я знаю, что он много подходит, но вы заслуживаете этого. Все нормально.” _I know it's a lot to adjust to but, you deserve this. Its ok._ Bucky mutters brushing her hair back lightly. She only frowns.  “She is overwhelmed. Indy went from a completely metal cell with no windows or bed to this, it can be unsettling at first.” Bucky clarifies for the doctor who only nods. “Если это помогает мне спать на полу в течение первых нескольких ночей, я был здесь.” _I_ _f it helps I slept on the floor for the first few nights I was here._ Bucky says to Indy with a smile playing on his lips and she almost cracked one too but didn't fully with the Doctor there, though Bucky could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she would have laughed. She signed to him with light gestures that she would keep it in mind making him smile as he turned back to Doctor Taylor.

“Ok so I had the girls stock the room with some new clothes and some soaps, I’ll be back at nine to have a morning chat with you maybe give you a tour of the compound if you feel up to it. Until than, rest, shower, watch tv, the kitchen is stocked and I’m sure Bucky can show you around. Remember your key, we have a master but it's lost somewhere in my desk. Only you can get in and out if its locked. This is yours, your room no one but who you allow can come in. This is your private space.” Taylor says and Indy mouth twitches and Taylor internally jumps for joy as he is sure that is as close as he will ever get to a smile from her. “Good Night Indy, Welcome to your new home.” He smiles kindly at her and she signs _Thank you_ which he seem to know because he responded _your welcome_ making Indy tilt her head. “That's all I know.” He chuckled and her mouth twitches again. “Good night Bucky.” Taylor waves and exists.

Indy looks about still not letting Bucky's hand go. He just follows around behind her pointing stuff out; like where cups were, where the closet was , that was true to the good Docs word, it was set with standard Shield issue training gear, there were two pairs of shoes one pair of tactical boots and a small pair of black canvas flats. Indy touched everything with her free hand. Bucky showed her how to turn the shower on and she smiles as the hot water hit her hand. He grins back, he too remembers when he took his first real shower not just a rinse with a cold hose.

“Would you like to shower Indy?” Bucky asked her and she nodded excitedly.  “Ok lets get some clothes and a towel and I’ll let you have your privacy.” Bucky said and she pouted just a little bit. Bucky got everything for her and set it on the counter. Underwear, a pair of soft grey shorts and a shield t-shirt, he also took out a tooth brush and the toothpaste from the small linen closet before he finally let her hand go. She frowned and stepped back into his person space. “Sorry Doll face, you gotta do this part alone, I’m gonna shower quick and change, cause I stink. But if you want me I’ll come back down.” Bucky put a hand on her pouting face brushing her cheek softly.

 _“Promise to come back.”_ Indy signed and Bucky nodded.

“I’ll always come if you want me.” Bucky smoothed her hair and gave her a tight hug.

 _“ Take the key. I want the door locked and I want you to come back in .”_ Indy signed to him once her let her go. Bucky grins like a fool as he nods and tugs himself away from her begrudgingly.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Bucky smiles. She said a quick _thank you for everything_ and watches as he takes the room key and locks the door, he gives her a wink and smile that sent her stomach to the floor as he shut the door slowly, leaving her alone.

Her skin tingled as he left, she wrapped her arms round herself in a vein effort to replicated the way Bucky can sooth her, but it don't work. So Indy turned to the shower where steam was wafting off the shower head, deciding that the faster she showered the faster she would see Bucky again. She peeled the Hydra clothes off her frowning  as she kicked them into a pile on the floor, she look over her body, though she was strong and her bones were enforced like steel she still looked too thin. The scars they gave to her were dark and angry looking as sweat, blood and dirt dried in the lines. Indy walked slowly into the hot water and a loud gasp blurted out of her lips as the heat engulfed her. Indy stood under the water just breathing slowly as a tear threatened to fall. It was overwhelmingly wonderful. She read the labels on the bottle and found a body soap and begun to strip away the grime. She scrubbed at the fresh marks that was healing quickly from her last round in the chair, she pushed the thought out of her head and just rubbed harder until her skin felt raw and was a deep pink. Her hair was fun to wash, she liked the suds that foamed, but it was the conditioner that was her favorite, she never felt her long hair so soft. It clung to the tops of her hips as she raised out all the soap, rushing slightly because she really wanted to see Bucky. She felt her heart tug the same way it felt when she saw him in Romania, the raw power he had over her could be felt all over her. In Romania she looked at him deciding in that moment he was inherently more important then her and she would do anything not to let Hydra have him. She still don't know why Bucky had this hold over her and frankly, she didn't care.

Indy dried off with a soft towel and put on the clothes they found for her. She looked at her face in the mirror, Hydra always had a muzzle on her, and she was thankful for it most times, it let her hide a piece for her away from them and from herself as well, she actually found herself missing it now. Indy looked away from the woman in the mirror focusing on the thought that Bucky promised he would come back and she wanted to be ready when he did.

 

>>>>>

 

Bucky walked with his shoes in his hands  on the Avengers living floor. He saw Wanda and Vision at in the kitchen having a low conversation over a shared bowl of ice cream. He waved on his way by when they picked their heads up to say a small hello. Everyone else seemed to be in their rooms decompressing from the mission. Bucky tapped in his pin and his door opened for him. His shoulders relaxed as then sense of comfort  washed over him. It wasn't the Wakanda cottage that Bucky had considered his real safe haven but it was close. His room was bare compared to the others who did their best to make their rooms their own. Bucky had two small Wakanda paintings he bought a market not to long ago to take with him. Wakanda become home to Bucky, it was his rebirth, they cared for him and noticed him, help build the man he was now. Once he took Hydra down he planned on going back for good to his own little farm. T’Challa had let him work to own his plot of land on the edge of the pond, and Bucky couldn't wait to go back. He planned on going back for a week after Steve birthday that was in a few weeks but with Indy here, he wasn't sure he could just leave her.

Bucky peeled the sweat suck clothes from his skin as he shook his head at the thought. No, he couldn't just leave Indy here. Sure Wanda would stick up for her but everyone else seem apprehensive of her. Bucky twisted the hot water on and stepped in, all his thoughts directed at Indy. He ran his hands through his hair under the spray. Bucky would typically spend an hour in the shower, still not over the luxury that a simple hot shower alone was, he smiled as he thought of Indy probably having the time of her life in her own warm stray.

Bucky frowned as other parts of his body responded to that thought. He shook his head and focused on shampooing his hair. Sure after a while, he let himself look at women here or there but none of them looked his way. Well, one girl at Stark's Valentine party asked him to dance but Bucky declined. It didn't feel right to him anymore, not that he could dance in this ages way anyhow.

It was like he lost that piece of himself somewhere long in the way in Hydra, he lost that part that really made him a man. Bucky sighed as he rubbed conditioner in his hair, he made a note to bring it up with his next appointment with Doctor Taylor.

Bucky washed quick and as he was brushing his teeth when he heard his main door open, it was Steve, he was the only other person with the pin to his room. Bucky wrapped his towel tight around his waist and walked out of the bathroom eyeing Steve who smiled at his best friend.

“Heya, Bucky!” Steve puts on a smile and Bucky nods still scrubbing his teeth. “I wanted to check up on you. I know I made you mad earlier for not telling you sooner, I just wasn't sure how you'd react...” Steve rambles  and Bucky hold up a hand and walks back into the bathroom to spit and rinse.

“Steve its fine.” Bucky grunts out as he walks over to his closet.

“You says that but I just feel like it's not true.” Steve pushes, Bucky looks over at Steve who was watching him closely. Bucky drops his towel and Steve takes a breath a looks away making Bucky grin as he pulls on a pair of athletic style  boxer briefs. Steve rolls his eyes and watches Bucky shrug on a black shirt what hugged his frame and a pair of blue jeans.

“Ok. It's not ok, but it's in the past.” Bucky says toeing on his loafers that were a Christmas present from Steve.

“Going somewhere?” Steve frowns as Bucky wipes on some deodorant.

“Indy asked me to come back. She's still uneasy.” Bucky say softly.

“Bucky we gotta talk man. Don't you think you're acting a little too rash with this woman? She was Hydra. Like the reason why this happened to you, Hydra. Don't you think you should step back?” Steve says taking a step closer to Bucky who  turns to face Steve.

“I don't know how to explain it Steve... Its like my whole body is screaming at me to protect her and be near her.” Bucky runs a hand through his hair. “Steve its like when I was Winter and I saw you. Just something in me is screaming that I know her. I know her Steve. Somehow in someway I know her.” Bucky hands move to tug at his shirt  and Steve takes a breath.

“Do you Love her?” Steve asks his brows pushed together. “Because the way your talking makes me think of Sharon.” Steve looks at his friend with soft eyes.

“I don't know, I don't know these feelings. Hydra took stuff you know, they stripped the man and left the skill.  I never thought about this kinda _stuff_ anymore... I didn't think I’d ever meet a Dame like Indy, even before all this, in the forties. I never fell in love. I kinda thought they might have broke me; in more ways then one.” Bucky tosses himself self on the chair that was next to him, digging his hands in his hair that was still wet.

“Bucky.” Steve says and kneels in front of him.  Bucky's face was looking downward, his eyes tightly closed. “Hey look at me.” Steve coos Bucky softly. “This is a good thing. Do I love that fact that first gal you look at is...Questionable. No, but if these feelings are screaming so loud that it can't not be ignored, then I think you should go for it. Slowly. Like turtle slow.” Steve says and Bucky look at his friend and nods.

“Yeah? I mean I'm getting way ahead of myself, She fresh outta Hydra she not gonna be ready for a long time.” Bucky says and Steve eyebrow quirks  up as he stands back up.

“The way she clings to you? I don't think you have to worry. Just like I said; go my level of slow.” Steve jokes and Bucky lets out a chuckle before standing, feeling a little relaxed. “Now back to my reason for being here. Tell me why it wasn’t ok that I lied other then the obvious reasons?” Steve asks and Bucky tension floods back.

“Steve I appreciate all that you've done for me. I can't even express my thankfulness for you, but I’m a big boy. I’m not as reactive as I was before, I have the tools to deal with the things that bother me now. You don't need to protect me ok?” Bucky shyly looks at Steve who expression was a mix of shock and pride..

“Have I been suffocating you?” Steve asks and Bucky lift the corner of his mouth up in a small smile.

“A little bit but its fine, I did need it a bit at first but Steve I’m good now.” Bucky says and Steve looks at Bucky. “I’m always going to carry the heavy chains of war, Hydra and Winter but I don't feel like I'm gonna collapse any more from the weight. You have given me the strength, Steve, to pick up and carry on. Now let me carry on.” Bucky says and Steve takes a breath and tugs his friend into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you Bucky.” Steve says squeezing Bucky who returned the hug only softer. It wasn't often they embraced, but it was nice. Steve and Bucky were the only family they had left, that kept them close.  “Ok now go to your girl. Maybe tomorrow I’ll do the tour with her, and I assume you too.”Steve pokes Bucky.

“If she wants me.” Bucky says walking to the door with Steve behind him.  Bucky grab the key to her room from the small table by the door and ushered Steve out. “I’ll see you tomorrow Steve, get some rest ok?” Bucky says as they turn to part ways.

“You too, you’ve been up longer then all of us.” Steve gets Bucky to shrug.

“Will do Cap.” Bucky says before lightly jogging to the elevator. Steve grins as he watched Bucky go, only turning away when the elevator door shuts. Steve was happy, this was Bucky, this was his friend, really and truly here. Chasing after a pretty dame with a smile on his face and that made Steve's heart warm. James Buchanan Barnes was falling in love and hardy even knew it was happening.

>>>>>>>

 Indy was dressed and brushing her teeth when she heard her entry door open. Though she knew it was Bucky she still finished quickly to double check. She pushed the bathroom door open a crack to look out. She saw Bucky locking the door and she stepped out taking a small sigh of relief. When she crossed the room Bucky turned around and took a sharp breath in.

“Damn Doll you scared me.” Bucky smiles tosses a hand up to  hold his upper chest. Indy frowns and look up at Bucky, for the first she realized just how much bigger he was then her, he was almost a foot taller and like twice as wide. He could fold her into him and no one would ever see her. Indy's cheeks flushed at that thought. He watched her as she looked over him. Her hair was still wet from her shower but over all she looked amazing, fed and cleaned, she glowed with each passing moment moment here. “You gonna let me in Indy?” Bucky teased making her flush red and snapped out of the trance his body put her in. She nodded and turned from him she looked about the room still uncomfortable. It was like Bucky could read her mind because he grabbed her hand and lead her to the little love seat that was pushed against the wall. “You sit and I’ll make some tea.” Bucky sets her down and takes his hand back making her frown. They were only apart for such a small time and she missed his touch and his soothing presence. Bucky smiled and winked at her before turning to the small kitchenette. Indy's heart jumped in her chest. Bucky moved about with ease around the room grabbing two cups and honey. He pulled open the small cabinet and saw a box of sleepy time tea and took two bags out. Indy watched him closely as he filled up a container with water and plugged it in before turning to Indy. “Its drink that is suppose to help relax you. Though with us serum people it doesn't really do anything but it taste good.” Bucky said to Indy who only nods  looking at Bucky who was leaning on the counter with his legs crossed in front of him and his arms stretched along the counter. Indy felt her chest tighten with a warm feeling. She stood and crossed the room making Bucky's head tilt. She walked straight in to him leaning her head on his chest. Her small arms wrapped around his middle and hugged him tightly. Bucky instantly relaxed, the tension from talking with Steve gone in an instant with her embrace. She pulls back but still stands above his legs.

 _“Thank you for coming back and caring for me.”_ Indy signs and Bucky smiles.

“Thank you for inviting me and for the hug.” Bucky grins, putting his metal arm on her shoulder making Indy smile.

 _“Its ok that I didn't ask first?”_ Indy signs and Bucky lets out a light laugh and pulls her back to him.

“You never gotta ask Doll, I’m here for you.” Bucky puts both his arms around her and she tugs back and inch.

 _“But why?”_ She signs in the tight space between them making Bucky take his bottom lip in his mouth in thought. The electric kettle pops and Bucky straighten them up. Indy go back to the spot on the seat and watches Bucky  pour the water in the cups before carrying them over to the small table in front of the love seat. Bucky sit on the other side of the couch. Indy brings her legs up and sticks her toes under Bucky's leg. Desperate to stay close to him.

“You know how you said you just felt something in Romanian?” Bucky asks looking at Indy's hair that was tucked behind her ears and making small wet ringlets on her blue Shield issue shirt. She nods and Bucky runs his hand through his hair. “I felt it too earlier, when I walked in. It was like...” Bucky looks over at Indy who had a look on her face of understanding. Slowly with Bucky, she was letting her face relax and he began to be able to read her better.

 _“Like everything in you was just begging to be close?”_ Indy asks and Bucky nods slow.

“I can't explain it but I just know I need to help you.” Bucky confesses and Indy wiggles her toes under his big thigh, making him grin and he put his right hand on her knee. They look at one another for a moment just soaking the other in. Indy had never felt so good in her life, she felt clean and full, Bucky made her smile. She was thankful that the Avengers took down the compound she was in. 

“They were so close to taking my one memory of you.” Indy signed making Bucky's face turn to a frown. “I held out for as long as I could and I knew I was due for the chair tomorrow morning.” Indy turns her face down and looks at the hem of her shorts. “They didn't know what it was I was holding on to just the I wouldn't forget Romania.” Indy hands moved fast because she was nervous. “They didn’t have a translator, but they would ask about it. I told them I lost you and I was trying to defect, but failed. I didn't tell them I saw you.”

“Indy.” Bucky says and she looks up for a moment her grey eyes glazed over with unshed tears. “You held on for long enough, I’m sorry we didn't come sooner.” Bucky whispers making Indy's head whip up.

“No. No. You saved me. All of you.” Indy sits up on her knees looking at Bucky with big eyes. “I just hope that I can be what they want me to be and repay them.” Indy says and Bucky frowns picking her up and pulling her into his lap so she sat diagonal on his legs looking up at him. 

“Indy, you have already proved that you broke from Hydra, You don't want to be theirs anymore right?” Bucky asks and Indy nods. “See that right there is enough. You don't have to be anything but you now.” Bucky says tucking her long hair behind her shoulder. “We just want to help, you were a victim, you didn't sign up or volunteer they used you.” Bucky said recalling what Steve had said to him. “You just be who you want and they will see that.” Bucky looks down at Indy nodded and rubbed her eyes. “Come here Doll.” Bucky says tucking her into him tightly. Indy snuggles into him, thankful for his comfort. She breathed in his scent which changed from his shower. The heavy scent of his musk was scrubbed away and left him with an earthy scent. Indy added that to her mental  list of things she liked.

Bucky’s heart beat fast when he really took in the fact that she was only in a skimpy pair of grey cotton training shorts and a plain tee. When her bare arms rubbed softly on his arms his cheeks flushed. She was going to kill him he was sure. He slightly cursed himself for having this internal crisis of being a man right now and not like a week or two beforehand. Bucky shifted her to be tucked into his side and handed her the now only mildly hot mug and she sniffed it hesitantly and watched Bucky take a small sip before doing the same. It was warm but didn't burn her due to the serum. It was a slightly sweet and had a fresh tasted like her toothpaste.

“Would you like to watch a movie or do you wanna try and sleep?” Bucky asked and Indy frowned she wasn't ready to sleep. She wasn't ready to have Bucky leave.

 _“If we watch something will you stay?”_ She signed once her mug was down.

“Doll I’m here till you kick me out.”Indy smiles small. “I guess you never watched a movie huh?” Bucky asked reaching for the smart remote that was on the table.

 _“I watched the tv a few times if the restaurants I was using on a stake out had one and I had time on a mission.”_ Indy signed and Bucky nodded. He was always too busy battling for control of his body to do anything other then the mission at hand.

Bucky got Netflix going and picked thought the movies quickly. Wanda forced everyone to watch the Princess Bride when it was her night with the community tv so Bucky picked it for now. It was a fun movie that didn't have any gun violence, in fear of maybe triggering Indy. The movie began and they got settled together on the small couch, Bucky stretched his legs out onto the coffee table and had his right arm around Indy who was in a little ball squashed as close as she could be in to Bucky.

Bucky lean over the left side of the couch and grabbed a thin blanket from a woven basket that sat on the floor. Bucky put it over Indy who ran her hands over the soft material smiling to herself. She thanked Bucky who just squeezed her side and drank his tea watching a the movie unfold in front of them. There was a sense for normality that settled over them, as if they had done this a million times before, It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in the other embrace; it was as if they had clicked into their own rightful place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you've given me thus far, So much more lays ahead so thank you for bearing with me as a drag these chapters on.


	5. Breakfast Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then there's you  
> You bring silence to my violent truth  
> Yes, you do  
> You're my salvage, you're my balance, ooh  
> You're so new  
> It hit me like a tidal wave  
> Knew that I was in love with you right away, yeah  
> Turned all my days into brighter days  
> Even when people say what we do is not okay  
> According to what the people say, yeah  
> Who cares what other people say?  
> Man, fuck what other people say  
> I'ma ride for you  
> Baby, if you gon' ride for me, yeah  
> 'Cause I know, yes I know  
> That what we have is oh so real  
> And oh I feel so confident in  
> All you say  
> When you say  
> You'll never leave...”  
> ~New Balance - Jhené Aiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday :)  
> Welcome back to another chapter!  
> No warnings other then FLUFF  
> All Russian is Google!!!

Bucky fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie. Indy watched him for most of the film, his face was peaceful, his hair pushed back as he shuffled to lean on his metal bicep, careful even in his sleep of Indy and he tucked her along his side into the back of the couch. She smiled, something she did more of in the last few hours than she ever had in her life.

The movie was not as interesting as her thoughts, everything was different. She knew she should be wary but her trust in Bucky made her relax at the thought of being here. It wasn't like she wanted to be a hero like the super people that roamed these halls. She was just a girl who did a job because she was told to do so. That logic didn't really make sense now that she actually thought about her existence. She was brainwashed or at least manipulated into doing things. She didn't like the chair, so she did what they told her to. After a few years they trusted her more and more, she was a secret they didn't want to be discovered so they moved her all over the world to different bases when not on a mission. She always had a different handler always went to a different country. Never the same place too close together.   
That hopeful idea made a warm feeling spread through her; the idea of same, same place, people, and things made her heart jump for lost dreams. Hope that they would let her stay. Indy was tired, Hydra never let her rest. Always something somewhere they needed her hands on. Indy liked the idea of home. A place where she could just be, not watched or poked or used, just be who she wanted. She was weary, her whole body was constantly strung up tight and it was utterly bone achingly exhausting.  
The thoughts of Hydra made her fist clench, she knew the feeling of anger. She felt that often. It started in her hands and spread over her as she thought more and more about Hydra. Seeing the other side of it. Seeing what they did to Bucky, taking him and changing him. It made her mad. Like shaking mad, Bucky was nice and they hurt him. She looked down at Bucky who was breathing slowly, She couldn't sit still any longer and moved slowly from his side. She pressed almost every button until the tv turned off before she paced the room mulling over all her thoughts. It was nice to move. It had been so long since she was able to do so freely for as long as she pleased. Indy stretched her arms out when thinking of the straight jacket. She looked about the room, it was cozy low lighting, warm colors, everything was soothing. Indy decided to get a drink, she was hesitant to just do something without being prompted but waded through it by repeating Taylor's words in her head, this was her space. Things in here are for her to use. She opened up the little fridge and saw that there was a little bottle of water and juice, along with some small packed foods. Indy mouth twitched upward and grab a cheese stick and a small bottle of chocolate milk, just grabbing two things to try. She looked at Bucky who was now twisted in the blankets with his legs over the armrest. Indy didn't want to disturb him so she just sat on the kitchen floor facing him. She worked open the cheese stick and frowned, she wasn't sure how to eat it so she looked at the packaging, the image showed it peeled so she tips an edge back and pulled, before taking a nibble.   
She liked cheese sticks she decided and ate the whole piece in one bite. She took the small carton of the brown milk and open that up, she sniffed it, it smelt rich but she shrugged, sipping it tentatively. The flavor was anything she'd ever had before. It was intense and sweet; Indy took the whole little carton down in one swig. The milk made her smile wide. She pulled the string apart and ate it one thread at a time, making it into a game, trying to make the smallest of strings.  
Indy ate two more cheese sticks and drank a bottle of water before getting up again to look at the room, feeling rather restless in the new environment. There was a window and she pulled the small chair at the desk so she could sit as she looked out. The sky was dark with a small strip of red on the edge of the horizon. Though it was dark, the bright of the green grass glowed in the early morning light, Indy could see better in the dark and preferred a dimmer light, she had always traveled by night, and her cells never had windows along with the fact that her work was done in the blanket of night, it was really were she lived. Staying hidden was always Hydra main concern, she was to be protected, should Hydra fall they still would have her, or that was their theory.   
They would be looking for her, the building collapsed but she being a serum person and her cell being bomb proof, they knew she would have lived, somehow escaping and on the run alone. They would never guess that the Avengers took her. She still doesn't know how they found her cell. It should have been hidden, not on blueprints or maps. Indy made a note to ask the Captain when she saw him next.  
There was a large field that stretches a perimeter around the five large buildings. Indy could see everything with the med wing on one of the highest floors of the tallest building. There were woods as far as her eyes could see with only one clear entryway. There was a small formation of trainees running into a trail into the woods as they began their daily routines. Indy liked the looks of the Shield compound; simple and set back... hidden away.  
A small yawn crept up on Indy as she stared out the window looking at the landscape. Every so often she’d look over at Bucky whose breath was still slow and even as he sleeps deeply from his exhaustion. Indy walked over to the small couch and gently picking up Bucky's metal hand and set it to hang off the edge so she could hold it while she laid on the floor. The metal was cool at first but quickly warmed with her own body heat. Indy closed her eyes slowly as she let her mind wander to thoughts of Bucky, they were her only good ones. She thought of his smile and his touch, and with each passing thought, she made sure to repeat and ingrain it in her head, just in case someone tried to take them away again. Soon her body gave way to the exhaustion that tugged at her. She felt Bucky's metal hand squeeze her small hand as she tipped into unconsciousness.

<<<<<<<<<<

Bucky woke up with a groan. His back stiff from the tiny couch he fell asleep on. He opened his eyes and look down to find Indy clutching on to his metal arm as she slept on the floor, Her face was at ease and Bucky twisted to lay on his side to look down at her better. Her skin was a warmer pale, due to the lack of vitamin D for the past two year no doubt, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. Her legs have sleek muscle definition, and her shirt rode up ever so slightly to reveal her toned stomach. Bucky's cheeks flamed red as he stared at her exposed midriff. His eyes skimmed up her and rested on her face, her long lashes cast a soft shadow on her cheekbones that were adorned with a million freckles that littered over her slim nose. Her light pink lips were parted softly as she breathed deep. Her long hair was laid out in a mess of golden lemon locks. She was more beautiful than he could ever imagine any woman could be, even with the serum it only added on to born genetics. She was just made looking like a fair angel. Bucky was infatuated with everything about her; Her slender hands that twisted with conviction when she spoke or the smile she gave him when she liked something. He watched as she moved an inch closer to his arm to pull it closer into her arms, hugging his metal forearm gently, forcing Bucky to give a huge toothy grin. Bucky lifted his arm to look at his watch, it was seven. Normally he is getting up to run with Sam and Steve but he decided to stay in fear of waking Indy up. This is her first peaceful sleep and deserved to wake up on her own accord, so Bucky would stay and wait for her to be ready on her own.

  
>>>>>>>>

  
Indy gasped awake, out of her senses, She bolted up and looked about. There was a frown over her wild eyes, Bucky who was lightly dosing jumped up alert. She turned to look at him blinking a few times.  
“Indy!? Are you ok Doll.” Bucky questions and she stares up at him.  
 _“You were not a dream?”_ Her hands move fast.  
“No Indy, Real. This is real.” He soothes her gently as she takes a shaky breath. Bucky moves to the floor to pick Indy up into his arms. “Feel me. I’m real.” He says and her hands run over his exposed forearm lightly.  
 _“Real.”_ She signs and he nods. She takes a few deep breaths and slowly relaxes into his arms. Bucky's own heart was racing from his jolt awake but the more she calmed the more he did. She leaned against his shoulders and signed sorry and Bucky squeezed her.  
“Never apologize. If you ever need me to root you back in place, never hesitate to ask.” Bucky soothes gently. Indy nodded in response and her cheek rubbed against his shoulder making Bucky's heart flutter in his chest.  
They stay locked together until Bucky's stomach yells out for attention forcing Indy to let out a little giggle that Bucky adores.  
“Food?” Bucky asks and Indy nods anything to make Bucky happy. Indy slides off his lap and stretches out her limbs with a shy smile playing on her round lips. “I can make eggs upstairs if you like?” Bucky suggests and Indy makes a nervous face. “It will be ok, I’ll stay with you. Sides everyone but Steve will most like be sleeping till noon.” Bucky reassures her, Indy hesitates but shrugs. Bucky gives her a small smile of confidence that said she could do this. He takes her hands and pulls her to the door grabbing the key from the hook on the wall. The two guards snap to attention and Indy looks at them with no expression on her face. “Приходите на Кук.” Come on Doll. Bucky says in a low tone eyeing the guards who looked over Indy. He wanted to snarl at the younger guard whose eyes lingered on her hips. Bucky tucked her tight into his arm sling his metal one over her dainty shoulder eyeing the Boy. “Cassie please inform Taylor that Indy and I will be on the Avengers floor.” Bucky says as they pass the older woman who stared at the two while they walked by. The elevator isn't far and they made it in a few strides. “Sorry boys only Avengers on the personal floor.” Bucky says with a clipped tone as the doors open.  
“But our orders.” The younger one spoke up looking at Indy who was gazing up at Bucky.  
“Are dismissed. Or would you like to challenge my authority?” Bucky barks and hits the top floor button and taps in his four digit pin.  
“No Sergeant.” The older guard said eyes the young agent. Bucky nods and the doors shut. Indy's mouth quirks up at him and he sighs.  
“Sorry.” He apologized about the fact that they even put guards on her but Indy just shrugged her shoulder rubbing his rib cage. They should have guards on her- she was lethal; They didn't know her why wouldn't they keep a close eye on the latest enemy turned orphan. Indy wanted to say something but the face Bucky made when he apologized made her stop. He was genuine and kind; she didn't want to make him feel like she wasn't grateful for his friendship.  
There was a ping and the doors open up and Bucky struts off with Indy under his wing. “Your gonna live on this floor once you are cleared.” Bucky informs Indy, she looks about with interested eyes. The opening area was massive. The elevator opens up in an entryway that leads to a large sitting area, that was equipped with a bar, two couches a massive tv, and littered with chairs and tables. There was a glass door that leads out to a massive deck. There was flow into a kitchen and dining room. In front of the entry was a hallway that has dozens of doors that lead to private suits. Bucky tugged Indy to the kitchen and nodded to the island that had bar stools but Indy just clutched onto his side making Bucky chuckle.  
Bucky washed his hands before grabbing thing from various cabinets and drawers. Indy watched and learned. Bucky named all the things he touched and spoke in a soft tone as he explains everything before she could ask. Indy stood behind Bucky her arms wrapped around his torso and peaked from his left side as he fried the thing that he called bacon. He also made her coffee. Upon hearing of her late night snacks he decide she liked things sweeter and made hers with cream and sugar. She sniffed it and smiled at the scent and then took a small sip. Her eyes looked like big orbs when the coffee spread over her taste buds. “You like?” He asked and she nodded enthusiastically making him laugh. “Here put that down and move to the front doll.” Bucky mock commanded her and she frowned making him smile but she did as she was told and set her mug down next to his and moved in front of him. “Take the spatula.” He pointed and she grabbed the black tool he named earlier and he covered her hand and lead it to the egg pan. “Flip the egg over so it all cooks.” He orders lightly, Indy looked up at him uncertain. “You got it and I’ll help.” He encourages. Indy grips the spatula and with Bucky's help slides it under one of the eggs and with a twist, they flip it. Indy smiles wide and looks up at Bucky who was grinning down at her. “Good job Dollface.” He praises making Indy flush lightly.  
“Hey, Bucky! You making some for me?” Steve called out and Indy jumped in Bucky's arms almost knocking the hot pan from its burner, lucky Bucky keeps his grip on her hand and stopped anything from happening. Bucky turns and Indy stays in front him only turning to hold his side peeking from under his arm. “Oh, Indy! I didn't see you there, you are really small hey.” Steve kept his kind smile on when looking at the two of them together not wanting to scare Indy who was making efforts to be normal. Indy looks up at Bucky with worry etched over her face.  
“Hey Steve, Yeah I can drop a few eggs on the pan for you.” Bucky says and puts his right arm where Indy's hands locked around his waist. He tapped her arm and she let go and turned her back to face the stove and Bucky used his hips to pin her in place. “Tы еще хорош? Хочешь, чтобы я привел тебя в твою комнату? " _You good still? Want me to bring you back to your room?_ Bucky questions whispering softly in her ear. He tried not to lose focus of cooking as he smelled her floral shampoo, just as Indy pushed the feeling that gathered in her stomach as his words brushed her sensitive and exposed neck. Indy puts her hands in front of them.  
 _“I want to stay with you. You trust Steve, so I will try.”_ She says her hand moving softly and Bucky smiles proudly.  
“У тебя эта кукла.” _You got this Doll._ Bucky smiles small, hidden from Steve. Bucky turned her to face the stove and took the spatula from her and began adding some bacon and eggs for Steve. “You wanna do toast, Stevie?” Bucky asks and Steve nods and moving to the fridge to grab the bread. Indy watched him from over Bucky's arm as he pulled forward a steel machine. He stuck in four slices of bread at a time and pulled a little lever down before walking to the coffee machine on the other side. Indy tracked him as he grabbed a mug. “Его хорошая кукла, не нужно смотреть на него.” _He’s good Doll, no need to watch him._ Bucky muttered in her ear and she turned back to the stove and watched Bucky as he shook pepper and salt on the eggs. Bucky switched to Russian when he talked about things were now that Steve was in the room.  
“Good night Bucky?” Steve asked as he leaned against the toaster waiting for it to pop.  
“Yeah watched a movie than passed out.” Bucky says and looked down at Indy who was looking at the things cooking, her face was her trademark expressionless one. She found herself wishing for the mask Hydra gave her so she could hide away.  
“And you Indy? How was your first night here?” Steve asks and Indy stiffens before lifting her hand to sign.  
“Steve doesn't understand sign Doll.” Bucky mutters and Indy's eyes twitched like she would have rolled them.  
“It was good.” Her AI voice chimed for her. Bucky squeezed her shoulder.  
“That good to hear. You like your room?” Steve asked her looking at her as she stood in front of Bucky who was moving with grace like he cooked all the time with her in front of as an extension of his own body. Bucky even looked at ease and comfortable in the shared space.  
“It's unlike anything I've ever been in.” She looked over at Steve who smiled when their eyes met. Indy held his smile for a moment before turning her gaze to watch Bucky's hands as he prepared breakfast.  
“You like it here so far?” Steve asks trying to open her up and she pushed a little into Bucky for comfort, his right hand moved and held the side of her rib cage. He gave her an encouraging squeeze and she looked at Steve biting on her bottom lip. Steve was taken back, she was giving him more than just her normal blank stare.  
“I like things here. Yes.” She said shyly hiding slightly behind Bucky's large metal bicep.  
“Yeah like, what? When I first came out of the ice the first thing I actually liked was gummy snacks.” Steve said reaching to bond.  
“I like string cheese.” She chimes and Bucky lets out a silent chuckle that moved through him to her; one of her favorite feelings.  
“Mine was a hot shower but if we're taking food than it was Nutella.” Bucky smirks moving his right hand from Indy's rib cage to her hair, sweeping the long locks to the side. “Here Doll why don’t you flip the last two eggs.” Bucky instructs and Indy nods and her brows push together as she takes the spatula from his metal palm. She goes slow moving the first one over and going to the next, once he was sure she could do it, Bucky move to walk away and Indy grabs his arm looking up at him. “Просто возьму кусочки тарелок, которые у тебя есть.” _Just gonna grab the plates doll you got this._ Bucky smiles and speaks softly, Bucky smiles when her round pink bottom lip juts out lightly with a pout. She turns back to her task and flips the next egg before she turns to watch Bucky as he moves to one of the high cabinets to grab three plates. The hem of his shirt rides up as he leans up, She could see the well-defined muscles from the small peak, she flushed and frowns turning back to the eggs. Steve bites back a grin as he watched Indy check Bucky out, he just turned and went to plate the toast.  
Bucky walks Indy to the dining room table with her mug in hand. “Я вернусь через минуту.” _I'll be back in one minute._ Indy nodded and took a nervous sip of her coffee as she watched the two boys as they plated food grinning at one another. Bucky held two plates as he walked back the table. He set them down and held up a hand before walking back to the kitchen and grabbing two cups of orange juice from Steve. Bucky slid into the chair on Indy's left and Steve sat across from Bucky on the other side of the table.  
“Thank you Bucky and Indy.” Steve smiles at Indy kindly. Indy's brows furrowed and she went to tell Steve she didn't do anything but Bucky patted her bare knee.  
“Thank you for making the toast.” Bucky says and grabs Indy's bread and uses his knife to butter her toast for her. Indy watches with interest, taking in as much as she can. Indy signs a sincere thank you to Bucky and smiles as he hands her back her toast. Bucky and Steve started eating and Indy watch for a moment before mimicking them. She took a bite of each thing chewing slowly tasting everything. Bucky watched her as her face twisted with each new flavor, showing her new things was fast becoming his favorite thing to do. He like the way her eyes lit up when a new flavor was introduced, or the way her nose wrinkled as she sniffed something.  
Steve talked to Bucky about nothing just filling up the air between the three. Indy eyes would dart to Bucky often and he would ask her things whispering soft and calmly in Russian, and Indy would respond with delicate hand gestures.  
 _“May I have more coffee. I like this.”_ Indy asked and Bucky grinned.  
“У тебя может быть то, что тебе когда-либо нравилось Кукла.” _You can have whatever you'd like Doll._ Bucky said and she stood slowly, Bucky watched as she walked with slightly hesitant steps to the coffee maker to fill her cup.   
A door clicked open down the hall and Bucky sucked in a breath as Indy jumped, bracing herself. Bucky slid from his chair moved fast to tucked her under his metal arm protectively. Steve looked up as Sam stumbled into the kitchen.  
“What are y’all even doing up this early?” Sam said and look up at Indy who was half behind Bucky. “Oh!” Sam smiles after his sleep brain registers Indy's presence. “Hey, I’m Sam.” He extends his hand and Bucky just tightens his grasp on Indy who was half behind Bucky with her fingers gripping the belt loops on either side of his hips. Sam drops his hand and chuckles nervously. “Oka germaphobe I guess.” Sam jokes and she looks at him.  
“Sam, this is Indy - I know you didn't get to meet her yesterday.” Steve moved to the counter that broke up the dining room and kitchen. “Bucky, stand down.” Steve commands and Bucky takes a breath but doesn't move.  
 _“Is he a friend?”_ Indy's hands move so she can ask Bucky softly.  
“Он помог мне, когда я был впервые найден. Он раздражает, но безвреден.” _He helped me when I first was found. He's annoying but harmless._ Bucky said and Indy gave him a look making him smile softly. “Я просто беспокоюсь о твоей реакции.” I just worry about your reaction. Bucky says and Indy just tucks herself closer to him.  
“I trust you Bucky. Just don't let him close please.” Indy is trying and that makes him smile and runs a hand down her arm. Bucky turns to Sam who was blown away at the interaction, Bucky smiling, Bucky close to a woman. Sam was awake now.  
“Sam. Indy, Indy Sam or Falcon as you may know him.” Bucky said lightly to the blonde girl who he keeps close to him. “And she like distance.” Bucky adds.  
“You were the one I found first to get to the Captain when I was tracking Bucky.” Indy's AI tone comes out and Bucky snorts.  
“Figures he was your break in the case, the man is as inconspicuous as a neon sign.” Bucky says and Sam makes a fake hurt face.  
“I’ll have you know I am a stealthy ninja; you all are just too good of hearing.” Sam pouts and Steve quirks up an eyebrow.  
“Where Captain covered his tracks moderately well you were didn't even try. But why would you? You were not an Avenger yet.” Indy said thinking back, her face was void of expression once more.  
“Wow, you really did your research on us?” Steve says with a frown. Indy kept her face still.  
“It was my job. Bucky had been on Hydra list since the war. They had everything on him, you being the most important.” Indy interjects. “Sam was the easiest way to you.” Indy states.  
“I’m thankful he was so sloppy.” Bucky looked at Indy pull her gaze from Steve who was processing her information. He looked at him her eyes showing her emotions and her facial features softened as she signed a quite me too. Indy and Bucky shared a glance before looking back, Indy took a breath a push Bucky to grab her cup and he leads her back to the table. Indy fidgeted and Bucky looked down at her softly as she toyed with the hem of her shorts nervously. Bucky took her hand and squeezed it lightly and she moved as close as she could to him when Sam took the seat next to Steve with a bowl and a mug in front of him. Sam was a loud person by nature, Indy guessed his comment earlier about being a stealthy person was a joke. When she asked Bucky he howled in laughter.  
“Oh Doll face I knew there was a reason I liked you in an instant.” Bucky said and Indy's face flushed, she liked when Bucky laughed it make her whole body warm up in response.  
“What did she say about me? Was it about me being so ruggedly handsome? You two and you secret languages.” Sam pouts over his food.  
“I merely stated your comment from early must have been a lie because you are the opposite of the definition of stealth.” Indy said and Steve lets out a light chuckle and Sam cheeks warm.  
“So not that I was incredibly handsome?” Sam mumbles and Bucky looks at Indy.  
“No, I didn't notice your physical features.” Indy said with no emotion in her tone and Bucky pulled her close.  
“Yeah, she gonna settle in just fine here.” Steve laughs and Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Teasing Sam is the right of passage with us Doll face.” Bucky toys with her golden silk hair. Her mouth forms a small oh shape and her shoulders shrug down some.  
“I don't know why I'm your whipping boy. Ain’t like I ever did nothing.” Sam pouts and Steve pats his back lightly.  
“You just being you is doing something.” Steve smirks and Bucky lets out a small laugh. Indy sips from her mug and hmms happily.  
“ты действительно так любишь?” _You really do like that don't you?_ Bucky mutters and Indy nods sheepishly. “Отметил.” _Noted._ Bucky says his arm still draped over her.  
The four of them settled in with each other nicely for the most part. It was loud with all the boys bickering back and forth but Indy kinda welcomed the happy noises. It was either silent or filled with screams in Hydra. Indy put breakfast banter on her list of things she liked. Indy even spoke a few more times, but Bucky knew she was learning, there was new information at every turn for her.

Natasha came out almost silently and Indy stiffened the second her presence was detected, she sat more still, her face falling back to the one everyone was more used to her wearing, Bucky noticed and eyes Nat who was glaring at the girl as she sipped from her coffee slowly.  
“Что она здесь делает, так рано Сарджент?” _What is she doing here so early Sergeant?_ Natasha purr came low and threatening.  
“Снова вдова. Она была очищена.” _Back off Widow. She was cleared._ Bucky said with a glare that let Steve know exactly what was being said.  
“Nat.” Steve said and the red head turned to the Captain. “Stop.” Steve said but she just leaned forward and stared at the silent girl who looked back; her glace as void and as empty as it was when she first came. Bucky tapped Indy's leg and she turned slowly to look at Bucky's hands that moved slowly in sign tell her they should go to meet Doctor Taylor. Indy looked at him with pure awe. Her hands flew a million miles. She was so excited he could sign back, it's one thing to understand it's another to reply, her whole body lit up with a smile. She flung herself onto Bucky's lap and hugged him tight making him chuckle, instinctively wrapping around her putting his head on her shoulder. Bucky whispered softly in her ear that he was rusty but he'd get better for her. He would do anything for her to break her mold of what Hydra made her into and get her act like this, the real Indy.

He liked this, he craved this. He was so human staved for so damn long that he couldn't help but want her to always stay close like this. Indy stayed on his lap her legs linked around his torso and her arms wrapped around his neck. Bucky wrapped both arms around her and his head buried deep, he liked her scent, her softness, and her warmth.  
Sam coughed loudly and Bucky lifted his eyes up and glared at his friend over the table Indy stayed wrapped around him. Steve was pink from the sight of their intimate embrace. Nat was shocked, her face was twisted in an expression Bucky had not seen on her before. Bucky ran his metal hand down Indy's spine.  
“Come on Doll, I gotta grab something from my room than we will head back to your room and wait for the good doc.” Bucky whispered so low it could have just been a breath, Indy nodded against his neck. He stood up with her still clinging to him. “Want me to carry you Doll?” Bucky said semi loud and she giggled making his heart sputter. Indy unhooked her legs from his waist and slides down his frame lightly letting her hands fall. Bucky blushed at her sleek frame running along him and he’d be damned if he didn't notice how her breasts moved down his chest. Bucky clamped his jaw down and took a breath before smiling down at Indy who was still pressed up tight to him, her hands braced on his sides. “Get your plate and cup Doll.” Bucky voice was low and rough while he commanded her, he watched her with a smile as she turns to grab her plate. Bucky makes eye contact with Steve who was still flushed bright pink but had an eyebrow raised. Bucky just bit his bottom lip before getting his plate and cups. He guided Indy round Nat who was still astonished at Bucky's character. Bucky spoke low in Russian eyeing Nat who moved to stand with Steve as Bucky taught Indy about the dishwasher. She rinsed her dishes and Bucky put them in the empty washer. He smiled at her proudly and tucked her back safely under his arm and lead her to the bedroom hallway.  
“Steve!” Nat said once Bucky and Indy were around the corner.  
“Don't start Nat.” Steve said picking up his dishes.  
“Steve, that is not Bucky!” Nat said waving hand to where they had left.  
“Nat I said don't.” Steve tone leaks protection. He moved to the sink and rinsed his dishes, Sam waiting next to him staying silent.  
“But what if she is mind controlling him. I have never seen Bucky act like that before!” Nat spoke dramatically.  
“Natasha.” Steve said in warning, He took Sams bowl and ran it under the water for him.  
“Steve, something is wrong.” Nat pushed.  
“No there isn't, just because Bucky never showed you any interest doesn't mean he is incapable of it.” Steve barked harshly and Nat took in a breath.  
“I didn't-” She started and Steve stood tall closing the dishwasher glowering at the red head.  
“Every other guy has turned their head at you but Bucky. This is how Bucky is or was. Hell, even his dad was like that with his mom. The Barnes were affectionate people. I’m not shocked because he is handsy I'm shocked because even though Hydra took away the memories of his parents it's still there. So please just leave it. Indy is good. She’s good.” Steve said his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Stevie.” Bucky's voice come from the hallways and Nat whips her head up to see Bucky and Indy step forward, Bucky moves one more and Indy clings to his back.  
“Buck, I’m sorry I didn't want you to hear that.” Steve says and Bucky frowns.  
“You think I’m like my old man?” Bucky voice is painfully full of hope and Steve nods.  
“I remember going over your house as kids and your dad and mom were always touching and laughing. They loved each other. I just see you doing the same stuff your old man did, I was shocked you know.” Steve sputters. “You always say Hydra took it but they can't take the stuff that was ingrained in you.” Steve says and Indy lets her arms go and pushes Bucky slightly to go to Steve. He squeezes her hand before going taking his best friend in a hug. Nat looks at the boys a smile on her lips but her eyes were sad. Indy looks at Natasha with knives in her eyes.  
“I didn't Brainwash him, I didn't... He said it was ok. I don't know it wasn't.” Indy said her AI tone rippling out. Bucky pulls away from Steve.  
“Indy it is ok, I told you that you could hold on to me, I said it's ok. Romanoff doesn't know what in the hell she's talking about.” Bucky said stiffly taking Indy's face in his hands lightly. “You did nothing wrong Indy.” Bucky voice was laced with care as he pushes her hair back. Indy nods. Bucky turns and looks at Natasha angrily.  
“Bucky you didn't like being touched...I was looking out for you.” She whispers lightly and Bucky's jaw clicks as it jumps in heated anger.  
“I never said that. I never said I didn't like being touched. I don't like doctors. I don't like when people move around my metal arm like it's going to attack without warning. I didn't like your touch.” Bucky growls in a low harsh tone. “I didn't like the way you touched me. You felt too much the... the...” Bucky shakes his head out of the hazy Hydra memories. “Indy is allowed to do or not do whatever the hell she wants. I craved human contact for over seventy years. I needed this just as much, if not more then her. So the next time you or anyone has a qualm about Indy or me, they can come to us not fucking Steve.” Bucky gritted out before turning to Natasha, giving her his Winter glare. “ Keep your distance.” Bucky growls low and deep. Steve nods to Bucky whose chest was heaving and his metal hand was clenched in a fist. Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but the flick of his glare stopped her cold. Indy walked with silent steps to Bucky and pulled him to face her. His eyes were dark and his jaw was set tight as anger pulsed off him. She didn't speak or sign, she just reached on her tiptoes and lightly put her right hand over his heart and the other on his cheek. Indy just looked into his eyes and he took a few breaths before wrapping his metal arm around her waist, flattening her to him. Her forehead rested on his chest and she closed her eyes, Trying to be the guiding light of comfort Bucky had been for her.  
Wordlessly Bucky lifted Indy up swiftly, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her head to rest it on his shoulder. Her lips brushed against his pulse on his neck. Bucky walked out of the kitchen without a word holding Indy as close as he could, clutching on to the woman who was grounding him. Her aura washed over him with every step he took. Bucky held on to her tightly as his mind fought against itself, One side wanted to crumple in a heap and hold Indy at the sorrow of hearing Steve's words and the other wanted to fight to protect Indy and himself. Natasha being a sore spot for both Winter and Bucky, Winter trained her but she also felt like the nurses who were in charge of patching up after experiments. Either why her presence typically set him on edge but now that she was going against Indy, he was close to losing his composure more than ever before.  
The small group watched with wide eyes as Indy backed Bucky off, something Steve could hardly do most times, and all she had to do was touch his cheek. Natasha bit her tongue, blown away by the power the small mute woman's touch seemed to have over the once unbreakable Winter Soldier. She knew something was still off, she couldn't shake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support! I hope this chapter leaves you well:)  
> Next chapter soon:)


	6. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know  
> What am I doing here  
> There's a shadow in my place  
> Maybe now everything will be so clear  
> You shed light into this empty space
> 
> And all I am, all I have doesn't even matter now  
> I can't understand why I feel this way  
> But I do, I do  
> I just want to kiss you in the morning sun  
> I just want to love you when the day is done  
> I just want to hold you just because I can  
> I do, I do..."  
> ~I Do - Susie Suh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!!!!  
> Welcome back!

Bucky’s bedroom was cozy, warm and full of color. He took Wakanda with him as much as he could. His bedding was soft woven Wakanda blankets and pillows, stitched with color. Bucky sets Indy down on the vibrant blue blanket. She landed on the large soft bed kneeling up, She didn't speak yet, she could still feel the tension in Bucky as it wrapped around him like a hot wind. Bucky stood in front of her his hands on her hips his head resting on the top of hers.  
“I’m sorry Indy, I shouldn't have yelled.” Bucky says nervously and Indy snorts.  
_“I don't like her.”_ Indy signs and Bucky's face drops in a sad smile.  
“That's a first for here.” Bucky says and she shrugs.  
_“You reacting doesn't bother me Bucky, you won't scare me. Especially because I could definitely take you.”_ Indy smirks mischievously, Bucky barks out a laugh.  
“No offense Dollface, But I think I’d have you beat.” Bucky said momentarily distracted and Indy raises an eyebrow.  
_“You do realize they sent me, just me to bring you back. I can most definitely take you down.”_ Indy says and Bucky smiles shaking his head. _“I may not be a big giant like you, but I’m strong, fast and you're not the only one with a Hydra made weapon.”_ Indy says and licks her lips quickly her heart racing.  
“What did they do to you?” Bucky asks and Indy takes a controlled breath. She presses the retractor in her mouth and her fangs pop out. Indy takes Bucky's hand and brings his forearm to her lips. Bucky takes in a deep breath as her soft pink lips make contact with his skin, sending heat straight down south. She runs the two long fangs down his arm gently and two lines of blood fallow in her wake. Bucky gasps and pushes her head up and tilts her mouth up, looking at the gleaming silver pointed canines. They were razor sharp and long, she could easily rip out a throat without hesitation. He watches and she pushes on the roof of her mouth and they retract into her without a trace.  
_“I can poison with them too, there is a pressure point in my mouth that actives them, one fang has a sedative and the other is a killing agent.”_ Indy signs and Bucky looks at her mouth, no fangs just a perfect set of teeth.  
“That's.” Bucky looks at her and then to his arm which was already healed.  
_“Sorry”_ Indy said and looked at his arm. _“I knew you heal.”_ She signs and he shakes his head.  
“So all you have to do is bite me? Like a vampire?” Indy nods and he bites his lip. “I have a metal arm and you have metal fangs.” He says and pulls her close.  
_“You still like me?”_ Indy ask and Bucky laughs.  
“Yes silly girl, you are not gonna scare me off.” Bucky says and Indy lets out a relieved sigh and smashes into him tightly. “Don't let what Natasha said bother you. I like that you cling to me.” Bucky mutters and Indy looks at him.  
_“It reminds me that this is real. No one ever touched me like this before.”_ Bucky stokes her hair softly as her hands move with an emotional shake.  
“I love touching you, everyone is always so afraid to be near me, but you, you just cling to me. I love that.” Bucky spoke confidently while Indy looks at him.  
_“You make me feel.”_ Indy hands more with light movements. _“ I never felt after they finished with me until you. You make me feel happy and also so scared.”_ She says and Bucky frowns.  
“Scared?” Bucky says and she touches his metal arm.  
_“I was scared they’d take Romania from me and now I’m scared the Widow will have them take me away. I'm scared this will all go away.”_ Her hands move shakily, he could tell she was nervous.  
“I won't let anyone take you ok. Hydra or Avengers can’t make you do anything you don't want to do. You are free.” Bucky says and Indy's eyes water over.  
_“Free?”_ Her hands echo.  
“You are no longer held down by them, your free.” Bucky confirms watching her blink back tears. Indy hugs Bucky around the neck, even kneeling on the bed she was shorter than him.  
Bucky held her for a moment as his words soaked into Indy, he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms gently. She didn't sob loudly like last night, no her silent tears were of a woman who felt a weight get taken off her soul, these tears were her first breath.

**Free.**

The word rolled over and over in her mind. Free... She was free. Bucky held on to her until his eyes grazed the clock in on the wall. Five till nine, Doctor Taylor was always prompt. Not that she had to be in her room but Bucky had planned on being there beforehand.  
“Hey, Indy.” He pushed her hair back from her face and she sniffled lightly.  
_“I’m sorry I’m not normally emotional.”_ Bucky didn't doubt that her original greeting was one to attest to her ability to block out the human parts of herself.  
“It's ok to cry Indy, it doesn't make you weak.” Bucky said and Indy just rolls her eyes.  
_“Thank you again, Bucky for caring.”_ Bucky touches her cheek softly.  
“Always Doll.” Bucky makes Indy smile small with his words. “Come on we gotta meet the good Doc for your tour.” Bucky lifts her to his side placing her softly on her own before Bucky walks to his closet, taking off his brown leather loafers and grabbing a pair of sneakers and socks. Indy watches him as he slips into his bathroom, He smiles before shutting the door. Indy gets up and looks about the room. It smelled like the comfort of Bucky, Indy liked it more than she probably should. Indy looked at his walls where there were old pictures hung in small frames. Bucky was in most of them, people lost in time only to be captured for a moment by these old fading photos. There was a group of men all in uniforms Indy could make out Bucky and Captain Rogers but the others she didn't know, There was one small photo of a young Bucky, his eyes were bright and his hair was short, it looked like his first military photo, Indy touched they frame lightly. He looks like a different person now with his long hair and haunted eyes, but still so handsome.  
Indy heard Bucky come out of the bathroom but she didn’t look away from the young Bucky. His hand came down on her shoulder and she lifted her hands to sign.  
_“What they did, was so wrong.”_ Indy said putting her fingers back to trace the photo.  
“That was from the beginning of world war II.” Bucky informs her, his voice sounded slightly distant in his inflection. That man in the photos haunted at him, his voice was the one that screamed for years to not forget. Pleading with his own damn mind to not be forgotten. Bucky failed himself in giving into Hydra when one day he couldn't hold on to that last thread any longer. Hydra became smart in building their mental dam, slowing imprisoning the person he was behind years of slow methodical torture.  
_“You have always been handsome, not just the serum.”_ Indy snapped Bucky out of his flashback with her words and he all but forgot what he was thinking as he watched her put a hand over her face as a small flush bloomed over her cheeks. Bucky chuckles and spins her around to see her flush covered face.  
“I was favored by the ladies back then.” A coy smirk spread across his lips and shrugs.  
_“I don't doubt that... Did you have a lady or do you now?”_ Indy questions biting her lip, her curiosity peaking.  
“I didn't and I don't.” Bucky answers quick and Indy nods looking down at her bare feet. “You never- I mean obviously.” Bucky stuttered over his words.  
_“No Bucky I never have had a man interested in me nor have I ever been interested in anyone until you...”_ Indy pushes her hair back before continuing. _“People were just blurs until I saw you.”_ Indy tries to cover her embarrassment as her cheeks pink.  
“I understand how you feel.” Bucky opens his mouth to say something more but Friday's voice stops him.  
“Sergeant Barnes, I have been requested to tell you that Doctor Taylor is here.” Fridays calls.  
“Thank you, Friday.” Bucky's and Indy smiles nervously. “You ready Doll?” Bucky asks and Indy nods. He takes her hand and opens the door, his fingers interlace with hers squeezing softly.  
Doctor Taylor and Steve were conversing lowly at the elevator when Bucky and Indy walked out the quarter's hand in hand. Taylor's head picked up and he smiles at the two broken Hydra agents who have sought comfort in one another. Taylor wouldn't have guessed Bucky to be so open with her, but there was something in the way he watched Bucky look at her that he doesn't doubt the depths of Bucky's affections for Indy. Taylor himself believed in love at first sight having falling head over heels for his own wife upon first glance. The smile Bucky wore was one Taylor had seen on himself.  
Bucky nods to Taylor and Indy's mouth twitches ever so slightly before waving a small hello.  
“Good morning Indy and Sergeant Barnes, I hope your night went well.” Taylor greets them when they get closer.  
“Good Morning Doc, I’d say we had a good night... I slept like a log.” Bucky greets and Taylor's mouth curls in a smile and he tilted his head as if to ask Bucky a silent question, and Bucky gives a little shake of his head... No nightmares.  
“Indy did you have a pleasant first night?” Doctor Taylor smiles to Indy who shifted ever so subtly to Bucky as the eyes of the group fell on to her. Indy moved her hand from Bucky's hand and tucked it around his waist as much as her small arms could stretch. Her middle finger pressing softly on her palm, turning on the sensor on her contacts.  
“It was nice, thank you.” Her Ai voice comes out, the tiny speaker still clipped onto her shirt. Bucky draped his metal arm over her shoulders.  
“I'm glad to hear it.” Taylor keeps his comforting smile plastered on his face.  
“Indy if it ok, I’d sure like to join your tour.” Steve asks politely and Indy bit her lip nervously. She nodded quickly and he smiled.  
“As you know three floors lower is the medical wing. The three top floors are the private Avengers floors, the pent where we are is the living quarters as you know, one more below us is the private gym and the one below that is the Avengers armory.” Taylor calls the Elevator and motions them to follow him. They pile in Steve and Taylor up front with Bucky and Indy pulled together in the back. “This Floor-” Taylor states and the silver metal doors slide open. “Is the Gym. There is a training room, locker room, weight room, firing range, and pool.” Taylor walked out with Steve on his right, Indy peer about, it was large and empty. The floors of the huge training area were all rubber, the ceiling had exposed rafters that allowed for added extra terrain. “The walls of every room in Stark towers is blast proof.” Steve mentioned and Indy nodded, though she was looking about her face remained neutral. “I’m not sure if you trained much or... I mean... whatever you might want or need is likely here at your disposal.” Steve stammers and Bucky lets out a controlled breath.  
“I trained in a bunker day night until my skilled we refined enough for them to let me out into the field. The only training I had after that was my missions.” Her Ai was was slow learning her mannerisms Bucky mused, no longer was it just a monotone, but with her facial expression, it seems to actually take on her tone.  
“I’m Sorry I didn't mean too-” Steve stammered and Indy placed her free hand over Bucky's hips and looped one of her fingers on his belt loop.  
“It's fine Captain. I am intrigued and would like to see what your, tools... will help me learn.” She sound almost cocky and Bucky could help but suppress a grin.  
“Its open twenty four hours.” Steve said almost sheepishly.  
“Shall we continue?” Taylor said steering the group to the elevator.

 >>>>>>

Taylor brought her to every floor but Tony's Lab, she had to wait and be invited in personally before she could just on in willy nilly. There was three floors worth of research and offices. The floor that held most of her interest was dedicated to just the armory and outfitting, there was a full time staff of guards there at all times. Then there was the two floors lower underground one Indy was already versed in and the other she was yet to be cleared for.  
They brought her out to the yard, that was the first time Indy's mouth quirked up in her small shy way of smiling, the June morning was warming up the dew on her bare feet. The sun was shining softly and there was even a slight breeze. Taylor was rambling on and on about the Shield side of things but Indy was not listen or looking. Bucky's heart was lynched tight in his throat as he watched her face lean up into the sun, her light grey eyes fluttered shut as the most peaceful expression washed over.  
Two years since she'd seen the sunlight. Two years since she was outside in the open air and she’d be damned if she didn't soak it in while she could. Bucky moved behind her.  Bucky put his hands on her shoulders softly and soaked in the moment with her, he too remembered his own feeling of seeing the outdoors for the first time as a free man. Her head leaned on his chest, as the warm rays shone on her skin.

This was her moment, the moment when it really sunk in that she was broken from Hydra. This was real.  
A warm tear fell from her closed eye, a salty expression of the overflowing feelings of relief. Bucky could practically sense her tears form. He lean down and whispered soft words of comfort in her ear, the Russian floating over the exposed skin on her neck. Her lip quivered but the real raw smile she had on didn't falter.  
Steve and Taylor noticed they lost their tail and turn around to see the two, Bucky leaned down holding her back tight to his chest as he muttered inaudible words, even with Steve's super hearing he couldn't make out the tongue or phrases. Taylor and Steve both stayed rooted in place, feeling as if they we spying on the most intimate of moments. Steve had caught Bucky in a few compromising positions in their lifetime but none ever came close to this moment of such raw intimacy before his eyes. Steve saw it, he saw the love wrap over them. He could see the peace that was washed over Indy's face; one that could rival that of Bucky's when he first was brought to Wakanda and he fell into Cryo freezing. Her face was no longer hardened from constant hyper-vigilance; the mask Hydra drilled on her was fallen off, and left was her soft beautiful features. Her smile damn near knocked the wind out of Steve in sheer shock. Bucky's metal arm drifted down her arm and crossed over her midriff as he held her together.  
Taylor tugged on Steve arm and pulled him from his gawking and went to a bench a few paces away and sat.  
“I forgot Indy had been locked away for so long. Of course, she would need a moment.” Taylor lifted his glasses and rubbed his nose.  
“I hadn't even thought of that. People are prissioned up, you don't think about really ya’ know? They didn't see sunlight or comfort of any kind. I just can't even imagine what they must a gone though.” Steve leaned back and ran his hand through his now long hair.  
“We can't ever possibly begin to understand, but I suspect we really don't need to, Indy has Bucky for that and now he has her.” Taylor says and Steve frowns slightly.  
“I’m still a little hesitant. Nat said Indy had some kinda mind control on Bucky that's why he been acting out of their version of his normal. I don't think extreme, the Barnes were a close knit family, always a hug and a kiss. I see this and all I can picture is his Pops - George was always lovin’ up on mamma Winnie. I know he doesn't really remember them but its still there, in him.” Steve says flashed of his adoptive family pass though his mind. They family dinners they had back in Brooklyn. When Steve was no more than a twig. Oh, how that family could love; them taking in Steven after his ma passed on was a testament of that.  
“Hydra did many, horrific things to Bucky, but they could never take who he is. No one could ever truly do that.” Taylor said with a hint of anger laced in his words. Steve only grunted and nodded.

“Bucky the sun.” Indy lets her AI voice speak for her as her hands were trapped under the safety and comfort of Bucky's huge arms.  
“I know Doll.” He whispers with complete understanding in his voice, his chin on her head.  
“I am sorry for crying again.” Indy lets out a heavy sigh and Bucky tighten around her.  
“Don't be, I told you; I like to care for you and it's gonna be a little emotional for while and that's ok. You have had to be so strong for so damn long, its ok to the walls down for a while and rest. I’m here for you Indy.” Indy twist tightly in his arms and puts her face on to Bucky’s chest her arms wrap around him tightly. Bucky's right hand plows in to her hair and presses her close to him. “I got you Doll.” Bucky whispers.  
“You’ll make me cry again” Her speaker was slightly muffled but Bucky still heard her and squeezed her.  
“That's ok Baby Doll.” Bucky mutters, He had to bend to rest his cheek on her head but he loved to wrap around her completely. Indy wiggled in his embrace until she her head as tilted up, half looking at him and half looking at the sky above them. Her smile was in the most peaceful smirk.  
“Can we stay out here?” Indy looks up at Bucky his soft gaze meeting hers.  
“For as long as you want.” Bucky was rewarded with a toothy grin and a small giggle, making Bucky's chest squeeze with joy.  
>>>>>>

“Steve! I have been looking everywhere for you.” Pepper Potts shouts as she walks out the lobby door, tablet in hand. Her steps were determined and even in her tall heels, didn't falter when she strode on the grass to the bench where Taylor and Steve were chatting quietly as they watched Bucky and Indy sit in the grass under the full sun. They moved to the ground after a long while, now Indy sat snug in Bucky crossed legs. His right arm around her waist and his metal arm resting on her knee. Steve could see Indy talk away with her hands, about what Steve couldn't tell. Bucky would reply in a calm and soft Russian. He made her laugh out loud and Steve smiled at it. Bucky was looking at her the whole time, he would watch her hands and her facial expression listening intently to all she had to say. Taylor and Steve were content to just wait and let Indy have her time in the sun. She wasn't a prisoner here and it was important she knew that.  
“Sorry, Mrs. Pepper I forgot my phone up stairs.” Steve stands as she walk over politely offering his seat on the bench. She smiles and thanked him. Her eyes go to where Taylor and Steve was glancing at. Bucky and the Indy looked up, Indy's face frowned slightly of the first time since they came outside; until Bucky brushed her hair back innocently and whispered something in her ear, She relaxed and leaned on to his shoulder looking back that the lawn.  
“Oh it's fine, I just wanted to confirm your Birthday party.” Peppers eyes looked still to the two in the grass. “ Is that her? I must say I would think Hydras prized toy would be more... Well, Bucky to honest.” She says and Steve's brows furrow.  
“Do not let her looks deceive you, she is a highly trained and capable person.” Taylor says and Pepper shrugged.  
“She looks like a sweet little thing.” She muses, her nose scrunching at her clothes. “Why is she in tiny shorts and t shirt?” Peppers mouth turns into a frown.  
“She doesn't have anything, we just got her what we could get her hands on.” Taylor shrugs sheepishly.  
“Poor thing.” Pepper stood and made her way over the Bucky and Indy; Steve’s protests were ignored. Bucky locked his metal arm securely over Indy for her comfort and his own peace of mind.  
“Pep?” Bucky looks up to the woman towering over them.  
“James I would love to meet your... friend.” Pepper smiled and Indy looks up at Bucky worriedly.  
_“Is she a friend?”_ Indy asks her hands moving lightly around them, Before Bucky could open his mouth Pepper cleared her throat and dropped her tablet on the ground and moved her hands slowly so Indy could see.  
_“ I am a friend. May I sit?”_ Pepper signs and Bucky looks at her with wide eyes, Indy's mouth twitches and signs please. _“My name is Pepper. I run things around here and I’m also Tony's wife.”_ Peppers greets Indy who wiggles in Bucky's lap turning so her back was on his chest, his hands moving to hold around her waist.  
_“I’m Indy.”_ Her hands move slow as she signs her name for the first time.  
_“Welcome.”_ Pepper smiled, Bucky could feel Indy relax on top of him. Pepper was good for Indy, she wasn't a fighter, she wasn’t cautious around Indy she just talked. Pepper was the first person to just have a conversation with Bucky. Pepper has an ease about her that made everything less heavy. How an angel like Pepper stays with Tony is like the biggest mystery in the world in Bucky's eyes.  
“Pepper, Indy and I have a favor to ask of you.” Bucky says when they had stopped signing for a moment he watched and a small look of shook flashed over her face.  
“Go on.” She says with a smile.  
“Indy has a bag in a locker at the Gym Louvre in Paris.” Bucky says and Indy bit on her lip.  
“Locker five thirty six.” Indy clarifies.  
“I was wondering if you could get it here?” Bucky asks and Pepper smiles.  
“I can ask them to ship it.” She says a smiles at Indy.  
_“Thank you.”_ Indy signs her face full of gratitude.  
“Now Indy I’d like to set up a room for you. I know you don't have anything but I’d like to rectify that if you would let me.” Pepper says and Bucky looked at Pepper falling a little in love with her.  
_“I would like that.”_ Indy signs but looks at the ground.  
“Here this is a site called Pinterest. If you hit this button it will save the pictures. If you like to save a few styles I’ll go off that and order things to make this feel more like home.” Pepper smiles and Indy hesitantly take her tablet looking at Bucky.  
“He can help, Bucky has an eye for this kinda stuff, maybe we can go shopping for clothes soon because he's also good with that kinda stuff.” Pepper teases.  
“Help a gal out once with a dress and I’m labeled forever.” Bucky laughs and Pepper grins. Indy starts looking at all the pictures and Pepper stands to call the Gym in Paris.  
Indy found looking at all the pictures fun. Bucky helped her find more of the style she liked. She had a clear style, she liked colors, she was used to grey, walls & cuffs. The “bed” she was tied to was just a metal cot with a thin grey sheet. She wanted light and bright things to remind her she wasn't there anymore.  
Pepper dropped Tony's name and the bag was going to be on a plane that night, Bucky noticed Indy's look a little nervous when Pepper told her it would be here soon. He didn't press but he was very curious as to what she was stashing away. Maybe he should show her his journals... Pep grinned when she looked at the pictures.  
“Oh girl your gonna be fun to shop for.” Pepper whistled and Indy smiled, a small happy one. Pepper bid them a goodbye and wandered back to Steve. Bucky listen in with his super hearing for a second but she only wanted to nail out some details for America's finest hero’s birthday. Steve's birthday was a month away but Bucky had already picked up a small gift for him. Steve hated when anyone fussed over him so Bucky knew his little art kit wouldn't make Steve groan to loud.  
Indy's mouth was set in a small grin as she looked up at the sky , neither of them spoke they just sat happily in the other company. Taylor had come over and said that he had a light lunch ordered for them and that he would be in his office. He would like to have a one on one session with Indy, who frowned but didn't comment, so he asked her to come a four and she agreed.  
Bucky was content for the first time since coming back state side. He let Indy lean on him as she looked at the clouds watching them move across the sky.  
“You’ll like Wakanda.” Bucky piped up and Indy tilted her head. “I don't always live here, there's a place called Wakanda full of bright colors and full of life.” Indy saw a look of happiness on his face as he talked about it.  
_“What else?”_ Indy asked and Bucky sighed pulling her closer as he told her all about his little farm he was building and the small but modern home he spent a summer slaving over to build, it was a therapy to build his own home, every nail and coat of paint he put his hope into.  
Hope that he could have a future and a life outside of war.  
He painted images of villages and the people he had grown to care for, even trained a class of martial arts to anyone who wanted to learn. He had made a home for himself and stitched himself into their culture. Indy smiled as he talked about the colors of the sunsets over the pond on his lot. She too was longing to see such beauty.  
A orderly brought out a lunch tray to them, The boy trembled as he walked up to them, making both Bucky and Indy frown. Ex Hydra meant he’d always be feared. Bucky was a true American hero but he would never be treated like Steve. Not that he wanted to be, but he at least like to be able to walk by agents in the hall without them lightly resting their hand on their guns.  
“I was sent to bring you lunch.” The Boy mutter nervously. Bucky nodded at the young man.  
“Thank you. Just leave it there and we take care of it.” Bucky says in a low tone, cool and slightly irritated. The kid nodded and turned on his heels making a bee line back in to the main building. Bucky bit back his groan of frustration, Indy patted his knee and gave him a small smile to reassure him. She wasn't afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter is less fluff and more.... Asgardian .... ;)  
> Thank you for the love and the comments!  
> Next chapter next Thursday!


	7. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I chain smoke the pack in Salt Lake City  
> And your voice sounds the same when I'm alone  
> I was drunk at the wheel in Norfolk, Virginia  
> Oh, and I came to tears thinking of her  
> Oh, and darling, I know that I haven't told you  
> But you mean more to me than you must know  
> But my head's full of fear and my heart of sorrow  
> But when I'm patient enough, your voice echoes..  
> So, maybe love was always near  
> Maybe love needs the fear  
> Well, maybe love is a broken thing  
> Maybe love needs the pain..."  
> ~Unconditional-Matt Maeson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!  
> Uhhh I'm so happy to finally post this chapter and kinda ramp things up a small bit.  
> **** I'd also like to note that there is talk of PTSD and PTSD related disorders*****

Bucky left Indy so she could go to her appointment alone, opting to shower and catch up with Steve while handing in his written report of the mission.  Steve was having everyone take the week off before they started up again on the Hydra crusades they were burning around the world. Steve let Bucky read his handwritten report of the events before he retracted all the information on Indy. It was imperative that this information on her never come to light. As much as it made them feel uneasy, Hydra was everywhere and they weren't going to just put blind trust into Shield that they were squeaky clean; moles happen, leaks happen. It was a fact.

Steve and Nat made a report that unknown female prisoner found at Hydra resisted and was shot in defense. Her body just happening to be closest to the first blast, they were unable to retrieve the body for any information. Bucky's stomach rolled as he read the fake report. Even the idea of them shooting her made him bend the steel table beneath his metal hand.

Natasha was going built her a folder of stats for Indys cover. A call to Thor had him back at the tower from god knows where with Loki on his heel, He had insisted on meeting Indy before he helped with her backstory.

Bucky went down to get Indy after her meeting was over. She looked slightly agitated but he just smiled and hugged her close. With his contact, her distress melted away.  Bucky had told Indy and Taylor behind closed doors what Steve had decided. She was dead to Hydra, officially. Indy had taken in a breath and looked to Bucky as his words rang through her mind. Bucky burned  Steve handwritten note himself and flushed it down the men's public bathroom. But he let Indy skim the fake report, she snorted when reading it, making a comment that in real life a fight between her and the two would have ended with her victorious making Bucky laugh and shrug, he honestly didn’t doubt her.  

>>>>>>>>>>>

Loki adorned himself in a crisp black Midgard suit that hugged him nicely, his long black hair slicked back artfully making him look like a modern dark prince. Both men rose respectfully as Bucky and Indy walked in the room.  Indy's face was set in her well known passive stare but she felt at ease, Bucky had said they were friends and came to help Indy adjust. Thor smiled kindly and stretched out a hand making her only smush closer to Bucky as if that was even possible.

“Thor, Loki -  this is Indy.” Bucky had asked everyone to clear the living room knowing a crowded would set her on the edge. Thor was dressed in brown leather pants, tall boots and a silver tunic that had red embroidered stitching around it, showing a story of distant times. Next to him was Loki, surprisingly Loki had made amends with everyone after Wanda told everyone he was in fact brainwashed during the time he took over New York. Bucky didn't really have anything against the man and would go as far as to say even liked him. Loki was a calm and quiet companion. They always brought strong Asgardian mead that actually gave Bucky a small buzz. They often sat on the balcony and played chess together, preferring the calm and witty conversation only one on one could give rather the loud group just beyond the deck doors.

Loki stood on to left and touched his brother's shoulder, a silent _‘put your hand down you fool.’_  Steve had told them that she was mute but could talk using Tony's technology. Loki rolled his eyes heavily at that.

 _“Please don't feel the need to use your little voice box. Ignorant people can't be bothered to just let people be who they are and leave well enough alone.”_ Indy jumped as Loki's voice pushed inside her mind. Her eyes snapped to his piercing ice blue ones. She could block Wanda with ease, she had learned to guard her mind tightly with Hydra constantly poking in her head. “I am a God little one. Your mind is strong, surprisingly so but I am stronger.” Loki's voice called out to the room so the other men knew what was happening, Indy's lips pouted ever so slightly.

“Loki, respect her please.” Bucky said with annoyance and protection leaking in his tone. Indy touched his chest lightly and stepped from him.

“Let me in yours.” Indy's AI voice spoke out to Loki who smiled lightly. Bucky didn't like the distance she put between them but let her go.

“Take my hand little one.” Indy's face scrunched and looked back at Bucky who had nodded, he trusted Loki, not that he'd ever say that out loud, with Loki the saying; give a man an inch and he’ll take a mile, was the best way to describe him. Loki's hand stretched out and she placed her palm in his tentatively. She jumped, she was used to the hot heat of Bucky that Loki’s cool touch startled her. Loki smiled softly and placed his other hand on her small one and pushed his mental barrier out to her. She felt a rush of cold and saw a faint green glow around her as Loki let her in.  _“Welcome little one to a place few have ever had the honor of being.”_ Loki said his voice was in her head and around her at the same time. She tilted her head her lips haven't moved as he spoke and she realized this was his thoughts. She heard something come from her, a faint soft, sound. She shook slightly. It was her voice.  It was the softest of sounds, like walking on hardwood at night, just the faintest of creaks in the worn wood.  _“You haven't heard your voice before have you?”_ Loki asks and she bites her lip.

 _“I don't remember it.”_ She jumped as a whisper crept from her head. She looked over at Bucky who stood his arms crossed tightly. She knew he was anxious though other would think he was angry by the way his face masked over into his own expressionless one.

 _“He cannot hear us.”_ Loki reassured her. She didn't know why she was nervous if he could hear them, her voice was too intimate for him to hear just yet.  _“I have seen your mind, I know your story. There is no need to speak to me about it.”_ Loki spoke getting to business.  Bucky didn't know what was happened but her did see Indy relax with Loki and it surprised Bucky but also tugged his heart in slight jealousy, that he ignored.

 _“I don't scare you?”_ She asked tentatively and Loki scuffed.

 _“Look around you little one see who I am”_ Loki let his past wrapped around them like a poisonous vine. He waited for her to be repulsed by him, to fear, to cower, to be angry. All these thoughts Indy could see and stepped close to Loki putting her free hand into his.

 _“You are like my Bucky. They violated your body and used it against you. You are not a monster.”_ Indy's voice grew ever so stronger with conviction. Loki looked deep in her eyes, the grey irises yielded no lies.

 _“It is too bad your heart already belongs to Winter.”_ Loki thoughts rang out and Indy's face warmed.

 _“No he is just helping me, I can't... Feeling and...”_ Her thoughts were scattered with confusion and unease.

 _“Look at him standing there, My mere touch on you is causing thoughts of murder. On Asgard there are these beings called the Norns, they are all knowing, they control the fates of all. In our culture, people are not made as one but as two. They are crafted of the same stars, making them one together.”_ Loki mind shows her the children's story Frigga had read to him.  _“It is a bond made from the beginning.”_

 _“Have you met your half?”_ Indy asked and Loki shook his head.

 _“No. She seems to elude me, The point is that time is irrelevant when you are already made of the other.”_ Loki took a hand and brushes her hair back gently to show he was genuine.  _“The fears you have are Hydra. You are worthy of love and are very capable of giving it, the only blocks are the one you give yourself.”_ Loki voice was soft, gently hugging her mind.

 _“You speak to me and not to yourself. You do not let yourself love your brother or forgive your father.”_ She said seeing his heart as easily as he could see hers.

 _“It's always easier said than done.”_ Loki muttered reluctantly and Indy smiled.

 _“Bucky said Thor and You had to meet me before deciding to let me use you as a cover.”_ Indy spoke after a moment.

 _“We do not lie. If you are to use our name you must be of us. To become Asgardian in reality. We are to evaluate and assess if you can be of our Clan.”_ Loki spoke and Indy heart tugs.

 _“You mean to make me family?”_ She read him easily.

 _“Or not, you may not be worthy.”_ Loki quipped and she let a real giggle come from her chest. Bucky who watched to two silently talk for what felt like hours, Loki touched her softly looking at her with eyes he knew on his own. Thor gripped him and muttered for him to relax, But when she giggles sweetly, the first sound to come from the two since they touched, Bucky growled deeply, an echo his heart was making in his chest as the primal feeling welled up in him.

 _“I never had a family. The scientist  Zola was not my real Father, he just called himself that cause he created who I became.”_ Indy thoughts were washed with sadness. Loki's own thoughts touched her softly as if hugging her mind.

 _“I know.”_ Loki spoke slowly.  _“Let Thor and I test you, I know by seeing your mind you already of Asgard you just didn't know it.”_ Loki smiled gently and Indy flushed.

 _“You would be my brother yes?”_ She said and Loki rolled his eyes.

 _“Technically yes.”_ Indy could see his cheeks flush lightly. He was infatuated with her, he couldn't hide while she was in his head.

 _“You will tease Bucky every chance you get won't you?”_ Indy was grinning and Loki chuckled.

 _“Ever damn chance I get. Look at him now.”_ Indy's face turned to Bucky whose chest was heaving lightly. Loki's hand was still in her hair.

 _“Why does he look so mad?”_ Indy asked her emotions running down a worry-filled path and Loki grinned.

 _“He is not mad, he is jealous. You want him like this Little one.”_ To Indy, it was like learning through osmosis. Loki dropped knowledge into her mind, teachings of seduction and courting. She flushed. She was not a red room girl. She didn't use her female tools to get information, she was a tool, a weapon that they created. Through her body looked soft she was nothing but brute force.  _“See. This is a game, you are playing without knowing.”_ Loki leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 _“Loki.”_ Indy mind spoke sternly.

 _“Only to drive him wild.”_ Loki grinned and she rolled her eyes. Loki and Indy let go of the other. Loki assured her all she had to is reach for him in her mind and he would be there. No matter where he was.  Loki used his hands to thank her for being open with him. Like she learned from him he also learned her communication tool. Indy smiled brightly as she watched his slender hands. Bucky stepped forward and pulled her  back to his chest and gripped his mental arm around her waist tightly.

“Мне нужно твое прикосновение, чтобы успокоить меня, Кукла, я беспокоился о тебе.”  _I need your touch to calm me Doll, I was worried about you._ Bucky whispered in her ear, Her eyes went to Loki who only winked.

 _“I’m sorry, he was only welcoming me.”_  Her hands moved and Bucky grunted.

“Тепло”  _To warmly_. Bucky eyes the tall dark god warily. Indy turned in his grasp to look up at him.

 _“I’m sorry Bucky, are you mad at me?”_  Her hands moved slow and her face looked intently up at him. Bucky flicked his gaze up to Loki before looking down at the woman in his arms. His eyes soften as she touched his cheek.

“Нет куклы. Я никогда не злюсь на тебя.”  _No Doll. I'm never mad at you._ Bucky thought to himself that no he wasn't mad at her... He just wanted to make her his and have a reason to feel the way he does. Realistically she could just fall in love with Loki. That thought made his skin boil.

“Easy Winter. I am her Brother.” Loki said reading his thoughts as they crashed loudly in him.

“Out of my head Loki.” Bucky growls and Indy tugged his gaze back to hers. She didn't speak just ran her thumb over his cheekbone. She was in his arms. Not Loki's. He reminded himself and cool down for the moment.

“Now on to business. I am already claiming her as blood but to be of the House of Odin you must show your strength and since there isn’t a war to test you as we would back home....” Loki spoke and Thor was pleased to just stand back and let his brother play the field. Loki was better at it than Thor.

“What will I have to do instead?” Indy asked him her AI voice surprised Thor for a moment, Not used to hearing a voice and not seeing lips move.

“Best me in a duel.” Thor grinned flashing his teeth and Indy's mouth spread into an equal grin.

“Fuck no.” Bucky pushed Indy flush to him only letting her face the other men.  “No.” Bucky echoed making Indy pout.

“When?” She asked ignoring Bucky.

“When you are ready.” Loki chimed making Indy smiled.

“Now?” She asked tentatively and Thor laughed.

“She is of us.” Thor beamed at her.

“Indy you don't have to prove anything. You are not a  weapon anymore.” Bucky spoke softly making Indy look up at him. Bucky still had her pinned in his arms as he held on to her.

“I want to. I’m itching to move. I may not be a weapon but I am a fighter.” She said and ran her hand on his chest there wasn't enough space to sign. “I want to. They can't hurt me. It will be fun.” Her eyes leaked conviction and Bucky grumbled. “Come on Bucky please.” Her Ai voice changing pitch to plead with him.

“Why not wait a few days?” He asked and she only shrugged.

“Why would I?” She stated simply forcing Bucky to roll his eyes.

“Until you have your gear?” Bucky was grasping at straws, they both know she could fight in anything and be fine but Loki piped up.

“Allow me.” And as Loki spoke and a wash of cool green fall over her. Once moment Bucky was touching soft skin and cotton and the next he was feeling cool leather and metal. She looked down in awe. She was in black tight leather leggings that felt like it was a part of her, it stretched as she bent her leg, allowing maximum movement, he gave her sturdy leather moccasins the were fastened by buckles. She wore a green tunic underneath the serpent chest plate that wrapped around her, She had matching silver cuffs on both wrists. Loki even magicked braided her hair with silver beads with runes etched in each one. Her hands flew to her mouth that was covered by a thick green cloth. She looked at Loki because he knew. He knew she actually liked the muzzle they gave her when not in battle. To Hydra, it was to protect themselves from her fangs but to her, it was to protect herself from them. Expressions were a weakness.

Indy gasped and twisted in Bucky grasp. Touching everything. She looked up at Bucky whose mouth had gone dry. She looked fierce, like something out of a mythology book and bone-numbing sexy all wrapped in one powerful woman. Leather definitely suited her well.

“Damn Baby Doll.” Bucky gasped and ran his hand over her leather and metal clad arms. He went to touch the chest plate that covers her torso and back but look down at Indy waiting for permission first. She nodded quickly and he brushing his hands over the silver, the snakes that were engraved in the metal looked beautiful wrapping around her in protection.  Indy smiled as Bucky looked at her happily. She touched his hand before turning to Loki and flinging herself into his arms. He caught her and wrapped his long arms around her.

“Thank you” She sobbed, her speaker was muffled in his shoulder.

“Hey, Little one no tears.” Loki muttered. She never had anything like this. She never had someone make her anything for her or dress her in anything but the Hydra vest and pants, and they always show that power they had over her. The vest matched her straight jacket only leaving her arms free, a reminder that she was owned like a dog; equipped with a muzzle until battle. “Little one.” Loki cooed as Indy pulled back let go of him and make her way back to Bucky who wrapped her tightly into him. She crawled up to him until he lifted her so she could wrap around his waist and cling to him. Bucky held her and muttered to her lightly that it was ok. She never had anything, that thought wrecked him. It took her moment but she gathered herself and slide off Bucky keeping him close. She flushed and looked back at the two Asgardians who looked at her with kind eyes, not pity but just sharing the moment where they felt her pain.

“Sorry.” She flushed behind her veil, but he could see it creep from the edges and Bucky squeezed her.

“Don't be, you deserve a moment.” Thor said and she smiled at him tightly. “I must say you look like a Valkyrie, You look good in Asgard garb.” Thor smiles and looked down kicking her boot to the ground. “As if you were born for the title.”

“Thank you Thor.” Indy looked up at Bucky. “You gonna let me kick some God butt or what?” She teases Thor making Bucky lets out a chuckle.

“I suppose there is no stopping you.” Bucky sighed when Indy winked up at him.

>>>>>>>>>

“The game is simple; get the other to tap out. No lighting Thor and no Fangs Little one.” Bucky raised an eyebrow, Loki knew about her fangs. “Here Little one I saw your other weapon of choice.” Loki made a staff appear; it was silver and engraved like all the other Asgard items with runes and his own signature serpents. “My gift to you.” Loki handed Indy the silver staff and she grinned wide over the veil, making Bucky's heart stutter in his chest. Her small hands wrapped around the silver.

“Forged from the Fire of Valhalla, it is unbreakable.” Loki mentioned making both Bucky and Indy raised an eyebrow. It was the perfect height and weight for her. She swung it gracefully testing it. Bucky watched as she moved with comfortable fluidity.

“Ready little sister?” Thor semi taunts holding a long sword in his right hand. She nodded. Loki tugged Bucky back to the wall. Loki called everyone down much to Bucky's protest, they wanted to see her move and this was a good time to see.

“Take your stances.” Loki called, Indy's eyes flicked to the window on the walls and saw all the Avengers peering in, wanting to see what the Hydra girl could do. Clint said it would take Thor five minutes to win and Sam bet him two hundred that she would last at least ten. Steve who never took bets looked back at them with a stern face; they waited for him to scold them but then he smirked smugly.

“Five hundred says she lays him out in under twenty.” They both howled and shook his hand. Nat rolled her eyes and frowned watching Indy twist the silver staff in her hands. Wanda leaned in to Vision as she waiting for the fight, she had seen clips of Indy's skill before and didn't doubt her talent, Hydra didn't give her a gun, she was too likely to try something with one, and that was the key difference between Winter and Nothing; she was a just a person they trained where with Winter they actually had complete control over him.

Tony stood with his arms crossed, he had told Friday to tape the screen and run an analysis on Indy's fighting technique for him and Bruce to look it over.

Indy stood with her right foot behind her, left hand lower to the bottom of the staff and her right hand in the middle. Her face iced over to her fight mode as she let her mind regress into her natural mindset. She was ready to prowl. Bucky noses flared as she saw her switch, he knew it shouldn't have been the hottest thing, but his lower stomach rolled with heat as he saw her roll her neck to get ready. The cotton mask only adding to her dangerous aesthetic. Thor who was ready to spar jumped up and down getting his blood flowing, took his stand waiting on Loki call.

Loki shouted go and Thor tightened his grip on his sword and relaxed into his own fight mode, though he had on a doopy grin. Thor was brute force, attack was the only move he had. He charged and she stood immobile like a brick wall. Thor raised his sword and let it crash down. With a flick of her wrist, her staff met with his blade. Thor blinked, He put some force into his first blow and she didn't even flinch. She hand should have dropped a little but she remains un-moving. She rolled his blade off and smashed into his torso, before stepping back. Thor grunted making Loki blink. Had she actually hurt him?

Thor lurched forward and they began a dance. Bucky watched closely ready to pounce the second he thought she'd need him. Thor's smile soon dropped as he took a second blow to the side, this time he crashed the floor. He rolled swiftly off his shoulder and jumped back up, blade swinging.

“The blade won't cut her.” Loki reassured Bucky as Thor landed his first hit on her. He got her leg, slashing the leather at the thigh, she recovered quickly and began raining down blows onto his arms. The echoes of her staff to his skin and sword filled the training room. Everyone watched as she kept a brutal pace. Clint was out and soon so was Sam, both just hoping Thor could get her to tap to win over Steve.  

One well placed hit the wrist had Thor sword toppling to the floor. Bucky breathed out sharply as pride welling up deep in his chest. Thor's eyes were wide, as Indy swung her arms back; it was as if Thor was a ball and her staff was a bat. She tossed him across the room into a padded wall, the crack of her staff over his chest plate echoed out.

“Do you concede?” She taunts twisting herself back to her original stance. Thor grunted and stood up with a roar.

“No.” He sounded as if he was pouting like a small child. He squared his shoulders and charged forward grabbing her middle and crashing to the floor with her under him. Her staff flew out of her grasp. Bucky lurched forward but Loki grabbed him and rooted him in place. Indy kneed Thor in between his legs, making all the men wince in unison. Thor rolled letting Indy crawled on top of him and shoved her forearm into his neck, she pushed just enough to make his face turn red.

“Now?” She asked her face inches from his. Thor grunted and used his fist to punch her side, throwing her off him. She skidded on her side across the room on her side. Bucky heard her soft grunt of pain. Her eyes flicked to his and nodded that she was fine. She got back to her feet and took a breath steadying herself as Thor rush back to her. She used her arms to block his punches until she had a clear shot to kick his jaw with her foot sending him tumbling back. She jumped on to her hands and flipped her body to the staff that was still on the floor. Thor tried to catch her instead of trying to get his sword back. She rolls and grabbed the silver weapon, landing on her feet, crouching to the ground, her right leg bent and her left out straight and she swung her staff tripping Thor as he reached her, knocking him back on the floor with a thud. This time she wailed hard on his knees with enough force to make him groan. She stood on his wrist and jabbed the staff into his throat. She huffed and looked down at Thor with unreadable eyes.

“Ok.” Thor breathed his fist tapping on the floor. Indy giggled hopping off him and leaning a hand down. Thor sighed heavily and took her arm letting her help him up.

“Sorry if I hurt you.” She said once she was on his feet. Thor chuckled and shook his head.

“Only a bruise or two. It humbling, I haven't had a good spar since well, Sir James.” Thor tugged her close and in a hug before he knelt to the ground. “Welcome Sister. As Asgard's King, I make my realm your own, make my bloodline yours. Hereafter you shall be known as Princess Indy Odinson. Welcome home, Sister.” Thor's voice rang clear, but a lump welled in his throat. Tears rolled down Indys cheek damping the hem of her veil. “This ring is an emblem of the house of Odin. Wear this with pride as your family stands behind you.” Thor puts the ring on to her right ring finger and with the help of Loki, it fit snugly on her tiny hand.

“I don't deserve this Thor.” Indy whimpered making Thor tilt his head.

“You have always been my sister the Norns had just yet to show it.  Loki saw your heart and I saw your strength. You are family; I see you Indy. You are Asgard through and through. Valiantly you  endured much pain and yet still survived.” Thor stood and kissed her hand softly. “Little sister like Loki you may fight your family bonds but they will not break. You are an Odinson now whether you want the title or not. Do not make our brothers mistake and try to sever impenetrable bonds.” Thor said it sternly but he hugged her tight.

“Thank you, Thor, You don't know how much it means to me... I can not express...” Her speaker was muffled by Thor as he crushed her to him but he still heard her.

“You don't have too, Your suffering is over. You are home now.” Thor tilts her head up.

“Home.” She echoed and he nods.

“Come your protector is growing restless.” Thor pulls her to Loki and Bucky. She smiles at Bucky who grinned back at her. Loki step in front him making Bucky growl and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Little one how cunningly you fight like a small jungle cat.” Loki praises with grin and waves a hand fixing all the slashes in Indy's clothes. “Brother, how badly is your pride wounded?” Loki pokes and Thor rolls his eyes.

“She has more behind her punch than you Loki.” Thor grumbled and pressed a kiss to Indy's temple before striding out of the training hall. As the doors open there were loud howls of torment shouted at Thor. Loki snickered and tucked a fallen bit of hair back into Indy's braid.

“Oh, Little Sister what fun we shall have.” Loki kisses her cheek and she flushed lightly. “Sergeant.” Loki nods slyly before strutting out the doors following after Thor. Once the door shut Indy took a breath dropped her spear and lifted her chest plate up and tugged the tunic up to inspect the punch Thor gave her. It was a black purple that wrapped around her whole torso but was healing before her eyes. Bucky growled and lunged forward.

“ Indy. Fuck.” Bucky grabs her shoulders before his fingers ghosted over the deep purple that stained her pale skin. “Dammit, Indy I knew this was a bad idea.” Bucky scowls and pulled her so she would turn as he followed the bruise that wrapped around her rib cage.

“Bucky.” Her AI voice whined and he checked her over. “Bucky.” She tried again but he ignored her making her huff letting him look, pushing skin around looking for any more damage.

“He cracked your ribs. I'm gonna murder him once I’m done with you.” He growls and pushed her softly to the therapy room on the other side of the room.

“Bucky.” Indy whined but Bucky just tugged her hand for her to follow. “It's already healing. I’m fine.” She pouted from behind him. Bucky huffed and pushed the door open.

“Sit.” Bucky ordered and pointed at the medical bed against the wall. Indy grumbled but did as she was told.

“Yes, sir Sergeant sir.” She teases and he tosses her a look as he grabbed some ointment that Bruce had mixed up for the super soldiers.

“Don't be a cheeky Dame.” Bucky wheeled a small stool over to her. Indy un-clipped the veil and placed it next to her. Bucky looked at her face, her cheeks flushed lightly with adrenaline and the wild carefree look in her eyes made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Your overreacting.” She huffs and crosses her arms. Bucky pokes her arms making her unfold them. “I’m Royalty now I don't have to listen to you.” Indy grumbles. Bucky was grinning on the inside as she had a burst of confidence from either winning or getting her own family. He didn't care where it was from he just loved how playful she was.

“Uh huh sure Princess, you won a few cracked ribs, what a prize. Now off with the chain mail.” He points, Indy rolls her eyes but still slinks the surprisingly lightweight metal off. She winced a little as she raised her arms. Bucky saw it and let out an angry sigh.

“And the shirt, I gotta wrap you up.” Bucky presses lightly. Indy's eyebrows shoot up.

“I think my brothers would be angry if they knew you were conning their sister into stripping for you.” Indy was teasing getting Bucky flushed a light pink.

“I didn't mean it like... I only wanted..” Bucky stammered and Indy laugh out ignore the dull throb in her lungs.

“Relax Bucky I know.” Indy signs this time and Bucky takes a breath steadying his heart. She lifts the hem of her top and pulls it over her head, leaving her in only a tiny black leather bandeau that hardly covered much. Bucky heart leaps in his throat, Even with the bruising she was a breath taker. Soft womanly curves and deep indents of well-toned muscles.  Indy felt on fire under his gaze, his eyes poured over her exposed flesh, there were forever scars that littered her, places where Hydra maimed her forever. Tests and theories that had to be tired and figured out, she was  _only_ a woman, disposable at the time. They had to see how far they could push the effects of the serum before giving it to a man.

“Damn Baby Doll.” Bucky said and just like that, his breathy tone washed all the negative thoughts away. Bucky cleared his throat trying to remove the lump that was logged in there. She touches his cheek lightly. Bucky flushed deeper realizing his gawking, he turns to busy himself with the ace bandage. “Sit up straight Doll.” Bucky mutters and Indy does as she told without a peep.  Bucky holds up the ointment bottle. “Bruce made this for Steve and me, it's a high power numbing agent,” Bucky explains to help ease her worries and Indy was thankful for his explanation. “This is a wrap to make sure it stays on and to keep you from straining too much.” She nods again and signs a thank you. “Is it ok if I touch you?” Bucky asked shyly. Indy gives him a pointed look making Bucky chuckle lightly. “Right.” He laughs and pours the clear gel onto his palm and rubs it gently onto her side. He uses light touches and soft circles. Indy closes her eyes as she feels the ache in the spots he touches slip into a comfortable numb. Bucky turns her slowly to rub her back. Her bruises had started to fade ever so much. Bucky knew she was serum soldier but still seeing it made him bite his lip. It was both a blessing and a curse. It kept her alive but it was the cause of all her pain.

Bucky rinsed his hand washing the numbing cream off before it could take effect on him. He took the tan wrap and began to snake it around her tightly. When he was done he sat back and looked at Indy as her eyes fluttered open.

 _“You always take such good care of me Bucky.”_  She signs her eyes shining softly at him. Bucky helped her off the table and Indy shrugged the green tunic and shining metal chest plate back on. Bucky watched as her toned back rolled as she shrugged the green top on gently. She grabbed the veil and clipped it back into place. He took a breath a made a point to remind himself again to talk to Taylor about he new found man problems.

“Any time Doll.” Bucky smiles and tucked Indy under his arm. They picked up her staff and walked out to the empty hall. “Dinner upstairs if you’d like.” Indy looked up hesitantly. She was hungry but the idea of seeing everyone was too much. Bucky could see her thoughts.

“How about I get us plates and we eat in my room?” Bucky asks and she nods with a shy smile.  

 

>>>>>>>>

 

“Sir James! Where is my dearest little sister?” Thor bellows the second Bucky walks into the dining room, the table was as full as ever.

“Thor I didn't know you had a sister.” Peter says from next to Tony.

“She is a new addition to the family. But most loved already.” Thor pats Bucky on the shoulder. Bucky loved Thor more than ever after his proclamation of love.

“A little early to be claiming such things, Point break.” Tony takes a sip from his whiskey glass. “I mean she could be playing all of you, We don't even know her.” Tony looks at Bucky who glares at him stiffly.

“You don't know her. I know her. Loki knows her.” Thor thunders almost angrily.

“The girl knocks you on your ass a few times and suddenly she's your next of kin” Tony frowns and Thor stalks forward.

“That is no easy task.” Thor huffs.

“Loki knowing her heart, well that says almost nothing to me other than she's probably just as psychotic as Reindeer games over there.” Tony was digging a hole quickly.

“You know nothing of the woman you have in your care.” Loki stands to his full height, he looks as much of a powerful God as ever.  “Power unmatched by any of your pathetic suits, resistance only Barnes here can match. Wisdom beyond years. You do not see the treasure that is before you. She was abused - Exploited for gain. Like you Stark, used for your assets by a man you once considered your closest family.” Tony flinched at Loki words. “This bond you are threatening will not yield to you and I will happily burn down this realm should you continue to try. She is family, She is loved, deal with it Stark.” Loki voice was cool, calm and menacing. “I will not hesitate to put you in your place.” Loki voice went low as he growled. Tony looked at Bucky who was smirking darkly.

“I’ll help.” Bucky chimes in.

“Oh I’m sure, the first piece of as-” Bucky moved with lighting speed crushing Tony into the wall before the last bit of word could fall from his lips.

“Watch. Your. Words.” Bucky seethes, his metal arm digging into his windpipe.

“Bucky!” Steve tugged at Bucky but he wouldn't budge, his cold stare drilling into Tony's wide eyes. “Sergeant stand down.” Steve used his Captain voice on Bucky and he slowly dropped Tony like a sack of flour, watching him cough on the floor below him.

“Test me again  Stark and Steve won't be able to pull me off you.”  Bucky spits turning on his heels, the group watching with wide eyes as they watched Winter return for the second time in one day.  

“I feel better already about letting you protect the Princess.” Thor shakes Bucky's hand.

“Letting?” Bucky quips with a frown. Thor only smirks and tugs on Loki dragging him from the room.

“Come, brother, we have things to discuss.” Thor voice trails down the hallway. Bucky shakes his shoulders and takes a breath before grabbing a pizza box off the large stack of warm boxes that towered on the edge of the table, not caring about the flavor.

“Bucky come on it's gonna take some time to warm up to her, there still so much we don't know.” Steve says trying to keep the peace.  Bucky tossed him a look.

“That you don't know.” Bucky corrects and Steve brows knit together.

“What do you mean?” Steve ask and Bucky tilted his head.

“Still things  _you_ don't know, Some of us know as much as its needed, I don't understand why Indy is so fucking different for the rest of us. I don't see you digging up Nat past or Wanda's. Why is it that her privacy is the only one who needs to be violated. Steve. How many times have you killed a man? Or better yet, what's your worst trauma? You wanna sit down with everyone on the fucking compound and tell them about all the things that make you thrash in your sleep? Steve? Tony? You wanna tell everyone about your time in the hole? No? Nat the Red Room? I’m sure as shit sure your got some stories to tell.” Brooklyn leak heavy in his harsh words, everyone shifted in silence. “I didn't fucking think so. She was a prisoner of war just like me. She was not a volunteer or a soldier on the Axis power. She was just a kid when they kidnapped her. So stop. Ok. Just stop.” Bucky was done. Done with everyone talking and glaring. “ If I wasn't clear this morning I better be clear right fucking now.  Indy Odinson is a good person, we are lucky she held out as long as she did. Step off or I will force you to back down.” Bucky had a glare that could cut vibranium. Bucky stalked out of the room, rage rolling off him like a cold snap.

“Is there a video of Thor getting owned or...” Peter pipes up after a long awkward pause, Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed, well except for Sam and Clint who both had a soft spot for Peter, they jumped up phone in hand, ready to show him Indy owning Thor's Nordic ass.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

When Bucky returned to Indy he was ready to smash everything in sight. Indy leaped into his arms and coaxed him back from his angry ledge. He told her everything and she winced but soothed Bucky nonetheless. Thor and Loki loved her, that made her smile. She knew she had to gain the trust of the team and that would take time, she said as much to Bucky who grunted and rolled his eyes. She rubbed his cheek as she sat happily in his lap. Not everyone could have a bond like Bucky and hers or like her brothers. Blind faith is not easily swallowed. Bucky just wanted her to feel safe and welcomed and the fact that his team- his adoptive family were shutting her out hurt him.

Bucky asked if they could go to her room and hide from the rest of team for the night, Indy nodded and Bucky tossed her onto his back claiming that she should not be walking on her broken ribs, but in truth he just needed her close to him, to feel her breath on his neck to calm him as he fought back inner demons.

They watched a movie all the way through this time, she liked Pride and Prejudice and Bucky liked the simplicity of the old ways. Bucky kept  Indy close for the remainder of the night. They spoke little opting to just sit and relax into one another. When they were in bed and Bucky was holding her close to him when he admitted that the work they did on Wakanda was not only to take the trigger words away but to learn to live with Winter, become one. Indy held Bucky's face as he told her. He wasn't James Buchanan Barnes or The Winter Soldier, He was both and neither. Doctor Taylor had said this could be a result of his PTSD. Dissociative Identity Disorder was something that could account for the feeling of multiple persons in one body, all the same man but totally different in some way. He had alters who his mind created to survive, he was Winter because that was the only way to survive Hydra.  Winter was still there in him, his anger, his hunt, his battle was all Winter. He looked at her when he spoke the next part. The love and the kindness was all James. Bucky voice quiver ever so slightly when he admitted he felt lost in his identity just like Indy. Hydra did things only they could understand about each other. Indy stroked his face softly. She used her AI voice to tell him they could find who they are together. She didn't know who Indy Odinson was. She was a new person she too had to learn to trust. Bucky wanted to kiss her when she told him they could walk this recovery road together, but he didn't. Only scooted closer to her and tucked her under his chin and with his new found comfort drifted softly to sleep.

It had been a big day. Indy saw the sun, made friends, had her first appointment with Taylor, found family and fought for fun. Her appointment with Taylor had well gone. She made it through without Bucky, she talked about the things he asked her, which was mostly about her childhood, though she didn't know anything other than when they first began testing, they still had enough to talk about for a whole hour. Taylor had cleared her for duty, which surprised Bucky and Indy. But she wasn't like Bucky, she wasn't struggling just to hold onto herself. She wanted to start taking Hydra down. She wanted to destroy every person, burn every paper and tear every brick to the ground. She wanted to save other people from the horror they have and could bring. So once Bucky was fast asleep she crawled out of bed and got some chocolate milk and cheese sticks and sat on the floor of the kitchen where she was facing Bucky. Indy started to write down every location she’d ever been. Every safe house, facility and underground bunker. She scribbled for hours and pour through her brain thinking of the past ninety years. Some would be abandoned, but others secret ones would still hold treasures they could use to twist Hydra eight feet into the ground.

When her eyes watered lightly and her yawns became bigger Indy put her sheets of paper down and slinked into bed crawling around Bucky as he slept steadily on Indy's bed, she snuggled into Bucky who wrapped around her tightly. His breath was slow and steady relaxing to Indy who was caged in tight by his strong arms. She keeps the low lights, not wanting it to be completely black cause she might mistake it for her cell. She looks over all the objects she could see. Their now cold and empty teacups sat on the edge of the counter where Bucky had put them before he dragged her to bed, grounding herself. Indy fell into a blissful sleep where she dreamed of the images of Asgard and Wakanda that Bucky and Loki planted in her head like happy seeds, blooming to take away the Hydra she had just spent hours thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Thor and Loki. Like them as pair slayyyyy me.  
> Also protective jealous Bucky - SWOON!  
> What did you guys think? I love hearing feed back.  
> Thank you for all the love! Seriously it makes my day!


	8. This Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So there she stood in front of me with eyes painted bluer  
> Than the first day of the summer and the last sight of the moon  
> As the stars fell all around her what an astonishing view  
> That took away the last breathe ever shared between two  
> And as I reached into her mouth with open eyes to see it all  
> I felt the comfort of her lips pressed to me up against the wall  
> A wall of history and past lives that we hung within a frame  
> It was the first day of forever and I never was the same  
> I never knew this side of me  
> I never felt like this before  
> You make my heart go bang  
> And I know that we’ve only begun  
> I never knew this side of me  
> I never felt like this before  
> You make my heart go bang  
> And I know that we’ve only begun  
> So we let the silence speak for us we stood there in the wind  
> So I could read her like the blind read brail the goosebumps on her skin  
> Like a fever breaking all around her white dress in the rain  
> It was the first day of forever and I never was the same..."  
> ~ Heart Go Bang - Blue October
> 
> (This song is this Fic like to a tee.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another Chapter!
> 
> WARNIGNS: panic attacks, Ptsd talk, feels and FLUFFFF

Indy woke to Bucky softly brushing her hair with the flat of his palm running over and over on her head soothingly. Her body was slung ungracefully across Bucky; pinning him in place under her. She was purring under his pats, silent pleads to not stop, making him chuckle. She stretched along him, her bare skin sliding against his in a warm and soft way that both were growing addicted to. Bucky had changed into a soft t-shirt and shorts before coming down to her room. This was the most their bodies had gotten to feel of each other, and neither was complaining. Bucky could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under her Shield top and Bucky had to try hard to suppress the ever growing heat in him. Her nose nudged his throat as she began to wake up.

“Добрая утренняя кукла.” G _ ood morning Baby Doll.  _ Bucky's morning voice was the most mouth water sound Indy had ever heard, it was low and scratchy. It made her cheek pink as he spoke to her while they were wrapped together. She was acutely aware of his body under her.

_ “What time is it Bucky?” _ Indy still hasn't opened her eyes but she raised her hands high enough so he could see them.

“Early, I normally get up for my run now, Steve, Sam and I do the loop around the lot.” Bucky said and Indy picked her head up.

_ “Do you need to leave? You don't need to stay with me.” _ Indy was now wide awake with anxiety.

“Indy no, I want to be with you. It's not like I really need to run... I just like to do it.” Bucky looked up at the woman who was straddling him now. Her hair was coming out of the braid Loki had put her in and her eyes were wide with worry that Bucky hated to see. “Indy.” Bucky said making her eyes snap to his.

_ “Are you sure?” _ Indy hands moved and Bucky sat up to brush her hair.  _ “Can I come?” _ Indy asked before he could say anything else.

“How are your ribs?” Bucky asked and Indy lifted her top so he could peel the wrap off. He dutifully ignored the voice in his head that reminded him her breasts were only a centimeter up from where her hands had lifted. Sure enough, though she was healed completely, not a bruise in sight. Indy grinned and looked down at Bucky who touched her now perfect skin double checking. “If you want we can go for a run.” Bucky said and Indy grind leaping off the bed and rummaging in the closet for a bra and socks. Bucky watched as she got her stuff together. She put on the Shield issue sneakers and retied her hair into a sleek pony. She put on the green veil Loki made her from yesterday back on.

_ “I wanna be outside.” _ She said when Bucky looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  Bucky’s heart hammered in his chest as he saw her excitement and stood to pull her for a hug.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Bucky was changed and walking hand in hand with Indy to the morning meeting point. Sam and Steve were stretching chatting quietly. They looked up at Bucky and Indy, and both smiled politely. Steve looked nervous but greeted them kindly.

“Bucky, Indy.” Steve smiled nervously as Bucky tugged Indy close, Bucky eyed his best friend who sighed sadly. Steve screwed up yesterday, pulling rank and questioning Bucky's heart. He knew it, he didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. “Bucky I wanna...” Steve started and Indy piped up.

“Captain, I understand things got heat yesterday.” Sam snorted and she shot him a look. “I also understand that my being here is strenuous. I know I have to earn my right to be here. I want to prove that to you.” Bucky squeezed her as if to say you don't have to prove anything, but she ignored him. “Just give me a chance, That's all I’m asking. If you don't see me fitting here than I’ll go, or hell you can lock me up and lose the key, but give me a shot.” The veil hid half of her face away but her eyes screamed conviction.  

“Indy of course. I didn't mean for yesterday to turn so..." He paused and looked at the way she was standing next to Bucky, truth radiating off her like a hot wind. "I just needed to know where you stand and I think I have a good understanding now.” Steve held out his hand and Indy shook it, her grip was strong as Steve gripped her small palm. His dad's voice crept up in his mind reminding him that strong handshake meant a strong person.  “Bucky I’m sorry.” Steve turned to his best friend, his face filled to the brim with regret. Bucky stood for a moment looking impassive until Indy bumped his side.

“What I said yesterday stands.” Bucky says tightly, his jaw screwed up tight.

“I know Buck, I know that pulling rank wasn't cool of me. I’m sorry.” Steve stretched out his arm and Bucky took it, Steve pulled him tight to his body and grasped him in a hug.

“What was cool was how fast you knocked Tony on his ass.” Sam joked from the side making both soldiers sigh.

“You wanna see how fast I can wipe your ass on the field?” Bucky grins.

“Not if I cheat!” Sam laughs already running down the well-worn path to the woods. Bucky smirks and turns to Indy, there was a playful gleam in Bucky's eyes

“Think you can keep up Doll?” Bucky winks at Indy who blushes behind her covering, shrugging modestly.

_ “How about I give you a ten-second start and we will see who is wiping whose ass.” _ Indy signs with a stern face. Bucky howls out a laugh. Indy makes a shoo motion and Bucky hits Steve arm.

“The first one to pass Sam gets first dibs on the donuts.” Bucky smiles and Steve laughs and lines up with Bucky.

“Deal- the chocolate is all mine. One... two...Three.” Both men kick up dust as the race the other. Indy stretches her legs counting slowly in her head to ten. The boys were already deep into the woods when she got to ten. Indy darted down the path, smiling as the wind whipped past her, freely she ran, off to catch her favorite smile.

Steve locked on to Sam as he pushed faster gaining one inch above Bucky who was hot on his heels.

“On your left.” Steve grins.

“Awe hell no- Bucky don't you say it.” Sam picks up his pace His leg already burning form the amount for force his was using.

“Captain on your right!” Indy whizzed past them and putting Sam firmly in her dust, her Ai voice trailing behind her, Bucky smirked as Steve stalled for a moment. Indy giggle raced into Bucky's heart and he picked up his pace to chase after her.

“I’m coming for you Doll.” Bucky growls out and she turned back to wink at him, her super hearing picking up his mutters.

“I’d love to see you try Sergeant.” She kicked her pace up a notch pushing herself further.  Steve watched the care free look that washed over Bucky as Indy's moved further ahead of him, it warmed his heart.

“Have you ever seen anyone move that quick?” Sam and Steve jogged next to one another, Sam was sweating in the summer morning heat, but Steve still looked refreshed.

“No, I thought Bucky was the only one faster than me.” Steve frowned at the thought.

“Hydra liked to mess around a bit huh?” Sam said and Steve nodded in thought; What else could Indy do?

Bucky broke through the woods into the compound clearing looking straight at Indy who was a yard a head.

“Not fast enough Doll!” Bucky called and leap forward, Indy turned and laughed as Bucky wrapped her in his arms and slammed her on the ground.

“Bucky!” She yelped as Bucky's arms protected her from hitting the ground, her head knocks lightly with his.

“I win.” Bucky's breath was harsh from being pressed on top of her rather then the run. He looks at her grey eyes, the molten silver and gold band still captivating him. Her veil was tugged down and her flush became noticeable from Bucky's body pressed into hers. Indy swallowed a breath of air as she felt their bodies rub together with each harsh breath they took.

“I was faster.” Indy said coyly, her AI tone was calm thought she was biting her lip nervously.

“I still caught you Princess.” Bucky grinned.

“A princess you are now crushing.” The sound of Loki made Indy jump as he appears though a green glow. Bucky rolled his eyes and got up tugging Indy with him. “Good morning Sissy.” Loki looked at Indy who was shaking the dirt off her.

“Good morning Loki.” Indy signs with a smile. “Did you see my second victory?” Indy questions getting a chuckle from Loki.

“Yes it seems you are superior over all my dear.” Loki winks at Indy and giggles, Bucky rolled his eyes and puts an arm around Indy.

“Morning Loki, what can we do for you?” Bucky asked pointedly.

“Breakfast, I thought after your  _ playing  _ Indy might be hungry and Thor and I brought a little Asgard here this morning.” Loki looks at Indy squeals.

“Did I hear food?” Sam and Steve come out of the woods in a light jog, Steve obviously slowing way down to stay with Sam who was panting and dripping with sweat. “Seriously girl are your shoes melted off? How did you run that fast?” Indy just shrugged modesty.

“I thought of your guy's faces in the look of failure and I just went for it.” Indy mouth twist in a mischievous grin that resembled Loki’s tale tell grin of the Cheshire cat, She tugged her veil back up all the way.

“Awe Indy why you have to hit us boys when were down.” Steve smiles liking the fact that Indy was opening up.

“Yeah Doll, my prides already wounded why ya’ gotta hit me when I’m down?” Bucky looks at Indy his bottom lip popping out as he did his best sad puppy impression.

“You're cute when you pout... What can I say?” Indy bites her lip and shrugs.

“Alright enough, come Sissy indulge your brothers and let us feed you.” Loki holds out a hand and Indy steps forward to take it but Loki's nose scrunches. “Oh little one is this all they scrounged up for you? These ugly garbs?” Loki snaps his fingers and a wash green rolls over Indy, from running shorts and a cotton tee to a slate grey dress that fluttered at her knees, he put silver necklace that hung down her chest and attached to shoulder bracers; the middle of the necklace was a snake that twisted down the front and the shoulder piece looked like scales, there were two strips of chain that hung around her back connecting the whole piece together. Her sneakers replaced with delicate metallic grey slippers. He let her hair down but placed a modest tiara on her head that was braided with small diamonds. Indy gasped and twisted around looking at every detail as it glittered in the sunlight. Her favorite part was the semi-sheer Veil that draped over the bridge of her nose and hung to her neck. The hem of the veil was encrusted with tiny diamonds that glittered in the June sun. The colors made her eyes look like warm steel and the gold ring that detailed her irises more vibrant than ever.

_ “Loki.” _ She signed her name annoyed.  _ “You're spoiling me.” _ She signed but he only shrugged trying to act apologetic but he failed.

“No I’m giving you what you deserve.” Loki signed back and huffed turning to Bucky looking for help. Bucky bit on his lip, he only offered her a low whistle.

“He's right Doll.” Indy made a noise that sounded like an animistic grumble as she rolled her eyes.

_ “Your no help.” _ She pouted her hands tossed to her sides.

“Just say thank you sissy.” Loki says and took her hand kissing it lightly. “Little sisters are supposed to be babied.” Loki says cheekily.

_ “I could kick your ass to the next realm Loki.” _ Indy's brows push together.

“No you couldn't.” Loki rolled his eyes.

_ “You wanna bet?” _ Indy tilts her head to the side challengingly.

“And ruin the pretty dress I just made for you? Not likely.” Loki gets her to smile small.

_ “Thank you. _ ” She signs and takes her hand back opting to hang on to Bucky. Loki frowns acting like he wasn’t hurt. Bucky on the other hand smugly smiled at Loki tucking Indy close to him.

“Come on then, I’m hungry and wanna go before I get turned into a pretty Princess.” Sam jokes and Loki points his fingers making them glow at Sam with a grin.

“Oh that could be arranged.” Loki chuckles.

“No.” Sam starts to run to the tower. “I’m too old for this shit.” Sam yells as he makes his break with Loki on his heels.

“I got that reference!” Steve calls out to Sam who tossed a frown over his shoulder.

 

>>>>>>>

 

The dining room was transformed by Loki's magic into a small scale Asgard dining hall. There was gold gleaming from the floor to the ceiling, covering every wall. There were paintings and artifacts of the walls, as wells columns adorning the corners. The table was larger then the normal one and made of thick wood. There was food littered over the table as well as a place setting for everyone. Indy shrugged into Bucky as she became slightly overwhelmed, but a grin from Thor set her at ease. She wasn’t alone anymore she had family who wanted to help her. Bucky had squeezed her shoulder before letting her go, putting her in the comfort of her now elder brothers before following Steve and Sam to rinse and dress of the occasion. Indy frowned as he walked away from her, her heart panged as every step took him out of sight. Bucky left her skin tingling with a longing. Only a second apart and she desperately missed him.

Loki sat next to Thor who sat at the head of the table and Indy was placed next to Thor on his other side. They chatted over the Asgard equivalent to coffee, which was stronger in flavor but as equally tasty in Indy's eyes.

Pepper and Tony were the first to come in towing Peter with them; Tony was frowning but Pepper smile brightly signing to Indy; starting a pleasant conversation. Peter looked at Indy with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Thor greeted Tony with a loud welcome while touching Indy's shoulder. Loki glowered at him with a light disdain but actually smiled at the young boy. Next was Vision and Wanda who was shocked but excited to eat like royalty, Vision and Loki got into an in depth conversation about the capabilities of Loki's magic. Clint, Bruce, and Natasha strolled in, Nat raised an eyebrow but she had walked into weirder situations than this and just learned to roll with it. Indy looked at the Black Widow and nodded cordially. Indy had to play nice, she was the one on thin ice, not the ex KGB agent. Indy glanced at Peter who was still staring at her, he was so small, she thought he was roughly only fifteen, too young to be caught out in the nastiness the Avengers must see. Peter waved a small hand up before Tony whacked it down.

Sam and Steve popped out next with Bucky on their heels, practically pushing them out the way to get to Indy. Indy lit up like a light bulb and had to physically restrain herself from jumping back into his arms. Bucky could see her wiggling in her chair as he walked in and his heart raced as a grin spread across his face. Bucky slid into the seat next to her. Indy leaned over the armrest and wound her small arms around Bucky breathing in his fresh earthy scent; she could easily get drunk off him she was sure. Bucky has changed into a plain white tee that hugs him nicely and a pair of light wash denim jeans, she like his relaxed look, it fit his calm demeanor and soft edges.

“Каждый идет хорошо, пока меня не было Кукла?”  _ Everything go fine while I was gone Dollface?  _ Bucky brushed her hair behind her ear. Indy smiled up at him sweetly.

_ “Everything was fine, but always better when you're with me.” _ Indy signed her hand low so the others who could tell what she was saying wouldn't notice. Bucky slipped his hand under her veil and brushed her cheek softly winking down at her. Indy bit on her lip and looked down holding in a small giggle threatening to bubble up.

“Friends!” Thor stands and greets the table, everyone's conversations halt for a moment. “Welcome to your first Asgardian feast. It is a day of celebration, as my sister has come home. For ever shall yesterday be a day of joy. Asgard is singing the songs of our people in your honor, and will spend the day enjoying in our good fortune.” Thor looked down at Indy as he spoke. “My mother had a heart that could reach even the darkest of places...Though she was All Mother she couldn't conceive herself, instead, she opened her arms and gather children not of her womb but of her heart. Today though she is in Valhalla with father, she is opening her heart to you Sister. So if you may raise your drink of choice and join me in a toast.” Thor raise his cup high and others followed in suit, Bucky squeezed Indy's hand and raise his. “To Asgard's first Princess, Indy. Blood of my blood, Sister of my heart; we welcome you home! Oh how long we have awaited your arrival.” Thor thrust his hand up “To Valhalla!” He boasts loudly and the others join in kindly, Indy was flushed pink. “Now eat, this was all brought from the kitchen at the palace and they expect empty dishes in return.” Thor grins and sits down waving everyone on. The room is filled with happy chatter, Indy was breathing through her slight anxiety, this was her first time with everyone, But she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Never again little one.” Loki vows from across the table, Indy smiles but it quivers slightly, Bucky puts his metal arm around her and she welcomes to comforting weight. He began to distract her from her mind and filling their plates. Indy was thankful Bucky could practically read her mind and knew when to step in to ease her fears.

“Sister, I saw you out run the boys this morning, was that your full speed?” Thor questions Indy, she takes a bite of meat thinking back.

“Not fully no but close to, I suppose with adrenaline I could push bit more.” Indy said modestly, her AI voice rambling for her.

“Did Hydra ever test your speed?” Bruce asks from the other end, everyone turned to her.

“Вам не нужно ничего отвечать.”  _ You don't have to answer anything.  _ Bucky squeezed her in reassurance.

“Once they had me got on a treadmill when they were invented but I maxed it out. Their test was not accurate though anyways.” Indy looks at the doctor dead on.

“Why is that?” He asks, Bruce's tone was calm and soothing.

“A few things, they tossed me on it after I was up for four days from a mission and was reprogrammed just a moment before. Time was sensitive as I had to be out that night and the doctors in the basement were antsy.” Indy face was passive as she spoke but Bucky could feel her tension.

“Oh.” Was all Bruce could say and he sat back sheepishly. All eyes were on her still. It was in this moment she mentally thanked Loki for giving her the mask to hide away.

“What they did to me didn't bother me. I am a serum soldier, the pain was minimal and lasted little. Please understand they didn't break me.” Indy said looking at the group. “Once they had gathered enough information on what the serum did to my body they turned it over to the men and they just put me to work.” Indy said and took a sip of her coffee, placing a hand on Bucky's leg.

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to...” Bruce started and Indy stopped him.

“Don't. I am open, I have nothing to hide. I was a test rat and then I was just another tool in their box, nothing more.” Indy states. “If you have a question ask I am not afraid to speak so long you are not afraid of the answer.” Indy Ai tone was confident and the look in her was honest.

“I have one.” Peter pipes up and Indy turns to boy nodding the go a head.

“Where did you learn to fight with the staff because the way to flipped and took Thor out by the knees was legendary.” Peter gushes and Indy couldn't help but smile small for the spider boy not that he could see, but Bucky watched as her eyes soften warmly for him.

“I wasn't given guns and the staff was easier to take on many opponents at one time... It took practice. I could show you if you'd like.” She offered and Peter smiled looking at Tony with big eyes.

“As long as someone is with you Peter, I suppose there is no rational reason not to let you learn.” Tony grumbles after Pepper pinches him on his thigh.  Bucky’s hand on her shoulder rubs small circles and his heart grew for the woman under his wing.

“Thank you, miss Indy.” Peter says and turns back to his food grinning.

“Yes that move with forever be played in my mind as the greatest moment.” Loki winks at Indy making Thor roll his eyes.

“Oh hush brother I can't wait until she knocks you out then we will see who is teasing who.” Thor quips to Loki with a grumble. Loki raises an eyebrow.

“Sissy you wouldn't take down your favorite brother would you?” Loki says with a tone as sweet as sugar.

“Without hesitation Brother.” Indy sasses and Thor's laugh shakes that table. His large hand takes Indy's and squeezes it.

“What fire you have Sister.” He grins adoringly at Indy who grins back.

“You both are horribly mean I don't even know why I bother with the two of you.” Loki slides down in his chair as he pouts.

“Because you love us.” Thor chuckles and Loki roll his eyes taking a bite of pastry.  Bucky chuckled at Loki shooting him a glance.

“Oh like she couldn't take you down with just look Sergeant.” Loki grumbles.

“Hey I did get her at the end of the race ok!”  Bucky tosses a biscuit at Loki with his free hand.

“Yes what a gentlemanly move that was, tossing the Princess to the ground.” Loki tosses the biscuit back.

“Maybe not my best manners but it was definitely one of my better moves.” Bucky shoots back.

“That's my sister your speaking of.” Loki glares as Bucky grins down at Indy who was looks down at her plate as she shoves food in her mouth under the veil to distract herself from the pink cheeks warming her face.

“I make no apologies.” Bucky takes a bite of the biscuit smirking like the cocky bastard he was making Steve roll his eyes.

“Smooth Buck.” Steve pats Bucky's shoulder. The table was all busy in their own conversations, everyone keeping things relatively light.

“I suppose somethings aren't completely lost.” Bucky smirks at his friend whilst toying with a lock of Indy's hair.

Thor and Indy got into an in-depth conversation on tradition, it turns out much to Indy's embarrassment, Asgard really was celebrating the new addition to the Odinson family. Thor didn't kid when he said they didn't lie. They went up after dinner and proclaimed to all the Realm of the new Princess. Thor and Loki spoke in great lengths about the various details of what a celebration day would look like; Morning and night feasts, all day the streets would celebrate with a fair-like party, then at night the castle would host a grand ball full of dancing with a feast and lots of Mead. Bucky was fascinated too by their other culture, and the light in Indy's eyes as they painted images of the other world made him weak.

“I don't know how to dance.” Indy admitted and Loki laughed.

“Neither does Thor.” He made Indy let out a breathy giggle and relax, her brothers always waiting to ease her anxieties.

“Not all of us can have such nimble hips and quick feet as you brother.” Thor jests.

“Bucky was the best dancer in all the whole army. Every dance Buck had women just begging to have him slid them across the floor.” Steve tilted his head as memories flooded his mind. Bucky bit on his lip as broken images fogged him like a thick hazy cloud with pictures behind it.

_ “Would I have to beg to get you to slip me around the dance floor.” _ Indy's hands moved teasingly.

“I would take you up on that if I could remember how... Dancing wasn't really something Hydra thought was important.” Bucky shrugs and Indy frowns feeling his unease, her hand slips up his arm rubbing a soothing pattern. She couldn’t say it's ok because it's not; what Hydra did and took wasn't ok. What she could do was offer solace, and comfort as he did for her.  

“I can teach you, Miss Indy, I won my middle school dance competition.” Peter pipes up and Sam chokes back a laugh.

“If you really would like to learn I can show you sister.” Loki says, “It's more of a man job.” He looks at Peter who flushes.

“Please you’ll only teach her stuffy ballroom dancing. If she wants to learn modern dance I’d be happy to lead her out on to a dance floor and show her my moves.” Sam wiggles his hip in his chair; Bucky leans over Steve and wails his friend on the shoulder.

“You even think about going near her with those hips and I’ll personally remove one of your...” Bucky's voice was rough and suggestive.

“Bucky words!” Steve shouts quick eyeing Peter.

“One of your  _ wings.  _ ” Bucky corrects himself, Sam grunts and cross his legs.

“Like I said Bucky - Smooth.” Steve rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

“I can show you Indy, Maria Hill, an agent here, and I go to this bar every once in awhile and I’ll tow with us next time.” Wanda grins over the table unbeknownst to Indy she was using her magic to ward off a kick from Natasha.

“That be wonderful thank you, Wanda.” Indy Ai tone had a hint of thankfulness.

“No way. What you gals do is not dancing its sex. With clothes.” Bucky glares at Wanda who only shrugs.

“But it's to a beat and its movement so therefore it's dance you prude.” Wanda retorts.

“Ok new house rule, No hip wiggling on or around Indy.” Bucky waves his hand frustratedly.

“Yea...ok... I say not even twenty-four hours before you break your own rule.” Tony barks out with a grin.

“Agreed, wiggling hips are banned, or my hammer shall wiggle you next.” Thor grumbles his cheeks slightly flushed from the conversation. “Lest not forget this is my Sissy you all are wishing to grind upon.” Thor grumbles and Indy pats his hand, shaking her head at the lunacy of the conversation. What followed next was a crude joke from Clint that he had a worthy nail and could resist Thor's hammer. It then became an all too loud battle of dick jokes and Bucky had had enough so he took Indy out if the dining room. They were in the hall when Peter came darting out.

“Miss Indy?” Peter shouted and they turned to face to Peter who had a permanent blush around Indy.

“Yes, spider boy?” Indy gave him a crack of a smile that he could just barely see behind the grey mesh.

“Could we try training now? I’m only here for the summer and I’d like to learn as much as possible.” Peter stepped forward and though Bucky knew he was no threat to Indy he still stiffened and squared his shoulders, his flesh hand tightening around Indy's small one.

“Bucky?” Indy looks up waiting for his thoughts.

“Why not? It's what we typically do around here isn't it?” He shrugs.

“Oh thank you, Mr. Barnes, we can still do those stretches you were teaching me before.” Peter jumped up and down like a little puppy already engaging his suit.

“Loki!” Indy's AI voice echos out, with a blink Loki was springing from the corner.

“Yes, my dearest Sissy?” Loki tilts his head.

“Can you magic me training clothes?” Indy pleads softly and Loki grins.

“Why didn’t  you check your closet?” Loki asks and Indy frowns looking at Bucky who tilts his head also frowning at her elder brother.

“No.” She snaps and Loki grins mischievously.

“Go on look at your room.” Loki says nod down the hall opposite to the Elevator.

“My room?” Indy's frown deepens.

“Oh Loki you spoiled it!” Pepper runs into the hallways. “You were supposed to wait for Thor and I!” Pepper grips Loki's shoulder.

“I heard my name.” Thor came tumbling out the door.

“Loki spoiled it.” Pepper frowns and Indy looks at Bucky for help.  

“What is going on?” Bucky voices for Indy.

“The room next to yours.” Loki makes a shoos motion at the two. Bucky spins them and walks Indy to the last door on the right side.

“Pin?” Bucky looks over his shoulder to Loki.

“For her to make, just type in four numbers that you will remember.” Loki instructs from behind Indy. She shifts into Bucky while she thought. Her hands hesitated before fluttering over the keypad. She picks four random numbers a repeated them in her mind. The door slid open smoothly and Indy looked to Bucky who couldn't contain his own curiosity. 

_ Trust. _ Indy told herself, this isn't a trap, they care for her, Indy trusted them. Indy gripped on to Bucky's hand tightly as they step into the dark room. It was moments like this when Indy was glad she had a mask to protect herself from her own emotions.

Loki touched the light switch and a soft glow from every corner in the room slowly illuminated the area, it was a mute and warm light not too strenuous or harsh, Loki must have known her preferred level of light. 

There were three rooms in total just as everyone else's quarters, the main room they were in now was a cozy sitting area. There were colorful pillows and blankets scattered everywhere, plants littering the floors and walls, along with what Bucky could only assume was Asgardian artwork on the walls.

Indy and Bucky walked into the soft white bathroom, Indy’s eyes skimmed over the full tub that one could swim in. There was a large vanity, lace bath curtains and unlit candles and large pots of sweet smelling flowers.

Indy's face was impassive as she moved to the bedroom, it was cool and darker than the rest of the quarters, a huge bed covered in pillows, blankets, and furs.  The color palette of soft gray and brown all around to emit relaxation. Indy walked to the half-open door on the back wall and looked in. The was more clothes Indy half-open seen in one place, all different styles, colors, and textures. Half Asgard and half Midgard.

“The back wall is all battle and training gear.” Loki spoke for the first time. Indy's hand dropped from Bucky's and she let her hand run through all the items. She stood in front of the battle gear and looked for a moment, her back to both men. Indy felt her chest twist like her lungs were slowing gets crushed with an invisible weight.

“Loki, please leave us.” Indy AI tone spoke out eerily quiet with no inflection of tone. Loki walked out without hesitation. Indy listening to his steps fade out to the main room.

Once she was sure he was gone her shoulder sagged as if she took off the heaviest of weights from her of her back and let it drop on the floor. She turned to face Bucky, her lip was quivering, and she was blinking back unshed tears.  _ “Shut the door please.” _ Indy signs with trembling hands and Bucky reached behind him and clicks the closet door shut. Indy tumbled to the floor, her breath was fast, as she tried to push the lump in her throat out. She couldn’t breathe, her lungs were completely crushed, her vision darkened into nothing, she vaguely hears Bucky gasp out her name but she felt like she was underwater and everything was muffled and foggy.

>>>>>>>

“Where is Indy?” Pepper asks standing in the main room with Thor, her excited smile dropped and a frown rested on her brows.

“I’m afraid we might have pushed her too far too fast. This was too much too soon.” Loki moved to the brown leather couch and sat sighing, his hands ran up his thighs as he grumbles.

“Just give her a moment, she needs to soak it in. Come on let's give her some space and wait for her to be ready.” Pepper touches Loki's shoulder and looks at Thor, whose eyes were sad. Loki had shown Indy's past to him last night. He saw all the neglect and the abuse they inflicted on his sister. It torn his heart, Thor wanted to take her from this forsaken realm, bring her to her real home, hide her away where Hydra could never come nor existed. He wants to treat her the way she deserved, after her long-suffering she deserved to rest and heal. Loki had said if she wanted to go to Asgard it would have to be on her terms they couldn’t just kidnap her, much to his own sorrow.

“Come brother, we will be there when she resurfaces, let the Sergeant sooth her.” Thor held out a hand and Loki who took it and all three left the quarters in silence.

>>>>>>

 

Indy crumbled to the floor silently, Bucky caught her before she faces planted on to the wood floor. He folded himself around her and laid them on the floor of the closet. Indy's back was pressed into his chest, her face was folded into her arms. She hyperventilated, sucking in air but wasn’t releasing any; She tore at the veil fling it on to the floor next to her as Bucky started to coach her breathing. His Russian was soft and low in her ear as he helped her through her panic. Slowly Indy’s breath became in sync with Bucky's own and he felt her heart rate slow to crawl, her head fell back and her eyes drifted closed. Bucky let out a shaky sigh. Indy just got to experience her first panic attack. Bucky lifted her into his arms and held her close up in her arms, his lips fluttered over her temple. He thought about to bring her to his room but he wanted her to have a chance to get used to the room, if he just removed the threat she would never learn to overcome it, so he laid them both down on the soft large bed, holding her close to him.

Bucky let his mind wander, he daydreamed of Indy and him back at his bungalow, her tending to the plants whilst Bucky cared over the animals, both working happily together. It was a heartwarming image of her in relaxed Wakanda dress under the bright sun, even humming to herself as she cared over her own garden.

That was the life Bucky longed for, he wanted to finally be able to come home from war for good. In his mind, he was still drafted in the world war. He liked his job, he loved serving under Steve but he was tired. He wanted to finally be able to let go. He knew he couldn't step down until Hydra was eviscerated from the planet. He knew Winter would never be able to rest until every building was dust, every person was locked away or buried and every paper was burned. Only then would his alter personality finally retire, Taylor told Bucky that he had to honor his other sides, their emotion and thoughts are just as valid and important. So Bucky would be there on the front lines until Winter was satisfied enough to let go.

It was hard at first to talk to Steve about all this because yes Steve had ptsd but it didn't mean they had the same issues. Everyone's pain was different, ptsd isn’t just nightmares and jump scares. It is so much more than that. Bucky's dissociation was more than just checking out, he had other people in him. Screaming and fighting for control almost constantly.

Steve frowned when Bucky had to explain that though he was his Bucky he wasn't really... The person he grew up with was a whole other man. Or the fact that Winter didn't go away just because they took the trigger words from him. That part made Steve flinch.

Steve had to learn to trust Winter the way he trusted Bucky. Steve had noticed that when he suited up his entire body changed, his eyes were different his body language shifted, he didn't speak or think the same, he really was a different person. It took four missions for Steve to completely trust Winter. Once Steve finally got a grip on the whole concept it just became a thing that Bucky has.

Bucky mind drifted back to Indy, he wanted her. It was crazy three days and he wanted to build a life with her? That was crazy. Even Winter was protective of her, and he didn’t feel anything but rage. Bucky brushed her hair with his hands, thinking of when and how he will show her his true feeling for her, her whole world just changed as if she was brought to a new planet or like Steve and woke up in a new era. It was panic ensuing, no one can blame her, it was gonna take some time for her to really relax into her new life and person. None of these thoughts stopped him though from really just wanted to press his lips to her soft pink ones and taste her, it didn't stop his hand from relishing in the way her hair felt running through his fingers or the way his skin warmed when she touched him. No, he couldn't stop the way his body naturally reacted to her and desired to do more with her, he wanted to know how she would feel underneath him as he took her slowly, pour all his love into his movements and kisses. Bucky wanted to bite the spot beneath her ear as he had her on her knees purring under him. Bucky curses his thought process, and slowly talked himself away from his lewd fantasies.

Indy stirred, her head moving on his chest, her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the low light in the cozy bedroom. She shot up and whipped her head about.

_ “Where are we? What happened, did they get me?” _ Indy's hands flew her eyes were wild and frowned settled heavy on her face.

“Indy everything is ok, you had a panic attack, we’re in your new room, no one will hurt you- I promise.” Indy looked at Bucky skeptically. “Touch me, feel my warmth, this is real Indy you are here.” Bucky soothes, Indy crawls on top of Bucky and cups his face in her hands. Her thumb brush through his thick stubble, she touches his lips softly as another hand traced over his features and combs through his hair softly. Indy’s eyes looked at Bucky's pillowy bottom lip that had a crease from where he tended to bite into it often. Her hands slowly pulled back and signed real, and he nodding his eyes fixed firmly on her lips, his cheeks flames as he past thoughts echoed back into his mind, oh how he wishes he could crash his mouth to hers and bite her lip before sucking it softly. “Real.” Bucky confirmed, his voice betraying him, his breathy answer showed his desire. 

Indy watched as his blues eyes get taken over by his pupils. Indy heart hammered in her chest. Her hand found his jaw and her thumb moved on its own accord to sweep his bottom lip, gently tugging it from Bucky teeth that had captured it moments before. Indy’s own tongue moved the way Bucky had wanted to do to her. Her panic was swallowed by the cloud of lust that seemed to storm over her, as she touched his skin sparks shot through her. “Indy.” Bucky breathed out making her whimper softly. His hands moved to her hips, her dress rode up as she straddled him, his hands scrunched the soft fabric, pinning her to him softly. He wanted nothing more than crash into her, he didn't want to know where his body ended and where hers began but he forced the primal instincts down, she had to make her move first, all at her speed, all on her on time and pace. Bucky just prayed Indy would listen to her wants and put him out of his misery.

Indy inch downward her hair spilling over them, making a curtain of golden strains, blocking them from the world around them. Indy looked at Bucky as she tilted ever so slowly closer, she was silently asking permission with her eyes and Bucky moved her closer just a tad in response. Indy let her body continue to take what it wanted, she moved with her natural urge. She wanted to feel Bucky so she did. Her satin like lips brushed softly against his. Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as his mind went into overdrive. He didn't move or breath as her rose petals pressed against him, he forced himself to be still and just soak in her affection.  Indy's heart flatlined as she melted against him, her hands were in his hair pulling herself closer to him, she wants to melt into his comfort and affection.

Indy pulled back and blinked her eyes open slightly dazed. Bucky had a subtle flush and a sweet smile tugging at the edges of his lips as his tongue darted out to taste the sweet flavors she left behind. He looked up at Indy who was biting on her lip as little giggle bubbled up in her as she felt her whole body tingle with butterflies. Her fingers flew to her lips and touched them softly. She could still feel the tickle from his beard and she never wanted to forget it.

Indy made a small wow noise making Bucky let out a breathy chuckle, shifting her so he could sit up with Indy still wrapped to in her lap.

“Ditto.” Bucky mused as he brushed her hair back gently. “Thank you.” Bucky ran his thumb over her cheek.

_ “Thank you.” _ She smiled as she signed.

“Anytime Doll.” Bucky and Indy grinned at the other for a few moments before she looked around again, her anxiety crept over her and Bucky could feel the wheel in her mind start churning. “Indy you don't have to move in right away, or at all in fact.” Bucky says and Indy sighed heavily.

_ “I just don't deserve this. I was the enemy, I was nothing, I don't deserve this opportunity let alone all this.” _ She motioned to the room around her.

“I know it's hard. But you are worthy of being here. And all this its just stuff. It just a part... a small part. Its a lot to take in but at the end of the day, it's only something to look at. Don't let Hydras conditioning rule over you anymore. You are not  _ nothing _ .” Bucky put her face in his hands. “You are  _ everything  _ .” He whispers and Indy weakly smiles at him.

_ “Just stuff.” _ Indy closed her eyes and took a few breaths. _ “I like the clothes.” _ She flushed and Bucky laughed.  _ “Even though there were so many.” _ Indy bit her lip.

“Do you wanna try some on?” Bucky offered and looked hesitant but nodded. “Go on.” He smiled. Indy leaped up and open the closet, this time she looked through every item making soft noises. She opens every drawer and found her undergarments separated in different drawers and sections, all labels neatly for her to understand that some were for missions and other were for day to day and others for special occasions. Indy flamed bright red and shoved that drawer shut quickly. There was a hanging section of face veils and Indy's heart melted for Loki who somehow thought of everything for her, He must have seen that she preferred the covering, it made her feel protected. Most of the clothes had been put into outfits for her, and she was grateful for it, she was new to it all. Indy tugged on a pair of tight but comfy light wash denim, that had frayed holes in them, she also put on a soft pastel pink top and covered herself his a floral cotton kimono. There was a pink veil she could have put on but opted not to... She didn't want to hide from Bucky or protect herself from him.

Indy popped out of the closet tugging at the outfit. Bucky let out a low whistle. She looked so domestically cute in a pair of plain blue jeans. It was a look he could get used to seeing her in. She moved in a circle and he had to bite his lip as he saw her perfectly round backside, the purposeful fading in the color only added to her natural features.

“You look adorable Indy.” Bucky stands and looks her up and down, her bare feet only adding to her charm. Indy giggles and rolls her eyes.

_ “I should find some training clothes I feel so bad that I’ve kept Peter waiting.” _ Indy's hands move and Bucky tugs her close to him.

“Its ok Indy, He will understand.” Bucky soothes her.

_ “I’m gonna change.” _ She smiles and moves to the closest once more, Bucky looks at her from head to toe capturing this moment once more.

“Princess Indy - Mrs. Potts has requested access to your quarters.” Friday calls out.

“I’ll talk to her, you change.” Bucky says and Indy smiles gratefully. Bucky walks to the main room and opens the door.

“Heya Pep, is something wrong?” Bucky questions and Pepper smiles looking around him for Indy. “She changing to meet Peter.” Pepper makes an ahh sound and sighs looking back at Bucky.

“Her package came. Screening showed that there was nothing in there, I hope no  one stole things from her.” Pepper handing over a large box. Bucky frowns when her take the full weight.

“It doesn't feel like nothing.” Bucky says and she shrugs.

“Tony cleared it, his scanners said it was just a briefcase.” Bucky looked skeptical but took it anyways.

“We’ll be out soon. I’m sure Indy will want to thank you.” Bucky turned back to Pepper who nods and smiles.

“See ya soon!” She waved and Bucky shut the door carrying the boxy back to Indy. She was tying her hair up into a sleek ponytail when he returned. She wore a pair of thick cotton leggings and a grey tunic that wrapped around her waist and tied at the hip that matched the grey mouth covering she had draped over her face, unlike the one from earlier it was completely opaque and cupped her jaw like a fabric muzzle. She had her staff strapped across her back and wore black boots that tied up to her knees. Bucky's breath was caught and she looked over at him. The grey in her eyes became sharper as the tones complimented her irises.

“Indy.” Bucky breathed he could tell she was smirking, by the way, her eyes crinkled at the corners.

_ “Loki knows me too well” _ Indy's hands moved and Bucky laughed.

“Or just well enough.” Bucky put the box on the bed and held a hand out for her. Indy took it without hesitation and he pulls her close. “Your box came.” Bucky stated and she took a breath, the grey cloth fluttered around her mouth. “Do you want some privacy?” Bucky wants to respect her space but she shook her head and held him a little tighter.

“No please stay, I just didn't think it would actually pass security.” Her AI voice muttered and Bucky looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Indy tore the box and pulled out a sleek black briefcase, just as Pepper had said. Indy turned the bag on its side and pulled at the edge until a chunk of metal popped off and a small key fell out. She put the key in its slot and it made a clicking noise. She opened it up swiftly and Bucky took in a sharp breath.

This was her weapons bag.

“Indy!” Bucky exclaimed and she looked up at him her eyes were soft.

“I sent it out before I turned myself in.” She said and ran her hand over the neatly pack contents. She pulled out a set of metal wrist cuffs. She shrugged them on and then slipped on three rings on each hand that was attached to the silver bracers. She flexed her fingers and small razor-sharp daggers popped out. Bucky looked at them as she moved her hands with a fluid motion. “ _ These were my favorite weapons. I knew that I’d be in the cell for a chunk of time so I had a woman help me send them to Paris. I didn't want to lose them, they were the only thing I had.” _ Indy signed and curls her hand and the claws retract.  She puts them back and fondly runs her hands over the items Bucky couldn't tell what was in there, everything was in its own case packed neatly way. Indy frowned and rolled her lip before shutting the case and picking it up, She twisted around the room contemplating where she wanted it to hide it away. Smirked and walked to the closet with Bucky in tow. Her cheeks flushed as she opens the special occasion drawer and took all the contents out, setting them beside her, not looking at Bucky's whose eyes almost popped out of his head at all the lace and satin before him. She tucked everything away and pushed the drawer closed with a little giggle.

_ “I think that ought to be a good hiding place.” _ She signed with a chuckle as Bucky swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He definitely had to send Loki a thank you card.  _ “Come on let's get you changed so we can meet the boy.” _ She tugs on Bucky's arm as his brain had to reboot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss - Swoon. and it only took 43k words to get us there lol!
> 
> Thank for all the love and comments as always they are so appreciated. Nothing fuels an author more then a love note :)  
> Next Chapter Soon!


	9. Spring Melting Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
> Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
> Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing  
> The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
> There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
> A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
> Now you say it best when you say nothing at all  
> All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
> but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
> Old Mister Webster could never define  
> what's being said between your heart and mine..."  
> ~When You Say Nothing At All- Alison Krauss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HAPPY Thursday!!!!  
> I have to say this is one of my favorite Chapters so far ;)....  
> So welcome back - enjoy!!!!

Bucky had Indy wrapped tight to his side as they made their way down to the training floor. Bucky had changed, opting for his black cargo pants, black athletic tee, and combat boots. He tied his hair back in a small bun letting only two locks on either side fall through to frame his face. Indy still wore her face mask, she felt more at ease with it. After almost a century of almost always wearing one, she became comfortable with it. It was hard to be so open, Bucky understood that his hair wasn't just a fashion statement it was protection in some ways. Mask or not  Bucky could still tell what Indy’s emotions with just an expression of a squint or blink in her eyes. He could probably tell what she was thinking with just the way she breathed or how her muscles tensed.

Peter was swinging off the rafters as Sam used a tennis ball machine to fire little green orbs at him. The two looked at them amused as Sam wailed Peter's arm and Peter flung a sticky web at Sam’s mouth after a joke was made about Peter spidey senses being broken. Bucky chuckled and Indy smiles small at the sound. 

Bucky decided that they could warm up together while Peter was busy. Bucky stretched and Indy mimicked him after unstrapping her staff and resting on the wall near them.

“Pull your hits, this isn’t a match; we are just sparing ok?” Bucky coached and Indy nodded. They took their stances two feet from each other. “Ready Doll?” Bucky asked with a small smile and she nodded again rolling her shoulders back. 

They moved forward at the same time colliding gently with the other, they moved swiftly countering attacks softly. They held each other's gazes; looking at each other in the eyes as arm and legs crashed together like a deadly dance, both swaying in time with the other. Bucky went to take her down but she only rolled with him gracefully, locking into him rolling him with her. They still were blocking jabs as they rolled across the gym floor, wrapped like snakes around the other. Bucky went to flip her off him holding her torso and she twisted landing on her feet in a crouch standing as Bucky flips to his feet, He had a deadly strut that made Indy tongue dart over her lips behind her mask. This time Indy move in double time raining her fist down at Bucky who caught each one softly rolling them away.

They moved fluidly together stalking around the arena blocking and twisting around each other. Indy jumped and use Bucky's shoulders as a launch pad to flip over him, her hands springing off him and twisting on her to feet stretching out making him tumble as he turned to catch her. He grabs her and rolled with her into a summer salt. They roll like a two-person ball till Indy could jump out. Each touch causes a spark and soon a flame was made as they rub and rolled off the other. Both focusing so intently on the other; just feeding off the energy they were producing.

Steve wandered in with Thor and was watching with wide eyes as Indy and Bucky danced with the other in battle. They moved with quick precision, Indy was like an extension of Bucky's body when he moved she moved and visa versa. Bucky rolls her and she rolled with him smoothly, not one moment of hesitation or thought went they fought. They were conversing loudly with their bodies, speaking in silent secret tongues. It almost looked too intimate to watch but he couldn't look away, it was breathtaking to see two people seemingly know the other's body and mind as if it were second nature. Steve loved to spar with Bucky; other then Bucky no else was really able to keep up endurance and strength wise aside from Thor but he was always in and out of the realm. Steve learned a lot from Bucky's techniques, his best friends were without a doubt more skilled than he; But watching Indy and Bucky go after one another with such a fluidity of skill and connection, Steve began to think that Bucky had been holding back on him. He never saw Bucky move so quick or maneuver in this way before.

“Have you ever seen two people move like this?” Steve asked Thor who had thousands of years of battle under his belt.

“Only people who have fought side by side for years and trained vigorously together.” Thor mused rubbing his chin. “It is quite beautiful to watch, it is as if they talking only silently.” Steve nodded fascinated with them. The door open behind them and Sharon came though pecking Steve cheek softly.

“What are we staring at?” She asked standing next to Steve looking out before making  _ ahh  _ sound as she saw Bucky and a new woman spar gracefully together. “Who is that and have they slept together?” She asked as she watched the way they knew the other's body as if it was their own. Bucky always moved with a sleek and silent manner but with the blonde woman, she moved with elegant grace, that could only come from knowing a person on such an intimate level.

“That is my sister, Princess Indy Odinson.” Thor growls and Steve patted his shoulder.

“She came while you were on your mission. Bucky and her have seemed to grow fond of the other.” Steve’s gut twisted as he lied to Sharon but he had to, she would have to report a Hydra serum soldier if she knew. Not that Steve didn't trust his girlfriend, he just didn't want to put her in the position to have to make that call. Her job was important, but right now Indy’s life was more imperative to the situation.

“Shield didn't know you have another sibling Thor.” Sharon said with a frown.

“It wasn't any of Shields business.” Thor eyed the Sharon with a look of annoyance.

“She isn't a threat, she is taking Thor's spot as Ambassador of Asgard while he takes his throne on Asgard.” Steve said smoothly watching Indy roll Bucky on to the floor once more and crawled up over him, kneeling over his chest, her forearm resting over his throat. It looked if the spar was over until Bucky used his legs to flip her over changed roles.

“I see, has anyone told Fury?” Sharon asks and Steve sighed wrapping an arm around her.

“It's being handled.” Steve kept his eyes forward, Sharon raised a brow but didn't push.

“She must be powerful to spar with Barnes.” Sharon mused and Thor smiled.

“She is of the house of Odin, Our blood are all valiant warriors.” Thor puffed with pride and Indy rolls Bucky back to the floor.

Indy's veil was moved as her lips grazed his pulse, her teeth bit gently, showing that if it had been her fangs she would have won. “Gotcha.” Indy says her mouth ghosting over his ear and her speaker leaning over his shoulder. Bucky laughs loudly and wraps his arms around Indy flattening her on him. Bucky hugged her close, her kiss still tingled on the sensitive part of his neck.

“I like being caught by you.” Bucky breathes in her ear, making her giggle.

“We’re even now.” She reminds him and Bucky chuckles again before standing them up swiftly, her legs locked around his waist and her hands wrapped around his neck, Indy's face was only a breath away from his. Indy bit on her lip behind her veil as she looked his lips. Bucky could tell her mind had drifted and watched her eyes melt in a lust filled stare.

“That was really fun Doll.” Bucky was slightly breathless when he spoke and Indy nodded in agreement as she swallowed down her burning urge to taste him once more.

Sam let out a  wolf whistle at the two making her glance the group who was watching them. Peter was hung upside down next to Sam who was leaning on the ball machine making kissy faces at them. Bucky rolls his eyes and flipped Sam the bird. Steve, Sharon, and Thor looked amused as Thor’s thunderous claps filled the room.

“Sister you make Asgard proud with another victory!” Thor beams causing Indy to flush behind her mask.

“We're even now, where are my praises from Asgard?” Bucky teases and Thor laughs heartily.

“Sergeant, once you have bested me in a duel, I shall have a spot in my court for you...Until then... Well.” Thor jokes and Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m feeling good today maybe I will just get my Asgard title... Whatcha think Princess you think I’ll be worthy?” Bucky grins at Indy with a softness in his eyes.

_ “You go and kick my brother's butt and I’ll make you my personal knight.” _ Indy wiggles her eyebrows as her hands move making Bucky grin.

“She said if I win I get to be her personal knight in shining armor.” Bucky taps Indy's hips and she unhooks and sides down him. Indy stretches up and pats his cheek.

_ “Make me proud.” _ Her eyes twinkle with emotion and his breath catches. She wanted to kiss him lightly and he knew it, but she only dragged her hand from his cheek to his chest and skipped to Thor picking up her staff on the way.

“Don't hurt him, Brother, I am very fond of him.” Indy AI voice says and Thor brushes her hair softly.

“I suppose I will not harm him too bad, but my brotherly instincts want to pummel him for his wandering hands.” Thor frowns and Indy flushed not that he could see.

“Hey Thor how many times do you think Bucky has wiggled his hips at Indy?” Sam teasing and Bucky shouts out making Steve laugh out.

“Oh Bucky you better hide!” Steve called as Thor growls protectively.

“Bucky!” Indy staff glides through the air and Bucky catches it swiftly in time to block Thor. Indy giggles as Thor and Bucky go after one another. “Where is Loki when this is happening?” Indy's Ai mutters out and Steve chuckles looking down at Indy who seemed to be relaxing more with the team.

“Where ever you need me, Sissy.” Loki’s hand falls on her shoulders and she looks up at him her eyes screaming joy. “What trouble did you cause Sissy?” Loki asks and she shrugs.

“Thor is protecting her honor and Bucky is fighting for the title of professional knight in shining armor.” Steve chuckles as Bucky tosses Thor across the room.

“It's not fighting if your winning!” Bucky barks making Indy silently laugh when he winks at her before Thor tosses a random bench at him.

“Oh, sister and they call me the mischievous one!” Loki beams gleefully.

_ “I learn from the best.” _ She signs and Sharon’s brows furrow.

“She a mute.” Loki rolls his eyes at her unanswered question.

“But the voice from earlier?” Sharon looks at Steve who licks his lips wetting the lies he was about to tell nervously.

“Tony and Bruce built it for her.” Steve supplies. “Indy this is Agent Sharon Carter.” Steve introduced his girlfriend to Indy kindly, stepping back so Sharon was ahead of him in view of Indy fully. Indy eyes her with her signature disdain. Sharon went to stick put her hand out for a shake but Steve grabbing it before she could.

“I missed a lot I see. I’m Sharon Carter.”  Sharon looked the Asgardian from head to toe and shuttered slightly. Her face was half covered with her grey veil, but her eyes shone no emotions when they cut through her. Her hair was long- longer than any ladies hair Sharon had ever seen. She was smaller than she was but emulated a power not to be reckoned with, it honestly made her nervous, after seeing her and Sergeant Barnes spar. Sharon tried hard to like James but he was always so broody, it didn't fit with her naturally bubbly attitude. Her aunt Peggy loved Bucky but she just couldn't really figure out why yet.

“This is Princess Indy Odinson.” Loki supplies looking casually at Sharon before turning back to the spar in front of them. Indy eyes looked at her coolly as if she could read her thoughts which made her turn slightly into Steve, maybe she could read minds she was Loki's sister... Sharon tested her mind and called Indy's name but the girl didn't move to indicate she hadn't read her mind. Sharon tugged at her shield uniform, feeling a little threatened by the princess on Steve another side, and breath a small sigh of relief when she turned back to watch the fight in front of them. Loki and she spoke to each other their hands moving fast and Sharon shifts uncomfortably.

Steve smiled down at her but it fell as he watched his girlfriend eye Indy with slight contempt. It made Steve reflect, he had looked at Indy that way and still did at times of uncertainty, but he started to see the real person under the layer upon layers of Hydra wallpaper they painted over her original canvas. He liked the Indy she was becoming, even would want to be friends with her, if not for the way Bucky feels for her than for the way she actually trying to show the Avengers she wasn't a Hydra weapon any longer. Anyone could see she was trying her best to integrate with the team at a speed she was comfortable with.

Bucky and Thor had long lost any weapons and were now in a boxing match, and surprisingly Bucky was winning. He was pushing hard for his title to be Indy’s Knight, that and he really wanted to show her his true colors.

“It seems your Knight is winning Sissy.” Loki spoke out loud for the first time, Indy had a grin under her mask.

“Yes I agreed, he is very skilled.” Pride leaked out of her words.  Steve watched as her eyes filled with warm emotions. Bucky gave Thor a mean metal fisted punch to the jaw and sent him tumbling.

“Brother you have lost your touch.” Loki taunts out to Thor who was already back on his feet and pouncing at Bucky.

“You said that yesterday.” Thor grunts and hits Bucky in the stomach particularly hard making Indy growl lowly. Sharon stepped an inch closer to Steve.

“That is because it is as true as it is today as it was yesterday.” Loki grins and places a hand on Indy shoulder keeping her in place as he had to do with Bucky the day before.  Bucky and Thor were match for match in punches both returning the other serve in full.

They attacked for a long while; neither yielding to the other. “Ok this is becoming tiresome.” Loki groaned and stepped in front of the group. “Tie.” Loki calls and both men turn to look at Loki with their chest heaving. Indy bolted to Bucky's side who opened his arms for her without hesitation.

“Oh come now Brother, I would have had him.” Thor grunts with a hand waved at Bucky who snorts rolling his eyes away from Indy to her older brother.

“Yeah ok, and hows your jaw feeling?” Bucky shoots him a look. Thor rubs the faint bruised bone.

“I’ll tell you after you show me your ribs, I seem to remember one good hit there.” Thor grins and Bucky huffs deeply. “Nonetheless I will agree to my sister's terms, you shall henceforth be known as Sir James Barnes - Knight of Princess Odinson; charged with protecting and guarding her when her Brothers cannot.” Indy frowns rising an eyebrow. “Not that she needs you as she can take care of herself.” Thor smiles and held her arms open and she breaks from Bucky to hug her brother tightly.

“Let none of you boys forget that.” Indy look between all the men in her life ending at Thor who rolled his eyes.

“It is just precaution Sister.” Thor reasons but she shrugs.

“Hey I have the title now; you’ll never be without me on your tail.” Bucky cheekily says and Indy giggles going back to Bucky's embrace.

“Like I wouldn’t  follow wherever you went anyway.” Indy says quickly before flushing red and hiding her eyes into his arm.

“More like I wouldn’t let you out of my sight anyway.” Bucky uses his metal hand to tilt her chin up, his Vibranium fingertips slipping under her veil to rub her jaw lightly. Indy and Bucky locked eyes for a moment before Peter was jumping up and down begging to be taught, he even picked up Indy's staff and shoved it at her. Indy let out a small giggle that was barely above a breath but Bucky caught it. Loki had a wood staff made for Peter and group parted so Indy could begin her lessons.

>>>>

Indy had knocked Peter on the ground again, bless the kid he never gave up and gave it his all. Indy had shed the grey tunic and was in a just a black cami, legging and still adorned her veil. Peter was sweating and rubbing her backside. He had the mask of his suit off, he didn't need to wear the suit to train but he loved the Stark tech so much and would wear his suit as much as possible.

“You're getting there Spider. Just remember don't look at my staff look at my wrist. In all fighting styles don't look at the object look at the person on the other side of it.” Indy commented and they both returned to the first stance she taught him; dominant foot back to steady you, non-dominant hand near the bottom of the staff and the other towards the middle. “Here this time you go first and watch my wrist.” Indy was patient and moved slow.  Peter swung for her legs, but her staff met his and flicked her wrist up sending his wood staff back to him. Peter took a breath and nodded.

“Ok can I try again?” He asks and she nodded. Indy wait for him to be ready before flicking her wrist, this time he caught her staff but in the follow through he lost his slide and her staff was able to tap his legs if she had been trying she could have knocked him back over.

“Good job Spider!” She praised and he grinned.

“Ok enough for now. Peter lunch, then lab time.” Tony's voice came from the sidelines, he had wandered and watched the lesson unfold, he was shocked with Indy’s surprising ability to slow down and effectively train in a way a young boy could learn.

“Thank you, Miss Indy! Can we do this again tomorrow?” Peter asked as Indy shrugged her tunic back on and tie the wrap back into place.

“If it's ok with your guardian.” Indy said looking to Tony who smiled tightly, Indy could see it was forced but didn't comment on it.

“Of course, it seems to be going well and I’d rather him learn a non-gun skill to use for now.” Tony said with a hint of underlying meaning that Indy understood her was far too young and innocent to deal with fire power. Peter smiles and thanks Tony loudly.

Bucky who was using the punching bags with Steve looked over at Indy as she talked with Tony civilly.

“Then tomorrow Spider.” Indy confirms and makes her way to Bucky. Sharon was sitting watching the men train together. Bucky stepped back from the sandbag and Steve stepped out from the back, Bucky handed Indy a water bottle that was off to the side gesturing for her to drink and she signed a thank you as she sat on the floor laying her staff across her lap before unclasping her veil to sipping from the bottle. Bucky held the bag for Steve as he watched as Sharon eyed Indy with interest as She took in her full face for the first time, her clear uncertainty was aggravating for him. 

Indy licked her lips as she finished the bottle, Bucky eyes darken for a moment, remembering the feel of her soft lips pressed flush to his. She made a small one-sided smile before clipping her veil back over her face. Bucky swallowed a groan before turning back focusing on the brute force Steve was unleashing. 

Sharon's mouth popped out as she saw the first look of emotion on the Asgard princess’s face. She was soul-crushingly beautiful.

“Мы почти закончили Кукла, сжав руки, и мы можем поменять их на обед.”  _ We're almost done Doll, hang tight and we can go for lunch.  _ Indy nodded and she signed for him to take his time. Her hands moved with a sleek grace. Indy would only take her eyes off Bucky to eye Sharon who was staring at her with fixation of clear disdain.  Indy stiffened her back and turned to watch with interest as the boys flew banter back and forth until the bag finally gave out under Steve fists.

“Ha! That is a point for me!” Steve gloated and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I got it ready for you, next time you go first.” Bucky pouted for a moment over their never-ending bet about who could break the bag first. It was quickly becoming an all-out war.  Steve rolled his eyes and took the shredded bag down and lifting it to the bin off to the side where a heap of broken sandbags now laid. A small robot vacuum came out and began cleaning up the sand pushing to a small drain making Indy burst out in a giggle. Steve and Sharon turn to face her as she made her first loud chuckle in public.  Steve melted a little at the beautiful sound and Sharon saw the glimmer in his eyes as he looked at his new teammate. Bucky mouth quirked up as he looked over at his girl who had this pure look of joy over her face.

_ “This happened so often that there's a little robot who is made for sand duty.” _ Her hand moved as another giggle bubbled up making Bucky shrug with a grin, he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her missing being close to her.

“Clean up crew got sick of us so Stark build a thing. Pretty neat huh?” Bucky said fascinated by the inventions that came from Tony's mind.  Bucky lifted his shirt up and used the hem to wipe his brow, Indy's eyes travel south to look at his exposed torso. Her mouth popped open under her veil as she gazed at his exposed midriff. Bucky caught her gaze and look down at were she stare was fixed. He smirked and lifted his shirt higher, he could tell by how her mask moved that she took a sharp breath. He dropped his shirt and her eyes snapped up and a light flush became slightly visible at the hem of her veil. Bucky had his signature playboy smirk spread across his face and he winked at her before helping Steve put equipment away, as he turned he froze as his favorite sound erupted from Indy. Her music giggle stunned Steve and Sharon for a second time and they turned to look at her and she stared after Bucky like a smitten schoolgirl.

Steve could see Bucky face as he savored the sound, his hand hit his chest as his heart raced, Steve saw his eyes flutter as he committed the moment to memory. Sharon looked between the three, she couldn’t believe the Bucky who stood before her now, he was like a young man, careless and free and not the cool detached man she had only seen before.  

Bucky moved quick and put away their boxing gloves and put a new bag up for the next person. He turned and faced Indy who had a warm glow in her grey eyes. His hands moved as he signed for her to come to him. As she leaps to her feet, she twisted her staff on to her back holster, before launching into the air into Bucky's arms, where he caught her with easy, wrapping his metal arm around her waist under her staff he hugged her close before letting her down reluctantly. Indy wrapped her arms around his waist. Bucky said goodbye to Steve and Sharon warmly as his hands twisted around Indy's pony twisting it gently in his fingers. Indy nodding to them with some bit of warmth in her eyes, she was opening up to Steve but Sharon was new, and therefore behind on Indy trust radar, Bucky still didn't trust her - she flinched when his metal arm moved near her and that made Bucky dislike her.

Steve looked at them fondly as Bucky and Indy walked out of the training gym, Bucky was speaking in Russian and Indy looked up watching him with a soft gaze that made Steve happy, the more he saw her the more he liked her, Steve was starting to pick up on her body language, though the veil made it harder for him to read her, it also removed some of her coolness.

“She is something else.” Sharon mutter and walked up to Steve.

“I like her, she good for Bucky.” Steve smiles and Sharon's nose scrunches up.

“She is really... Cold.” She raises her eyebrows and Steve sighs.

“She had a hard life, she gets to be.” Steve unwraps his knuckles slowly from the gauze.

“I’m sure being a princess must be very hard.” Steve looked up in time to catch her eye roll.

“You don't know her.” Steve muttered, he caught himself before he said anything more. Steve didn't really know her but people he trusted with his life did and that was enough for him. He judged her too hard at first like the others had when Bucky was first brought back from being on the run. The truth is- Bucky who trust barely anyone after everything - trusts her enough to sleep next to her and that showed more to Steve then anything.

“I’m sure living a life of beauty and wealth was hard.” Sharon dragged on and Steve turned to face her with a stern look in his eyes she never had seen.

“She was a warrior, taken and captured as a prisoner of war for longer than you have been alive. Don't think you know someone just because of their name.” Steve chest heaved as he looks at his girlfriend whose mouth was open wide. “I’m sorry Shar, it's just that you know I have a soft spot for people like her.” Steve mutter and her mouth clamped shut.

“I didn't know. She just seems like a bitch. Gorgeous women like her or Natasha who have that aesthetic only act one way to girls like me.” Sharon looked to the floor kicking the ground with the toe of her boot.

“I’m sorry Sharon I didn't mean to... It's just that...” Steve stumbled and ran his hands through his now long hair, the sweat slugging it back.

“No I get it, Just cause my name is Carter doesn't make me the great Peggy, I know she had this internal people radar. Jeez Steve I thought we were past this? I know Peggy loved Bucky....” Sharon throws her hands about frustrated.

“What are you talking about? Peggy? Bucky? I didn't mean it like that I just meant that just cause she a Princess doesn't mean she hasn't had a  rough go. I didn't even think about Peggy.” Steve looked at Sharon whose jaw was tightened up. Her eyes were red.

“Well can you blame me? You're always defending all these beautiful women-”

“What are you talking about?”

“When Nat attacked me for coming in the living quarters at night you didn't even bat an eye at her. Or any time my aunt is brought up you get this look, that says I will never amount to her and now with the Asgardian goddess who is not only stunningly gorgeous but also an amazing agent. Your always sticking up for them but you never once go on my side. Steve not once do you see my side, she was cold, she glared at me, not even did I get a civil hello.” Sharon huffs angrily and Steve makes a face of shame but she only saw it as pity.

“Shar I think your the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, I think your the best agent Shield has; you know I think your amazing and wonderful. I fell for you before I knew you were a Carter.... and as for  Peggy... You have to Stop. I didn't know you even related until after. I’m with you, I don't want to be with Nat or Indy. I know you only see them as these elusive women but to me there just my family, like sisters or in Indy's case Bucky gal. I think your the sexiest smartest dame I have ever seen.” Steve hold his arms out and Sharon moved slowly into them.

“Then why haven't we...” Sharon started and Steve cheeks burn bright red.

“Fondued?” Steve supplies and she laughs lightly.

“Yes, why haven't we fondued yet? It's been eight months Steve.” She chews on the inside of lip lightly.

“I am an old fashion guy, I want to go slow and make everything right.” Steve flushes lightly.

“You want it to be special?” she smiles small.

“Yes, I've only slept with one woman once and it was nice but it wasn't what I wanted it to be.” Steve says tentatively and Sharon nods, he didn't say who but she knew.

“Ok so your Birthday is only weeks away so how about we make your one-hundredth birthday extra special.” She wink and Steve cheek flush bright red and only nodded. Sharon kisses him softly before breaking away giggling at his frozen face. “Shower up Captain and meet me at my quarters for a little sneak peek.” Steve grins and nods watching her leave shaking his head.

>>>>>>

Indy and Bucky hid away in her new room, she took off her veil to eat, but she would have taken it off anyway, she didn't need to hide from Bucky, she actually wanted him to see her. They ate their salads and sandwiches in content silence. She hummed happily at the tasted of everything, Bucky even ordered her a coffee which made her squeal happily.

Bucky's phone vibrated in his cargo pant pocket.  He frowned as he fishes it out, putting his salad bowl down. His face lights up when he was the caller and that set Indy at ease for a moment.

“T’Challa! How are you, friend?” Bucky greeted the King warmly and hit a button so Indy could hear the thick-accented man on the other line. Bucky had spoken of T’challa when Bucky first told Indy of Wakanda, they were close, T'challa helped him rebuild himself after Hydra. In a way he and the Black Panther were a little closer then Bucky and Steve because with T’challa he didn't have to hide or pretend to not be the past Bucky, T’challa never met his old self and made being his new self easier. T’challa saw how weary Bucky was from the never-ending War and always offered him a place of rest. Whereas with Steve, Bucky never let him see how utterly exhausted he was of the never-ending fight because Bucky had to be there for Steve pulling him out of the fights Steve always wound up in.

“White Wolf! I call barring good news. Your farm's caregiver has sent me word that your goat has birthed a healthy female  brown and white kid.” T’challa relayed for Bucky who smiled.

“Oh brother, thank you for the news I was getting worried as I hadn't heard anything yet.” Bucky spoke he smiles wide at Indy who frowns confused at Bucky.

“Shall I have my gatekeeper ready your flight path? I know you planning coming soon.” Bucky sighed.

“I would love to be there for this, I can't just yet.” Bucky rolled his lip between his teeth.

“Everything is ok, yes?” T’challa asks and Bucky smiles softly at the tenderness in his friends tone.

“Yeah T everything is more than ok, I have to wait until someone else will be able to come with me.” Bucky says eyeing Indy with a hopeful smile.          

“I see, well when you and your...” there was a pause, “Friend are ready you tell me and your travel plans are ready.” T’challa said.

“Thank you T’challa it means a lot to me not only that you called but that you're so open. I can't thank you enough for everything.” Bucky says looking away from  Indy whose legs were already in his lap under the coffee table, but she could feel his emotion well up. She swiftly moved to his lap, sensing his need. Bucky forehead rest on her temple as his arms wrap around her.

“It is nothing for a friend.” T’challa tone left no room for argument.

“I’ll be home soon T’challa.” Bucky swears and a laugh comes over the phone.

“I look forward to it Bother, your people miss you.” T’challa says a goodbye before they hang up.

_ “You have a baby goat?” _ Indy asked her hands tucked close to Bucky.

“It looks like it, that means she can start getting milked soon.” Bucky runs his hands down her tunic sleeves.

_ “You should go Bucky, I’ll be ok.” _ Indy looked away as her hands moved in front of her.

“Amari my caretaker is more than capable to handle it. I want to be here with you Indy.” Bucky says and Indy frowns and struggles to get up out of his embrace. She breaks free and stands to pace the room.

_ “Bucky you have a life and world without me, I can't just cling to you selfishly holding you back.” _ Indy's frowns her mouth set in a firm line.

“Indy stop. If I wanted to be somewhere I would be. I want to be here, I want to be with you so here I am. No one makes me do anything I don't want to anymore.” Bucky jumps up and walks with purposeful steps to Indy who ducks out of his arms walking to the window on the far wall. She didn't see the flash of hurt that passed through his eyes or jumps through his heart.

_ “I have been too selfish. You have been put against your friends and family, and I ruined your schedule, hell I haven't even let you sleep in your own room. You have done so much for and I have treated you so cruelly .” _ Indy wrapped her arms around herself to comfort herself after her hands moved wildly. But it wasn't Bucky's touch so it only made her feel longing, he was only mere five or so feet from her and she still wanted him closer.

“Indy, look at me.” She jerked her chin further in the opposite direction. “Indy Odinson.” Bucky said more strongly, walking silently to her. He saw her eyes flash in his direction but still, she keeps her body facing the window. “Please.” He pleaded softly from behind her. Bucky stood less than an inch from her but to him, it felt like the grand canyon. If she breathed too hard her back might rub against his chest, and it still wasn't close enough. Every cell in his body begged to touch her, to run his hand over her soft flesh and breath in the warm smell of sunshine and flowers that was laced in her skin. Bucky felt an intense well of pride that he knew what she smelled like and what her lips tasted of. The ripe strawberries and syrup still felt like it lingered on his own lips. “Indy I don't think there are any right words in any language to describe the way I feel about you other than physical touch.” Indy made a small whimper and her neck tilled as his words washed over her nape. Bucky lifted his right fingers trace from her ear down to her exposed shoulder, dragging slowly, leaving a trail of small bumps of excitement in his wake. “I can't stand to be an inch away and not touch you, I need you like air. I don't think there is one word that could describe this...” His fingers stilled for a moment. “Bond we share but..” Bucky's hand ran lightly over the back of her shirt collar running up her neck to make the same pattern he made before. He noticed her eyes had fluttered shut and her body relaxed slightly under his feather like touch. “You can feel it too. I know you can. When you touch me I can feel it vibrate in my soul, your presence is like a warm ray of the sun casting down on me after a long cold winter. I need this Indy, without you I know I would feel a deep chasm rip me apart, you're my spring.” Bucky's left hand wrapped around her long pony tugging it down as his right-hand tilts her jaw back. He leans forward with his mouth to ghost over her lips. “Please don't ever question my need to be near you. One inch is too far when it comes to you.” When Bucky whispered his lips brushed against Indy's makes her tremble softly leaning into him. “Indy Odinson you are the only thing  in this universe that is important to me.” With his solemn vow, Bucky crashed his lips onto hers. Bucky turned her in his arm as his lips devoured hers with a primal ferociousness that he held back from the morning. He bit down gently on her pouting bottom lip making her gasp softly into him opening up so he could sweep his tongue against hers and they welcomed each touch with familiar happiness.

Indy melted into Bucky as her hands began running from his muscular chest to his hair where she tugged him closer, wanting to only breath him, to only feel him and to never let go. Bucky leads their tryst and she followed him smoothly, their spar from earlier mimicked in soft touches. One of his hands grasps the nape of her neck to hold her close to him and the other wrapped around her waist. He tugged and sucked on her lips with a relentless passion, making her head swim with thoughts but also made her freeze, all she could think of was Bucky...Bucky's lips... Bucky's tongue...Bucky's hands.

He walked them to the couch, and when the back of Indy's knees touched the leather he pushed her down breaking their kiss to look down at her. Her normal soft pink lips at turned in to ruby red as they were kiss swollen, her grey eyes were glazed over in a haze lust. The longer he looked at her Bucky could see her pupils dilate, almost completely engulfing her iris, the yellow band that normally detailed her silver eyes was nothing more than a thin string on the edge of falling into the black lust taking over her. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink and her chest was moving quickly as she caught her breath. 

Bucky didn't look any different from her aside from the wild look in his eye that made her stomach knot together with unfilled daydreams. Bucky swung her legs up and laid her onto the soft leather before stretching himself over her, careful not to crush her with his body weight. He felt his body shiver with happiness as every inch of her was pressed into him. Bucky's metal hand cups her face as he leaned down to capture her once more.

This kiss was softer than the last  but he still poured every thought and feeling into it, while he couldn't verbally express how he felt about her, he could  tell her with the language she herself was fluent in, a communication of only spoken by the body, and can only be heard through a lovers tender touch.  His free hand wandered the outline of her frame committing it to memory.

Indy's hands made their own trek, working from his shoulder down his back, who could feel his body moved as he touched her underneath her own hands. Bucky's scruff rubbed against her face every time his lips moved against hers, causing a contradiction of sensory feelings that she relished in. Bucky's tongue nudged against hers and she moaned at the tasted of him. Everything about him made her melt and twist.

Bucky pulled back slowly, placing small kisses on the edges of her mouth and jaw, lightly littering her with affection. Indy’s eyes fluttered lightly open to look at Bucky with a hazy content look glazing over her face.

“Hi doll face.” Bucky presses one more soft kiss on her mouth.

“Hi.” She AI tone was shy and her cheeks were flushed.

“You clear now?” Bucky's nose brushed hers in a soft nuzzle.

“Yes, I think so.” Her smile stretched the side of her face.

“Think?” He said and pressed down on her lips again softly, nipping the bottom lip for good measure.

“I’m clear, you want to be here.”  Bucky grinned contently with her response.  Bucky picked her up and folded her into his lap, trying to cool his system down. Having her pinned underneath him completely at his mercy was not making the plan to go slow any easier... Who was he kidding? That plan flew out the window the moment she brushed her lips to his this morning. He was gone, there was nothing he wouldn't do to feel her against him. Nothing he wouldn't do for her in general. She could go anywhere and Bucky wouldn't hesitate to follow after.

“Good girl.” Bucky smiles at her and pecked her cheek, holding her close to him. Indy twisted her family ring on her finger and her signature small smile etched on her face.

“I like kissing you.” Indy says her AI voice echoing out.

“I like kissing you too Indy, you're a natural.” Indy lets out a breathy giggle, her teeth dragging her kiss-swollen lips into her mouth.

“I suppose I have a good teacher.” Indy lookup at Bucky her small hand rubbing the rough hairs of his beard.

“I could teach you some more if you’d like.” Indy snorted loudly, it was probably the highest decibel of sound he had ever heard come from her.

“Well I do like excelling in all the skills I acquired.” She said coyly looking at his lips once more.

“Who am I to stand in the way of your education?” With that Bucky was pulling her back to his lips, attacking her hungrily. Indy shifted to straddle him; taking control of the kiss for a moment, her hand thread into his chestnut locks tugging softly, he groaned into her mouth as her nails scratched him lightly. Bucky’s hands were on her hips keeping her flush against him. They moved together matching the other vigor step for step, dipping their feet into the pool of fire that burned within the other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a pile of mush.  
> Who knew Bucky was such a sticklier for education ;)  
> Tell me what do you guys think???  
> Thank you! No seriously for all the love and support!  
> Next Chapter Next Thursday!


	10. Burn Down My Walls and Come In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Burning, everything is burning  
> Memories are melting  
> The flames are running wild  
> They're singing to the ashes  
> Erasing all the edges  
> Burning down the walls I've built  
> For so long
> 
> Slowly, heaven's close to me  
> And everything's unholy  
> Is that when ashes turn to beauty  
> 'Cause I'm empty  
> Just like this around me  
> The flames are taking everything  
> Except the fire within me
> 
> Left alone with all these toxins  
> Inside the place I learned to walk in  
> My blood is losing oxygen
> 
> I can't breathe  
> I can't breathe  
> I can't see  
> Through the smoke  
> It's gonna swallow me  
> And I can't breathe  
> Rescue me  
> On my knees  
> I use all my tears  
> To wash me clean  
> And I don't have enough  
> I don't have enough  
> I don't have enough  
> To stop this fire
> 
> But I can't breathe  
> I can't breathe  
> I can't see  
> I can't breathe  
> Rescue me  
> I'm on my knees  
> I can't breathe  
> I don't have enough..."  
> ~Stop This Fire - Louisa Wendorff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter friends!!!  
> Warnings: Blood, violence, nightmares  
> ( Blood and violence are a forever warning - this fic isn't all sunshine and rainbows)

_ The smell of burnt flesh filled Winters nostrils as he stalked over the smoldering debris. Smoke rose from the ground as he hunted, his prey was here somewhere, he had to finish the mission. His eyes caught the sight of someone in the distance and he strode closer keeping his trained eye on the figure in front of him. He tightened his grip on the blade in his mental hand aiming straight ahead. _

_ The knife flung through the heat waves hitting the person ahead within a blink of his eye. He moved with swift precision as he saw the body fall to the ground ready to confirm his kill. _

_ “Bucky, what did you do?” The blonde man was covered in ash and soot when he reaches him. There was a hole where a building once stood in the ground distancing them.  _

_ The mission, he had to finish the mission, the blonde man was his mission. Winter grunted with annoyance that he hit the wrong target. “Look at her, you killed her.” The man pointed to the woman laying at his feet, her blonde hair had black ash mixed with the golden strains like a perfect warm sun getting hidden by the impending dark winter snow clouds. Her lifeless eyes looked in his direction, the grey faded to the same color as the burnt up building under her limp body. “Why?” The Mission question Winter. If Winter could show emotion he would have scoffed. _

_ “What do I care about collateral damage?” His monotone drifted over the chasm, hitting the mission like a harsh wind. The asset looked for a way around the gaping wound in the earth. _

_ “She really was Nothing to you?” The man says shaking his head almost ironically. Winter had enough of the banter -  he had to finish the job. He lunged over the pit and tackled the Captain with one swift move. He punched the Captain but he didn't fight back, only took every hit Winter gave.  “Why?” The man gasped. _

_ “You're my mission.” Winter gritted his teeth and gripped the blonde man's neck tightly _

_ “Than finish it, cause I’m with you...till the end of the line.” He could barely hear the words that slipped from the man mouth but he felt the rug get pulled out from under him. _

_ “Steve?” He asked letting his hands go of his friend's neck before tossing himself backward. The fog of his mind clears only to be blinded by the smoke that billowed all around until he saw the limp body in the distant. He knew - But he wanted it to be a trick of his mind. Another Hydra trick... It had to be. “Where is she?” Bucky pleaded that  Steve would say she was across the world waiting for him. The look on Steve face made his heart fall into his feet, Bucky fell backward on to the harsh rubble. Steve shook his head and pointed to his lap where suddenly the woman from before was laying across him and his hand was twisting a knife into her ribs. _

_ “You are always going to be her downfall.” Steve looked down at Bucky. _

_ “No!  No! I didn't mean to, please Steve, No.” Bucky picked the woman's head up, his hands shook as he brushed her hair back. “Indy.” He lifts her so her head rested on his shoulder as he clutched her body close. His eyes stung with the smoke and the wailing emotions that crashed through him. “Dollface I’m so sorry.” Bucky whispering into her ashen hair. “Indy... I’m so sorry.” Bucky voice tore as his sobs broke over her skin. _

_ “It was always going to the end like this.” Bucky heard a soft voice and subtle movement of lips against his neck before the harsh pinch of two fangs dug into his pulse point. His eyes went wide as a burning warmth seeped into his body. Bucky fell over backward and Indy crawled over him. _

_ “Indy.” He choked out confused, her hands cup his jaw she kissed him tenderly... lovingly. _

_ “You were my mission. I had to finish it.” Her mouth moved, and Bucky realized he was hearing her voice for the first time, it was better than he could have imagined. It was almost like the first cord to his favorite song playing out over his ears as it did for the first time since before the war when Steve found the record and played it for him. _

_ “Bucky!” Steve voice came from somewhere but he couldn't tell from where until Indy sat up and pulled the knife out of her ribs and flung it backward, Steve's body toppled next to Bucky. _

_ “Till the end of the line.” Indy's angelic voice said looking down at the river of red pouring from the hole the blade left. She fell forward onto Bucky, her head only inches from his. Bucky was lying helplessly as the two people he loved died on either side of him. _

_ “Steve!” Bucky gasped, he couldn’t move anything but his head, it felt as though his limbs were slowly being filled with concrete. Steve gave him a small smile before his eyes shut. Bucky fought against his body trying to get up and save Steve but he couldn't and every try only made him feel weaker. A small hand pulled his jaw to turn his head away from the lifeless Steve, his eyes connected with Indy's. She ran her hand down his face soothingly. _

_ “We did it.” She said her voice was soft and if it wasn't their end he would be so excited to hear her true voice. “We finished our missions, we are finally free.” Indy said her tone was so hopeful. _

_ “Indy I’m so sorry.” Was all Bucky could say. _

_ “No, Bucky you freed me, our jobs are done we can go home.” Indy use all her strength left to press her lip to his. It was a rough kiss, over before it even began; but it conveyed more love and devotion than any kiss ever shared between two people.“ Bucky.”  Indy started to speak. _

_ “Say my name if this is our end. Please, Indy.” Bucky wheezed as his jaw began to clamp shut. _

_ “James.” Her soft unused voices breathed, and tear welled in his eyes but he couldn’t wipe it away. “James Buchanan Barnes. I love you. I love you Bucky.” Indy spoke gathering as much strength as she could to get the words out. Her eyes flutter shut once she finished her declaration. Bucky tried to echo her sentiments, he wanted her to hear it. _

_ Indy was loved. _

_ He loved her. _

_ His mind thrashed against his body as her poison took over, he needed to get up. He had to tell Indy he loved her too but Bucky couldn’t even open his mouth anymore. Indy’s face relaxed as she took one last shaky breath and she weakly smiled at him. Then he saw it; the moment when she left him alone to die. Slowly his vision blurred to black- Indy's tranquil smile etched in his brain. It took what felt like hours for his mind to finally slip, he wailed weakly screaming her name in his mind as the darkness finally took him. _

_ Winter left first, Indy finally finishing his last mission, he found peace knowing his Nothing was waiting for him; in a place where Hydra wasn’t there to tear them apart. _

_ Bucky’s breath was shallow and labored as he let go, as he chased after Indy; determined to find her in the next life. _

<<<<<<<<

 

Indy’s breath was harsh as she took down one of the training robots before her, Her staff swinging after it as they fought. The other one came from behind and grabbed her arms and she was forced to drop her spear as she struggled against the robots grip. The first bot smashed her face with its metal fist before she could stop it, lucky her mask took the grunt of a hit.

She used all her upper body strength and pushed into the bot who pinned her, pushing and smashing it behind her. Indy’s head knocked with its metal forehead, and it released her just in time for her to focus back on the first bot. Her fists moved quick and ruthlessly as she poured all the anguish she felt into the robot's body. She had long learned how to turn her emotions into physical power. Indy jumped up and kicked it square in the chest plate sending it flying to the wall, its head came undone slumping forward. Her victory was short lived as the other bot took her by surprise, it had the upper hand until Indy caught its rhythm and began their hand to hand combat. It got her twice in the stomach and she made a note to the practice her defense moves.

Indy gave it her best right hook and hit the bot where his jaw would be. She leaps up pushing past the exhaustion that was weighing on her and locked her legs around it waist ignoring its punches to unhinge her. She twisted its head off with force. Indy grunted, tumbling with the training robot who fell to the ground. She rolled next to it catching her breath, her body hummed with adrenaline as she tried to calm down. The sweat rolled off her as her breath was labored. She clutched onto herself feeling the pulsing pain radiate through her.

“Damn Indy.” A familiar voice rang through the supposedly empty room. Indy froze for a moment jumped up looking at her bystander who crept up on her. Steve held his hands up in surrender she frowned shaking the tension off. Her eyes move to the clock on the wall. It was well past three why was the Captain up?

“Captain?” She questions adjusting her speaker that had come off in her spar with bots.  Steve looked her from heads to toe, she was in brown leather pants and a green camisole, she had on a brown leather face mask that formed snugly with her jaw,  she was barefoot and her knees were dripping blood. Her hair was in a tight braid that hung down her back, there where bruises covering her from head to toe. She looked the part of Hydras secret weapon with her wild sleep-deprived eyes cutting through him and her body still in fight mode, her stance, and glare directing at him.

“I was my way... I fell asleep at Sharon's and was making my way back when I saw the lights on.” Steve stutters sheepishly, Indy nodded nodding walking over the bench where there was a bottle of water and a small cloth. She wiped her forehead taking the sweat off. Steve could see a red line peeking under the hem of her mask as it rubbed against her skin. With every breath the bruises that littered her faded softly.

“Couldn't sleep.” She answers his unasked question that hung between them and Steve nods knowingly. “I didn't want to bother Bucky and I didn't know what else to do so I came down here. Friday suggested the training bots.” Steve was shocked, it almost sounds like she was rambling.

“What wanna talk about it?” Steve offered after a beat, Indy face twisted in a look of disgust, as if talking about her feelings tasted bad in her mouth.

“Shouldn't you be going to sleep?” Indy ignored his question taking a seat on the bench, Her body sagging slightly.

“No I’m good, I was thinking about running on the treadmill, I do that when I’m restless.” He said she blinked before she shrugged.  Indy looked at Steve as he squirmed under her stare.

“I have a list of locations that I have been working on but the more I thought of Hydra the more angry I became.” She blurts and Steve looked at her.

“Locations?” He questions his brows pushing together.

“Look Captain-” Indy started hesitantly.

“Steve please.” He corrects.

“Steve...” She says tentatively. “I know you guys don't trust me, as you should, I mean frankly out of everyone here Bucky and my brothers are the crazy ones. I know blind faith or whatever they are running off of won't work on the rest of you guys so  I thought the best first step would be to give the location of every Hydra location I’ve ever been to. I have most of them down just a few are still foggy and others I don't really remember.” Indy leans back into the wall her hand twisting her family ring as she spoke. Steve takes a breath trying to process her words. “I was going to give it to you when  was done.” She looks at Steve whose face was in a state of shock.

“That could mean the end of Hydra.” Steve gasped, Indy frowned.

“More like the  right foot in the right direction.” She shrugged. Steve couldn't read her as good as before with the mask blocking her expression but he could tell Indy was trying to show him she was legit. She could be trusted and that being here truly meant something to her. That Bucky, Thor, and Loki all were something she was willing to give up her entire past life with the people who raised her. Steve opened his mouth to say something but the loud crash of the door being thrown open stopped him.

“Indy.” Bucky nearly howled as he walked with determined steps to Indy, his eyes were dark and his hair was slightly damp hanging around his face. His bare chest heaved as he moved closer making Indy’s heart leap up into her throat and make her mouth dry. She knew his murder strut shouldn’t have been the hottest thing she had ever seen... But it was. Bucky was shirtless wearing only a pair of low hanging black sweatpants, just as she had left him when he was asleep in her bed with the silk sheet twisted around his hips, leaving his bare chest out in the moonlight for her memorize. Indy jumped off the bench, his eyes were trained on her pinning her in her spot. “Oh thank fuck..” Bucky choked out as he engulfed her, completely bypassing Steve.

Bucky crumpled the ground his head burying deep in her neck, Indy wrapped around him rightly she could feel him shaking in her arms, making her heartbreak. Indy clutched onto him she reached around his neck and tugging her mask off so could she pressed her lips to his temple. Bucky’s heart made a soft cry that crept out of his mouth into her skin, she looked at Steve who was staring terrified. Indy nodded her head telling him she had got it, Steve stood for a moment and watched as his best friend clutched onto Indy, his heart obviously broken from another nightmare or flashback. Steve hadn't seen Bucky cry in a few years, it was too much for him to see. Steve backed away and watched as Indy rubbed his back trying to get him to breathe through his panic. Steve hesitated at the door, wondering if he should hang back just in case Bucky lost control and switched as he had done in the past. Steve almost chuckled at the mere thought of having to come to Indy’s rescue. Indy didn't need a savior - she was her own personal Jesus.

“Bucky, look at me.” Indy pushed his head up, his eyes were rimmed red as tears fell from his eyes drastically. Indy wiped them away, keeping her grip on his chin firm, as she forcefully kept his head up; Bucky tried to look away from her as his pain welled in him like a monsoon. “I’m here Bucky.” Indy kissed him softly, his lips were softer than she was used to and he tasted salter due to the free-falling raindrops from his eyes. She pulled back and Bucky gripped her tight, clutching her hard afraid she might disappear in his arms and leave him alone like in his surreal dream.

“Don't.” His voice was raw. Indy locked her arms around his neck.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She confirmed and his eyebrows knit together.

“Please just don't leave me.” Bucky begged and she frowned. His hands roamed all over her, soaking in her warmth and soft skin. “Real.” Bucky muttered his eyes were glossed over, Indy touched him softly nodding.

“Real. I’m here.” She confirmed resting her forehead on his lightly.

“I woke up and you were gone... I thought...” Bucky's eyes were closed as a new tear welled in his eyes. “I thought I killed you, like in my dream. Fuck Indy, why did you leave me?” Bucky smashed his teeth together trying to hold himself together as his anguish echoed in his voice. Indy felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

“I couldn't sleep, I had all this...” Indy couldn't find the words to describe the overwhelming negative emotions that filled her to the brim, so she just moved her hands in a tight motion. “Welling up so I thought I come here and blow off steam, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.” Indy frowned. “I’m sorry Bucky.” She said quietly her Ai voice had this guilt filled quiver to it that matched her pouting bottom lip.

“I’m sorry you don't have to tell me... It’s just my dream... Next time please wake me and tell me if you are leaving.” He pleaded and she nodded.

“I’m sorry Bucky.” Indy brushed his hair back and she took a shaky breath.

“Don't be you didn't do anything wrong, I just thought it was real.” He slides his hand up her body to touch her face and trace her features.

“It was just a nightmare, Bucky I’m alive, I’m here. I’m real.” She repeated once more for him and she would say it every day for the rest of her life if it put him at ease. His fingers traced her lips with this look of awe.

“Real.” He muttered again before leaning them forward and placing Indy on her back, his legs wedged in between hers, nestling as tight as he could to her. Bucky pushed his face forward and crashed his lips to her, prying her mouth open easily to sweep his tongue into her mouth, craving to taste her. Bucky wanted to dive into her and never come out.

She moaned into him as he took her mouth and ravished it. Her hands dug into his back as his metal hand ran down her sides his thumb brushed over her nipple that was only one layer of cotton away. Indy didn't bother with a bra when she snuck down to the gym, and now she was extra thankful for it. It wasn't until she felt his tear slide down her cheek that she pulled back.

“Bucky?” She touched his face tenderly, willing him to look at her. His jaw locked tight as he opened his eyes, they were rimmed with red once more and held an ocean of emotions, the blue she was becoming so familiar was filled with some type of emotion Indy had yet felt before. “Bucky.”  She said again. She didn't know what she was supposed to say or do, so she just said his name hoping to call him back from the place that haunted his vision.

Bucky felt his heart clench within as her soft unused voice echoed in his mind. That sound and her lips as they moved, with her blood on his hands... it tore his chest and clawed in his stomach making it roll with unease. This wasn't the kind of heartbreak he remembers reading about - it was an ugly gut-wrenching feeling that pounded inside him. This nightmare was unlike any other before, in this one he lost everything. Indy was his everything to him because his captures took everything else from him. His youth, his family, his life and Steve... Hydra took all of who he was but nothing hurt more then the way that having Indy taken away by his own hands. That pain was unmeasurable.

“You spoke in my dream. This quite and beautiful sound gasped from your lips. It felt so real.” Bucky eyes cast down and looked at her exposed neck as he spoke.  Indy mouth twitched in a thin firm line.

“Did I say something horrible to you?” Indy asked her mouth clamped shut at the mere idea of her speaking, she almost wished at this moment she could sew her lips shut so it would never happen.

“No. No, you said... You said my name before we....” Bucky didn't say that she loved him, no; Bucky was going to hold onto those word for himself. “It just shook me.” Bucky's words fall to a whisper.

“We?” Indy frowned her hands running through his now sweat dried hair.

“You killed me with your uhh.” Bucky's fingers traced her lips and Indy exhaled roughly at the thought. Bucky left the rest unspoken. She didn't need to hear about how she also killed Steve to finish both of their missions. That she set their respective Hydra alter egos free, he didn't want her to have that weighing on her even if was just a dream.

“You had a nightmare that I killed you.” Indy's teeth pinched the inside of her cheek making her taste the bitter metallic taste the harder she went.

“No I had a nightmare that I killed you. I couldn’t care less about me. But it was like I could feel your blood on my hands when I woke up.” Bucky frowned and looked at his hands that were resting on either side of her head, caging her close to him. His exposed torso was pressing ever so slightly on to her, enough for him to be sure that she was in fact; Here. Real. Alive. Bucky leaned his head down and grazed the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers. “Indy, I  just need you.” Bucky whimpers so softly it could have just been a breath. Indy hands were still laced in his hair weaving him close to her, tugging softly. He needed to feel her, feel that she was here for him. So she guided his mouth back down to hers and pressed up gently, he needed soft touches full of warmth, feelings only life could bring him. Indy wanted to show Bucky she wasn’t afraid of him, she wasn't worried he was going to knife her or lose control. She trusted him. More than she even knew her self.

Bucky took her gentle kisses as her response and relished in her touch. Bucky pushed his body down on her adding more weight so he could form around her small frame and feel every inch, his legs pressing on the gym mats below them.  Bucky didn't let her breath as he sought his comfort in her lips. She was learning quickly what Bucky liked. He like when she would capture his bottom lip nipping it gently before sucking it softly. Bucky had a nimble tongue that in the last few hours had learned her mouth better than she did. Indy loved the feel of his grown out auburn scruff as it moved against her chin and cheeks.  

Bucky's hands began to roam her supple and soft body. He gripped her hips pushing himself closer to her, Bucky was doing good at minding his growing erection, that was forming under the tin layers of his briefs and sweatpants. Indy made a haughty noise into Bucky's mouth as he began to learn her body via muscle memory. He swallowed the sound making it travel southward. Bucky, in turn, let out a gasp of need.  Indy's legs swung up wrapping around his waist pulling him in closer to her. Bucky gave her mouth a break and began to trail wet kisses down her neck, not being too gentle knowing any mark would fade by morning.

“Sergeant Barnes.” Fridays subtle Irish accent called out of the room making Bucky groan and rest his forehead on Indy's neck, his breath was labored and it warmed her skin as it washes over her chest.

“Yes Friday?” Bucky asks regretfully.

“Mister Stark has requested I inform you of his bet from earlier and how it would take less than twenty-four hours for you to break the no hips rule with Princess Indy.” Friday spoke calmly and Indy pinked as a giggle bubbled in her chest.

“Thank you Friday.” Bucky groans knowing he would never live it down.

“He also wanted me to mention that sex in the gym is - and I quote ‘a shit ton’ of health code violations and that this is why he has given you both private rooms for such things.” Friday had a snark in her tone that didn't go completely unnoticed by Bucky.     

“Thank you, Friday could you show him this?” Bucky lifts up his hands and gives the ceiling the bird knowing there was a camera somewhere picking up his image.

“Mister Stark said he was going to wake Thor,  himself because he was curious as to what it would look like to see Mijnor wiggle you.” Friday relays and Indy gasps pushing Bucky up.

“Stark don't you fucking dare.” Buck lift Indy up and pulls her close to him, not nearly ready to lose her contact. Bucky knew there was a decent chance Tony would actually wake Thor for his own shits and giggles.

“Princess Odinson did ruin two training bots, he will be considering this payback,” Fridays say and Indy scowls.

“Trader, You're the one who suggested it.” Indy folds her arm up and glares to the direction of the cameras. Bucky's eyes look around for the first time taking in the training room, there was robot parts scattered about and two heaps of cyborg in two different spots. Bucky's eyes moved to look at Indy, really taking her in for the first time without the fog of desperation. She was barefoot in a pair of scrapped up black leggings and in a plain green tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail that had loosed and frayed with either Bucky's aggressive affections or from her previous workout. Her knuckles were scrapped up but already healed, she had a few bruises that were fading too.

“I see you were having some fun without me.” Bucky smirks lightly.

“It was interesting, I suppose I could have been a tad more careful with Stark's toys.” Indy said sheepishly picking up her leather mask she had haphazardly tossed on the floor earlier.  Indy leaned on Bucky as she did light stretches. Yawning small, the night finally catching up with her now that Bucky was with her instantly calming her.

“You ready to sleep Doll?” Bucky wrapped an arm around her, her heading nodded against his warm chest. “Ok let's go to bed.” Bucky pulled her to the door flicking the lights off as he went.

“Was Steve there when I came in?” Bucky asked as they got on to the elevator.

“Yeah he said he was coming back from agent Carter's room.” Indy looked at Bucky with a shrug.

“And you were ok?” Bucky asks tentatively as the elevator pings and the sleek silver door slide open, revealing the calm and dim living quarters.

“I’m getting used to the Captain... Steve. I’m getting used to Steve.” She corrects herself as they walk down the hallway to her new room. Bucky smiled behind Indy as she typed in her pin. He loved watching her bloom into the person she was becoming. The two walked into the bedroom, Bucky let Indy go as she went to her closet pulling out a pajama set from the labeled drawer where she stuffed it earlier when she changed into her training gear. Indy buttoned the silk short sleeve top and pulled on the matching black shorts before crawling up the foot of the bed. Bucky was looking at the stack of paper on her end table.

“Indy.” He sucked in a breath picking up the stack, reading the scribbles as best he could. Her handwriting was arduous, from the lack of practice. Each sentence had a mix of Russian and English thrown together to make a hybrid language, But he was able to make it out ok. “This is more information on locations then we have on file.” Bucky sits up straight flipping over the pages of locations and descriptions of the layout.

_ “I’m trying to remember it all, it's taking more time than I thought it would.” _ Indy unclipped the speaker and took the sensor off her right palm. Bucky watches her hands move modestly.

“This could push us to finish Hydra years sooner then planned. This could single handily take them down.” Bucky gushed bewildered and Indy noses scrunched. Bucky made sure to look at her as her hands moved.

_ “Not even close Bucky. They have countless recruits and hundreds of building that I have never seen. Plans and technology I have never had my hands on. Hydra has undoubtedly grown twice its size in the last ten years and is continuing to expand every day.” _ Indy frowned, the pent up feelings creep up on her and she twisted her hands, trying to ring out the growing aggression.

“But still this is one big foot in the door, Indy this information is invaluable nonetheless.” Bucky said putting down the papers back where he grabbed them. Indy’s back tensed as he spoke. “Indy.” He watched the change, the restlessness grew over her like a quick brewing storm. He scooted to her side and touched her shoulders pushing her back into his arms. “Come here Doll.” Indy welcomed his embrace and twisted into his side as he lay down onto his back. She used his bicep as a pillow, resting her cheek against his bare chest. Her body formed around him, wrapping her right leg on top of his hips, twisting herself like a vine around him. Her hand crossing over his chest to play with a lock of his hair. “I got you Doll. It's ok, I’m sorry I brought it up.” Bucky laid his metal arm around her, clutching her tight to him, after pulling the soft sheets over them. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.  Indy slipped quickly into exhaustion as soon as she relaxed into the comfortable mattress and Bucky's embrace. His heartbeat was loud and steady against her ear and it lulling her asleep.

Bucky looked at the ceiling as he listened to Indy's breath slow into a deep sleep. He felt her whole body relax as she slowly drifted into REM, he could feel as all the tension she kept taunt within slowly loosened from her grasp and fall into a peaceful pile. Bucky looked at her face as she slept clinging tight to him, the early dawns light through the window casting a glow around the room. He could really see all her features and spent some time mapping out each freckle and scar she had. He could see a small surgical scar on the top of her mouth where he assumed they had come into her mouth and put in her fangs. He could see the tale of survival that littered her body. Scars from before her serum, where they poked and prodded, tested her as if she were some disposable piece of garbage. Bucky shudders to think if there were less strong girls who might have gone before her.

After a year of Bruce studying he found that the super serum could not just be giving to anyone, there was some form of genetic code that had to be in place, in the nineteen forties they couldn't possibly have had that information. They just pulled people they thought to be worthy. When Bucky was first captured in the war he was one of ten men who was injected- he was the only one to survive long enough for Steve to come to the rescue. The fact that the men at that time were not the first phase as they were once thought made him physically gag. Indy had gone through more than any of them. He figured that by the time they had injected him she was already changed and trained. A girl never knowing anything other than what they forced upon her.

Bucky looked at Indy's face cupping it softly with his metal hand, the steel blue and gold contrasting with her pale skin. How such evil lived in this world, how men could steal a child and create a weapon - Bucky couldn’t ever understand. His beautiful Indy taken and broken only to recreated in their image. But she didn't break, he reminded himself. She didn't let her origin become her story, she was a good person, she was just never given the chance to prove it.

Indy shifted onto her back, her warmth left in a moment making him sigh and move to his side so he could still hold on to her, afraid to let her go for even a moment. He felt his dream linger in his mind, He knew it would be one to haunt him forever. Not only for the words she spoke but for the other surreal moments when he could smell the smoke, feel the heat and the warmth of her blood as it seeps through her wound. Bucky grit his teeth as he remembered the dream. He shook his head remembering the simple breathing techniques Doctor Taylor had taught him.  He forced his mind to think about the list of things he had to do on the farm, a thing he did often to calm his system. This new baby goat in the flock meant he was going to need to expand the gated field. He needs to put up shelves in the guest room he build mostly for Steve when he came to visit. Bucky also started to plan all the crops he wanted to plant when he was one-day full time. When Bucky thought of his farm he thought of showing Indy, showing her the life he built away from war. He wanted her to know that there was a life outside of battle. That she could have that life with him if she wanted to one day when they were ready.

It took him until four thirty to fall asleep, his head buried into Indy hair, his whole body blocking her from the door, protecting her in his sleep from an intruder that could come through somehow. Indy had curled into Bucky, her head under his chin and her face pressed into his neck hugging him loosely, their legs intertwined, linking them together. Both were finally able to rest and relax enough to actually completely rest because of the feel of safety the other gave to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and Support.  
> I love feedback so feel free to leave a comment :)  
> Next Chapter next Thursday!


	11. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't believe in no devil  
> 'Cause I done raised this hell  
> I've been the last one standing  
> When all the giants fell  
> I won't shiver  
> I won't shake  
> I'm made of stone  
> I don't break  
> Start me up  
> Open my eyes  
> Turn me loose and you'll see why  
> I was born, born ready  
> I was born, born ready  
> Staring at the pressure now  
> I won't quit, not backing down  
> I was born, born ready  
> I was born, born ready  
> I am the unknown fighter  
> A dark horse coming for you  
> I'm gonna push up higher  
> I'm gonna do what I do.."  
> ~Born Ready- Zayde Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!!!!  
> Russian is all Google!

Bucky heard something move beyond the bedroom door, just the faintest scuffling of feet jolting him awake. Indy sprung up right after him, both of them listening to movement in the main room. Bucky moved silently off the bed and Indy followed him, picking up her staff as he grab his favored blade from the sheath off his cargo pant belt. He opened the door and Indy slid out before him, her face harden with the steps she took, mentally preparing herself for an attack. They crept out neither making a sound, moving in the dawn shadows.

“Oh jeez guy it's only me!” Wanda cried and they jumped at her. She had on a hoodie and was tying her running shoes when she jumped up with wide eyes as both Bucky and Indy were ready to take her out in the coming moments. Bucky had a on hand on Indy’s back as the other was one only seconds from tossing his blade. Indy had her staff in her favored position, waiting for her mark. They both relax into the other when Wanda straightened up, her hands wide with a red glow ready to block any thing from hitting her.

“Wanda?” Bucky said dropping his hand pointing the blade down, Indy to put her staff in one hand and the other placed around Bucky's waist.

“I forgot you two are like super paranoid.” She set her hands down the red glow dissipating into nothing.

“You’re supposed to knock Wanda, we have all talked to you about that.”  Bucky groaned rolling his eyes at his friend.

“I was going to knock on the bedroom door... I wasn’t sure if you guy could hear the main room door. I can never hear anyone knock on my door.” She rambles and Indy frowns. She runs her hands not having her speaker or senor on. Wanda looks at Bucky for translation.

“Indy said that we would hear you. Remember the whole super serum thing? And also why didn't you just have Friday tell us  instead of just magicing your way in?” Bucky grumbles and she shrugs.

“I just wanted to go on the run this morning but wasn't sure where you guys met.” She said sheepishly and Bucky frowns.

“Wanda you hate running, I’ve heard you complain a million times about it.” Bucky raises his eyebrows at her.

“Sue me I want to spend time with you guys.” Wanda toy with her hands looking at the ground. Bucky bites on his bottom lip looking down at Wanda, she just wants to be with her only family, Bucky understood that.

“Give us a moment to change and we will meet you in the kitchen.” Bucky says having a soft spot for the redhead, who grins joyfully and waves her hand and the door glowed red as she hurried through it.

 _“Remind me to have Loki magic this room so she can't do that.”_ Indy signed and Bucky laughs and nods.

“You know I don't know why we have done that already.” Bucky turns back the bedroom towing Indy with him.  Indy walked to the bathroom as Bucky leaps back on the bed groaning. “I was sleeping so good too.” Bucky moans into his pillow. He heard Indy snicker through the bathroom door. She jumped out with his toothbrush in her hand. Signing for him to quit whining and get ready. Bucky’s heart hammered in his chest at the sight of Indy with sleep in her eyes and small smile as her toothbrush hung from her mouth, in her Pjs waiting for him to get out of bed. It was so mundane, so normal he couldn't believe it was happening. He captured the image in front of him before sliding out of bed grabbing his toothbrush and kissing her forehead softly before following in her lead to get ready for the day.

 

Steve and Wanda were chatting in the kitchen when Indy and Bucky emerged dressed in lightweight running clothes chatting about something neither could understand.

“Morning Buck, Indy.” Steve greets them kindly looking at Bucky for any lingering  evidence of last night's episode; but he didn't see anything. Bucky was smiling helping Indy pin her speaker to her pink long line sports bra top she had on as she braided her hair tightly down her head as if her were weaving light strains of gold.

“Morning Steve, Wanda good to see you again.” Bucky nodded, waiting for Indy's hands to free up so he could hand her the sensor to go on her palm. She nodded at her two and her eyes crinkled ever so slightly around the white veil she wore that matched her pure white high waisted leggings, showing she had a small smirk. Once she secured the hair tie at the bottom of the braid that reached her torso she opened her right hand palm where Bucky pushed the adhesive side on to her hand. In turn Indy handed him the second hair tie from her tiny wrist. Bucky took it pulling his own hair up into a loose bun. She sign thank you for helping  before she put her arms around Bucky, who still need to feel her close, though the dream was out of his mind the fear still tugged at him quietly in the back of his mind like the way the shadows trail behind people, not noticed but always there.

They all decide to wait for Sam who came out dragging his feet grumbling at the morning people. They all walked out to the field where they did a bit of light stretching chatting to each other before they began. Indy looks over Bucky as he stretched forward the tight grey tee didn't leave much for her imagination  to have to fill in after seeing him shirtless all night, she could picture everything under the breathable fabric, along with the tight fitted joggers he was sporting, she was glad for her mask, cause her mouth popped open as he bent to his toes.

“First person to pass Sam three times wins.” Bucky grinned cheekily catching Indy's stare.

“Should I give you guys another ten second head start?” Indy sasses and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“No. I had you yesterday doll face.” Indy pats his chest biting her lip.

“Sure Bucky.” She winks at him and Sam belts out a chuckle.

“I love watching someone wipe your jerk smug smiles off your faces. Oh how the mighty have fallen.” Sam grins at his two best friends.

“She may be faster than us...” Steve starts

“Debatable.” Bucky interjects with a fake pout, Indy rolls her eyes at him.

“But you dear Sam will always be slower than us.” Steve points out as they all line up, shutting Sams laughing up. “Ready.... Set... Go..” Steve calls and they all jumped from their positions. Indy and Bucky ran side by side, matching the other stride for stride. The lap around the compound was one and half miles and they reached it at peak speed within minutes.

“We’re on your right.” Bucky called and Sam grumbled out a curse as the two speed past him and Wanda. Steve pushed to keep up with the couple, for the first time in awhile he actually had to work hard to keep his pace. Bucky and Indy flew together eventually passing Steve altogether. Then they whizzed past Sam and Wanda on the second lap. The third became a war between the two. Indy had finally broken a sweat and Bucky breath became harsh as they tried to outrun the other. They were half way through the third lap when Indy really began to push, she got one foot ahead before Bucky started leap in front of her. She made a face and sprinted after him.

“Oh no you fucking don't.” Bucky growled as Sam came in to view. Sam turned back and saw in the distance the two Super soldiers and kicked up his pace mutter a sorry to Wanda who laughed breathy at him.

Indy was matching Bucky for strides as they round up on Sam. Bucky jumped screaming on you left to him and Indy yelled as she lept to surpassed him.

“Dammit Barnes.” Sam skidded to a stopped holding his knees as Steve who slowed down to be with Wanda met up with him. Indy stop and pouted at Bucky who was grinning like a fool.

“I win!” Bucky boasted and Indy signed a profanity that had him laughing. “Baby Doll watch your language, the righteous man with a plan is here.” He chuckled as she just signed another.

“Oh I’ll show you something you can watch.” Indy stalked to Bucky who was holding his hands up in surrender.

“Don't be a poor sport.” Bucky said working hard to school his grin. Indy jumped plowing Bucky to the wooded ground.

“There now I win.” She said her veil fluttered and he could see her tongue poking out.

“Вы кладете язык, где он принадлежит, или я должен буду сделать это за вас.” _You put that tongue where it belongs or I'll have to do it for you._ Bucky iris thin out in to small rings as the black darken over his pale baby blues. His Russian tone was as seductive as the way  his hands tug her hips forward, pressing her softly to him. Indy mouth clamped shut and her cheeks pink with his words.

“Oh Sergeant Barnes I’d dearly love to see you try.” Indy fluttered her eyes coyly.

“You up for the challenge Doll?” Bucky said his thumb brushing the exposed torso between her high waisted leggings  and the hem of her bra, shooting tingles all over her body. They downed in the others growing heat, their eyes scream to the other in a silent lusty language.

“As much as I love watching the R rated bits in movies, I don't really like the live action.” Sam joked and Indy snapped to her senses, one side of her mouth quirked up, her eyes gleaming with mischief down at Bucky, who was caught in her spell still. His mind was was off in a distance bed caught in between sheets and skin.

“I look forward to winning.” She mocked. “I do love claiming victory.” Indy sound so Asgardian in that moment Bucky couldn't help but melt over the fact that she was truly taking kinship with her adopted brothers. Indy flipped from his grasp and landing on the wood ground on the balls of her feet. She turned so her face was out of view from the the bystanders to Bucky who was looking up at her with a knitted brow of confusion. She lifted her veil for a moment to stick her tongue out. As the blood rushed back to his head and he connected the dots Bucky leap to his feet.

“Now your going to get it.” He playfully growls.

“Only if you catch me.” She turns on her heels and sprint to the tower. Bucky blinks and she was gone darting through trees, her white pant a glowing beacon for him to chase after. Indy cleared the woods in double time striding back to the tower with a laugh hanging on her lips.

“Loki!” She calls loudly knowing that somehow he can hear her. “Portal.” She yells as Bucky got closer and a green glow envelopes her as Bucky's hands swing to  wrap around her. He falls on his knees just grazing her, his hands grasping at fade green magic.

“Cheat!” He calls lifting up running for the tower.

 

“Sister, what trouble have you gotten into now?” Thor sat with his feet on the dining table eating from his plate that rested artfully on his huge leather clad thighs. Loki's hands drop to pick his book back up, smirking at her knowingly. Indy looks out the patio doors to see Bucky barreling to the tower. She giggles softly and walks over to Thor placing a small hand on to his shoulder.

“She is toying with her Knight.” Loki says and gets up to hug Indy.  “Good morning Sissy, I’m glad you remembered to use me.” Loki pecks her temple and waves his hands to make a cup of coffee appear for her. Indy thanks him before grabbing it and sipping it gleefully.

“I am not toying... He challenged me.” Indy grins and Loki roll his eyes.

“It's called flirting Sissy.” Loki tucks a fly away strained of hair into her braid before going back to his book.

“Flirting?” Thor frowns and Loki sighs.

“Yes that act in which you have no knowledge in.” Loki mocks and Thor frowns putting his plate back on the table and swinging his feet on the floor.

“I can flirt!” Thor huffs.

“You can show off. There is a different.” Loki pokes.

“I can flirt Loki.” Thor takes a deep internal breath.

“Prove it.” Loki puts his book down once again feeling a bet emerge.

“How?” Thor leans forward, Indy's eyes bounce between her brothers.

“This friday during one of Stark's outings to one of those odious Midgard clubs - whoever can get the first ladies number wins.” Loki crafts grinning wickedly.

“Wins what?” Thor contemplates, hesitant of Loki’s trickster ways.

“If you win I shall not speak a word for forty eight hours, in any form or way.” Loki thinks aloud and Thor belts out a hearty laugh.

“You god - of the silver tongue not speak?” Thor roars. “Now there's a bet worth wild.” Thor would do anything to have silence from Loki for that long, oh the teasing he and everyone could do without him being able to fire back... That was a bet worth risking.

“But if I win... you have to fight everyone here willing and let them win.” Loki licks his lips leaning back holding in his own chuckle.

“Brother. You cannot be serious.” Thor frowns at the mere idea of losing. Before Loki could utter another word Indy froze as the elevator doors pinged. She bit a giggle back and flew into the chair facing the entry way trying to act innocent.

Bucky strides through the door his face in his winter glare, stalking to Indy who squeals as he jumped on the table. Bucky crouches down and leans down pushing her chair out with a scratch.  With a swift fluid motion Bucky was on the floor blocking her from everyone and everything else, his hands on the armrests caging her in. His head lowered down moving tantalizingly slow. He held her stare, his breath was shallow as he took the hem of the white veil in between his teeth. He tugged it down her nose and past her jaw revealing her rose colored lips that were between her teeth. His nose skimmed her jaw and her tongue darted out wetting her lips nervously. Indy’s stomach knotted and her whole body flushed under Bucky's heated gaze. It felt as if with his intense stare she was going to grow so hot that her clothes would literally burn off.

“Что я скажу тебе, Кукла для малышей, ты отложишь этот язык, или я сделаю это.” _What I tell ya Baby Doll, you put that tongue away or I’ll do it for you._ Bucky voice was low and seductive  that made all the words that fell from his mouth tremendously filthy. Indy breathed out slowly through her nose, and was ready to say something cheeky, but Bucky took her bottom lip in his mouth biting it softly as if he knew the sass she was about to spill. He moved to capture her whole mouth eliciting a soft whimper from Indy as he gently and thoroughly took her mouth as his own. Bucky made sure to taste every soft part of her mouth, taking his time to show her how serious he was. Indy hands flew to his hair and tugged him closer, trying to keep him there forever.

Slowly Bucky pulled back, placing tiny kisses on the corners of her mouth and one more in the middle. Indy eyes fluttered open as his fingers pulled her veil backup securing it on her nose. She clutched onto him as he meant to pull away. “Here I thought you were running away from me.” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

 _“Nope; just seeing if you were true to your word.”_ Indy winks.

“Now that Captain is how you kiss a woman.” Sam smacks Steve’s left peck.

“Ok that is most definitely not their first kiss - Sharon and I’s was.” Steve groans still defending that first kiss between Sharon and himself when they first found Bucky, that his best friends will never let him live down how awkward it was.

“First my gym and now my dining room. I am to disinfect the entire compound.” Tony sighs joining  the people who had all wandered into find Bucky's display of affection.

“Tony I thought you got my message from last night.” Bucky pushes Indy's chair back to the table and grabs his own, while still holding on to Indy's hand.

“Nope... I don't recall getting any messages.” Tony frowns acting unknowing.

“Shall I give you the summary?” Bucky grins.

“Please, my Friday can't seem to be bothered with relaying such non pressing matters.” Tony smirks. Bucky flips him the bird.

“I think it went a little like that.” Bucky smirks at Tony who looked at Thor before speaking.

“Snowflake broke the no hips house rule last night.” Tony spits out gleefully.

“He what?” Thor held his hand out and his hammer flew into his hand with a breeze of air.

“Thor save it for the gym!” Loki mutters. Indy hid her face in Bucky's arm, pink from head to toe.

“I shall not! It was his own rule!” Thor bellows.

“Oh Come on Loki don't you wanna see what it looks like to see the hammer wiggle at Bucky!” Sam interjects so helpfully. Bucky shoots his friend a glare.

“Hey I didn't really wiggle... It was more or less a gentle pressing.” Bucky winces as Indy swatted his chest harshly.

“There was no hip wiggling or pressing of any kind. He held me after a tiresome night. Stark was just being a peeping tom. On any note... Wiggling ought to be aloud if I condone it.” Indy stood obstructing Thor's view of Bucky,  placing her hand on her hips raising her eyebrow.

“Well yes sister. Just give your poor brothers a break we only mean to protect you.” Thor step close to his sister who made him feel two feet tall with her glare. Her eyes soften with Thor's words and sighed.

“Good, now put your hammer down.” She pointed at Mjolnir. Thor placed it on the table before sitting back in his chair. Indy fell into hers and Bucky's slung his metal arm on her shoulder.

“Thanks Doll.” Indy smirked at him her eyes sparkling lightly.

The group all sat at the table as food was brought up from the kitchen, Nat and Bruce came through the dining room shoulders bumping as they spoke in a low tones. Indy eyed Natasha, when Bucky noticed he redirected her focus on the food being passed around. Indy was only halfway through her meal when a loud shout comes from the hallway.

“Miss Indy!” Peter came bouncing in the kitchen swinging a red metal staff wildly around almost breaking a bowl that was on the island, but he caught it with a web muttering a sorry to all the people watching around him apologetically. Indy nose twitched as she almost smiled at the boy who was skidding around the table to her. “Miss Indy look what Mister Stark built me last night.” Indy jumped out of her chair to meet Peter who thrusted the staff in her hand as she stood. She looked to Tony who purposely looks away. She felt its weight and tested it by gilding  thought the air. She nodded and handing it back to Peter.

“It is a nice piece, it shall do you good to train with your own weapons.” Indy said and Peter grinned, happy with her advice. Bucky watch them interact noting Peters flush as she spoke.

“Look.” He shook it in hand it snapped together shirking in to a small pen like tool.

“Well that is handy isn't it.” Indy patted the Spider boy on the shoulder happy with his enthusiasm.

“Careful Indy your smile is showing in your eyes.” Sam pointed out taking a sip of orange juice smirking over the rim. Indy took Peters staff shook it back to it full size, darting closer to the table hitting the bottom of his glass, titling the liquids up so he poured it  all over himself.

“Can you see my smile now?” Indy eyes squinted lightly. Sam coughed  as juice choked and soaked him. Indy straightened up handing Peter’s staff back. She glanced over at Bucky who was doubled over in laughter. Bucky wrapped an arm around her middle pulling Indy into his lap to laugh over her. Bucky squeezed her softly as his chuckles bounced against her.

“Like I said the other day, I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Bucky wipes his eyes hugging Indy tightly, who was grinning under her veil. She leans over his arms and grabs her cup of coffee to sip it slyly as Sam grumbled.

“Bucky's been rubbing off on you.” Sam frowns tossing a look at the group who were all snickering.

“No not rubbing... pressing.” Tony quips earning a threatening sound from Thor.

“Tony not in front of Peter please.” Steve shoots Tony a stern look while handing Sam his napkin. Peter frowned getting lost in translation taking a seat on Steve side grabbing a plate.

“Why do my eyes have to be the only ones subjected to Snowflake’s and Silent Bob’s late night rondevu and no one else?” Tony looks at Steve who rolls his eyes.

“Wait Miss Indy and Mister Bucky were.....” Peter frowns his eyes shooting around the room.

“Christened my gym last night for me and god to see? Yes.” Tony smirks at Thor who stood from his chair loudly.

“Stark.” Loki says soundly slightly bored.

“Oh I’m just poking fun.” Tony says looking at Indy whose eyes were cutting in to him.

“Tony, maybe since the incident the other day you should not be poking the bear.” Loki reminds him carefully.

“I’m not afraid of them, I could take them both.” Tony brags, Indy sits up interested, Bucky's hand cups her hip and smirks practically reading her mind. Indy runs her hands in front of them.

 _“ Can we?”_ Her eyes gleaming at Bucky, mischief spreading under veil.

“Is that a challenge?” Bucky looks at Stark licking his lips.

“No, No it's not.” Steve says looking at Bucky and Indy who were less like two people and more like a two headed Cheshire cat.

“It sounded like it.” Loki says playing into Indy’s games, Starks smirk faltered on the side.

“Tony?” Steve said looking at Tony who was thinking.

“When?” He asked the two overly confident Super soldiers.

“Whenever your ready?” Bucky’s metal thumb rubbed small circles on Indys knees that were hooked on the edge of the armrest, her feet dangling off the side.

“No time like the present I suppose.” Tony stands tapping his arc reactor.

“Isn't that cheating.” Indy spoke, her arm draped over Bucky's shoulder with her hands in his hair. Tony opened his mouth. “If I wanted to fight the suit, I would just make another example of your robots. Take away the suit and what do you have?” She tilted her head.

“Captains already asked me that.  And I’ll tell you what I told him; Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony smiling big and fake to Indy, her veil flutter as her head turned to face him directly.

“If we take the suit away and I stood in front of you, no staff, no gun -  hell not even pair of shoes; Who are you to go against me? No tech just the man and will to live, in that bet, who taking home the winnings?” Indy asked the room silenced, all turned to Tony waiting to hear some snark or quip but there was nothing. “This shouldn't make you quiver Stark. This should only make a fire spread.” Indy spoke with conviction. “Your best weapon in not what you hold in your hands.” Indy looked a Peter as she spoke. “But the one that you are without it.” Indy said her eyes turning back to Tony.  Bucky held on to Indy with firm hands, he felt her heartbeat stay steady as she spoke.

“Your right. If you and I went head to head, as bare as we came in the world, you would win. But in this world it doesn't just run off fair fights and morals. It runs off who carries a bigger stick, the faster gun or the fattest wallet. It takes money and intelligence.” Tony said levely. “There are an awful lot of bullies in this world and out of this world who like to come down and use unfair tactics to try and get their way. So I will do everything in my power and capabilities to even out the playing field.” Tony leans forward. Indy eyes twitch ever so slightly.

“A fair battlefield is still a battlefield.” Indy says relaxing in to Bucky's arms that wound around her.

“You with your staff and bare feet and me with my guns and nano tech and smarts would put your philosophical ass into the ground.” Tony baits her.

“Now?” She asks her eyes quirk up.

“Whenever your ready princess.” Tony smiled.

“If I win you train with me no suits or tech.” Indy said and Bucky grunted. Tony tilted his head and shrugged.

“Fine. If I win You give up every name of every person you ever used your _skills_ on.” Tony looked at Indy with a glare. Bucky breathed out sharply as he felt Indys muscles tightly to his words.

“Deal.” Indy said her hands resting over Bucky's. “Let me go and get dolled up for our date, training room in twenty.” Indy said and Bucky stood holding her close to him before placing her on the ground. The table all looked at her with amused eyes. Thor was smirking at Tony.

“Finally you will see my Sister for who she is.” Thor touched Indy's arm and nodded at her. She took Bucky's hand and he pulled to her room brushing past everyone else.

 

>>>>>

 

“You sure about this doll?” Bucky called through the closet door. Indy looked at the battle gear that Loki neatly hung for her. She stood in a snug leather bandeau that kept her breast tight to her and a pair of white underwear contemplating her choices. She yanked on a pair of leather pants and a black long sleeve  shirt and placed a metal muzzle over her face, one that reminded her of the Hydra mask she used to wear. She shrugged on the serpent chest plate Loki had given to her along with the matching forearm bracers. She slipped on a pair of knee high combat boots finishing her look. “Indy?” Bucky knocked on her door and she opened it her eyes smiling at him. Bucky had changed in to his traditional combat gear, typical for training days.   One arm covered in a black sleeve the other showing off his metal arm. His hair had been pushed back out of nervousness. He looked down at her decked out in black and silver gear like a melding pot of Asgard and Midgard that he was becoming accustomed to on her. She pulled her hair free from her braid and untwisted it walking past him. He caught her arm and tugged her flush against him. His hair tumbling over his face obscuring her view into his cold blue eyes. “Indy.” Bucky repeated again looking down at her. “Are you sure about this.” Bucky said and Indy brought a hand up  and brushed the his hair back, his metal hand caught hers, dragging her palm across his stubble until it crossed over his lips. He pressed into her palm gently softly kissing her. Indy's eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed into her hand. “Why do you have to do this?” Bucky asked his lips flutter over his small hand. “Why not let me fight with you?”

“He needs to learn. Hydra has the technology to disarm any electronic. If this turns into a war; and it might. Stark need to live, He is vital to this...” She looked around. “If he is left to nothing but his own skin he needs to at least have a fighting chance.” Indy looked at Bucky and the her care in her eyes. “Taking down Hydra is the most important thing Bucky next to your life.” Indy said and Bucky’s  heart clenched in his chest. Indy pulled his head down to hers so their forehead were touching. “Once Hydra is destroyed your free Bucky. Stark needs to be live for that, if not to help on the front lines then to pay for the bullets.” Indy ran the exposed part of her nose along his.

“Indy you don't need to prove yourself to them just to get Tony to take lessons.” Bucky stresses.

“No ... But it could be fun to see him lose.” Indy smirks the mask tugging at her skin.

“Doll...” Bucky rolled his eyes

“What he did call me nothing but a piece of ass to you. I ought to show him there is more us then just that,” Indy eyes gleamed with a softness Bucky had seen on her often now.

“Doll.” Bucky lets out a soft chuckle and she looked up at him, her braid falling apart with each movement she made. It fell in soft waves down her back, Bucky runs his flesh hand through the golden locks untangling it. “Alright let's put the playboy in his place.” Bucky groans and Indy smirks small under her mask. Bucky could tell by the way the breath sound in her mask that she was smiling at him. Bucky was learning to pick up on her expressions under that mask of hers. He was becoming acutely aware of all the ways she showed her emotions.

 

>>>>>>

 

Bucky and Indy walked in to the training room silently, slipping in behind the crowd who showed up to watch, no one noticed them as the spoken silently in the back hands flowing between the two. Bucky was telling her about the suit, as much as he knew on it. Reminding her that his joints and the head are going to be her best bet. Bucky didn't love this idea of her and Tony going head to head but if this is was part of her plan then Bucky was just going to go with the flow. He trusted Indy to know when to back out of a fight and she knew he would be there always on her side to help.

Indy wanted to kiss Bucky for hours when they began their first full conversation in sign but she held it in focusing on the challenge at hand.

“You ready doll?” Bucky finally broke their silent conversation and Indy nodded pulling her hair into a tight knot on top of her head. She touched his face and let her fingers trace his lips.

 _“When we’re done you and I are going to lock ourselves in my room for a few hours so we can finish up our lessons.”_ Indy signed to Bucky who bit his lip at her words the ghost of her lips to his still lingering over him.

“That can be arranged Doll.” Bucky leaned forward and tilted her chin up and leaned forward his lips brushing her black muzzle. “It's a date Indy.” Bucky places a chase kiss where her mouth would be. “Now go and teach him a lesson.” Bucky turned her as the group noticed their presence. “You got this Doll Face.”  Indy eyes glazed over with her signature cold look. Bucky watched as she rolled her muscles prepping for her fight. Bucky followed as she stalked to Stark.

“Sissy let me charm you armor to resist his phasers.” Loki stepped in front of Indy she touched his outstretched hand.

“No brother, Let him try, I will deserve any hit he gives me.” Indy cocks a brow and Loki opened his mouth but Indy gave him a look that silenced him.

“Come on Princess, I’ll make it quick.” Tony yelled from the middle on the room already suited up and ready. Indy took one breath and stepped around Loki staff in hand.

“Let's begin.” Indy stood firm as everyone moved to the side lines, Bucky and Steve next to one another with a shared look of uncertainty,  one for Stark and the other for Indy. Indy cut her staff through the air and took her stance, clearing her mind of all the things that buzzed around her. She had a mission and that was to bring Stark to his knees. Stark lifted off the ground a few feet speaking with Friday to begin a deconstruction of Indy’s  fighting style. All the video of her being run for patterns and styles to best show course of action. The whole conversation Indy’s AI voice echoed in his head... Take the suit away, take Friday away and what would be left in this fight?

“Friday stop. Let's make it a surprise.” Tony said to Friday who wisely stayed silent.  

“Begin.” Loki called and Stark took the initiative to move first going down for a simple punch to test her. Indy blocked him quick with her staff sending his metal arm to the side with a surprising amount of force. Tony recovered quick and began to alternate fists just going at it with no pattern. Indy blocked and dogged him with an ease while also giving him a few blows to his shoulders and neck, working to weaken those spots.

Indy tired of this jab- block- hit games and started to pull out her better moves. Indy managed to trip him once and dent his helmet on two sides as she started to run circles around him.

Tony tossed her across the room in turn but she rolled into the throw landing back on her feet. Tony flew to her and they began again. This time Tony didn't hold back and moved his metal arms as fast as he could but she didn’t falter. That was what annoyed him the most, she was like a computer, her face didn't twitch nor did her moves ever waver, she was never surprised by what he did. Tony didn't get the moment he so very loved when he did something clever and someone would look at him in awe or shock. Indy never gave him the satisfaction. Tony didn't know if he was impressed or angered by her.

Indy used her staff to push him backwards, Tony lifted up to stop from falling and Indy used her staff as a catapult to throw herself on to him in the air and she used her braces to smash his helmet, firmly digging herself onto him. Tony tried to pull her off but her legs were locked firmly on his waist like a boa constrictor to a prey; she coiled around him, every move he made she tightened around the empty space. He flew her into the wall back first.  She made a small noise at the collision but her muscles stayed locked and her eye remained cool.

Indy was about to try and twist his helmet off when Friday echoed out in the training room.

“Red alert, Avengers - Fury is call you.” Friday called out to the room. Indy hands stilled and Stark's helmet vanished around him.  He looked at Indy and she nodded - a truce made in the moment. He landed them on the ground and she flipped off him rolling to grab her staff she had earlier forgone.

“Team meet at the quinjet.” Steve yelled and they all ran out the room. Indy jogged up to Bucky who was talking with Steve as they looked at Steve phone.  Indy touched Bucky’s arm and he wrapped around her.

“Looks like I’m gonna need a rain check.” Bucky looked at Steve who was trying to get him to the door.

“Indy you too, as you are taking over Thor place.” Steve and Indy mouth popped open under her muzzle, but her eyes showed her shock. “I trust you, come on.” Indy looked at Bucky who was just a shocked. His blue eyes looked down at her with worry.

“Ok Captain lead the way.” Indy said tugging Bucky forward. Bucky wanted to say something but she tugged him further trailing after Steve. “We can do this Bucky.” Indy turned back to Bucky who  only gave her a look that spoke volumes and tight lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love!  
> Feed back always encouraged!
> 
> Raise your hand if your ready to see Indy in action????


	12. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Won't see us comin'  
> Out the door before you even blink  
> Somethin' so cold-blooded  
> With a deep killer instinct
> 
> Don't look us right in the face  
> It's like starin' at a burnin' sun  
> Got teeth like razor blades  
> And you know that we're out for blood  
> We're out for blood!
> 
> Better run, better run  
> 'Cause here it comes, here it comes  
> Better run, better run  
> When the wolves come out to play!"  
> ~Wolves- Sam Tinnesz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Warnings - THIS CHAPTER IS GORY!!!! So if your not into that well probably DON'T read this fic cause this is the beginning of a lot of fighting and death in up coming chapters.  
> Also - I'm a writer not a doctor so any of the medical stuff could be and probably is WRONG!  
> Y'all have been warned.  
> Also on another note- I have gone back and put all the Sign into italics cause I didn't want it to be confusing when Indy is using the speaker or when shes using sign. Ok??? Cool!  
> Now on to the mission!!!!

Everyone was suited up in their prospective Avengers outfits, all listening to Nick Fury speak over the screen on the wall of the quinjet. Indy and Bucky sat further back from the group getting themselves ready. Bucky was strapping his favorite weapons to him as Indy loaded his clips listening carefully. 

“It's confirmed that Hydra has shutdown MIT and blocked it off like it's a damned military base. We suspect they are after the replica of Stark's Arc Reactor the students were trying to imitate.” Tony was gritting his teeth and looked at the jets eta, they were suspect to land in thirty minutes. The team looked over the footage they had gathered. Fury was right in saying Hydra had completely locked the school down. Armed guards  around the perimeter and hostages literally everywhere. The teams concern wasn't getting in or out it was making sure no civilians were harmed in the process. 

Loki and Wanda were planning on going in to dealt with reactor- magicking it somehow with the help of Vision and Tony and they rest of the crew would deal with taking the Hydra unit out and evacuating the building encase the Reactor blew. Clint and Bucky would be cover fire and Falcon and Peter would take the air as Steve, Thor, Natasha and Indy would go on the ground and clear the buildings. 

Bucky hated the idea of Indy on her own while he stayed back but knew that this was the job. Bucky pulled Indy to the back of the jet and used his hands to speak. 

_ “Doll why don't you spot me? This is to soon.”  _ Bucky pleads. Indy sighs and gives him a pointed look.

_ “I wouldn't know the first thing about spotting you Bucky, I don't know guns, I do know how to clear a building though. That I can do just fine.”  _ Bucky groaned and put a hand on Indy's shoulder.  _ “I’m going to be ok Bucky, I can do this.” _ Indy places a hand on his cheek and pats it lightly. 

“I know Doll, I just.” Bucky whispers looking down at Indy his eyes filled with the emotion Indy was fast learning; Worry. It was etched all round his ice blue eyes. It filled them to the brim like a wave about to crash over rocks.  Indy looked over his face trying to find the right words to help ease his anxieties.

“Sister!” Thor bellowed and she rolled the eyes and fluttered them shut for a moment before turning to look at her adoptive brother. “Join me for your first battle prayer. You are Asgardian now, these tributes are yours now too. “ Thor holds a hand out for her  but she doesn't remove her hands from Bucky. 

Bucky places his metal hand over her delicate one, squeezing it and pushing her to her family. Indy looked up and her eyes crinkled lightly on the sides and he knew she was smiling; ever so slightly.  She took Thor's hand and he led her to Loki who was standing in his full Asgardian battle armor helmet and all. 

“Place your  forearm in across from with Thor's.” Loki instructed and she nodded following his order. She and Thor made an X with their right arms and Loki did the same on her other side. Each of their prospective family rings in the air.

“ _ Oh wise Allfather, _

_ Who sits on his throne _

_ In the halls of Valhalla, _

_ Be here with your Children this day. _

_ Let your wisdom flow through us, _

_ As we seek the vengeance _

_ Of the enemy of our blood. _

_ Let us claim victory in the name of Asgard. _

_ If we should be slain at the hands of our rival _

_ Let us fall valiantly. _

_ So we may be deemed worthy  _

_ To be chosen to sit at your side _

_ By the flames of Valhalla _

_ With a story to tell of bravery and perseverance. _

_ Oh wise Father be with your kin, _

_ As we thunder onto the battlefield, _

_ Let our enemies quiver at the sound _

_ Let them shutter at the sight _

_ Let them tremble at our hands. _

_ Let our aim be true. _

_ As we fight for the good of all, _

_ In your name.” _ Thor spoke with conviction and power that only a king could resonate. “To Valhalla.” Thor shouted, his head leaning down to his siblings who both leaned forward and knocked foreheads lightly together.

“To Valhalla.” Loki echoed solemnly.  Indy used her left hand to sign out Valhalla, her brothers smiling brightly at her with adoration. They broke apart and turned back the the team who was finished gearing up and we're watching over the siblings. Indy's eyes found Bucky’s who was smiling at her softly. 

“If you guys are done we have only twenty minutes to get this plan set up.”Tony was standing over the display mapping out their extraction plan for the civilians. 

“Sharon  is behind us and the Boston sector has already locked down the block. From the blueprints the lab that the reactor is in the basement. Indy you know how they operate you’ll be with me and we will clear the building with the reactor as Thor and Nat take out the other buildings. Clear everyone. Our first job is the people, then the reactor.” Steve looked at his team his shield firmly  placed on his back. Everyone nodded but Natasha whose noses scrunched at Indy but she scolded her look before anyone other then the Captain could notice. “There are men on each floor, so watch your backs and please no death unless absolutely necessary.” Steve looked at Indy at the last part giving her a stern look. She looked at Bucky who tensed and leaned down to her ear. 

“ Я знаю, что это не то, чем вы были, просто выведите из строя, если сможете. Это не так, как они делают что-то здесь ..." _ I know that it is not what your used to, just incapacitate if you can. It's not the way they do things around here ...  _ Bucky hand held her shoulder, looking up at the group who were busy looking at the footage. “К сожалению. Если бы это было до меня и Зимы ... Все они были бы убиты.”  _ Sadly. If it were up to me and Winter ... They would all be slaughtered.  _ Indy tilted her head to the side and saw Bucky's jaw clench tight with his words. Indy didn't doubt his rage, she never did. It was going to be an adjustment on her part mentally. 

Steve had a fair game plan set in place but as they all knew, a plan is just that; a plan. The reality was always far from that. Indy and Bucky sat next to one another not speaking just gathering the inner strength the others solace could give. Bucky held up an ear com for her and she frowned at the device but let him place it snugly in her right ear. 

“We are all linked by these, when you need to speak just put your hand over the top and speak with your normal speaker.” Bucky instructs and she nods thoughtfully. “If you need anything, back up, to give information to crack a joke... literally anything Indy you use this ok? We’re a team.” Bucky put his hand on the black metal muzzle looking at her thoughtfully. "If you need me you just say the word and no matter what I'm there." Bucky held her gaze as his spoke letting his words fall around them. Bucky brushed her temple with his thumb before turning to his combat bag at his feet. As they neared Boston he needed to prep in his own way. He took out the necklace T’challa gave him. Bucky saw the interest in Indy’s eyes as he slipped it over his head pressing his lips over the tooth necklace. “They call me White Wolf now. T’challa gave this to me as my symbol; a way for me to always remember that I am not the Winter Soldier anymore.” Indy lifted a hand to touch the stark white tooth necklace, he nodded at this was ok and her small fingertips run over each fang. “The fangs of a real White Wolf.” He clarifies and she looks at it thoughtfully. 

“White Wolf. I like it.” She signed his name with a spark of happiness in her eyes. Bucky and Indy sat for a moment just looking at the other. Indy heart raced the closer they got to Boston, She was more then ready... She was excited. Indy wanted to bring the fire and take Hydra down. Bucky could see her gain more and more energy as she started to fully adjust in to the role she was made for. It scared the hell out of him seeing the glimmer in her eyes. It reveled that of Steve's. They were made for the fight, lived for the fight and he knew that look twinkling in her eye meant a boat load of worry for him. 

“Ok Team. Indy - You and I are jumping. We have to clear the front before anyone can do anything.” Indy eyes hardened in a moment and stood, Bucky caught her hand squeezing her tightly. 

“Be safe. Ok. That's a command.” Bucky stood swiftly and Indy unblocked her muzzle handing it to him. He frowned for a moment but the gleam of steel poking out of her mouth made his chest heave for a moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in as his silent way of saying he had her back and that no one - Avengers or Hydra alike would stop him from protecting her. Indy was shocked he didn't shy from her fangs but melted into him before pulling away. Her lips sealing his promise. She held on to his kiss to help keep her mentally grounded. She was Indy not Nothing. 

“Let's go Captain.” Indy turned to Steve who nodded and hit the back door button and slide it open. 

“Tuck and roll Indy.” Steve shouted as the wind whipped in front of them.

“Ready when you are.” Her AI voice was steady and she even smirked small.

“This is my favorite part.” He grinned and leap shield first to the ground. Indy cocked an eyebrow and jumped after him with the faintest laugh on her lips. 

 

>>>>>>>

Bucky landed on an adjacent roof to the main campus,  there was two guys on the roof with rifles set up pointed at where Indy and Steve had landed. Bucky heard one shot made by them and he took a small breath and listen to Steve directing Indy. 

_Looks like they missed._ Bucky thought to himself before turning his anger at the two Hydra goons who were shooting at the two most important people in his life.

They hadn't even noticed Bucky landing softly on the far end. He took them out with two tranquilizing darts and kicked their second rate guns to the side to make way for his own Shuri decked out rifle. Through his scope he could see Steve shield first walking around back as Indy finished off the men on the front of the courtyard. Shot were being fired from above  at every angle, that Indy was either ignoring or just plain didn't notice because of the goons she had her focus on were all ganging up on her. Indy took man after man out with two of three moves, Bucky smirked as he looked through the scoop. 

“ _ Ok I got visual of them, they must have snipers at every building in a five mile radius.”  _ Clint spoke over the com. Bucky moved his sights from his girl kicking major ass reluctantly to cover her. Bucky picked off two guys on a roof that was off to the right with easy, clean shots. The others were going to be hard, the middle of a city with hundreds of buildings.... It was going to be a long game of hide and seek before he could confidently clear the area. 

“Hawk, I got one in the third window down to your left.” Bucky warned Clint as he started to analyzing bullet trajectories, settling in on his stomach ready to take down a chunk of Hydras stateside crew.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Indy walk to every guard and nipped each wrist giving them a small does of the tranquilizer before she started to toss all the gun in a pile waiting for Steve. She thought about ‘accidentally’ giving them her poison and just ridding the Hydra scum from the earth but she had to play by the Avengers rules.

“Fronts cleared.” Indy spoke into her com kicking the handgun from the soldier laying in front of her. Steve hopped around the other side of the building he came from. 

“Backs cleared.” He nodded. “Ok Sharon  send your men to the front were going to start clearing the school.” Steve spoke and Indy was already strutting to the door her staff firmly in her hand. The main door was locked so she took her spear to the glass doors shattering the french doors letting the glass litter the concrete sidewalk. She reached in and unlocked the doors pulling it open quickly. Steve was behind her and held a small chuckle in at her brashness. “You take the left side and I’ll take the right. Clear the halls first before  evacuating the classrooms. Once they are cleared have them go the base floor where Shield will be waiting. Remember civilians are our only priority.” Steve said and Indy nodded only really half listening to his hints about morals and integrity; Indy was in battle mode and she had no interest in his speech on being one of America's heroes. Indy had a job to do, that's all she needs to hear. Captain says evacuate the people, that's what she will do not because of righteousness but because she is a soldier with an order to full fill. Indy gave the Captain one last look before walking forward to her side. “And Indy.” Steve called back to her making  Indy turned on her heels. “Be careful yeah? Bucky will have my ass if you even get a scratch.” Steve smiled small as Indy let out a small giggle nodding. 

She walked to the first hallway and around the corner to be greeted by gun fire, She ducked and moved back around  the wall. Indy waited listening closely for the first guard to walk closer. She grab her staff near to the end of it and listened for his next step to her. Once the man cleared the edge she rammed her staff up in to his jaw sending him backwards, swiftly knocking him out. She rolled out knocking the next guard over  as if she were a ball, before jumping over him and using the floor as her own ram taking him out in one blow to head. 

A man grabbed her arms pinning them to her side from behind, dragging her off the unconscious guard. Indy rolled her eyes at the Russian slang spilling from the Hydra guards mouth. The man yanked her to her feet slamming her into a bulletin board face first in the flyers. Pulling her arms behind her back harshly. She listen to his breathing as his head moved closer to hers, when he got close enough she threw her head back colliding into his forehead with enough force and surprise to allow her pull free from his grasp. Indy twisted around and strikes his nose with her right hand. He hunches forward  grabbing his broken nose, Indy grabbed his shoulders with both arms sending his jaw to her raised right knee. The agent slumped forward and she kicked him backwards sending him across the hallway to the wall in front of her.

Indy gathered all the guns and stacked the unconscious guards to together. Indy opened the classroom doors and walked in. There were roughly fifteen students in each room all hiding under tables with their professors. They all whimpered as she stood in front of them. Realizing for a moment that they didn't know who she was, she was not a public member of the team, just a random woman dressed in black with a staff in her hand.

“I’m with the Avengers. The main door is secure- Shield agents will be waiting to evacuate you.” Indy Ai voice called out. “Go.” She half yelled  when they just gaped at her with nervous stares. They all horde out moving around the Hydra agents and guns she set up in piles. Indy saw the staircase to the second floor and made her way touching the com button. “Captain - first floor is clear.” She broke open the staircase door looking about remaining vigilant. 

“Great Indy, I’ll send a crew in your wake to cuff them.” Steve voice rang in her ear as she trotted up the steps. 

The next three floor went along the same lines. There were at least three guards per floor and they all had good training. Indy felt a few bruises erupt from where she was hit by well aimed swings. The students all fled  to the cleared floors where Shield was waiting to escort them out of the building. The team was moving swiftly, Thor and Natasha had empty two of the small buildings, Peter and Falcon had air control now and was helping Thor and Nat get civilians out. The crew assign to the Reactor were still trying to get control over the lab but with Loki there it was going faster. They couldn't use guns or lasers of any kind because of the unstable reactor.  So it took more effort on their part to fight for power without using any. Bucky and Clint were working diligently to clear the surrounding area, they worked quick and had most of the radius cleared.

Indy took a breath before crashing into the next hallway. There were five men posted at each door. One was close enough for her to take out swiftly as she crashed through the door making her entrance.  Bullets sprayed Indy as she ducked into an open door that led to an empty classroom. Once the bullets stopped she ran out staff in hand attacking the first guard knocking him flat to the floor using her staff to choke him pushing all her weight onto the silver staff. As she felt him slip from consciousness one of the guards picked her up and threw her into the wood door of one of the classrooms. The door gave way and she came crashing through landing on the broken door. Her eyes jumped to the huddle of civilians who were all pressed as a group in a corner behind a tipped over lab table. The agent who tossed Indy ran in gun in hand. Indy leap to her feet grabbing the muzzle of the his Russian issue AK- 12 pushing to the side of her as he shot at her, the bullet grazed passed her and shattered one of  large windows on the exterior wall. She pushed the butt of the gun into his face wrenching it from his grasp and hitting him over the head with the end. 

As he fell a tall Hydra agent came in the room Indy tossed the gun to the ground and rolled her shoulders waiting for his attack. He leap forward with a knife slashing at Indy's side, grazing her skin as it connect with the bottom of her chest plate. He moved quick with a fast hand making small slashes at her non metal covered areas. He back Indy into the teacher's desk slashing and large X over her before pushing the blade into her lower stomach. Indy gasped falling backwards as he relentlessly shoved his serrated blade deeper. Indy's back connect roughly into various items that littered the desk. Then man leaned in with her keeping pressure as she used her hands to try and push him off but the more she moved him the harder he dug into her. Indy moved her hand up and grasped his shaved head pulling him into her open mouth, guiding his neck into her awaiting fangs. Once she felt the man’s salty skin she bit down hard enough to tear his muscle above his shoulder with an animistic passion. She felt the main artery snap open and flood over her like a wave crashing over a rocky seaside. He went slack over her and his grip on the hilt of the knife loosened to nothing. His dead weight collapsed into Indy, soaking her top half.  Indy rolled the man off her and closed her eyes as he toppled over on to the tile ground below her. Indy winced as she sat up straight spitting out the chuck of flesh that she bit off. 

Indy was able to stand before the last guard jump at her pushing her to the bullet shattered window pushing her out the window. Indy looked down at the the ground that was a few stories below her. She used all her upper body strength she had left to counter his shove. 

_ “Indy please tell me that isn't fucking you.”  _ She heard Bucky in her ear, his voice making her slip further out the window. _ “Don't move and I’ll get a clear shot you hear me.”  _ Bucky said all too calmly. Indy pushing with her might to keeping the Hydra agent from tossing her out the window. But the man was stronger then her with a blade still peeking out of  her side. Indy licked her blood coated lips and slipped one hand between them, getting a grip on the knife. Indy took a short breath pulled it out feeling the ridged edges tare more at her. Indy made a small strangled cry once she wiggled it out in between her and man.  _ “Indy you have to hold still Dollface.” _  Indy ignored Bucky knowing he'd never get a clear shot of the agent. She twisted her wrist and used what momentum  she could gather to plunge the knife into the other agent. As his grip loosened she ducked down and grabbed his knees flipping him over her and out the window. Once his legs left her grasp Indy fell to the floor panting, her hand covering the gaping wound that stretched over half of her stomach.  _ “Indy.” _ Bucky's voice came over the air waves. She took a breath and opened her eyes to speak. 

“I’m... good ....second.... to last ....floor cleared.” Her Ai voice stammered as her eyes dropped opened and closes as she trying to speak. Indy stood with a wobble grabbing  the water bottle that was left on the desk next to her. She twisted the pink plastic top off and poured it over her face and swishing it in her mouth rinsing out some of the blood the was staining her mouth. She wipe the back of her hand over her lips and jaw before looking up at the group who were all staring at her with big scared eyes. “Glue.” She asked. The teacher pointed at the desk. 

“Top drawer.” She whimpered out and Indy stepping through the pool of blood her first kill was making.

“Go to the stairway. Get to any floor lower then this one and there will be Shield agents waiting to help you.” Indy roughly opened the top draw grabbing the bottle of super glue the teacher had.  Indy ripped the hem of her shirt off as the class piled out. Indy pinch the flesh as she held it shut waiting for the glue to harden. She grabbed the grey duct tape that was in the drawer and taped the wound closed. She could feel her skin knit itself together with each second. Indy leaned against the desk and took a breath letting herself relax before she went to clear the last floor. The blood soaked through the fabric of her shirt and dried on to her skin making an itchy feeling crawl over her.

_ “Ok Team. Twenty until this building is coming down.”  _ Tony voice came through the coms. Indy groaned and hurried out the door not even bothering to clean up the Hydra mess, just grabbing her staff and hauling herself up the stairs once more. “L _ oki and Wanda can contain blast but this building is going to be rumble.”  _ Tony said after a moment. Indy was distracted by the voices echoing in her ear, between Sams banter, Tony's snark and Captain's orders Indy was growing unnerved. This is why she like to work alone furthermore this is why Indy like silence. 

_ “We have the last floor to clear, Indy get the last pack of civilians to the roof  there will be a chopper waiting and meet me at the lobby.” _ The Captain spoke to Indy and she sigh breaking though the last door. 

“Copy.” Indy spoke quick as she silently ran behind the first guard and bit him more gently then the last using her tranquilizer dropping him as quietly to the floor as she could. The two guards left hear the soft thud from behind them and turned to face Indy who was already only a pace behind them. Indy was done with playing nice and made quick work of the last two guards lunging for necks and biting the first piece of flesh she could. She kicked the doors down and ordered all the people to the roof, not bothering to act nice, as the blood and torn clothes made it a moot point.

_ “Indy, Nat and Thor are here, get to the basement.” _ Steve voice come over the coms and Before Indy could even take a breath she was sling her staff over her shoulders and making her way back to the stairways leaping over the flights of stairs. She felt her inners tug and pull with every rough movement. Ignoring the pain radiating from the taped and glue stab wound. The door to the basement floor was lock so Indy had to break it down crashing in, the building was coming down anyways. 

The halls were empty as Indy ran through them her steps making little noise. 

“Tony we can't just let the build go down.” Steve and Tony were arguing as she slipped into the destroyed room. Thor patted her on the shoulder paying no mind to the mess she had become. There was a heep of Hydra agents in the corner near the door and two clearly dead teachers in the ajestent. Side of the lab. Indy walked around them nodding at Loki who eyes snapped to her his eyes running over her. His hands were glowing green around a large machine in front of him. It look like the glowing box that was in Tony's chest only a hundred times bigger. Wanda was on the back her hands glowed red as she did her part. Indys eyes skimmed the papers on the table. 

“Russian.” The Black Widow walked behind Indy and glared at her as Indy looked at data. 

“Clearly.” Indy began to skim the writing her eyes narrowing at each word. 

“The head Quack here must have been on the crazy side, half of its gibberish.” Nat toyed with her gun as if she was trying to scare Indy. Indy rolled her eyes and turned to Natasha fully. The blood spatter crusting in her face made Nats eyes widen, but it was Indys long silver fangs that made her gasp. 

“This is coded. The Doctor here was a Hydra intelligence. This is not gibberish.” Indy Ai voice sounds annoyed as she pointed at the notebooks before her. 

“What did you say?” Tony's voice cut through the room. Indy looked over that Tony and Steve who were turned to Indy. She ran her tongue over her fangs cleaning off the bitter metallic taste.

“Lord. Indy are you alright?” Steve skid across the room. Indy held up a hand. 

“Not my blood. Well not most of it.” Indy turned her gaze back to the papers in front of her. “This is Hydra. I had to learn the code for a mission back in the sixties.  “When the Nuclear bombs were being developed Hydra had sent me to retrieve the blueprints. This is the same code.” Indy pointed at the paperwork before her. Tony walked over spinning the notebook. 

“Ok well let's grab everything we can a get out of here. The reactor is way to unstable considering its size. Reindeer Games and the Witch  are going to  _ slowly   _ move  their shields out to cover the building. I give this bad boy only five or ten minutes until the atoms explode.” Tony looked at everyone who all nodded grabbing all the paperwork they could find along with laptops and and the doctors briefcases. 

Indy walked over to the the two executed doctors who were lifeless on the ground. Indy dug in their pockets grabbing both the phones. Steve looked at Indy as she shoved doctors back into a pile harshly. He could see the tool Hydra made with every move she made.

“They will have a program on these that links them with Hydra.” Indy said answering his unanswered question. Indy grabbed the pile she made of the paperwork ready to make her way out of the building. 

“Here sister let me.” Thor took the sack and ducked out the room making his way out. 

“Alright team, the magicians are going to make their way out.” Tony was already moving out to the hallway. 

“ You want to be ahead of the fields, the blast is going to start soon.” Loki warned and Indy nodded. Steve held the doors open for Indy and she went to leave but she hear the small inhale come from Natasha. Indy looked back and saw her struggling to walk, her eyes raked the left leg and saw the blood pooling out.

“NAT!” Steve yelled.

“I’m good, just landed wrong.” She winced. “I got it.” She looked away trying to mask her agony.

“Your bone is protruding. The adrenaline masked the pain until now. You had too much time to relax.” Indy pointed out. “Captain take her boxes and I’ll get the widow.” Indy moved forward.

“Your not carrying me.” Natasha groaned out.

“Then you can limp along with me.” Indy was already lifting her weight onto her shoulders.  

“Hey!” The redhead shouted.

“Shut up.” Indy rolled her eyes, her mouth was set in her signature frown. “We are already behind Loki and Wanda if this thing blows your dead. Steve will need to hold the doors open as the blast takes out the electricity.” Indy was already walking  her out the lab and to the hallways.

“Elevators are already down.” Steve frowned. Indy simply slung Natasha over her shoulder and popped her arms around her knees, minding the bone that was starting to push its way out. Indy wished her had time to tourniquet it but such is life on the battlefield. Indy took the stairs two at a time trying to move steadily for Natasha sake. Loki and Wanda were already on the lobby floor and the three were on the last flight of stairs when the ground began to shake.

“You must move faster.” Loki voice echoed in the coms.

“You saying that doesn't make it happen.” Indy growled out to the coms. 

“Were just a few behind you.” Steve said mostly to calm Bucky who was most definitely listing to them. As they reached the top of the last fight of steps smashing the manically locked doors open, making them fly off the hinges.  Nat eyes rolled back as she drifted out of consciousness. 

“Indy we have to move she lost to much blood already.” Steve said and Indy took a controlled breath while making fast but smooth steps.

“If I move to much that bone is going to dislodge itself completely.” Indy own wound had reopened and she could feel the warm blood making the adhesive tape unstick and rub against her with each step. The lobby was shaking violently as they crossed the floor to the door. Indy didn't even wait for Steve when she darted out of the building with Nat hanging limp on her. The building started to crumble as the vibrations shook the earth. She held Nat close in her arms as if she were a bride, blocking her from falling chunks of concrete. They were nearly out of the red and green field when the Reactor blew out of the buildings roof bouncing back into itself off of the force field. Indy jumped and rolled on to her back protecting Natasha she she cleared protecting barriers.

Indy groaned as she laid out in the compass grass, looking up at the destruction Loki and Wanda were holding back.  Indy sat up laying Natasha on the ground next to her and tore the catsuit open revealing the damage that had been done. Indy didn't know what the woman fell on but it snapped the bone in half. Indy pushed it back in quickly, never letting her facade break as Natasha woke up screaming. Indy took the  fabric of the pant she tore off and shoved it in into Natasha’s mouth using her hand to clap her mouth shut forcefully; before taking her own already cut shirt off to make a wrap. She tied the fabric tight to hold the bone in for the time being. Steve had rushed over and looked at the blood stained and eerily calm Indy who was patching Natasha up with ease. Nat laid limp on the ground with black fabric shoved in her mouth.

“Medics?” Indy asked sharply. Steve nodded and took his helmet off as he knelt down. 

“Across the road.” Steve breath brushing the red hair from Nat's face.

“We can't move her. We need a stretcher.”  Indy kept her hands pressing firm on Nat's leg. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted into the coms making Indy's ears ring slightly. “We need a stretcher.” Steve breath into the coms.  Indy looked around that the ruined courtyard they were in. There were people crowding around the shield bearers watching the exposition and Captain America with wide eyes. Indy suddenly felt to exposed too open for Hydra to see her. 

“Bucky?” Indy asked the coms her tone was low almost meek.

“I’m here Doll.” Bucky answered quick, just his voice calmed Indy enough to finish out her mission. There was a shot that rang out echoing over the muted blasted and hushed crowd. “Buildings clear.” Bucky confirmed over the coms. 

“I'm gonna get the jet and landing down there. There's no way we can get through the crowd and chaos.” Tony informed everyone as Peter came swinging down with Falcon who where both carrying a medical stretcher. They laid it down next to Indy and Nat. 

“Ok Steve on three you grab her shoulders and I'll take her legs. Try to move slowly.” Indy looked at Steve her eyes were open wide, the contrast of dark blood to the white of her eyes making her look more wild and savage then he had ever seen.  Steve nodded and moved in to position. Indy counted to three and picked the surprisingly light Widow up, placing her gently onto the stretcher. Indy moved back up to hold pressure on Nat's leg. There was a small whimper as she was placed down but Natasha stayed completely out of it.  

The quinjet landed a few yards from the group that had formed. Steve and Sam loaded Indy and Nat into the jet and Tony began run ivs and scanning Natasha with the limited medical equipment they had on the jet. Clint tore into the jet rushing over to Nat's side yelling. He gripped Indy yanking her roughly off Natasha. Indy who was running thin of just about everything mentally. Grabbing his arm and flipped him on the ground, She place her foot on his spine yanking his arm up in the air. 

“Hey Indy stand down.” Steve pulling her off Clint who stumbled to the stand.

“What did you do it her.” Clint hand waved at Indy who broke out of Steve grip. Shaking her shoulders of Steve's hands. 

“She save her life. Nat failed to tell us she was injured.” Steve defended Indy.

“Bullshit- how is it that your here for three days and suddenly there's a Hydra attack? And now Nat's hurt and you're the one there? I call bull shit.” Clint growls out lunging at Indy who braced for impact, but Bucky thrusted his metal arm out knocking Clint back two feet. Bucky stood tall his rifle draped off his back his hair hanging over his eyes. 

“Back off Barton.” He grounds out. Indy couldn’t help herself, her skin was magnetized to  Bucky's and she wrapped her arms around Bucky's waist, her face plowing into Bucky's chest as she breathes in his scent. She felt the edges of her body slowly relax and come down from her battle high. 

“Clint she save Nat's life. If it had been me... She would have been dead.” Steve pressed. 

“How about instead of arguing- you watch her so I can get this bird in the air.” Tony hands Clint a tablet before stalking off the cockpit.  Bucky's arms wound around Indy's small body crashing her closer to him. One hand soothing her wild hair. His anxieties slipping from him as he felt her breathing against him. He pulled her to the corner of the jet and sat her across his lap after he unclipped her staff from her shoulders.  Indy grunted as he folded her up into him. 

“Вы ранены?”  _ Are you hurt? _ Bucky tilts her head up and his eyes widen at her state, Blood stained, sweat soaked and torn clothes. “Indy.” Bucky's voice was laced with worry, his eyes poured over her resting on the tape that was wound around her middle under her chest plate. 

_ “I’m fine, healing as we speak, just tender. Been awhile since my last real fight.”  _ Her hands fluttered between them before her put a hand softly over his cheek. He looked at her his eyes full of doubt, but he didn’t press.  _ “Is my mask here?”  _ Indy ask her fangs still protruding slightly, poking out lightly from her closed lips. Bucky nodded and set her on the bench lightly before moving around the jet to grab his tactical bag from the cubby he placed it in.  

He sat down and Indy crawled back on to his lap her heart pounding as her insecurities took hold of her. The adrenaline moving into panic and exhaustion. Her whole body limped into weariness. The blood pushed at every bruise and scrape she got.  Bucky handed her the hard plastic muzzle from the bag and Indy haphazardly clipped it back on sighing to herself and she hid away behind it. Indy swiped her tongue over her fangs before putting them away. She felt the metal slide back into her gums. She used to only have them out back during her Hydra days. Not that they were uncomfortable retracted they just felt unnatural when they were hidden away. Indy lets her head rest along Bucky's shoulders and takes a deep breath letting go of everything that had happened. “Your ok?” Indy asked her hands felt heavy as she signed. 

“Да, у меня все хорошо."  _ Yeah, I’m fine.  _ Bucky muttered in to her hair, his lips resting on her hairline. Indy's head shook lightly, nodding to his answer. She wanted to reply but everything felt heavy. Even her eyelids so she just drifted off in the safety of Bucky's arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Comments makes my lil writer heart burst with inspo!  
> Thank you for reading - Next chapter next Thursday!


	13. The Woman in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All your actin'  
> Your thin disguise  
> All your perfectly delivered lies  
> They don't fool me  
> You've been lonely, too long  
> You've held your head up  
> You've fought the fight  
> You bear the scars  
> You've done your time  
> Listen to me  
> You've been lonely, too long  
> Let me in the wall, you've built around  
> And we can light a match and burn them down  
> And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames  
> In front of us  
> Dust to dust..."  
> ~Dust to Dust - Civil Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter!!!  
> WARNING!   
> Panic Attacks, First aid care and blood.

 

The Quinjet landed and Bucky watched as they pulled Natasha off the jet as the medical staff rushed her down to the hospital with Clint and Tony on their heels. Indy jolted awake her hands flying to Bucky's face touching him softly grounding herself back into the present. 

“Let me carry you to the med bay?” Bucky asked as Indy made a move to stand but Bucky tightened her grip on her. A silent way to tell her he wasn't letting her go.

“Just bring me to my room.” Indy eyes plead with him as her AI voice piped up from the small speaker. Bucky took a small breath and nodded tightening his grip on her up and grabbing their bag. Indy arms locked around Bucky’s neck as they moved around their fellow teammates, stepping off the jet and into the sticky warm June night. The lights on the roof created large shadows as Bucky brought Indy into the air controlled building. He moved around the people who crowded the entry way, even bypassing Doctor Taylor who was there to lend a hand if needed. Bucky barely even glanced at him as he strut to the elevator. Sam held the door open for the two - wisely not saying anything, he just slumped back on the wall waiting for the doors to ping. Bucky looked down at Indy who was burying her face into his chest, Bucky’s eyes softened as he looked down at Indy who was seeking him for comfort. Sam glanced at Bucky as he held Indy close to him, she looked smaller then normal wrapped up in Bucky's large arms. Sam was happy for Bucky, his wayward brother finally getting a bit of happiness that he deserved. 

The door pinged open and Bucky moved with a quick strides to the end of the hallway.  Indy looked over at the door and held up her hand to show her four digit pin on him. Bucky got the door open and brought her to the bathroom dropping the tactical bag haphazardly onto the floor along with letting her staff tumble to the floor with his gun making a pile of deadly weapons. Indy struggled from his hold and he let her down. Indy sunk to the cool tile, tugging at her chest plate throwing it off her along with her muzzle. Bucky grabbed the first aid kit that was in everyone's suites. Indy took it from his hands and rummage for the scissors. 

“Indy let me.” Bucky knelt next to her and she ignored him pulling out a pair of medical scissors moving her hand to the tape that was still wrapped around her. “Indy.” Bucky pulled the scissors from her and she groan at him looking irritated.

_ “I can do it myself.”  _ Her hands were stiff as she spoke. She reached for the blades but Bucky held them firm putting his other hand on her blood stained cheek.

“But you don't have to anymore.” Bucky said leaning forward to kiss her temple. “Let me care for you.” He pleaded softly with her. Indy's head fell back on to the bathroom vanity. Bucky watched her face closely for her small nod before he began his first aid work. 

He cut the tape off her only to reveal a nasty five inch slash in her stomach that leveled with her belly button. Bucky looked up at her and Indy raised an eyebrow shrugging nonchalantly. Bucky fished out a bottle of antiseptic and drowned her wound with it. Indy nose scrunched but didn't make any noise as the liquid bubbles cleaned the germs away. Bucky knew she's been through a hell of a lot worse and that first aid care was something she could manage her pain with ease. Hydra taught him how to do basic care in the field and he had no doubt she had go through the same training, Bucky learned years ago how to meditate through the pain, how to heal through breathing techniques when in Japan with a another dark underground group. He vaguely wanted to ask if Indy had learned the same but decided to just focus on the task at hand. Bucky also knew the fact he knew Indy had been through worse, she’d been stab deeper, shot at more,  and bled more then just on this small relatively simple mission. To Indy this was child's play. 

Bucky moved Indy to lay on the bathroom floor so he could work better. Indy looked at the ceiling not really giving anything away to her thoughts or that she might be feeling. Once the fizzing of the antiseptic stopped he flushed it with saline. He threaded a small needle getting ready to stitch the wound closed to help her serum work faster. Bucky knew that if they waited long enough it would heal on its own, but from his own experience the wait it out method only allowed it to reopen and drag out the process. 

“Are you ready Indy?” Bucky asked softly, Indy nodded and directed her focus to taking her wrist braces off  as he began to thread her skin up tight. She breathed loudly but maintained a steady pace as he sewed her back together. His flesh hand holding the needle and his cool metal hand holding her together. Bucky eyes flashed over her face as she focused on untying her metal bracers. It was as if she was just laying there for fun, each time her pierced her skin she barely blinked. Bucky was become less surprised by her and more impressed with every passing moment.  Indy practiced the pain meditation she learned from one of the many training's she gone through in the beginning when they were bouncing her around the world; they taught her to breath in her pain and internalize it to make energy. It actually worked and in battle she began to lose the sting of pain and only feel surges of power. 

Bucky finished, happy with his handiwork. Indy's eyes had fluttered shut as she just laid still below Bucky. She felt all the sweat dry and mix with the dirt and blood she had covered herself in. The tarnish on her skin seeped into her soul and she felt dirty deep within her.

“Shower then we can put an antibiotic and cover it with a bandage for the night.” Bucky said putting the first aid kit on the vanity. Indy sat up wincing slightly. She started tugging at her boots pulling the leather combat boot off. Her shirt was more of a super crop top now and she just shrugging the black long sleeve off discarding it to the corner to the bathroom. “Indy?” Bucky asks softly. Indy looked at him her mask firmly in place. “Are you ok?” Bucky asks kneeling in front of her, ignoring that fact she was only in the skimpy Asgard bra that tormented him in the back of his head for the second time. 

“Fine.” She used her AI voice but her jaw jumped was saying the contrary. 

“Its ok to be shook up.” Bucky puts a hand on her leg, Indy want to curl into him and just let go of all the emotions she was holding onto but she only stood up pulling from his grasp. The weak part of her was pounding in her head begging to just let Bucky hold her. But why would he hold a monster? She used the sink as leverage to hold herself up. Bucky breathed heavily, he wanted to smash her into him and hold her to stop her from the obvious pain she was in but her walls were up higher then ever before. He felt the distance in the air between them and it was crushing him. 

Indy’s eyes look up to the mirror in front of her and blinked at the reflection of the demon in front of her. The image of herself in her head did not match this reflection. Her nose was wrong and her hair was not as yellow as she imagined. No this wasn't her this was dark version, the shadow of who she wanted to be. The woman in the mirror was a monster from hell. Blood splattered, dark empty eyes, this woman didn't deserve comfort. She many have fought for the ‘good guys’ but that didn't take the pleasure she gained from blood spilled. The thrill of the job that was before her. This creature that she became in the field doesn't care who or why. She only want to in flicked pain because that's what she was made to do. 

_ “эта моя дочь - это то, для чего ты создан. Как ты прекрасна. “ This my daughter is what you're made for. How beautiful you are like this.    _ Zolas words echoed in her head as images of the first throat sprung open over her. The training guard lump under her as she learned to use the ‘gifts’ Zola had given her.  _ Его Милая  Ничего... His Sweet Nothing...  _

Indy gripped the sink harshly feeling the marble counter top dig into her palms as she grit her teeth. Her mind running with the old mantra they used to taunt her with; Tied down muzzled and rolled into a cage like an animal, locked away until they need her again.  _ Nothing. You are Nothing. Your less then the dirt, less then the air, less then fragile mortal trainees. Your nothing.  _

“Indy.” Bucky moved closer to her but she could not hear him above the words screaming in her head. He touched her shoulders turning her in his arms. Indy let out a low growl, grabbing his head with her hands using her last bit of strength to slammed him against the shower wall opposite to them, her fangs popping out digging in to his skin. The sharp metal shocked him for a moment. “Indy!” He gasped not daring to pull her away afraid she might take skin with her. “Doll face come back to me. Its Bucky. Your safe.” His jaw point up as her hand shoved his face away allowing better access. Her bite lightened only a small bit. He swallowed hard his Adam's apple running against her hot mouth. “Your Indy Odinson new found Princess of Asgard and I am you personal Knight in Shining armor. Your safe. You not with Hydra. Your Indy.” Her hands stilled on his shoulder but her mouth kept contact. He tried to tell her personal things like Steve would do when he was too far gone. Her breath was ragged on his throat as he felt her thoughts slow her down.  “Indy.” Bucky whispered her name like it was the only prayer he had. Her mind was foggy but slowly with his words, the haziness cleared. Her lips dragged over his skin taking small drops of blood with her as she closed her mouth.

Indy lept from Bucky tossing herself onto the ground. Her eyes looked up widely as she came to her senses. Her fangs gleaming from her open mouth. Her fingers shakily touched her lips feeling the fresh blood that lingered on them. She looked at Bucky her face wrecked with anguish. Her lips quiver slightly as she looked at the harsh bite that was bruised onto his throat. She went to press the sensor on her palm but she couldn’t feel it. It must have slipped off in their tussle. She held her hands out in surrender, showing Bucky she was sorry. Bucky touched his neck, schooling his breath looking anywhere but Indy who sat on the floor her hand now clamped over her mouth, the fang pushing onto her skin as the tension in her body found an outlet. Bucky calmed down and in the back of his minds he note that this is what Steve must have felt like; He  knew Indy didn't mean to hurt him but that didn't totally numb the pain he felt or even ease the slight fear that bubble up in him. Bucky felt the small sensor on his vest collar and pulled it off handing it down to Indy not fully looking at her. She pushed it on lightly and took a breath.

“Bucky...” She ran her hand over her face. “I’m so sorry I don't know what happened.” Indy hid her face in her hands. Bucky rolled his lip in his mouth pushing his own feelings away for the moment to reassure Indy. 

“Indy I’m fine, It's fine, these things happen.” Bucky rationalized with both her and himself. He put a hand on her bend knee. She jerked it way from him.

“Don’t.” Indy looked up at up with hard eyes. “I don't deserve comforting. I’m a monster and monsters don't get comfort.” Indy shrunk herself into the shower corner. 

“You are not a Monster!” Bucky sank to his knees crowding her slightly.

“Look at me. I tore a man throat out and didn't even think twice. I was going to the same to you!” Indy Ai voice rose with the emotions.

“You were protecting yourself.” Bucky reason Indy shook her head.

“But I enjoyed it. The best devil's enjoy their work.” Indy took a deep breath. “Could have done something else.. I could have just bit him all the same but I choose to spill his blood. Look at me, really look at me.” Indy rolled onto her knees showing herself to Bucky. Bruises, blood and stab wounds all on display. “This is me. This is who they made.” Indy held her hands outstretched showing him all of her. Her fangs out in the open. “I am still Nothing.” Indy chest heaved Bucky ran his hand through his hair shaking his head. 

“I don't care.” Bucky’s shout echoed against the tile. “ Don't care if your evil or good. I don't. I care if you liked it. I don't care how many lives you've taken.” Bucky didn't even think as the words fly from his mouth. “I don't care Indy.” Bucky tore his vest off the buckles snapping with the force, flinging the protecting jacket across the bathroom. “I feel you here.” Bucky grabbed her hand ignoring her struggle to break away. He pressed her hand against his chest over his heart. The beat was fast but steady. “You know just as well as I do that you or I could go to the very gates of hell and the other would help break down the door.” Indy could feel his conviction. “So no Indy you not going to scare me off because you like to shed blood. Fuck if I care. You are who you are and I love that person.” The words fly from his mouth before he could even think of them. Indy's eyes went wide and her whole body stiffened tightly as his words washed over her. “I know it's soon and confusing but I love you. I just do. Don't fight me, Don't push me away. Please.” Indy blinked as she soaked in his words. “Please.” He said once more softness laced in every syllable. Bucky's hand fell from her as he let her make her choice. 

Indy stared at him for a moment looking at all his features, looking for a hint of falsehood but all she saw was a desperate plea to be loved. Bucky wanted her to let him love her. Indy desperately wanted that too, and it scared her. To so vulnerable, open for him to come in to her walls and make a home within. Indy wanted that fear or not. She wanted him. Wanted to be loved.

“Ok.” Was all she said before taking Bucky’s head in between her hands and press her blood covered lips to his. Her fangs rub against his own teeth before she made them disappear to deep the kiss. Bucky wrapped both of  his arms around her pressing her as close as he could, needing to have her as close as he could and never letting her go. Bucky took a hold of the kiss moved his tongue into slide with hers. This kiss wasn't a lust filled or filled with sexual desire. It was a desperate cling to hold onto the only good the each had. Bucky ignored the metallic task of blood that lingers over Indy's skin and lips. Only pulling past it to taste woman the laid beneath. Each time their lips moved together they got pulled in the other deep until there was no long air between them. 

Bucky pride himself from Indy resting her head on her forehead working on catching his breath. Indy's breath was labored as she swallowed down the rising passion that that been pulled from within her. Her hands rubbed his jaw the rough hairs of his beard rubbing over her palm. Bucky kissed her forehead softly tilting her head up trailing his lips over her face. The war paint she had gained also stained his face as he ran his lips over her jaw line. A small moan fell from her slack lips as Bucky kissed under jaw he sucked lightly on her neck putting her mouth over her exposed collarbone, he rip her softly make her gasp lightly. Bucky looked up and gave her a small smirk. Two could play her games. Indy eyes looked uncertain but Bucky wasn't scared of her. She shocked him earlier but that didn't make him cower from her. Bucky loved every part of her, fangs and all. 

“Why don't you shower up and we can get some food before bed yeah?” Bucky didn't pull away but Indy still clung to him like he would disappear with a blink of an eye. 

“Please.” Was all Indy could muster out. 

“I’ll sit with my back to the shower if your like?” Bucky saw the desperation in her eyes, she didn't want to be alone and who was he to leave her when she was vulnerable. Indy nodded and Bucky stood smiling small for her before going to sit on the floor by the door he was facing the door making himself comfortable. Indy watched his back as he turned away. Stepping out of the shower stall to strip. She peeled the leather pants off and lifted the black bandeau off putting it in a pile with her tattered pants but not before she unclipped the speaker from the bra and placed it on the counter along with the half stuck on sensor. Her socks went next and her underwear also joined quickly. Indy plucked the contacts off and put them in the small cup Bucky had set up for her the day before. Indy eyes Bucky who to his credit didn't move an inch to sneak a peek. Indy smiled small, he really was a kind man. Guards always looked as she changed. They never tried anything as she could have killed them easily, but they always took in her bare body whenever they could. 

Indy turned the shower on the warm spray making her smile just a tad. She had it on full heat and scrubbed her skin raw. The water that drains off her was a washed out red as the evidence of her kills rinsed off her. Indy opened her mouth and let her fangs loose once more, the jet of the spray rising them. Her hair was already half down, her top knot was more of a low loose bun at this point. Indy took her time soaping up, mentally cleansing herself from the day. From the Hydra scum and the bad thoughts, all went down in a bubbly floral scent. She was no longer just a weapon. 

Bucky hear Indy shower almost silently, he thought about talking but remember she wouldn’t have her device in and he can’t see her hands, so Bucky would just be a silent support. He did listen close for any sign of distress of panic but nothing. Her breath the calm her heart beat though quite was steady. The water turned off and a small noise from the back of her throat had Bucky turning slightly. She knocked on the glass door and he jumped to his feet casting his eyes to the ceiling. Indy huffed and tapped the glass again and Bucky looked down slowly. Her head the pointing out of the shower stall, all he could see was her out line and her bear shoulder. She signed the word towel as she hid behind the opaque door. Bucky flushed deeply and turned on his heels to look for a towel. He grabbed one and without looking at her he handed it over. Indy let out a small playful giggle and took the towel gingerly. She wrapped it tight to her and stepped out of the shower. Bucky look back at her as he heard the water of the sink. Indy looked at Bucky though the mirror Indy put her toothbrush in her mouth. Bucky looked at her in full, her more intimate parts were hidden behind a fluffy white towel. Bucky watched Indy scrub her mouth hard with vigor as she washed out the blood. He couldn't help but look at the curve of her ass as she bent to rinse her mouth. He bit his cheek willing the blood to stay top side as he saw the towel move upwards slightly giving him the perfect view of her legs.  Indy saw he gaze cast downwards through the mirror and grinned, feeling a little empowered. She straightened up and walked to Bucky her mouth clamped shut in a small smile that tugging at one corner. Her towel clung around her chest only really being held up by her left hand. Her head tilted to the shower her eyes speaking to him as if he were in her head.

“I’ll shower after dinner.” Bucky voice was more horse then he intend it to be. Indy nodded and grab his hand with her fee one. She actually let out a small sigh when his skin came in to contact with hers. She was  were she belonged. 

Indy reluctantly let Bucky's hand go as she shut herself in the large closet. She dried her hair with the towel leaving it down for the remainder of the night. She shrugged on a soft cotton tunic that was a soft red color along with grey leggings. She didn't bother with shoes, only grabbing a thin veil that loosely fluttered over her face. Indy walked out to Bucky who smiles brightly at Indy. 

Bucky tossed on his pajama from the night before just to get out of his tactical gear. Before they left he finished up his medical care on Indy. Wrapped her torso up for the night letting it heal without getting irritated.

Once Bucky was done playing medic Indy pressed herself up tight to him happy to touch all of him without anything holding her back.  Bucky draped his arm over her, securing her tight to his side as he pulled them out of her quarters to the kitchen to whip up some kind of substance. 

Indy moved behind Bucky still pressed up tight to him her face under his arm as he dug in the fridge grabbing supplies. Bucky move with ease as Indy clung to him, and she watched him make the sandwiches with her normal curiosity. He spoke in a low Russian like did the first morning he cooked for them, telling her about all the ingredients and what he was doing so she could learn. He cut the sandwiches in half making them both two and also piled the empty gaps in the plate with chips. He pour them each a large cup of juice and nugged Indy to grasp the plates as he carried the drinks. Indy frowned at losing contact but did as he said nonetheless. He sat them down at the table him that end and her tucked close on the side. Indy picked up her sandwich after Bucky did and waited to take her first bite until he's had started chewing. Indy groaned as she the first bit of flavor washed over her. Indy was starving she ate the first piece in one breath, shoving food under the veil she was adorned in. Bucky chucked at her and she squinted her eyes ignoring his laughter. 

Steve walked into the kitchen rummaging the fridge as he looked for his own dinner. He saw the sandwich supplies still out and made his own. Bucky watched as Indy looked up at Steve he wait for her to freeze and tighten up but she only glanced over before continuing to inhale the next piece of sandwich. Bucky heart slept with pride. Steve was trustworthy in her eyes, at least to be in the same room without need to be tracked. 

“Hey guys mind if I sit?” Steve ask the two of them but he looked at Indy who nodded. Bucky had his metal hand clapped on her legs as they were spread over his lap. 

Indy placed a half eaten sandwich down and tapped Bucky, she hadn't bothered to put her Ai system back on. Her arms moved quick and Bucky nodded.

“Indy want to know if Natasha is ok.” Bucky too was worried for Natasha health.

“They took her to surgery, she should be out in a few hours. They said she was lucky. Indy you really did save her leg and more importantly her life.” Steve looked at Indy with kind eyes. Indy shrugs and popped a chip in her mouth. Indy didn't respond in anything other then a shrug. Bucky looked at Indy as she ate. 

“You get hurt?” Bucky asked Steve who shook his head.

“Nah. just a few bumps and bruises, nothing out of the norm.” Steve bite in to his sandwich. “You? I didn't get to check in on the plane with all the chaos.” Steve said in between chews.

“The perk of long range... Not a scratch.” Indy looked at him and touched his bulky arm squeezing it thankfully. Steve eyed Indy  looking her over. She was cleaned up and less hostile looking in the soft red tunic and not covering in blood from head to toe.

“Indy you didn't get hurt right? I mean all that blood wasn’t yours? Right?” Steve took a gulp of air as the picture of her fangs and blood flashed over his eyes.  Indy looked a Bucky and signed for him to not say too much but not to lie.

“She got stabbed in the torso, but most of the blood you saw was not hers.” Bucky said with a dark tone. “I patched her already so no need to fret.” Bucky inserts as Steve opened his mouth. Steve sighs but does not press the matter, Bucky hated doctors and he was sure Indy did for the same reason, arguing would only ruin the work he's been putting in to getting Indy to trust him.

“So you can kill with...” Steve rubs his hand over his upper lip. Indy Nods and pokes Bucky.

“Yeah, they are sharp enough to tear through skin.” Bucky left the poison part out for Indy's sake, somethings are better left unknown. His hand instinctively brushes over his throat were the already healed bite mark was. Indy sank away from Bucky as she watched him touch the place where she hurt him, the guilt washed over her. Bucky gripped her tighter keeping her close to him. 

“It's such an odd thing to do to someone... I mean Bucky lost his arm in the fall.” Steve face stiffened as he spoke casting a glance at Bucky that spoke volumes of remorse and sadness before continuing. “But Fangs?” Steve shook his head. “Hydra doesn't make sense ever does it?” He sips from his glass of milk. Indy's hands fly so fast Bucky had to ask her to repeat herself for the first time. 

“She wants me to remind you again that she wasn’t aloud a gun. And that as a woman her mouth might have been of better use.” Bucky hated the way the words fell from his tongue. Steve cheeks flared red for a moment. 

“Indy I didn't mean to offend I was just... I’m meathead ok, half the words that come from my mouth you ought to just ignore.” Steve rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Seriously Indy don't , his is a meathead.” Bucky takes Indy's hands and places a small tender kisses to them before going back to his meal. 

“Jerk.” Steve tosses a chip and Bucky leans back and catches in his mouth grinning.

“Punk.” Indy shakes her head and fishes the rest of her food. Taking a few of Bucky's chips she was actually full. Bucky and Steve spoke for a half an hour before Indy let out a small barely audible yawn. Bucky's eyes shoot up with a surprise Indy never was tired until long after he fell asleep. He took their plates and cups and placed them in the dishwasher before pulling her up into his arms. Indy leaned her head on his chest drifting slightly in to sleep. The mission and full stomach working her in to exhaustion. 

“Come on Doll lets get you to bed.” Bucky pulled her out of the dining room. “You coming Stevie?” Bucky asked his friend who was looking at the vision in front of him, Bucky and His best girl. 

“Shars almost back we have a lot of clean up.” Steve said sighing a little. Bucky offered him a smile.

“Make sure you get some rest yeah?” Bucky was always looking out for Steve.

“Yeah, Yeah, I will.” Steve pushed him on. Bucky walked Indy to her bedroom typing in her pin that he learned earlier. Bucky didn't bother with lights as he lead them back to her bed room. Indy got herself ready for bed right along with Bucky. They brushed their teeth side by side smiling at the other as they looked at the mirror. This time Indy didn't look at her own reflect in fear she might talk herself back into a panic attack, she just looked at her protector and comfort; Bucky Barnes. Her knight in shining armor, her first real ally, the man who woke her up. He was the first real thing in her life. Her eyes soften the more she thought of him and soon she just stared at him - toothbrush and white foam hanging from her mouth as a thunderstorm of emotions rained over her. He save her life. One look at him brought her out of the mental fog Hydra had clouded over her. 

“Baby Doll you alright.” Bucky spit into the sink looking at her with worry. Indy smiled weakly and spit out the mint toothpaste and rinsed.

_ “Yeah I was just thinking.”  _ Her hand flowed after she put her toothbrush the the small cup next to Bucky's. She smiled as the heads touched. It was oddly intimate - so much more then kissing or touching. Them sharing a toothbrush holder made her heart clench. 

“About?” Bucky pulled her back the bedroom he knew he should shower but he really didn't want to leave Indy yet so he just  tugged his shirt off and stole her deodorant and swiped it under his armpits before rolling into the bed. Indy disappeared into her closet to quickly change into a matching set of pjs. The cool stain of the blue shorts and tank top felt wonderful over her sore skin. Indy crawled up the large bed and let out a groan of relief. This was the best recovery from a mission she had ever had. 

_ “Just how thankful I am of you.”  _ Indy signed once Bucky looked over at her giving her a cute little eye roll, Indy loved nighttime because Bucky slept shirtless and the warm skin to skin contact made Indy sleep better then she ever had before. Bucky scooted next to Indy and pulled her close to him, laying her head on his chest so her ear was over his heart. She want to say something more to tell him all the things he's done for her and how grateful she is to him but she was just to tired. Mentally and physically just too weary to even lift a hand. She closed her eyes as the thump of his heartbeat coaxed her into sleep. 

Bucky felt her breathing slip into a low steady rhythm. Bucky felt more honored to watch over Indy while she slept them he did when he saw they gave him the purple heart for being in the howling commandos. This was her showing her trust in him, she felt comfortable and safe to fall asleep in his arms. Bucky was tired but not enough to pass out. He took in as much of this moment as he could. He felt her skin under his and ran his hands through her hair memorizing the feel of the strains though his fingers. He couldn't wait until the day she maybe would let him roam her body and commit her entire body to memory. He shifted so he could really look at her face. She looked so different sleeping, her relaxed expression was not one he saw on her as often as he'd like. She had long lashes that cast shadows over her face in the low light. Bucky knew she like to sleep with some kind of light like him. Hydra kept them in the dark in every sense of the term. The fact that they could sleep with a light on was a small testament that they weren't prisoners. 

Indy's lips were one of Bucky's favorites features, maybe because she kept them so hidden... or maybe because of the feel of them pressed against his was the best three moment of his life. Whatever it was he adored the pink shade and the supple curves. He wished he was as talented as Steve with a pencil because he would spend hours drawing them. Bucky trail his hand over her face, tenderly moving down her jaw over her shoulders and down her bent arm. She was just so small compared to him but just as much his equal, a perfect fit to him in every way. 

Bucky thought of all the things Hydra stole from her on a fundamental level. All the life experiences they never let her have. Bucky lived a life before the war. Him and Steve in their apartment, first dates, normal civilian life and the memories a lifetime can build. Even with a the gaps in his mind, all the blank spots and forgotten moment Bucky still has some it. Indy she didn't have anything. Bucky could feel his heart break for her, for all the things she was so selfishly deprived of. 

Bucky decided he was going to rectify all of that and began to make a list of all the first time and fun expresses he wanted to give to her. And In his own way do for himself again. They could start fresh with one another. Bucky shifted and stretched his metal arm to his cargo pants and pulled out one of his hundreds of pocket notebooks he kept on hand just in case he remembered something. Indy stirred at his movement but he shushed her and she fell back in to her deep sleep. Holding the notebook above her resting her arms on her shoulders he thought hard of all the times he wanted to do with her. 

The list grew as Bucky thought hard, from visiting to Coney Island again, taking her on a motorcycle ride and trying Italian food, he covered a wide range of fun stress free dates he desperately wanted to take her on. He wanted to show her that there was more to the world then just the harshness of Hydra and at the same time rekindle his own love of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first I love you... SWOOON   
> Have feedback? tell me?  
> Love the story? tell me?  
> Have a fun date idea you always wanted Bucky to have- drop a comment!  
> My fragile Writes ego depends on you readers !!!


	14. You Make Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She closed the door  
> She hides behind the face nobody knows  
> She feels her skin touch the floor  
> She wants to fight  
> Her eyes are tired, nobody's on her side  
> She wants to feel like she did before  
> She looks into her mirror  
> Wishing someone could hear her, so loud  
> And I need love, to hold me closer  
> In the night, just enough  
> I need love to hold me closer  
> In the night, just enough  
> To feel my body come alive  
> When my bones start breaking, my heart starts shaking  
> I need love, need love..."  
> ~Mirrors -Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE!   
> After being sick and then catching the nasty writers block I'm back !

The alarm on Bucky's phone jolted both Indy and himself  awake. Bucky groaned and turned the horrid sound off before he slid back under the silk Asgard blankets he was rapidly becoming addicted to. Indy latched onto Bucky rubbing her face over his exposed chest. She groaned as she awoke from her deep coma like sleep. She sat up and squinted, her hair a mess of golden tangled sunshine. She skimmed her tongue over her fangs that popped out in the night. Indy stretched lightly noticing there was not pain and she did. She shook her arms out before lifting her blue silk tank top up to pull off the badges. They tore like paper under her fingers. Her surprise woke her as she tugged the stitches off. She was completely healed, not even a faint line were the stab wound once was.  Bucky had opened his eyes to watch Indy inspect her wounds. 

“What's wrong?” He watched her finger tips trace her stomach. “Do you still hurt?” He propped up onto one arm and analyzed her for any hint of pain.

_ “It healed so quickly. It normally takes twenty four hours or longer for such deep wound to heal.”  _ Indy signs with unbelief. 

“It’s cause your healthy now. Hydra was practically starving you. Now with the food and rest, your body is likely twice as strong and fast , plus your healing is likely twice as rapid.” Indy looked at Bucky with a big toothy smile, her fangs gleaming in the early morning light.  Bucky was a little confused, why would she smile at the fact Hydra willingly kept her at her weakness? “What?” Bucky traced her soft smile with his fingers, utter lost but he was never really sharp until he had coffee.

_ “You make me whole, in every way.” _ Indy’s hands moved with a happy flick. Her confession had his heart trembling with an earthquake of love that swelled deep in him. 

“Doll I’m just giving you the freedom you deserve... Your the one who is thriving.” He praised her. Indy scooted over him laying her chest over his. Her eyes were wide with a mix of admiration and nerves as her lips  hovered over his. Bucky's metal arms cupped the dip of her spine pulling her closer to him. His flesh hand sunk into her wild morning hair pushing it back. Indy lips brushed over Bucky’s awaiting ones. She was still shy as her physical emotions moved her, but Bucky was a patient man and let her move at her own pace. Her lips fit with his like a puzzle clicking into place. Bucky guided her lips around his pulling her deeper and deeper into him until he felt all her anxieties melt against him as every inch of her relax into his body. 

Indy pulled back opening her happy fill eyes, a large smile crept over her whole face as she looked at Bucky who still had sleep itched in his face. She remember the look in his eyes in Romania, the haunted look that echoed in the dark circles was what stopped her first. Then it was the way he looked about the world around him. The people she hunted before they acted as if everything was fine - trying to blend with the society they were in, but Bucky he looked at the street, looking at nothing seeing everything. He could see within  nothing. He was handsome and she felt the pull instantly and it actually terrified her at first but the way he looked at nothing; the only thing she was, made her realize he could one day look at her and see something. She had ducked her head and walked past him, almost pushing his shoulder as she walked the busy street to her extraction point. Bucky didn't notice her on the crowded street but she felt this tingle on her heart where he nudged at her. She kept that feeling locked in her mind as they tried to force him out of her head. 

“Indy.” Bucky's morning voice coaxed her from her thoughts. “Doll face, come back to me.”  Bucky runs his hands over her sides and shoulders, touching her softly as she shook her head light; shaking the Hydra from her mind. Indy look down at Bucky and smiled happily. 

_ “I’m really thankful you were able to break away.”  _ Indy signed after a moment. Bucky sat up so they were at eye level, holding her close to him. Bucky rolled her bottom lip though his teeth. 

“Me too.” Was all he could say. With all the completely horrible things Hydra ever did, as messed up as it sound in his head - he was actually thankful because it brought him here. In this moment, with Indy, in a bed that had shared, waking up next to one another. Bucky was thankful for that. 

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Peter had finally knock Indy down on her bottom after two sessions. Obviously Indy let him do it but it didn't stop the pride that welled in Peters chest as he saw Indy hit the ground. 

“Good job Spider boy.” Indy swiftly stands up and nods at Peter, her combat muzzle rubs on her cheeks as she smiled proudly at Peter. Before she could ask him to go again the speaker system stopped her.

“Peter I am to remind you of you next lesson in five minutes with Mr. Wilson in the field.” Friday chimes in, Peter pout and sighs heavily.

“Tomorrow Princess Indy?” Peter asks hopefully. Indy eyes light up and she nods.

“Same time.” She confirms and Peter smiles big before trotting off out of the gym waving goodbye and thank you. Indy smiles after him and watched him run out the doors before getting a drink of water and to find Bucky who had went in to the weight room with Steve in tow. 

Indy strolled into the next room shrugging her grey lace tunic she wore over her leggings and tank top. Bucky and Steve were facing one another with equally maxed out wights resting on both shoulders. They were in a light squat holding their positions as they heckled one another. 

“Oh come on Stevie you held a helicopter that was taking off and your breaking a sweat with just a little weight on your shoulders?” Bucky taunts his best friend who huffed in response. 

“Oh like that shimmer on your face is just natural?” Steve rolled his eyes. Indy walked over her eyes sparkling with amusement. Bucky tilted his head over at Indy and smiled wide at her, tracking her movements around the weight room.  She looked at all the objects around the weight room poking a few as she looked. 

There was a door in the back that led to one of the firing ranges, this one was small made for close contact knife throwing and short range firearms. Bucky watched as she slipped in to through the door following her courtesy. 

Clint was sharpening his knife with his back to Indy as she crept in, the sounds of blade to stone filled the room. Indy looked with interest at the archer. He was only slightly shorter then Bucky. His build was that of a long range man, sure he could hold his own in a fist fight, but he had the sleekness that was more required for the behind the scenes. He was one to stay hidden. Indy admired that. 

Indy was silent but not so much that he wouldn't notice her and that rose a flag within her. Indy took stalk of all his attributes.  She noticed the way his aim was slightly to the left, along with the fact he kept his head tilted to the same side. Indy stayed on his right and moved her foot to rustle her leather boot over the tile. Clint didn't look to see her. 

Indy thought for a moment that maybe he was fully engrossed in his activity before she moved more foot to his left and made the same noise. 

This got his attention.

Indy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Clint's nostrils flared as he  glared at Indy who was leaning with her back on the wall. Indy raised her hands and he tensed gripping his next blade in his hand. 

_ “Your deaf?” _ Indy signed making his face scrunch, he took a deep breath as he looked at her confused as to how she could have noticed when none of the other people who he has lived with for the past couple of years had.  _ “Please aim your knife at me if it will make you feel better.” _ Indy signed to him nonchalantly.  Her thick combat muzzle didn't move as she gazed at him. Clint took a moment fiddling with the knife before dropping it to this small table next to him.

“Yeah have been since I was a rookie. Only partly - I still have thirty percent on my left side.” Indy eyebrows  jumped as she absorbed his words. 

“No one knows?” Indy ask with her Ai and he shook his head.

“Nat found out only a year back but that's it.” Clint's shifted his weight on his right foot. “You won't tell right? Cause I can't be agent if I have a disability.” Indy frowned and for the first time without Bucky near Clint saw a whisper of the person she was under all her baggage.

“What do I care if your deaf.” Was all she respond with and he breath a small breath of relief.  They stood silently for a moment the air was thick with awkward tension.

“About yesterday....” Clint rubbed the back of his neck looking down. “Nat told me she she was dropped by one of the Hydra guys... That you helped her....” Clint looked up at Indy who was again looking at him passively. “I’m sorry.” Clint tongue dart over his lips. 

“Accepted - Share the weight between both feet and your hits will stop pulling to the left.” Indy signed nodding to his knives before walking out to find Bucky.

Clint stood for a moment looking that door after Indy left feeling a little shocked. He turned to his knives and got ready to practice more. Before his next trow he looked back to see if Indy was somehow still watching before he  wiggled his hips trying to balance on both feet. He took aim and rolled his eyes when the knife hit dead center. ‘ _ Damn super soldiers know everything.’ _

  
  


Steve and Bucky were both chugging water when Indy re-emerged from the target room. She slipped over to Bucky's side her hips at his shoulders when he lazily wrapped an arm over Indy's side. 

“Peter did good?” Steve looked up at Indy who was brushing Bucky's hair back. 

“He is a fast learner, it's a skill that could save his life in the future.” Indy hand still on the back of Bucky's neck as she spoke. 

“That's probably the highest praise she could give.” Bucky clarifies for Steve whose brows were knitted together.

“Well good. He is a good kid, I’d like to keep him that way.” Steve spoke fondly looking away.

“Peter reminds me of pre war Steve.” Bucky looks up Indy chuckling softly. “Well from the little I remember of him that is.” Bucky laughs at his dark humor ignoring the horrified look that flashed over Steve's face. “Picture this if you can Doll face.” Bucky other arms clasps Steve ham shoulder as picture of tiny Steve flutter over his eyes. “Ninety five pounds of spunk, lungs that couldn’t breath in cold air but could wind up a small fist. Though surprisingly he was still two inches taller then you...” Bucky winks at Steve. “He was this punk that never went down without a fight.” Indy smiles under her muzzle as Bucky spoke fondly of his past. It was a rare moment that he would smile as his past was brought up so both Steve and Indy knew when to relish in it. 

“I never actually went down.” Steve huffed standing up to pick up his bag. 

“Yeah cause I was always there to stop you from hitting the concrete.” Bucky rolls his eyes standing up to tuck Indy under his arm. Indy face scrunched up and she pulled away pointing at the wet ring of sweat he was trying to trap her under. 

“Yeah I still don't know how you always were there.” Steve looked at his best friend who was smiling down at Indy. Steve loved Indy more and more she brought Bucky's smiles and laughs back. 

“I don't remember.” Bucky laughed again. “Oh common Steve if we don't start laughing at it it's just going to continue to hurt.” Bucky looked at the mixed feelings that whipped across Steve's face.  Steve took a breath and then gave Bucky a big smile. But he didn't comment on it. Bucky was healing and that all that matters. “Wanna do lunch with us?” Indy picked up Bucky's gym bag ready to go and  rise off the small amount of sweat the training day had given her. They went for their run straight to the gym where Bucky and Indy sparred once more until Peter wandered in. 

“I’m supposed to be going to the office to file in the incidence yesterday - Which reminds me I need your guys reports.” Steve aged a few years in front of Indy's eyes as she saw the light in his eyes dim when talking about all the paper pushing he had to do.

“Well why don't we just go up with you and do lunch together, maybe it won't be as miserable.” Bucky offered looking down at Indy who nodded with him.

“Yeah? That be great Bucky... I hate this part of the job.” Steve rolled his eyes heading the locker rooms.  

“No problem Stevie.” Bucky pulled Indy to the opposite door. “We will meet you downstairs in a few.” Bucky waved over his shoulder and Indy shot Steve a warm look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter then normal but I'll make up for I swear!  
> Thank you for all the love and Support!  
> Comments and Kudos make this writer write more its a proven fact!


	15. Little Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inescapable, I’m not even going to try  
> And if I get burned, at least we were electrified  
> I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk  
> Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about  
> All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation  
> My hands are shaking from holding back from you  
> All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
> My hands are shaking from holding back from all this..."  
> ~Dress - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
> NSFW - For real, the story is dark and dirty....   
> If your not into the stuff well this isn't the story for you.

 

Bucky left Indy in her room so he could shower at the same time in his own room. Bucky relaxed into the hot water rising off yesterday's mission and today's workout. There was a lot for Bucky to be thankful for Tony; his forgiveness, his generosity, his openness but it was his water pressure and heat that was definitely number one on his list.  Bucky relaxed under the soothing water closing his eyes carding his hands through his hair, rising off the last two days. He was surprisingly calm. After most missions he was triggered all over again. Hydra always found a way to dig into his psyche. But today Bucky was fine. He had a pleasant night of no dreams and deep sleep, he didn't feel any more on edge then normal, and even that felt lower then normal with Indy at his side.  

Indy.

That girl was earth shaking to Bucky. Every fiber of his being desperately wanted to consume her, to have every part of her, emotionally and physically. Bucky had never felt this type of pull to anyone, Steve had helped fill in some blanks when it came to his intimate past but to the sound of it and from the faint hazy memories he had, none of them were even close to the pure attraction he felt to her. All the other women were mere drunken hookups to state a need. 

Bucky swallowed hard as his brain pulled up images of him pushing some girl up against the wall, dragging his hand up her legs in the back of some bar. 

Bucky bit onto his lip and looked about his bathroom checking to see if the door was shut before he leaned under the spray, sliding his right hand down his torso, his hand flowing where his blood was flowing to. 

He wanted to push Indy up against a wall and see what kind of underwear matches that skimpy Asgardian bra she was always sporting. Bucky poured a small handful of body soap into his palm and slides it around his semi hard erection. Dragging the smooth side of his palm over his slick shaft like he wanted to do up her thigh before dipping his finger around her panties to feel her warm core. 

Bucky hadn’t touch himself since the war. Hell, he hadn't even gotten hard since the ninety forties and he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good. 

With the scene playing in his head of Indy clutching on to him as he stretched her wet soft center open, he had rekindled his long lost lust. His thumb rubbed slow circles over his slit as his fantasy self did the same over her swollen nub. He was slow to bring her to the edge. He imaged sinking in inch by inch into her tight core. His hand speeding with every flash of Indy moaning under him. Bucky remembered the way her grey eyes turned to melted silver as he kissed her lustfully. He couldn't hold back as he pictured her cunt clenching on to him while she came over him as he was tucked in deep to her, coming deeper into her.  With every pump of his hand Bucky lost more and more of his control. He felt his whole body tighten like a bow, one more pump of his hand was like snapping the string back and it had him shaking with the pleasure that shivered through him.

Bucky's hand palm caught his seed as it spurted out into his soapy fist. He slumped against the wall painting. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to erase the dream of a naked, wet, moaning Indy from his mind. It took him a few breaths to shake off his still lingered longing for her and clean up as well as actual shower.

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

Bucky flushed deep red when he went to Indy's room to bring her to Steve office for lunch. She wore a pair of painted on jeans that were torn and faded as if they had already lived a full life before she tugged them over her soft hips. She tucked in a simple white tee into her waist, the vee hemline slowed her chest but still covered her modestly. Her golden hair was loosely braided down the side and she her wore a simple black cloth mask that matches her cloth slip on shoes. Indy’s eyes lit up as Bucky walked in clearing his throat hoping the lusty thoughts from his shower didn't show. Indy’s free hand grasped his as she clicked her self into place at his side, holding on to a stack of papers in her other hand. 

_ “Come on I’m hungry. You took so long.”  _ Indy tugged Bucky out the door and he took a deep breath and licked his lips. 

“Water felt good on my sore muscles.” Bucky said sheepishly. Indy looked up at him as he shut her bedroom door.

_ “Yeah I like that part too.” _ Indy said happily and Bucky let his breath go internally as she accepted his lie. 

 

Steve was on the phone when they reached his office, their lunches in a bag in Bucky's flesh hand and a tray of drinks on top of the stack of Hydra intel in Indy's free hand.

“Your ETA?” Steve looked up for a moment and waved them in. “Great.” Was all he said to the other person on the line before he put his phone in the desk. 

“Ready to eat?” Bucky ignored whatever Steve was talking about with who ever it was. Steve nodded and sat at his desk. 

“Thanks Bucky.” Steve sat in his wheely chair taking his lunch from Bucky who slid it across the table. Indy took the seat next to Bucky across from Steve, she had her completed Hydra intel placed on her lap and she fidgeted with the corners on the stack of paper she had. Bucky looked over her feeling the anxiety radiate off her on to him. He took the stack of papers and placed in on the floor under his chair, without so much of a breath. Bucky took her take out box and hand it to her first before pulling his and Steve's lunches. 

“Eat first, Hydra Bullshit comes second.” Bucky finger runs over her black cotton muzzle adoringly. Indy heart tightened with emotion. 

She was more important then Hydra... They don't come first anymore... Indy frowned and squinted her eyes willing the tears that threatened her to stay back. She put her focus on the burger and fries Bucky ordered her instead of the Hydra info she had. Indy eyed Steve for a moment as if weighing pro and cons  before reluctantly pulling her muzzle down to her neck while she ate. She watched Bucky pick up his food and take a bite holding it in his hands and Indy mimicked him, groaning not so subtly to her food as all the flavors mixed in her mouth. Bucky chuckled at her reaction winking at her. 

Steve tried not to stare at Indy while she was muzzle less but he couldn't help it, It was just so shocking that she trusted him enough to eat without it around him. Bucky kicked him under the desk when he started to lingered for too long. Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve turned back to his food, rubbing his calf. 

Bucky and Steve chatted over food talking about the mission, Bucky kept an eye on Indy as she just munched on her fries listening to them talk about all the had transpired. Steve had ran into some trouble around the same time as Indy on the second to last floor. But instead of a knife he was met with a flames. It was a good thing the building came down anyways cause most of that floor broke out in flames after a Hydra guy accidentally knocked and turned on a Bunsen burner in one of the labs; one thing led to another and the room went up in flames. Indy looked amused as Steve told his tale. Steve made a few joke when telling it and you could tell that Steve and Indy were equals when it came to loving stupid dangerous shit.  

Steve handed Indy a tablet and turned on voice control to dictate her side of the mission. Indy scrunched her nose but did as she was told and sat away from them as her AI rambled off everything that happened. Steve and Bucky were staring at her as she listed incident after incident. Steve paled as she talked about tearing the Hydra guys throat off. Indy didn't even stopped eating as she used her sensors to continue her story. 

Bucky could see the way Hydra numb her to this part of the job, the killing and the mission were first nature. In away it was better then the brainwashing they did to him, cause just like the way Bucky's families antics were ingrained to him so was Indy's upbringing. That was not something they forced into her but rather they planted little seeds in her mind. Hydra grew a gardened of killer and waited patiently to harvest from their labor. Indy was Hydra child. But like children do, she grew away from her parents and became her own person. 

Indy finished her meal and report handing it to Steve who thanked her. Indy picked up her intel and looked hard at Steve. 

 

This was it. 

 

This was the moment Indy would firmly turned her back on her past. Once she hands over this information she was officially a reformed Hydra asset. Indy shook slightly and looked at the information with her heart racing. What if this was all a test. What if Hydra somehow set it all up to test her worthiness? Indy turned on her heels and brushed past Bucky who was watching her intently. Indy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as the intrusive thought battered at her brain. 

 

Hydra is everywhere. Hydra knows. They know she is a traitor. She will be killed for this, everything she done since Romania will be her death sentence.

 

“Кукла ... Что случилось?”  _ Doll face... What's wrong? _ Bucky got out from his chair abandoning his own report. Indy was schooling her breath, as she argued back and forth with herself. She open her eyes and scrunched her face. 

_ “Real? Right?”  _ Indy's lips trembled as she signed to him. Bucky heart fell to his stomach and he circle her into his embrace. 

“Real. Indy. Real.” Bucky grabs her face and tilts it up. She wasn't crying but her eyes were red as she fought to school her emotions. “Baby girl look at me.” Indy looked into the Bucky's blue eyes, he looked through her like she knew he always would. He saw straight into her head like he could read every thought that past through her. “I know what your doing is hard. But all it takes is five seconds of courage, just one breath of bravery and you can take down your abusers. You do this and you own them.” Bucky gave her a pep talk. She didn't need words of love she needed strength. 

“One breath?” She licked her lips and nodded “I got that.” Indy took a shaky breath and looked down at the papers she had clutched in her hands. 

“One breath Dollface and  then you get all the revenge you want.” Bucky saw her eyes shift as she bucked herself up. Bucky placed a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her go. Indy tugged her muzzle back up and looked straight at Steve. 

“Steve I have all the information I have on every known Hydra base that I personally know of, I would like to turn it over to you to use to bring them down.” Indy used her one breath of courage to speak and once she did that she was able to hand over the stack to Steve who jumped up to take it. Steve took a hold of the paper and Indy held on to the other end, looking him in the eye. “I am trusting you Captain.” Indy’s silver eyes looked Steve's head on.  She didn't blink or breath as she spoke. She was putting her life in his hands. After this moment she was a traitor to her past. Once the papers left her hands it was as good as putting a noose around her neck. 

Steve knew the cost of this information on Indy’s side. He knew the weight of her words as she spoke them. 

“Indy you have our pro-” Indy held up her free hand cutting Steve off.

“I don't want anything in return, your protection is not needed. If I die, it was well deserved.” Bucky lets out a threatening growl that both Steve and Indy ignored.

“Indy you're a part of this team, you are family to the team. Your protection is there nonetheless.” Steve said. 

“I only want to be apart of taking them down.” Indy let go of her papers she watched her hand let go and a wind of strength flew in to soul, a power she never felt before surged through her.  Steve didn't look the stack, only put the papers down and stretched out his hand. Indy placed her small palm into his. 

“Indy I’d like to officially welcome you to be apart of the Avengers.” Steve gripped her delicate one tenderly. 

“It be an honor Captain.” Indy shook his hand and her eyes crinkled with a small smile. Steve let go and looked down her paper frowning. 

“I’ll set up the map, Indy will translate her handwriting on there.” Bucky smiles at Indy his heart swelling with pride for his girl. She stood up against both of their abusers and not only was he proud of her he was thankful for her. 

“Yeah that might be best.” Steve nods at her sheepishly as Indy frowns and watching Bucky navigate the tech.

“Baby doll your handwriting is rubbish and half of its in Russian.” Bucky looks over his shoulder to see Indy roll her enchanting grey eyes and a pout he just knew was under muzzle. 

Bucky made a holographic map appear on the screen on the wall. Bucky should Indy who to make a key and how to move the pins around the world. All she need to for now was to pinpoint where a building was and what she knew it to be; whether it be a training faculty, and research, prison, cover or if it was abandoned. Once he was sure she understood Bucky sat back and watched her work. 

 

>>>>

Indy placed pin after pin, color coding as she went. Steve felt sick to his stomach as the sheer number of dots she littered over the screen keep popping up. He knew hydra was big, world wide even but this... this was above and beyond what he imagined. Indy stepped back and looked at her map. Turning to the men who were grimacing at the tiny dots that plagued the world map. 

“This is your first target.” Indy pointed at Kunashir. A Russian island near the coasts of Japan. “Doctor Zemo uses this as one his regular bases.” Indy’s body language was stiff as she spoke. 

“Zemo?” Steve frowned rifling through some papers he had in front of him. 

“One of the Hydra Elders and one of my creators. After Zola was captured Zemo took over his studies. Trust me - he should be your number one priority.” Indy looks at Bucky who eyes were closed. He knew that name. It was somewhere in his head rattling behind the curtain that Winter so often hid behind in his mind. 

“I met him I think. I don't where or when, hell even why but that name..” Bucky voice tapered off. He did his breathing exercises as he felt his heart rate elevate. 

“He not on any data base - figures, but I’ll talk to Fury see if he's hiding something. I’ll get a team to scope of the place, and map the area - it will be our next hit.” Steve was already up grabbing his phone.

“Steve?” Bucky perked up or of his shell and watched as Steve shrugged his brown jacket over his broad shoulders.

“I have a meeting with Nick.” Steve pats Bucky's shoulders. “Relax while you can yeah?” Steve looks at the couple with fond eyes. They both nodded halfheartedly as he slips out the office both staring with unreadable eyes at the map with the scarred pin points, both silently beating down rising memories as they rose from the darkness of their minds. 

 

>>>>

 

“Captain is there a reason you changed my flight plan?” Nick one eye looked over Steve who was acting different from his normal character. Steve was shifting his weight between his feet as he toyed with the keys in his hands as he looked over the outer New York county side. Steve picked a remote hilltop to talk with Fury about Indy. 

“Have something to talk about outside of Shields walls.”  Steve glaces back at Nick. Nick frowned but nodded and put all his electronic devices on a the grass at his feet. He tossed his signature black leather trench coat over the pile and stepped over to Steve. 

“You officially have my curiosity.” Nick  clasps his hands behind his back and looked over the horizon with Steve. 

“What do you know about Ничего?” Steve spoke up after a moment. Nick was caught off guard but his hid it well. He opened his mouth to speak up but Steve cut him a glare before he could speak up. “And don't bullshit me.” Steve looked back over the summer landscape, his browns tugged together in thought. 

“The beginning of Hydra. Said to be a weapon unmatched to anything the Allies had until you. Discontinued after you finished off red skull.” Nicks’s lips were pursed. 

“Like Bucky was?” Steve grunted out.

“I heard whispers. Like just vague mutterings of Ничего. It was nothing but a mark on the start of Hydra. Some top secret weapon the Axis was working hard on, after the war it was just some ideal image that Hydra was always chasing after.” Nick paused and looked at Steve taking a breath. “Zola.” He looked at Steve who was fully facing at him now, trying to read his expressions. “He died in jail an old man many years ago. His last words were Ничего.” Steve's eyes widened in shock. “Why are you asking?” Steve ran a hand through his long blonde hair. 

“We found her.... Or Ничего.... The Nothing.” Nick turned to face Steve. 

“Where is it?” Nick jumped.

“ _ She _ is at the compound.” Steve stressed the She.

“She? Hydras most feared creation was a woman this whole time?” Nick looked at the clouds. 

“She is as talented if not more then her allusive reputation precedes her.” Steve smiles small.

“Did she hurt any of the guards?” Nick asks.

“She isn't a prisoner. She one of us now. Her name is Indy.” Steve takes a breath. “She saved Bucky back when he was on the run from Hydra, She was locked up for the last two years for defecting. We found her on  the last mission and I don't know, she just reformed.” Steve muttered. “Wanda and Loki have cleared her. And I think if you even tried to look at her funny Bucky turn your head into a keychain.” Steve spoke before Fury could say anything about her being a double agent. “She handed all the information she has on Hydra and trust me Nick; she isn't a spy. The information she gave us is triple anything we have on file. If they ever find out  shes alive and that she turned her back, they’ll kill her.” Steve shifts his weight on his feet. “Nick I’m telling you this because I know you. I know you know what this means to us and to her. Officially she is Thor and Loki's Sister from Asgard and they really did adopt her, so as far everyone but the Avengers are concerned she is Asgardian. I’m only telling you this because if something happens to Bucky or I , I need to know you’ll keep her cover.” Nick blinked once before answering.

“You trust her?” Nick asked slowly. 

“With Bucky's life.” Steve said without hesitation. Nick took a  sharp breath.

“Then you have my silence and my trust.” Nick held out a hand and Steve shook it tightly.

“Thank you Nick.” Steve pulled back and pushed his sunglasses back on. 

“You need a lift back?” Nick ask nodding to the Helicopter  a few paces behind them. 

“Nah, I’d like to soak in the summer Bike ride.”  Steve head tilts over to the sleek black Harley Davidson he so often reflects. 

“A younger mans transport.” Nick laughs as he picks up his jacket and phones. 

“Nick..” Steve rolls his eyes.

“I know... I know - Your birthday is coming up- Maybe I’ll buy you a Volvo to match your age.” Nick jokes and Steve rolls his eyes.

“What I’m still not old enough to have my own Helicopter?” Steve slides on to his bike. 

“Maybe once you stop jumping out if them without a shoot we’ll talk.” Nick gives Steve a pointed look. “Hey Steve!” Nick calls after opening the door to the drivers side.  Steve looks up and the smile he had faltered. “Just the Avengers are in the know?” Nick asks delicately. 

“Just us and Doctor Taylor.” Steve confirms that Sharon Carter didn’t in fact know Indys true identity. 

“Safe ride, see you back at HQ Captain.”  Steve waves and kicked his bike to life with a loud roar. Dust clouded after Steve as he drove down the hill side back to the dirt road he originally taken, his mind filled to the brim with thoughts, but after two miles of wind and sun they all dissipated into nothing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wet Bucky... Isn't that just pleasant thought (fans self with hands...)   
> Thoughts and comments are always desperately wanted. Also if you guys have questions about the story or the characters that you might want cleared up please ask away - I wont spoil stuff but basic things I'll totally answer.  
> Also I'm current taking Ideas for lighthearted dates if you have any fluffy things you want to read let me know!  
> Thank you for all the love!


	16. Drunk on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've flown around the world in a plane  
> I've settled revolutions in Spain  
> The North Pole I have charted, but I can't get  
> Started with you  
> You're so supreme, lyrics I write of you  
> Scheme, just for a sight of you  
> Dream, both day and night of you  
> And what good does it do?.."  
> ~I Can't Get Started - Ella Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends.  
> I hope your holidays were fun and stress free!  
> if not well....  
> Here's a spoon full of fluff :)

Natasha laid in her bed watching a cooking show. None of the other Avengers really knew that it was her guilty pleasure at night. She like to watch Gordon Ramsay light up the useless chiefs. Bruce brought all her bedding down to her medical room to help make her feel more comfortable. She was bedridden for at least two weeks while the pins that Doctor set in do their thing.  
This was her hell.  
The longest Natasha was off her feet was after that thing in Budapest and that was only for a week, they didn't even have a schedule for when she would be able to stand let alone go back to work. There was talks of replacing her bone with vibranium but they had to wait to hear back from Wakanda, and they had to get the artery and muscles stable before they even began work on the motor function.  
Natasha tried to to think about the fact she was practically retired at this point and on the tv, but it lingered on her mind.  
There was a soft knock at the door. Natasha frowned and reached under her blanket to wrap her small hand over the small concealed pistol she kept close.  
“Its open.” The Russian called out frowning. It was well past visiting hours and her friends never knocked anyways. The door opened silently and the small lamp next to Natasha only casts a small warm glow making the person who slipped in momentary anonymous.  
“Is it ok if I come in.” Nat's body ran cold as the AI voice softly spoke in the shadows.  
“Please.” Nat spoke without inflection. The door shut softly without even a click making noise. Indy stepped into the light looking at Natasha with that no emotion stare she was familiar with.  
Indy stole the sweater Bucky had put on before dinner but then discard once he and Loki got into their chess match on the deck, her tiny frame was engulfed in the over sized New York grey jersey, But she was in heaven, wrapped around his scent and warmth, like he was hugging her even though they were apart.  
Indy slipped out of the living for a walk telling him not to worry, that she just wanted to stretch her legs. Bucky looked her over completing if her should insist on joining her but she disappeared within a blink. Loki told him to focus on the game and that he would know if she was in distress.  
Natasha analyzed her with her gift of telling a person's character but it was all to confusing. Her stare and body language was detached, mechanical even but her appearance of a loose braid over sized New York sweater that were rolled up to show her tiny hands, along with the ripped jeans and bare feet only made her look soft... almost homely. She looked impossibly young and innocent aside from the cloth veil she keep over her mouth and nose. Nat had to remind herself of the Indy she saw on the mission. The fangs and blood. The wild and rabid look in her eyes.  
Indy gracefully sat in the chair next to Natasha and looked at her leg like you would flip through a magazine that held no interest to you.  
“Healing?” Indy asked simply.  
“According to the Doctors.” Nat fired back. Indy nodded to herself and looked at the spot where Natasha hand was gripping the tiny gun. Indy's eyes sparked with amusement.  
“If it will make you feel even better you can aim it at me but just know even if you have a kill shot I’ll still have enough time to make it so you bleed out before anyone noticed or at the very least make you lose your leg completely.” Indy Ai tone was monotone and she looked almost pleased with herself as the image of snapping Nat's leg fluttered over her mind. Natasha pulled the gun out and aimed straight at Indy., she leaned against her pillows trying to emulate calm.  
“Tony would just build me a new one and I suppose Hydra could just make another you if they haven't already, legs and mindless killers are disposable.” Nat raised an eyebrow and Indy shrugged. “What do you want?” Natasha asked.  
“I saved your life.” Indy leaned back in the chair her hands stayed knotted together elegantly.  
“If your here for a thank you, you might as well just leave and wait for the fruit basket, though I wouldn't hold your breath.” Natasha hand stayed steady.  
“No - no thank you’s needed just something in return.” Indy hands were still placed in her lap like they were when they had her in the cell. She sat like an avenging angel statue, beautiful and deadly.  
“Wanna swap friendship bracelet?” Nat rolled her eyes. Indy didn't even twitch at her snark.  
“I think this will be more of a favor to you then it will be for me.” Natasha snorted.  
“What could I do for you that I would find in joy?” Nat chuckled.  
“Friday please record this conversation.” Indy spoke to the the AI making Natasha tilt her head questioning her games. “In the event that Hydra captures me and reprograms me.” Nats took a sharp breath. “And they send me after Bucky - Because trust me they will- I need you to shoot me. Not a thought or a breath before hand. Kill shot. I don't want to be the one responsible for bringing him back.” Indy didn't blink or twitch as she spoke. Nat's hand drop an inch in the air, the gun no longer aiming straight.  
“Why me?” Nat asked re gripping the the small pistol.  
“I need someone who won't even entertain the idea of trying to reform me. Bucky is number one. I highly doubt you and I will ever become close or even warm to the other so I believe this.... Arrangement will benefit us both.” Indy looked at Nat with a glint in her eye that made Natasha see she was serious.  
“Why record this?” Nat asked.  
“In the event that this happens, Your going want to live after won’t you?” Indy’s eyes jumped with joy. “This will be your insurance that Bucky, Thor or Loki can’t have your neck.” Indy waited for Natasha response. “I won't beg. Though I know you love this team and I know you’d anything to protect them. Well I’d do anything to protect Bucky, even end my life to do so.” Indy added.  
“Sure I’ll shoot you.” Natasha said nonchalantly.  
“Promise me - the second you see I'm Ничего again you will pull the trigger no emotions or stalling.” Indy leaned in ever so much. “I don't even want you to blink before the trigger it pulled.”  
“You have my word.” Natasha held her pistol steadily as Indy and her shared a look.  
“Thank you. Friday end recording.” Indy stood up and walked to the door. “Have a good night and rest, don't let my saving you be in vain.” Indy eyebrows jump before she opened the door and slid out like shadow into the night.  
Natasha slumped back and closed her eyes. The burden Indy placed on Nat. The dark favor was one she do... but a small part of her paged in sadness for Bucky. Indy wanted to protect him but to what cost?

 

>>>>>>>

Indy slipped back into the living room and all was how she left it. Thor, Wanda and Vision were watching a movie that Thor picked. Bucky and Loki were muttering over a table of Chess. Of Course he looked her over the second his felt her presence back in the area, his eyes jumped to asked her silently if she was to which she had nodded giving him warm eyes. Steve and Tony were bickering like a married couple at the bar about what was the best era of music.  
Indy sat next to Thor who patted the space next to him. She brought her legs up to her chest as she relaxed into the couch, Her conversation with Natasha took a load of her mind. She need to have plans and steps in place in case Hydra took her back. Step one was check off, she still had a few more things to aggregate for just in case but for tonight she could relax.  
“Here sister have a glass.” Thor leaned forward and poured from the brown bottle that was on the coffee table in front of them. He handed her a large glass full of a red liquid. “Asgardian Mead.” Thor said after she sniffed it wrinkling her nose. Indy pulled down the tight fitted black mask and placed the crystal glass to her lips and took a hearty sip. Thor smiled as she took down a third of the glass in one go . Bucky and Loki looked as Indy shuttered all over as the mead washed through her system. “Good yes?” Thor question and Indy nodded, even smiled big as she did. She like the sweetness that blended with the tartness.  
Indy took down three glass of the Mead as she watched the movie to the end. Bucky and Loki had finally finished their match- tying with each other just like always do. Bucky got up and smirked at Tony and Steve, their bickering turning into a battle of the bands. Tony was pulsing AC DC's Thunderstruck though the living room as the end credits of the movie began. Indy and Thor had since turned their attention to the squabble at the bar. Indy was nursing the glass of red liquid steadily her silver eyes bouncing back and forth between the two leaders.  
“Tony compared to real classics Like Ella or Hank this is just radio static.” Steve hands flew wildly. Bucky sat on the back of the couch his hand finding Indy's hair to brush over the yellow strains softly like he was petting a kitten. Indy twisted and leaned her elbows on his jean clad thighs, to watch with interest, she liked the fun quarrel.  
“Sound anymore like a cranky old man Cap.” Tony made a good impression of air guitar as he spoke. Steve groaned and Indy giggled loudly, the alcohol making her find Tony wild commotions funny.  
“Is that what dancing cause if so I’d rather not learn.” Indy's Ai sasses and Thor belts out a heart laugh.  
“Oh Indy no, that's not dancing.” Wanda pats Indy's arm lightly and Indy cocks an eyebrow looking sideways at Tony as he twisted around the bar his hands flying around.  
“Ok doll I think it's time to lay off the hooch, I don't think we need this conversation to lead us into an impromptu dance lesson to hair band music.” Bucky go to grab her glass. Indy jumps back her eyes spark mischief, Indy maneuvers over the coffee table leaping like a cat in her feet.  
“I like this.” Indy shakes the half empty glass. Bucky sighs and hops over the couch to stand opposite of the small glass table.  
“That is the danger of it.” Bucky mutters while they circle one another around the glass table.  
“Friday play I Can’t Get Started By Ella Fitzgerald. Now Tony try and listen to the real raw talent.” Steve hears the first few notes and his eyes fluttered shut to the music, his mind drifting back to a smokey ballroom in England. The music tossing in to a realist flashback where Peggy was waiting for him.  
Bucky leaps over the table to catch Indy. He long learned how much she loved a fun game. Indy giggles and runs around to the bar polar opposite as the way Bucky moved.  
“Of come on Baby doll You’ll wanna remember your first dance and if you keep up the drinking’ you won't .” Bucky leap to her catching her wrist as she tipped the glass back taking down the last fourth of mead. She twisted in her grasp as a means to get away but it only allowed him to spin her in his arms. The grace of his movement shocked her and the glass flew from her hand, lucky for Loki’s watchful eyes as he made it appear next to him. Bucky hand still grasp Indy’s wrist in the air, only now her back was pressed into his front. Bucky's hip moved out of habit to the soft Jazz. Ella's voice echoing out into the room putting his body in a trance, moving on auto pilot. His metal arm snake around her waist as he swayed them across the room. Indy's was completely caught in his spell, the way he guided her around the room to the dreamy voice. Bucky spun her once more so she was facing him. His hand cupping hers while his other resting in the bow of her back. He pressed them together and really began to move them. Indy looked up at him with soft eyes that glowed with glee, her hand grasped his large bicep. Bucky leaned forward putting their temples together as he got swept up in his first dance since the war. He didn't even realize he was singing along with Ella.  
Steve jumped out of his nineteen forties daydream when he heard Bucky's voice pipe up. Tony was about to counter but Steve put his hand over his mouth a and pointed over at the couple that was floating round softly. Indy’s eyes had fluttered shut as she listened to Bucky's voice while he serenaded her. His tempo become her new heartbeat.  
Steve hadn't heard Bucky sing since Bucky's Nan's funeral. Steve knew he wouldn't remember that but Steve did. The whole church was silent as he sent her off with a melicoly hymn that made even angels weep for the sweet old lady.  
Indy trembles and if it weren't for Bucky's ever stabling presence she would have swooned to the floor. The emotion he conveyed in his soft tone rolled though her. His closeness and warmth enveloped her she wanted to be consumed by him, burn in the fire of his love that's how strong the pull was to him, she want nothing but him. It took all of her internal strength not to nuzzle her face into the the crook of his neck and breath in the the heavenly scent that laced his skin and made her mouth water; She itched to see what he tasted like.  
The song played on a loop as Bucky voice continued on. He told Indy of his heart. Ella words became his own. He loved her. He couldn't get started without her. She made color pop for him, she made the sun shine and the song have meaning. She made every cliche click. Indy felt the words he sang, she feel them so deep in her she wondered if there was even anything below them. She was nothing before Bucky, Now he was everything to her.  
Bucky pulled back and move his hand to cup her jaw, thumbing away the two stray tears that sprung from her eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her. The softness of them inviting him deeper. Indy's arms wound around his neck make her stretch up on her bare tippy toes. Bucky’s tongue swept her mouth open so he could reach in and pull her heart straight out of her and take it as his own. She was sure Bucky stole her soul from her at some point because everything in her belonged to him already. She never pegged herself as easily taken, but those pretty blue eyes and his gentle touch and she was a goner. One look two years ago and she literally gave her life for his.  
Indy poured that decision she made then and the one she made with Natasha in to the the kiss. Her life was his. Her heart, her soul, and if she could be with him she would rather be dead. She knew the only way she would want him is if she was no longer her, and if the choice was not having him... Being Indy, she would rather be dead.  
Thor coughed and Loki tossed a throw pillow at him. It whirled over Indy and Bucky as they pulled apart slowly. Indy bite on her pink, slightly swollen kissed lips, savoring the flavor of Bucky and Mead as it entwined in her mouth, making a heady tonic she was surely drunk on.  
“I bet your racket can't do that.” Steve puffed his chest as Tony rolled his eyes heavily. Bucky looked over Steve and sighed tugged Indy in for a tight hug.  
“There your first dance.” Bucky muttered into her hair.  
“Let's hope I remember it in the morning.” Indy joked rising a chest bouncing chuckle from him. Both of them were filled with a warm feeling that seeped into their bones. They were free, happy and safe. This moment though they didn't recognize it was for ever going to be a time they would look back to. Them surrounded by their friends and family in each other's arm, content in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the love and encouragement you all have given me thus far.  
> See you all Next week!


	17. Not Everything Needs to Be Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't know if you know, but I just want to tell you so  
> That you're the wisest funny one that I will ever, ever know  
> A hundred mini dreams and a healing scar  
> The secrets of the day are never far  
> I don't know where we're going but God it's a start  
> I just want to be counting stars with you  
> You took all the lonely days and made them sing  
> You turned off the alarms so they don't ring  
> I don't know where we are in the grand scheme of things  
> But I just want to be hugging you tonight...."   
> ~Hugging You -Tom Rosenthal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A4 Trailer has me crying!  
> AHHHHH   
> Only like 4 months.   
> Here so fanfic to tide us over until then.

 

“Our new info has checked out, with surveillance and satellite images, all the red dots on the screen are Hydra affiliated buildings.” Steve stood in front of the screen of the befriending room talking to the Avengers and Higher ranking Shield Agents. There was an audible gasp from almost everyone in the room. 

“Captain this is double then what we had known before.” Sharon spoke up. Her voice showing her shock. 

“It is daunting to look at but a considerable amount of these buildings are merely fronts or storage units, another chunk is research and Labs. The rest is going to be more difficult. If we dool out the work we should get a handle on them. Right now we are in a position we have never been in before - Hydra doesn't know we know. This is leverage I plan on exploiting. I motion we set up ten attacks on the same day. Hit them at once and make them scramble.” Steve passed out a small book to everyone at the table. 

“The Avengers will be here.” Steve tapped Kunashir with his fingers. “Shield will take the rest. Pick the more modest ones to hit first so you guys will be well equipped.” The group nodded and The shield members all stood with their books and left to plan their own attacks. 

“Ok team let's go over our game plan.” Steve sat in his seat and faced his friends. “Indy do you have anything to add before we move on.” Steve looked at Indy who was sitting motionless next to Bucky. Her pale blue veil gave her a softness that her cold gaze tried to harden. 

“This is one of the main sites. Doctor Zemo and his team are here more often then not.” Indy Ai grunted out. “Zemo is one of Hydra top Scientist. He over took both Bucky and I’s care a few years after Zola was captured. It would be like cutting off Hydras right hand.” Indy looks at the Avengers. Thor had gone to Asgard but Loki was still there watching over his little sister as she settled in. Bucky metal hand cup Indy's under the table as she spoke. 

“So Zemo is our main priority.” Tony says looking at a tablet, he put and an image of Zemo on the main screen. Bucky tensed as the man face was plastered in front of him. It was a street view of what looked to be London in the eighties. He was a normal looking man of normal Russian build. He had black hair and a clean cut look. In the picture he was walking across the street with other known Hydra members. Indy noticed his eyes though it was an old photo from a slight distance but she could still see the same evil look in them. The cool scientific stare that was easy disguised as socially awkward but Indy knew he was a psychopath. 

Bucky head pounded as strobe like memories flashed over him. Tests and reprogramming all done over the watchful eyes of this man. Indy could hear his heartbeat accelerate  as his memory began to drag out new demons from the shadows of his mind. Demons Winter knew personally and Bucky only knew from distant thoughts. The joint were the metal started on his shoulder began to twist inside like a thousand needles were pushing out of his skin.

“Excuse me.” Bucky abruptly pushed out of his chair. The group all jumped at Bucky’s sudden outburst. He ignored all the eyes but the silver one next to him. Indy still held his hands and she squeezed it lightly, wondering if  he needed support.  _ “Stay I’m going to see Doctor Taylor.”  _ Bucky signed to Indy placing a chaste kiss to her hairline. Indy looked at him  and nodded, he need space. She let his hand go and watched him slip out the room. Indy turned black to the group her minded hardened as she saw the pain in Bucky's eyes at the mere sight of the man. The Avengers planned on capturing him but she planned on killing him on sight. 

  
  


>>>>>

“Is Taylor available?” Bucky stood in front of one of the rotating mental health nurses. His hands shook as he spoke and the joint of his shoulder where the metal met flesh keeping shooting pain across his body  the more his thoughts raced. 

“I’ll let him know your here Sergeant.” She gave him a soft smile but he could barely focus on not tearing his arm off let alone the kindness she was giving him.  He watched her open the door to Taylor's office and vaguely heard muttering before she turned back and called him forward. Bucky moved faster then he meant to and pushed past her , flinging himself to the blue couch. Bucky didn't look up at the door shut, his flesh hand rubbed at the tender joint trying to rub the pain away.

“Bucky is everything alright?” Taylor sat in the arm chair across from him. Bucky thumb rubs deeply into his black cotton tee.

“Winter. He remembers Zemo. He remembers now. He waited until now to remember.” Bucky barks out, his heart pounded in his chest. Bucky moves his shoulder in circles as the ache grew in his left joint to the point where it was almost unbearable. The metal arm started to feel like a trillion tons of dead weight hanging off the side. 

“Your arm is bothering you?” Taylor asks.

“Zemo was the one who made my final arm. I had two did you know that?” Bucky looked up and Taylor shakes his head. “Zola's arm was ok, it could move and shot guns but Zemo made the new one feel. Hot,cold, made it so each finger could move on its own. He remade nerves and attached each one to my body, it was slow work. Took.... Months maybe - I don't.” Bucky clenched his jaw as the smell of burning flesh filled his nose and stopped his thoughts from continuing. Each nerve was welded onto him, and he was wake for the thing. He watched a Zemo diligently attracted each small piece slowly.

“Bucky I need you to let your arm go ok and rest both hands on your knees.” Taylor instructed softly. Bucky did as he was told. “Ok now I want you to breath.” Bucky took deep slow controlled breaths until his heart had steady some. “I think the pain your feeling is emotional. So I want you to close your eyes and just imagine that pain.” Bucky's eyes shut and his let his mind regress into itself. He pictured a mirror only in the reflection was Winter. He was in nothing but his pants as he was fresh from the chair and awaiting orders in his cell. His hair was shorted then how Bucky wore it now and it was greasy and unkempt. His was skinny, pale and under complete control of Hydra. Bucky looked at the reflection and saw Winter clawing at the old arm, the pain was unbearable when they replaced it more so then the first one had ever hurt . Winter just wanted the pain to stop, so he tried to rip it off with his bare hands, succeeding twice only to have Zemo reattach it again and again... “Bucky I want you to sooth that pain, imagine what would soothe that pain you see in your head.” Taylor prompted. Bucky thought for a moment. He looked into the mirror and reached forward into the frame. He tugged Winters hand away and gave him a look that spoke volumes. He reached forward and imagined that  they made a button that would unhook the arm and he pressed it, unclasping it from Winters left shoulder. He took the Hydra arm and placed it on the floor, discarding it to the side. Winter gave a sigh of relief was he closed his eyes. The pain was gone. The arm was gone. He could rest, the pain was gone. “Bucky.” Taylor called and Bucky's eyes sprung open, he blink twice coming back to reality . “Did you sooth the pain?” Taylor asked and Bucky looked at his arm that still hurt but not as bad. More like the feeling of jamming his funny bone, a dull ache but still hurt.

“It's still there but not as bad.” Bucky took a breath his flesh hand rested on his metal shoulder. “I imagined taking off the arm.. Winter was clawing at it try to rip it off but I still feel it. Not as bad before but still....” Bucky shook his head. “Shuri took most of the scar tissue out when I was under, she healed most of the damage Winter and Zemo did... But still...” Bucky couldn’t describe the phantom pain that lingered inside him.

“You don't wear your arm in Wakanda do you?” Taylor asked and Bucky shook his head no. “When was the last time you had it off?” Taylor voice was calm. 

“Months ago when I visited home last.” Bucky said his hand had gone back to rubbing joint. 

“Why do you take it off for a few hours and give your body a break from it. It seem like Winter needs the space from it, and while you dealing with Zemo it might be better for him to have that reminder that he doesn't have that weapon Zemo made.” Taylor looked at Bucky while he contemplated his options. His right hands reached for the disengage clips in the metal armpit and slowly took the arm off. He put in his lap looking at the blue steel and gold. Shuri worked so hard on his arm, and with the receptors she put in, it felt like a real arm, like one fluid piece of his body.  “Better?” Taylor asked and Bucky nodded. 

“Much.” He responded.

“Is that all that's bothering you?” Taylor asked and Bucky sighed.

“We going after Zemo, we’ll probably be leaving on Sunday night.” Bucky said. “What if my arm hurts when I’m in battle and can't function?” Bucky asks Taylor. 

“On Wakanda are you useless without the metal arm?” Taylor asks and Bucky frowns.

“No. I build my house and farm with one hand.” Bucky almost scoffs.

“What makes you think you can't do your other job without it then?” Taylor asks and Bucky tilts his head in thought.

“Because that's what the metal arm is for. For battle.” Bucky quips.

“No... that was what Your Hydra arm was for. This arm is just a prosthetic. Right? Hydra had bad intentions when they gave you the other arm. Everything on that arm was geared to help kill. Do you really think Shuri  built you a weapon?” Taylor asks and Bucky bites his lip looking down at the sleek arm. 

“No it was a gift. She did to be nice.” Bucky voice was low.

“This arm is just to make you feel normal. I suggest you do something with it that is joyful. Paint with your left hand or bake. Maybe paint Indy’s toes or something with it being gentle, but work only with your left hand. Associate it with something good. I'd also recommend doing a mission without your arm. Or spar without it. I think you'll be surprised how handy - excuse my pun - you’ll be.” Taylor smiled at Bucky when he nodded feeling like a weight had been lifted. 

“Thanks Doc.” Bucky stood holding his other arm. “I should get back to the meeting.” 

“I’ll see you Sunday morning?” Taylor asks confirming their normal appointment. 

“Yes sir.” Bucky opened the door and slipped out the hallways to his room to put his arm in the case Shuri forced him to take with him before joining the team once more. 

 

>>>>>>>>

  
  


“Bucky, Indy and I will head out Sunday Night and scout to make sure our guy is their before the rest of you come.” Steve was starting to wrap up the meeting after they had gone over the building blueprints thanks to Tony's satellite and Indy's insight. “Now Indy I was wondering if you’d like to open up the group about Hydra, their more political stuff, people and want not.” Indy nodded and straightened up.

“Hydra is a Nazi party, that stems back to the 1930s. Their main goal is power is all areas. Not necessarily world domination but the have a strong hold on the world to sway their agendas. At the head of the party are the elders, this includes 75 members of high rank from across the globe. Within the elders are the Red Hoods. This is five main people that ultimately control everything. They are also the only members privy to certain things, like Bucky or I existence.” Indy felt Bucky's hand on her grey pants. She paid no immediate attention to him as she spoke.  “I really don't have any names but I could sit and look through pictures and I could point out people I have seen or worked for. After every mission I was changed Handlers. SO I have met a hefty amount of high up members. Though I was forced to work alone, I never forget a face... Unless Forced.” Indy felt Bucky squeeze her tight as she spoke. “Hydra is everywhere. Schools, hospitals, police, government, armies, media, hell even singers and actors. Hydra has a power play in any field. They are more like a religion then anything else.” Indy spoke to the group and they all sat in unease.

“And What is their belief? Are they true Nazis?” Vision asked from the side.

“Ultimate power. They fear the unknown and uncontrollable.” She looked a Wanda, “Mutants.” Wanda looked down. “Aliens.” Indy Turned to Loki. “The strong.” She nodded at Steve. “The smart.” She looked at Bruce. “The courageous.” She turned to Peter. “The powerful” Her eyes flashed to Tony. “The brave.” Falcon caught her gaze. “The talented.” Clint swallowed. “ And the the unbreakable.” Indy smiled at Bucky who thought he was going to  shatter under her warm loving gaze. “Hydra covets these. They fear what they cannot have. If they can't have want they fear they kill it.” Indy's words were clipped and cold. “But above all - ‘If a head is cut off, two more shall take its place...” Bucky stopped breathing as the words ‘Hail Hydra’ almost slipped from his mouth. It was as if Indy could read his mind because her hands came down to his and she soothed him with her touch, squeezing him lightly in understanding. 

“How do we stop this? If it's more then just a secret army? How do you catch them all?” Clint leaned in. 

“You can't. Not really. The simple truth is you couldn't possible arrest every sworn member of Hydra. There isn't enough jail cells in the world. It's a cult. Don't cut the head of the snake off, burn the entire serpent to the ground. The eggs will die in time.” Indy words were knives that left her mouth. 

“That's a wonderful image.” Tony grunted. “You can't kill an idea.” 

“But we can take out the army...One mission at a time guys.” Steve tried to rally the team. “Ok if that's all then let's all relax until Sunday ok.” The group all got up and left in silence each thinking of Indy's words. 

Bucky got up and pulled Indy's chair out for her, His anxiety was high, The exposure of only one arm along with all the Hydra talk, had him on high alert. Indy looked at the blank spot were his arm once was her eyes twitched but she wrapped an arm his side were his arm would be and nudged him to the door. She didn't ask or question him and for that Bucky would have fall to her feet in praise, she was too good to him.

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bucky and Indy sat in the grass with their dinner. The end of June had a thick warm winds around New York. Indy was in her grey linen pants and pale blue tank top, she left the blue mask on the ground while they were alone. Bucky ate silently his mind in far off places and Indy let him wander in to his mind, happy to watch out for him while he disappeared. In truth Indy also needed the quiet, She was thinking of the Hydra base they were going to attack in two short days. She pulled up every hallway she had seen, mapped out her course to get to Zemo as fast as she could. If she could beat them to him she could take him out and say it was an accident. 

Bucky sat straight with his tray on his lap, eating his spaghetti with his right hand. He was oddly comfortable with only arm, like it felt more natural this way. He hardly ever got to adjust to being one armed. Wakanda felt like an escape from everything, including his arm but wasn't until now that he knew really what it felt like to be a one arm man. His balances had to be adjusted and he knew that if he ever need to shoot one armed he should practice. 

Indy finished her meal before him and was now leaning back on her arms looking up at the red sunset. It pulled Bucky from his inner monologue, the way her half up half down hair swayed in the breeze made it so he could pick up the floral notes of her shampoo. Her skin had caught more sun, and was ever so subtly darkened. She was different from when he first saw her in the holding cell. Those harsh fluorescent lights now replaced by a fading sun, changed who she was. No longer was she a weapon through in through, she was a person. A person who smiles at him, kissed him softly and slept with her arms around him. Only a handful of days and her true personality was  broken from its prison. He remembered the way her eyes bore in to him when he first shared a look, it was like she was trying to find something buried deep within him, now when she looked over at him her grey eyes softened, as if they had found what she was so earnestly looking for. 

Bucky leaned over the small space between them and kissed the corner of her mouth. She kept her eyes closed as his did so.

“I love you Indy.” Bucky said the phrase with his heart dripping from his tongue. Indy rolled over and pushed his plate on to hers and clambered onto his lap, treading her fingers through his hair. She kissed his forehead and then both temples, She placed three small kisses on his jaw. Her heart hammering as she pulled back to look into his eyes, the blue ones that had haunted her like a beautiful memory for over two years. She wanted to say it back, her body shook with conviction, but when she thought about opened her mouth it was as if her jaw was wired shut and her throat had swelled up. 

Indy never once wanted to speak with her real voice. She never had a desire to say anything until now. She wanted to tell Bucky that she too loved him. She loved for years. She loved him when he looked through her in Romanian but, She couldn't. She only need five seconds of bravery  but she could even breath, let alone dig deep within to have the courage to open her mouth let out all of her emotion out in the open. 

She loved him. She did, He knew she did, it was evident in the way she looked at him. Bucky could see the internal battle bouncing in her head, and he loved her even more for it. But he didn’t say it to have her just repeat it, he said cause he felt it.  He put her out of her misery and took her mouth into a slow lustful kiss. If she couldn’t say it verbally she would do it physically. And that was more then enough for Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all love :)   
> See you next week!


	18. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The way that dress fall off you is amazing  
> Love a miracle, a beautiful creation  
> Baby, come a little closer let me taste it  
> You came a little closer, now you're shaking  
> Never ever gon' mislead you  
> Don't believe the lies they feed you  
> Stop and stare like a sculpture  
> Painted in your colors  
> Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
> Beautiful, beautiful night right now  
> Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now  
> Hey  
> Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
> Love your imperfections every angle  
> Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
> So I just had to let you know..."  
> -Beautiful ~ Bazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back to Another Chapter.  
> Y'all my Baby just passed 90K  
> Thats longer then the Chamber Of Secrets.  
> Im not EVEN close to being done. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings SMEXYNESS AND SOME ANGST
> 
> Ok on to the story!!!

Bucky sat on the couch with Indys legs draped over him while she laid out. Her eyes were shut but she wasn't sleeping only soaking in the music Bucky had playing in the background as he wrote in his journal. Her flowy pink floral blouse fluttered around her as she laid as still as a statue. They were comfortable in the stillness, they relished in the relaxation. They had landed on the couch after they spent the day in the gym, opting to relax as much before they took on Hydra.

Indy’s eyes bounced open as a she heard shuffle of feet outside the door, she stood swiftly, pulling up the grey veil she had at her neck while she walked to the door. She opened the door as Wanda's hand formed a fist to knock.

“Oh Indy!” She smiles shocked. “Hi.” The red head grinned at Indy.

“Wanda.” Indy said slightly confused. 

“I was wonder if... Well... Are you busy tonight?” Wanda spoke quickly and Indy looked back at Bucky who silently stood behind her.  He shook his head no. 

“No.” Indy looked back at Wanda. 

“Would you - Well You and Bucky if he wants to- Would you wanna go dancing tonight? Maria and I are planning to go to one of Starks clubs and I want you to come. Both of you. I think Loki and Thor are joining us and Tony too...And if You come I know Steve Sam will... Peter and Vis are gonna stay back but it be fun.” Wanda rambles and Bucky’s one hand gripped Indys shoulder squeeze her it's an ok.  

“Um Sure. I’d like that.” Indy looked to the ground as she answered. 

“Ok meet up in the living room for nine.”  Wanda grinned happily and gripped Indy in a tight hug before bouncing back down  the hall. Indy shut the door and look at Bucky with anxiety written over her face, even under the grey cloth veil her could tell her mouth was screwed up into a frown.

“It will be fun, loud music, drinks, friends, it be fine doll.” Bucky reassures her. “I’ll get us some dinner and we can eat alone before we have to be with everyone.” Bucky looks down at Indy and brushes a loose piece of hair that fell from her loose ponytail back. “It will be good to go out in public for the first time with the group just in case.” Indy still didn't look totally convinced it would be fun, she liked the bubble that she found herself in but she knew all would be well if her and Bucky were together. 

Bucky left her to go and grab dinner from the kitchen that the staff had sent up and Indy wandered into her slightly less intimidating closet. Having gotten dressed a few times now in various different clothes she was more acclimated to her wardrobe but still she felt a little lost. She didn't know what people wore out.

Red room girls were always given a budget for such clothes and thus learned how to properly dress for these environments but Indy wasn't one of them. She was issued one outfit. Black pants, a black long sleeve, muzzle and boots. She never had to think if something matched or looked good, all she had to was disappear into the night. 

Her hands flip though the racks on her right side, she chewed on her lip under her veil. Indy looked down and contemplated the outfit she wore today; blue jeans pink floral top that flutter over her torso. Was this appropriate? 

“Definitely not.” Indy pulled her veil down and engaged her fangs as she spun to face the intruder. “Easy Kitten.” Loki coaxes her softly and Indy rolls her shoulder back, relaxing. “We need something sexy, refined for tonight. Surprisingly Stark has a somewhat posh establishment. And while this charming outfit you put together is cute it isn't dancing material. You’ll need something more fitting to move in.” Indy quirked a brow and poked her battle gear and Loki laughed. “This isn't battle sissy.” Loki smirked and tugged her under his arm and spun her to the dresses on the left. His slender hands flicked a few out the way until something caught his eyes. “This one.” He pulled it off it’s hanger and looked down the rows of shoes as if he already had a pair in mind. He plucked the pair he hunted for before spinning them to the jewelry he had showcased. He smiles as he took out a sliver set and handed the lot to her. 

She looked at the pile and shrugs walking into the bedroom where she neatly laid each item out. Loki stood over her shoulder and watched as she eyes each piece. Her mind was abnormally quiet.  He was about to asked her what was wrong when she spun around and hugged his middle. Pulling back to show her hands.

_ “Thank you Brother.”  _  Loki smiled and put her in front of him facing her outfit and pointed at the silver jewelry set he picked up. There was three pieces all together. 

“This is an exact replica of one of our mothers sets.” Indy slowly and looked closer at all the intricate designs. Two arm cuffs that were made to look like metal Feathers. The necklace was a slender silver rope with a feather pendant that would hang off her clavicle when worn.

_ “Can you show me her? With the mind sharing?”  _ Indy asks her eyes casted down, afraid he might mad at her quiet beg.  Loki hesitates for a moment fearing his own emotional reaction to bring up memories of their late mother.  Indy fidgeted slightly in her spot. 

“I would be honored.” Loki took Indys hands, engulfing them in a green glow and he tethered them once more mentally. 

There was a an air of vulnerability that wafted through Indy as the link secured. She felt all he felt in the moment. Loki thought for one moment of the best memory her could think of to best show Frigga and all her grace. A smile twitched on Loki's lips as he worked his magic. 

No longer were they in Indys room or even on the same realm. Loki land them in the gardens of Asgard, tucked in the most secluded spot. Indy eyes wide as she looked at all the glory Asgard held. The vividness of all the color, the very air around her was so surreal she half though he brought her to Asgard for real.

“It is just a projection of my memory, we are merely ghosts.” Indy looked about like a child would look down the aisle of a candy store. Her hands twitched to let go of Loki and touch the flowers. But she knew in the back of her mind they weren't real. “This is mother's prized possession. Her garden is the envy of all Yarrginsdal. The magic she created in this eden is echoed out across all realms.” Loki explained and Indy smiles lightly. 

Loki walked her further into the memory, they tailed behind a younger Loki, his hair much shorter then it was now, the glow if innocence  he radiant now was long tarnished, but the manner that he held himself hadn't changed. 

_ “Mamma!”  _  The young Loki called, he followed an invisible path he knew by heart.  _ “Mamma!”  _ He echoed again twist around bushes and trees. Indy and Older Loki silently following behind. 

_ “I’m with the Roses.”  _ An angelic voice rose from the distance, Indy felt her heart racing. The longer Loki trotted forwards taking one right turn before stopping. 

_ “Mamma, I have been hunting for you.” _ Loki said and slid on to the bench that was in the small clearing. Loki walked them in front of the scene.  A woman rustled out of a monstrous flower bush, she turned and grinned at Loki. Indy eyes poured over the Goddess; her hair was just as long as Indys, close in color too, but her seem to gleam with real strains of gold. Indy noticed her braids, Loki had put her in similar ones before. Frigga rubbed the dirt off her hand on the the brown apron she had tied over her waist. 

_ “I’m here Loki.” _ She sits down next to her son and clasps his hands. _ “What's wrong?” _ The moment their hands touch she felt something was amiss. The younger Loki jumps forward and touches one of the roses, tracing the petals with his fingertips. 

_ “Father.”  _ Was all he had to say and she knew. She let out a small sigh of sympathy. 

_ “What is it he’s done now?” _ She looked at her son with deep concern.  

“Frigga was my best friend. I had no one but her when I was just a young prince.” Loki muttered to Indy who was still transfixed on her mother. “She taught me everything.” Loki voice was filled with a deep sadness. 

_ “It is as if I am not even his son!” _ The younger Loki shouts, erupting with boiled over angst. 

_ “Loki!”  _ Frigga jumps up and coaxes her son back to the bench pulling him tight to her side. 

_ “It is the only explanation as to why he always hands over the responsibility to Thor. I am twice as smart as him and equally efficient on a battlefield if not more. Why doesn't he ever give me chance Mamma, we know I can do the duties...Why?”  _ Loki hugged Frigga tightly as he poured out his heart. 

_ “Oh Loki, He knows you can do it that is why!”  _ The little Loki pulls back, and Frigga brushed his hair back.  _ “Thor has lots of learning to do. You have proven to your father countless times how capable you are, he know darling.”  _ Frigga smiles at Loki encouragingly.  _ “You father loves you Loki, you know this.” _ Frigga pulled Loki in for a tight hug. She looked around the garden and for a split second Indy thought she could actually see her. Like Bucky, it was all if Frigga saw though the literal nothing and could see her. Indy looked up at Loki to check to see if it was her mind playing tricks but he looks just as baffled. He moved them two feet to the side and Frigga eyes tracked them step for step whilst hugging the younger Loki. Her eyes were train on Indy as she whispered into Loki's hair.  _ “I know its hard, But just know, no matter what even if you weren't our child we love you. We love you so much. Just give it time you’ll see.”  _ Indy was frozen. It felt like she was speaking to her. Indy looked back at Loki who also was looking down at her. He shrugged.

“Frigga had the gift of foresight its possible she could have seen this... But I... She never..” Loki felt all sorts of out of place. He looks back at his mother who had redirected her focus on  younger Loki, having him help her with the roses. Indy watched; memorizing everything about Frigga she could. 

A voice came from outside the memory and Indy jumped spooked out of her thoughts. She pulled her hands back and Asgard fell like a curtain being dropped. No longer was she in the lush gardens but in the warmly lit bedroom back on Midgard. Loki took a deep breath that he gathered from the deeps of his soul. 

“She was talking to both of us.” Loki was shell shocked. Indy eyes were big and uncertain, She shook her head violently, and Loki grasp her shoulders. “Indy.” He said firmly and she stopped shaking and looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “That memory was centuries ago, and she loved you then.” Loki eyes watered. “She was such an amazing and willful woman. This, only proves that you were destined to be with us.” Loki kissed her forehead lovingly. 

_ “I don't how to...”  _ Indys hands stilled. “ _ Why does it matter? So I had a mother who loved me but I never met her? What does that even mean?”  _ Indy hands were stiff as she spoke and Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at her shyly.

“Isn't just nice to know you are loved. You always have been?” Indy stood still, his words hit her harshly. Her gaze casted downwards as she thought. “The paths we go on, they are long and confusing and the end is never clear but the warmth of a mother's, love no matter how distant it comes from, it will echo out... even  on your coldest nights.” Loki’s words were dipped in his own experiences. The way he left things with her, the venom he spit at her; it was unforgivable but that warmth she embedded into him so early on still kept him going... Sometimes it was all he had. 

Indy rubbed her hands together out of anxiety as all the new information dawned on her. She fell back on the bed slowly. It was moments like this when she was just a lost girl that it was so hard to see how she could also be so cold and ruthless. Indy probably the most elusive and deadly person on earth and yet in truth she was just a girl. A girl lost in a new world filled to the brim with new concepts and feeling that she; even though she was the most skill and capable person, didn't have the tools to deal with. 

Loki knelt in front of her and picked on her right hand were her family ring sat. He kiss her knuckles softly and put his head in her lap, overwhelmed with his own revelations. 

“Where ever you go, little sister, Whatever happens Indy; I vow to lay my life for you. I swear I will never let you fall in the way I fell.” Loki looked up and her his crystal blue eyes as serious as he had ever been. “You have been destined to be in my life as my sister and I shall not fail you.”  Indy was almost to her limit with emotion and yet she felt nothing but a tender heart for the man on his knees. Indy picked up his ring hand and softly places a kiss on his ring. Loki took a sharp breath. Indy nodded. She didn't use words or symbols to get her point across and yet the weight of her unshed words fell on the room like a meteor crashing into earth. 

The sibling sat frozen in time until Bucky came swinging. He paused the door frame letting his brain catch up with his eyes. Loki was still kneeling in front of Indy and they held each other hands their eyes dug so deep into the others it was as it they were glued. 

“Everything ok?” Bucky could taste all the scattered emotions Indy was wafting through and his protective side was rattling its cage. Loki posture was too intimate... Too close to his woman for his inner beast to be ok with.  Loki was the first to move and he stood swiftly pulling Indy up with him. 

“Everything is... wonderful Bucky.” Indy spoke her Ai tone calming him.  She took a breath steadying herself before looking at him fully. “How do we ..” Indy looked at Loki and wiggled her head around looking for the words. 

“Continue after that? Easy.” Loki smiled and walked out to the living room. He noted the dinner Bucky brought up. Loki magicked a bottle of mead on to one of the small side tables next to the couch. He poured three glasses and waited as Indy and Bucky came close to hand them each their own. Bucky was slightly lost but the look Indy gave him told him he’d be filled in soon. “To our mother Frigga. May she rest easy in Valhalla.” Loki toasted with Indy and then with Bucky. Indy and Loki tipped their glasses back at the same time, both putting their glasses down at the same time too. They shared a look before they shook off the heavy feelings. 

_ “I Like this stuff.”  _ Indy licked her lips savoring the taste that lingered.

“Of course you do your Asgardian.” Loki laughed lightly. “Well I need to get ready for tonight see you later... and Indy keep your hair down yeah?” Loki wink before disappearing with the glasses and bottle. 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Bucky was in the closet changing while Indy did the same in the bedroom. She had told him everything Loki and her found out and he was digesting it with grace. Indy had slipped on the skin tight dress Loki picked, it was made out the same material as the wraps Bucky used to cover her wound, and that only made her more comfortable in the dress. It was like a hug all over. 

“So Frigga knew the whole time that you were her adoptive daughter?” Bucky said through the door and Indy sighed loudly. “Well... That's...” Bucky paused while zipping his pants as he thought. 

“Confusing? Weird even for me?” Indy supplied as she tugged on one of the knee high boot Loki paired with her dress and Bucky barked out a laugh. 

“Doll the sooner you learn to just roll with the weirds, aliens, super soldiers, magic and spider kids the easier your life is gonna be. Especially with you lot of Asgardians bring a heaping plate of freaky.” Bucky slipped on his white button up, fixing the cuffs as he spoke. 

“You're right it's just that all this love... I don't know...” Indy paused as she put on her other shoe.

“Take it from someone who also doesn't really know their mother - Even the idea of their love is gift.” Bucky made Indy smile because he was the only who knew how she felt.  She stood up straight and smiles at how tall she had become in the heels. She like the clothes Loki picked, she felt almost powerful in them. She put on the silver winged choker, letting her hand rest over it for a moment as she pictured Frigga wearing it. The thought made her grin and she slipped on the matching arm cuffs securely  before running into the bathroom to brush her hair. 

She stared at the reflection, looking over every inch; she wasn't sure if this was right so she called Loki's name in her head. 

“Sissy?” Loki asked and she rises and eyebrow raising her hands so he could see the outfit. “You look amazing- here.” Loki hand flashes green and a light chainmail veil appeared matching Frigga's jewelry as if it was a part of the set. She let him clip it over her face and she smiles at him signing a heartfelt thank you.  He held up a hand and a wash light green glows over her. He spun her in the mirror and watched as she took in the soft curls that hung under her breast and the subtle but still there smokey makeup. Indy sniffed and frowned. “Perfume, to incise your Knight,” Loki winked in the reflection. Indy spun and hugged him giggling. “Now you go wow your man.” He pushed Indy forward and she nodded, looking back to thank him again but he was gone. 

Indy bit her lip and marched out of the bathroom her heels clicking as she went, The sound filled her with more confidence then she ever had. Bucky was smoothing his hair back when she emerged into the room. Her eyes lit up with lust. Bucky looked unbelievably good in his black pants that hung from his hips sinfully, along with his not completely buttoned white oxford shirt that hugged for dear life to his arms. Indy flushed just looking at him, Thoughts of his skin underneath his clothes made her burn with heat. He turned when he heard Indys small inhale, the way he only heard when he would break away from a heavy kiss to touch her softly. 

Bucky’s heart got caught in his throat, he raked his eyes up and down her, his mind flamed in so many different directions. The dress was painted on to her, stopping at her mid thigh, leaving just enough of her figure to the imagination to create more then one explicit daydream. Her hair was tousled like she had already rolled around in the bed. Before he could think his legs were bring him closer, his palms tugged her hips flush into his own as he brought her into his embrace, like a lion pulling the lamb into his den. Even with her heels she still had to look up, her hot gaze batted through extra dark lashes. He notices the make up, picking on all the small details that went into make her look like a seductress of mythology. 

“Loki... He..” She flushes a little under his stare and squirmed in his silence.

“Did a fucking amazing job, though he didn't have to do much.” Bucky had put his metal arm back on for the evening, and brought the palm up to cup her pink cheek as it hid slightly under the silver veil. 

“You like?” Indy asked the Ai voice sounding almost hesitant.

“I’m speechless.” Bucky breathed, still in awe of the sheer beauty she was.

“You look..” Indy closed her eyes. “You know that feeling you get when we're kissing and pull back to look for just a moment?” Indy asks her hands running over his chest shyly. She was talking about the overwhelming love he felt. When she was breathless and her eyes had turned from hard steele to the dark grey of a summer rain cloud.  Bucky nodded in response. “That's how you make me feel right now, just by looking at you.” Indy brought her hand to his face and she touched him so softly like a whisper on sensitive skin. 

“That's called lust.” Bucky voice was deeper then normal, and it made a flutter erupt from her stomach. 

“Being turned on?” she ask so innocently that Bucky had to breath deeply  before answering.

“That's another way of putting it.” Bucky titled his head to the side in and unasked question.

“I know what sex is Bucky.” Indy said with a slight eye roll. “The term I pick up on from that movie from the other day with Thor.” Indy giggled when he made and ahh sound.

“Can I kiss you Indy?” Bucky asked his metal hand went from her jaw to her shoulder and down her arm, leaving a wake of goosebumps. Indy locked eyes with him as she unclipped one side of her veil letting fall to the side. She nodded pushing closer to him. Bucky went slowly as he moved flesh hand to the the small of her back and his metal hand plowed through her hair at the same time he crashed his lips down on to hers. 

This kiss wasn't soft by any means, it was fast and filled with interchanging angles as Bucky attacked her, desperate to taste every inch of her mouth. Indy moved with him, her hand knotting into his hair as if to ground herself. His beard rubbing her in the way she loved, the slight burn made her middle clench. Bucky and Indy moved to the bed where he laid her over the edge, covering her completely with his body, and she hooked a leg over his hip, holding him close to her. Without much thought of his brain Bucky ground into her, eliciting a moan from them both as the motion rubbed them both in the most intimate places. 

Bucky pulled back, ignoring the cry from Indy as he put an inch of distance between them. 

“I’m sorry baby doll but we have be out there any minute and if we're late we run the risk of one of you brothers seeing us.” Bucky pulled her up with him kissing her once more, unable to resist. 

“Your right.” Indy head falls on the silk bedding, her bright pink lips pouting. Bucky leans down and tugs her bottom lip back into his mouth biting it harshly then sucking a softly.

“Come on Doll, let's get your big night of started.” Bucky grinned  finally standing up, put real distance between them. Enough for him to grab his gun from the night stand and clip it into his waistband before smoothing his shirt over it. Indy lets out a real laugh. “What? Like we're gonna go out without any protection.” Bucky trying to sound annoyed at her snicker. Indy stood swiftly her golden curls swaying as she moved in front of Bucky.

Indy put her leg on the nightstand caging  him between her hip and leg. Indy lifted the hem of her dress up ever so slightly to reveal the small knives strapped to her thigh. She found the thigh holster that matched the black lace panty set from the special drawer. Indy was shocked at how soft it felt on her skin, deciding she might look in that draw more often after tonight. 

Bucky whispered low, putting a hand on her bare thigh. “Have I ever said that you are the perfect woman?” Bucky pulled her into him her leg still holding him in. She shook her head no. “I said it once and I’m gonna a trillion times more, I love you Indy.” Bucky kissed her softly this time and Indy melted into him. Her hands rested on his chest, her palms resting on his pecks.  “Indy.” Bucky sighed in her mouth with a half plead and a half prayer. “Come on.” Indy put her leg down and took an irritated breath. “It's gonna be fun Doll.” He reminds her and she nodded reluctantly.

_ “I'd rather just stay here and continue this.”  _ Indys hands signed, her eyes batting in a coy manner. 

“And we will... Later.” Bucky placing one last kiss on her lips before he would be forced to tame down his affection for her brothers sakes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT.  
> Secondly: This is the LAST Chapter of this year! I know Know, But I been working hard on this story and I'm like already on the second half - So don't worry about me running out of steam or anything, I'm just not gonna be as active with the holidays coming up.  
> Third of all: If you need more of a Bucky Fix Go check out my author page cause I recently posted a Smutty Drabble to practice my writing, go and give that some attention; it will also give you a feel for my smut writing.  
> Fourth and final: Feedback is always encouraged.  
> PS: HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY AND NEW YEAR!  
> SEE YOU IN 2019!


	19. A Night of Firsts and the Time Thor Kissed Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure is hard to remember  
> Life before you walked in the picture  
> I was a sad Mona Lisa with a crooked frame  
> Standing on my platform, waiting for my train  
> I was messed up, wondering, broke down, stumbling  
> Running for my life  
> Was heartbroke, hard up, a long string of bad luck  
> Searching with no end in sight  
> Before you called me baby  
> Before you looked me in the eyes  
> I had nothing left to save me  
> Before you called me, before you called me  
> Before you called me baby  
> It's the down and the lights turned on  
> And the band started playing a different song  
> I was baptized by the fire in your kiss  
> No I've never, ever felt like this..."  
> ~Before you called me baby - Caitlyn Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! Its been too long!  
> Warnings - Drinking, dirty dancing, smexy times

Loki had opened the portal to the ground floor of the tower in which Tony’s club was at the pent of. Indy made a point to hold on to Bucky's metal hand during her time out of the compound. He made a note of this and considered this doing something ‘good’ with his metal arm to follow Doctor Taylors suggestion. For Indy she like the security it gave her. It could take bullets so in theory it could also contain her bomb like emotions. Indy had slightly regressed into her battle persona. She took in everything with her signature unfazed look. Her whole body shifted, her shoulder squared and her head rose. Indy was sandwiched in between Steve and Bucky as they took the tail of the group with Tony led the charge, flashing his name like it was tattooed on his forehead. 

The lift up was filled with happy chitchat, everyone but Peter, Vision, Clint Bruce and Natasha who was still healing came. Still the Team was at its peak size so the lost of five members that dented them in number before had little impact now.

“Indy this is Maria.” Wanda pushed Sam out of her away to put Maria in Indy's sights. Indy didn't even twitch in response. “Maria this is Indy Odinson.” Wanda's hand was on the small of Maria’s back as she pushed her ahead of herself slightly.  Maria smiled and put a hand out to greet Indy but a rumble of voices all arose from the elevator all saying the same thing; _ She doesn't do physical touch. _ Indy lips curled and her heart actually grew for all the people looking out for her, as they tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Bucky metal hand keep her steady as Indy gave Maria a nod of acknowledgement. 

“It good to meet you Indy.” Maria  smiles still not really bother by the odd antics. Maria was a pretty brunette, she was whip smart and trusted by the team. Indy could feel that by the way the team moved around her. 

“And you.” Indy used her AI to speak, and still Maria didn't even bat an eye. Indy liked her. She liked her manner: she had one that of stood like she had control of her environment, she was comfortable with the different and the new. Wanda keep her arm on Maria as Wanda started talked to Steve, making Indy frown. It was when Maria leaned into Wanda; resting her head against Wanda’s that Indy pulled her hand out to talk to Bucky.

_ “I thought Wanda was with Vision.”   _ Indy signed to Bucky who smiled, he knew she would pick up on all the internal romances in the team. 

_ “She is but Vision isn't very intimate...”  _ Bucky wiggles an eyebrow to get his point across. Indy eyes rises in a silent ahhh. _ “It's to my understanding that Wanda is dating them both.”  _ Bucky hands move fluidly even as they got off the lift. Indy took Bucky's hands once more as they went  into the public. 

The floor vibrated to the pulsing music that wafted through invisible speakers, it made Indy tighten more, the sound and vibration along with the muted lighting made it easier for someone to sneak up and attack so Indy was going to have to focus that much harder on being able to pick up footsteps from behind her. Bucky felt her tense up notch and he pulled her closer to him, putting his arm over her shoulder, his own instincts to protect her went up to a new level. On the outside he looked like a dominating boyfriend slinging his gal under his arm to ward off other males; and while that was true he mostly did it to help ease Indy. He knew she was comforted by a soothing touch so he did what he could to help her. 

Tony lead them to a private area on the balcony that over viewed that club. Indy was grateful for this as the only entry was to the table was the stairs they had ascended. She didn't feel the need to look over her shoulder as it was just a black wall. 

Bucky and Indy took the end of the large half circle booth as everyone else slide in for a round of drinks. They had two waiters, a boy and girl who both shook slightly at the Alist team they were serving. The girl eyes bounced between Loki and Bucky who both flanked Indy, She shuddered as she took their orders, Bucky took a glass of whiskey and ordered Indy a vodka cranberry. The Brunette waitress flushed as he spoke, She didn't even notice his hand that was draped possessive over Indy. Loki got the same as Bucky and flashed her a charming smile before letting her continue down the line of Superheroes. 

Indy stayed silent during the first and second round of drinks. She was extremely out of her element. Her body was strung tight - she didn't let it show. But she couldn't focus on the light hearted conversation that flowed around her, the music was too loud and pulsed her heart uncomfortably; made it hard to pick out each person. There was countless people here, anyone of of them could be secret Hydra Agents just waiting for her. Or Bucky. The club was crippling to her senses, and if something should go wrong she could be taken off guard.

Loki watched as her eyes shifted around, vigilant of all her soundings and even with Bucky doing his best to keep her calm, she was growing more and more restless. To the point where he was afraid she was flee and run off into the night.  He waved a hand and a glass bottle of a Viking ale appeared. He poured her a glass and handed it to her, nodding for her to drink. Once he saw a sip go past her lips from under the veil her pour three other glasses for the other more tolerant people at the table. 

Bucky nodded to Loki as he took his glass thank him for helping to loosen Indy up. Ever so slow her shoulders relaxed and the impassive glare she was wearing fade in to a more indifferent look about the area. Bucky trailed a hand up and down her bare arm soothing her a best he could in public. 

First round came and went and with that so did everyone but Indy and Bucky who stayed to chat together, watching their friends as they milled about the crowed, laughing and dancing. After Loki forced two more glasses of ale down her Indy was as relaxed as she was going to get, along with a little tipsy. Bucky made her laugh and smile, her body molding to his as they learned to talk. Their super hearing did them just fine but they like to brush their cheeks together as they spoke.

 

“Tony seriously just because you own the joint don't mean you can dance like that... If that's what its even what you would call that gyrating  you were doing.” Sam rolls his eyes flinging back down on the booth with Tony scoffing as he slide in next to him. Loki and Thor come and sit on Indy end of the Table smiling at her warmly, happy when  her eyes glowed up at them joy fully.

“I’ll have you know I am an excellent dancer. The best.” Tony takes his once abandoned glass back to his lips and sucks it down. 

“I’m sure you have read extensively on the subject but that's not how you learn dancing.” Sam flicks a piece of ice at Tony grinning. “Now Loki you can dance. Jezze man what kinda dirty crap are you Asgardians into?” Sam looks over at Loki who was grinning smugly as his ego was getting pet heavily. 

“It's all in the hips.” Loki nudges Indy who rolls her eyes.

“While I saw your moves from up here Loki I will not be apart of making you head any bigger.” Indy eyes flared with the warmth from the ale she was slowly sipping. Bucky was wrapped around her like a snake lounging in a tall tree in the jungle.

“Do they make designer headbands because if they do well Dollface your good to inflate.” Bucky Winks at Loki and Sam doubles over in a fit.

“Bratty spoiled sissy and her knight of sass. What ever have we done to you.” Loki mocks shame only making her giggle more. Music to the three men in her life's ears. Thor was chuckling on the other side of Loki having failed at gain a woman's number at the bar and on the dance floor his heart was lifted from his sisters banter. 

“Oh laugh while you can Thor; I saw you strike out with the redhead at the bar.” Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor’s laughing stopped abruptly. “I can just see you losing right before my eyes and I have yet to  even try to woo a lady here.” Loki smirked charmingly. 

“Sister gave me you number.” Thor leaned over the table batting his blonde eyelashes. 

“That's cheating.” Loki shouted. 

“You never said what lady.” Thor smugly teased.

“I don't have a number anyways Thor.” Indy said amused at her older siblings. 

“Fine but  _ WANDA DOES _ !” Thor was already out of his chair ready to  hunt for the red haired witch. 

“Thor that's cheating.” Loki called as he sat frowning, before his eyes flicked mischievously. He snapped his hands and a green shimmer rolled over him. He long black hair turned red and his body morphed into Wanda's. Indy belted out a loud hearty laugh She couldn't contain if she tried. 

“Loki!” Her AI squeaked through a fit of laughter.

“If he is cheating so am I!” Loki was already spinning on his newly made heels down stairs. 

“Is he going to flirt with Thor?” Tony and Sam both holding back cackles. 

“It seems so.” Indy nodded watching the same evil gleam that Loki had echoed in Tony’s eyes. 

“Looking like Wanda?” Sam was already on his feet. Indy shook her head at the lunacy of it all.

“I need to tape this. When Loki reveals himself it's going to be blackmail gold for Thor.” Tony stood with Sam hot on his heels. Bucky and Indy watching them leave with a bubble of laughter hanging heavily on their lips. Indy looked up at Bucky as he chuckled watching his friends disappear down the stairs. 

Indy was wrapped up in to his side, her knees up on the booth as she sipped lightly at the ale that now coursed through her, warming them both up. He too hated crowded areas but this was apart of the whole ‘normal’ thing. It was a part of his friends worlds so he had to embrace it.

“Enjoying your self yet?” Bucky shuffled slightly to looked down at his golden haired princess. Her head bobbed side to side and she shrugged. 

“I think Loki got me drunk.” She looked up at him, her silver eyes darkened in the muted lighting of the club. 

“I believe it was a part of the his plan.” Bucky touched her face where the silver veil met her soft flesh. “He always has something up his sleeves.” Indy eyes shone with pride when Loki was brought up. 

They stayed at the table watching as their friend’s came up and down to drink or catch their breath. Maria and Wanda becoming more and more entangled as the drinks flowed on Tony's dime. 

“Bucky give me you phone.” Wanda stood up after a small moment of silences. Bucky frowns but fishes his phone out without arguing. 

“Why? Your not gonna take dirty pictures and send them to Vision are you?” Bucky face pinched up at the thought and she rolled her eyes. 

“No. You meathead.” She rolled her eyes and motion them to stand up. “You and Indy are out for the first time this need to be memorialized.” She watched as the words soaked in to Bucky and he smiles small and shyly pulling Indy up. 

“A picture?” Indy frowned. “I’ve never had my picture taken.” She says her eyes cast down. The three who were there all swallowed a bit of heartache they felt for her. 

“Tonight is a night of firsts come on! You guys look like models, and you know it's always fun to be able to look back on moments like this.” Wanda words were stained slightly with remorse. There were never enough pictured of loved ones once they were lost. She knew that better then anyone. 

Bucky held her in his arms and smiled at Wanda and she snapped a few. 

“Indy relax. At least pretend you like the dude.” Maria piped up as she watch Indy scowl at the camera. 

“I do like him... I... “ Indy started to say the L word; the Ale messing with her heart. She looked up at Bucky as he held her, clutched safely in his arm. Indy knew that come hell or high water, if she and him were together nothing bad could truly happen. Her eyes caught his as the words she wanted to say hung between them heavily. Just like in Romania, he saw thought her, He saw past all the walls she built up for the sake of survival; he could see that word she wanted to say desperately dance on her tongue and light up her eyes. That one small word he had already said to her. She felt it. She felt it the moment she laid eyes on him, but she had this nagging feeling in the pit of her soul that would let her let go and fling herself completely to his mercy. Time. She just needed time. There was no rush. She knew that. As Indy looked up at Bucky and he looking down at her she knew he would be content if she never said it; ever. As long as they were together words were just semantics.

“Perfect. I'm framing this one.” Wanda squealed snapping Indy out of her thoughts. Pushing away from Bucky ever so slightly as she heart pounded with nerves. She swallowed the words that wanted to crawl out back down as she looked at the picture Wanda was holding out for her to see. Indy held the small moment in time in her hands like a fragile piece of glass. She marvels at it, with wonder. Bucky looked like a dream. A Sexy dream. His eyes looked down at her, his loving gaze pour over her with the eyes that made her want to spill her guts and rip her clothes off. Indy smile real and wide under her veil, as she stared at them in the photo. She turned to show Bucky and he looked at her looking at them and right there Bucky vowed to take as many photos as he could so she could have something to look back on. Normal people had albums and scrapbooks showing lives and people thought the ages, and he wanted that. He want them in fifty year sitting on  the porch in Wakanda laughing at old memories that they got to keep. That no one could take them no matter how badly they wanted to. 

Bucky gently pushed Indy’s  curled golden locks off to one side and he kissed her neck as she looked at her and him in the moment.  She looked up at Wanda her hand sliding down to touch Bucky's as he held her waist. 

“Thank you.” She said earnestly. It was ease in their line of work and lives to overlook the normal. To overlook these moment of peace and clarity and it truly meant the world to her that Wanda brought her back to the moment, brought her out in the world for the first time with the man she  truly lived for and would die for, along with the people who opened their arms to her. 

“Thank me by coming down and dancing with me!’ Wanda handed her glass back to Indy and wiggled her eyebrows. Wanda had begged Indy to come with her and dance all night. Indy declined her first two rounds of Ale, actually enjoying the company at the table but her fifth glass now drained she felt more confident to go with Wanda. Bucky squeezed her hand as he moved out her way to let her go and she smiles letting Wanda tug her to the overly crowded dance floor. 

It was as if she was in the loudest desensory chamber. All she could hear or feel was the music vibrating in the air, in her ears and on the floor. It was oddly freeing once she was drunk.  
  
Wanda held Indy's hands as she guided her, teaching her to sway her hips and twist around the patrons. The buzz of her ale helped her move without feeling ridiculous and she loosed up almost completely at the mercy of the red read. 

Maria and Wanda sandwiched her in between them and they all moved in sync to the beat. Wanda tugged Indy's hands behind her and over Maria neck. And Wanda's hands wrapped around the two girls as she lead them in the dance. They all rubbed together, hips and asses slowly grinding together. Indy let apart of self out for the first time, and earnest joy came out as the girls twisted around her. The warmth and the softness on exposed flesh was exhilarating. 

>>>>>

Bucky had been watching for the moment Wanda took Indy away. He leaned on the rail and looked down on her and she moved to the pulsing music that wafted through the air. He never really saw the appeal to the grinding, he would never call it dancing; It was hot to watch don't get him wrong but it nothing like what dancing used to be. But watching Indy sway and mold in to Wanda and Maria as she slowly let go, was something out of his world. It was passion and sin all wrapped together. Her body was made for brute force and cunning swift death but here on the dance floor if she was to kill it was the once way Bucky truly wouldn't mind going. It was like he felt the pulses from the music she swayed to go straight to his dick. At first it was fun, then the more Wanda touched and Maria nipped the tighter his grip became. He wanted to go down there, to pull her back in to his arms, but as he watched he saw something in her body, she let go of something that she almost always kept taunt to her person. She truly was relaxed. 

Winter; his inner beast had been at attention the second they got ready to leave the compound, he was alert to all types of danger, jealousy was one of these. Bucky gripped the metal rail denting it as he kept Winter in check. Though it was oddly comforting that Winter was so attached to Indy. If all things failed he was put back in the blender again... in some way, maybe, there was a chance Winter would remember her. 

>>>>>

“Look at him.” Wanda whispered in Indy's ears. Indy's eyes fluttered open completely for the first time since Wanda tugged her in her arms, she didn't know who long they were moving, time was irrelevant when she was between the two women who held her. Bucky was lurking in the shadows as he leaned over the balcony, watching her with deep dark eyes, He held the glass of Asgardian ale in his hands. She could feel his eyes lock with her as he watch the women take his girl in their arms and push her to places he only had the honor to do a few times. 

Indy flushed and had to break eye contact as the music, ale, and Wanda's hands help push her over this ledge, where at the bottom Bucky was waiting. It was as if he could read her mind and see how the dancing made her feel.

“He wants you bad.” Wanda whispers in to Indy's ears, her lips brushing Indy's ear lobe. “Trust me?” She asks and Indy thought seriously for a moment before nodding slightly. “Lean your head on my shoulder and nuzzle my neck.” Wanda instructed and Indy did as she was told, Her veils was thin enough for Indy catch the sweet musk Wanda produced, She be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it flooding her senses. Maria pulled away from the two let Wanda hands grasp Indy's hands and drags them down Indy's sides, lacing their soft hands together, they stopped at Indy's lower stomach. Indy gasped lightly as the movement made her stomach flutter and roll with hot emotions.

“I'm gonna make him come and get you.” Wanda lips brushed Indy's ears as she spoke low. Indy's hands snaked back up  wound into Maria's hair and she held onto her. Her soft yet lean body was a holding up Indy's as Wanda held her while Indy rubbed into Wanda, grinding sinfully in to the other woman.

Slowly Wanda hands wandered over Indy; touching all the curves the bandage dress showed off and Indy got lost in the feeling. Her skin tingles in Wanda’s wake

“Let at him hold your eyes.” Wanda told Indy as she buried her head in to Indy's golden curls.. Maria came back from nowhere and Indy leaned in to her, join her back in the dance. Wanda swept Indy's hair over to one side and let her head fall on to her other shoulder. 

Indy looked up to Bucky whose glass was now gone, his hands opted to hold onto the railing, as he watched Maria and Wanda seduce his woman. Indy looked at him as her hands touched Maria, He could see the heat in her eyes and Wanda kissed her neck softly. Bucky was engrossed in the scene the women were putting on for him. Tight and short dress allowed for maximum skin, But it wasn't until Wanda and Maria shared a searing kiss over Indy that really sent him over the edge, literally, Bucky leapt down  and moved with a prowl. His shoulder squared bulking out made people move like magnets on opposite ends. His blue eyes were dark as a pond in a summer rain storm. 

Indy let out a small giggle as she watched Bucky jump from the shadows. 

“I’d  run if I were you.” Indy said as she watch Bucky hunt for her in the packed dance floor. The two girls laughed and kissed either side of Indy's cheeks, in time for Bucky to see and they fled in the crowd, groping at each other laughing. 

Bucky locked eyes with Indy and she opened her hand out to him, beckoning him closer to her, enticing him with slow deep hip sways. Once he was in arm reach he tugged her into his embrace, grasping her hair and tugging her face up. He yanked her veil down so his lips could crash onto hers desperately. Indy’s moan was swallowed as fast as it came out by Bucky’s hot tongue.  He drank her in, his metal hand resting firmly at the dip of her spin, keeping her close to him. 

“Mine.” Was all he said when he pulled back still keeping her firmly pressed in to him, Indy's eyes stayed shut as her whole body had to reboot after his soul stealing kiss. When she opened them Bucky's was brushing her face with kisses waiting for her to come back down from clouds. Indy smiles happily at Bucky. 

“I think it worked.” She let her small hands hold on to his biceps as she starting to rub against him again, she danced slowly in to him like she had done to Wanda. Bucky tongue darted over his lips as she sinfully rubbed his already alert and growing erection. 

“What's that Baby Girl?” Bucky leaned down to talk to her. 

“Teasing you.” Indy smiles sweetly before tugging her veil back in place. She spun so her her ass was rubbing against his groin. Her head leaned on to his bulky chest her hands locked around his neck like she had done was Maria. Bucky growls so deeply Indy felt the vibrations echo into her. She tilted her head to the side and look up at Bucky though her thick lashes. Bucky's hands ran down her arms down her sides to her hips pinning her close to him, and then he moved with her, he didn't care if her brothers could see, hell he forgot about them and team, along with the world, as Indy wiggled over him, her heat and scent intoxicating him beyond safe drive-able level. His head fell on to her neck and he kissed her, nipping a sucking up and down her shoulder, tasting the sheen of salt that the dancing was producing. 

 

Bucky tugged her off the dance floor and away from the people, holding Indy tight to his side. He brought them back up to the booth they shared with everyone else. It was empty aside from the empty glasses that littered the table showing the fact that everyone on the team were heavy drinkers. Bucky pulled Indy on to his lap sling her over his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled up at him. She tugged the veil down to her neck and pressed her lips up to Bucky’s, pulling him as close to her as she could. Her earlier anxieties were gone in to the music like fade note to a song. Bucky pressed her to him, his hands itched to roam her body. He looked over her and shrugged and did just that. The dress she was adorned in was nothing but a second skin, what he touched he felt, the swell of her breast under the tight fabric, the curve of her firm ass. He touched the exposed skin on her thigh. Indy kissed him frantically tasting every inch of his mouth that was laced with ale whilst her small hands tugged and roamed over his chest and arms.

“Bucky incoming!” Steve voice carried over the music and Bucky groaned pulling in away. Indy eyes flashed murder and she turned to face Steve who was blushed a deep red. “Thor and Loki they umm....” A crash came up the stairs and Loki rolled onto his feet like a black cat glaring. 

“James if your hands are where I think they are...” Loki voice was cold and confident like he wasn't just thrown up the stairs.  Bucky lifted his hands from Indy's thighs and held them up in surrender. “We best be on our way. Thor is coming.” Loki hands wave on on the back wall of the VIP area shimmer green and the common room of the compound shown on the other side. Indy laughed hysterically and Thor came barreling up the stairs fuming. Tony and Sam were hanging off Wanda and Maria with tears streaming down their faces as they laughed, choking on air. 

“And... He...” Tony tried to talk but only wound up coughing on his tears. 

“Thor kiss Loki!” Sam said between sobs. 

“And I caught them obviously confused as I was kissing Maria and well you can see why Thor is strangling Loki.” Wanda giggled dragging Tony over the portal. Indy slid off Bucky's lap and held her hand out to him and he took it laughing as Thor and Loki crashed onto the couch beyond the portal. He looked at Steve who was smirking too. They walked through Steve being the last to come and Wanda closed Loki passage as he was currently taking on the brunt of Thor’s pent up sexual frustration, being encouraged by Tony and Sam mocking from the sidelines. 

Bucky tugged Indy back to her room, she was gonna try and break her brothers up but he kissed her neck nip her ear, coaxing her back to their room. Her stomach flipped and she let him lead her back to the room. The moment her door shut Bucky was on her lips. His picked her up and she locked her legs around his hips her hand knotted in to his hair tugging herself closer. She wanted to crawl in to his mouth and bed herself in his bones. Her lust buzzed all over skin like a live wire and every time he touched her it was like metal to an outlet. 

They crashed into the bedroom and on to the fur and silk sheets. Indy let out a soft musical laugh when they fell on to the bed.

“I love these shoes but...” Bucky tugged each off with one swift movement. Indy jump to her knees and pulled him close to her and she slowly took the buttons in between her tiny fingers making quick work of the white oxford. Her palms slipped under the white fabric and she softly dragged the shirt off, her hands running in its wake till it floated to the wood floor. Her eyes were a blaze of melted steel, the blacks of her pupils slowly engulfed the irises. Indy leaned forward and kissed his heart softly and Bucky went form pure lust to a gooey pile mush. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this...” He wanted to say  _ with me.  _ As if to say he didn't deserve to be touched so gently full of care like she had just kissed him. Indy smiled and touched his cheek as her eyes flashed to talk.

“Like Wanda said tonight is a night of firsts. There no one but you. Bucky; Its you. Everything I am is because of you.” She swallowed the tears that almost threatened to creep up with her honesty.

“Firsts.” Bucky echoed he took her hands and kissed them softly. “We shouldn't... Not tonight.” Bucky took a deep breath for the sake of clarity. 

“Why.. Was I too forward?” Her heart leapt in her throat... Her words had a hit of insecurity laced in them.

“Oh NO! Indy I meant it should be special.. Your first time... It’s special... I forget sometimes how innocent you are.” Bucky said and Indy scoffed. 

“Nothing about me is special or innocent Bucky.” She had a self deprecating smile hanging from her lips. “It's not that special to me... Its with you that's all I care about...” She said and Bucky eyes flashed with sadness for the way she valued herself - it was just like who he did himself. He could see the hated for herself when she looked in the mirror as they brushed their teeth and it hurt him. 

“It's special to me Indy. your special to me, my love...You are the most precious piece of treasure to me...” His words were soft and he kissed her cheek. “Go on a date with me. When we get back from getting Zemo... There's this place that Steve and I used to go to in the forties that's still open and I would be honored if you let me take you out properly.” Indys eyes jumped snarkily. “I know we already sleep together and things are more complicated then just a guy and dame going out but please for me?” Bucky asked with his blue eyes mimicking that of a soft puppy. How could Indy say no?

“I’d love to go on a real date.” She smiled when Bucky let out a small breath of relief. They stood for a moment. All the sexual tension was gone like a cold breeze as the talk of her virginity was brought up. 

“Wanna go eat? We probably should make sure Loki's still alive.” Indy snorted and nodded and crawling off the bed. Bucky pulled on her wrist making her lookup. “Thanks Indy.” He said and she smiled softly stretching on her tippy toes to kissed him softly, now with the loss of her monster heels Bucky realized just how small she was compared to him. He kissed her back and took her hand to lead her back out to her family and his friends to spend the night laugh and bonding with them. While they didn't have sex they still grew in intimacy, sharing jokes and eating with the people who loved them both, they were up till dawn carrying on the part they started at the club. It was truly a night they would looked back on.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's one way to kick this fic into 2019!  
> I'm back from my Mini Vacation, so weekly updates are back as previously scheduled.  
> Thank you for all the love and support you all have been gracing on to me.  
> My new years resolution is to spread the love I have been given and started commenting more on other fics.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Till next week!


	20. Actions Speak Louder then Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me heartache if that means a reason  
> That I would continue; Please, I need them  
> Because you mattered, when nothing mattered  
> If I need something let me have her  
> I can be there  
> All my secrets, come and see them  
> And I can help you as you hear me  
> I can feel you, baby please be near me  
> Come and find me in the shadows  
> Light a candle or just hold my hand because  
> You mattered when nothing mattered  
> If I need something, let me have her  
> Now you can picture this broken boy  
> With dreams of things he can't enjoy  
> Speaking words he won't fulfill  
> And promising that it can happen but  
> With all the years, I have on my name  
> Where nothing of a concrete world  
> Allows me now to love a girl  
> So is it better if I just bow my head?  
> My dreams are getting overfed  
> My fantasies are gaining speed  
> See ours is a distant shore  
> I am sailing there, but through a storm  
> A falling soul, falling slow and sweet  
> I'll meet you there, eventually  
> Or maybe it's fine  
> You see a lot of people die  
> And never find this, so..."  
> -Happy Life - Roland Faunte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SOOOOO LONG!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings- Panic attacks, Battle, Blood, yaddyad.... FEELS

Steve flew the Shield issue plane to one of the small Kuril Islands that was claimed by Japan. He hid it in a small dense wooded area where Clint would pick it up when it came time to extract. The plan was simple, get a visual confirmation that Doctor Zemo was in fact there and then grab him by any means necessary. When Indy raised an hopeful eyebrow at the term _any means_ he nodded knowingly and said it was up to her to use whatever force necessary. He couldn't see it but she was grinning under the silver metal mask; A free pass to do some Hydra pest control... she was a happy camper.

It was dusk when they started their trekked through the wood as trio, Just Steve, Bucky and Indy. All dressed for war, Steve in his stealth suit and Bucky adorned in his own version given by Shuri; it was slightly reminiscent to the one he wore in the forties, the Navy blue of his bullet proof jacket contrasted his steel blue and gold arm. He green cargo pants wouldn't yield to anything but vibranium even though it was lightweight, he trusted his life in the get up Shuri worked hard for him. Along with his special guns; there was nothing he feared other then Indy in the a simple black all leather outfit she pulled from her closet. She was in small accents of armor, the chest plate with the serpents and the arm braces Loki had made for that matched the muzzle and staff she always had in fights, that was the only protection she claimed she needed. The confidence she shone as she said it him made him chuckled for even doubting that fact. Indy was silent the trip over, if it wasn't for the small winged necklace she kept on that she wore to the club he would question if she was even Indy.

Her other persona took hold of her body as they trudged through the woods. She was ahead of them moving like a panther in the night, silent and lethal. She had left them in the dust as she scoped out the small island.  Bucky let her go. He knew she was used to working alone and she did what her felt she need to do.

When the boys got to the small motorboat Shield had dropped for them to use as hidden passage Indy was dragging a dead body to the tree line. Steve was confused but she just tossed a key card at him that showed his Hydra symbol.

“Waiting to ambush.” She stated simply as she tossed loose branched over the dead body.

“But shield was just here.” Steve said bewildered.

“They probably have a guard walk all the shores of all the island as a patrol.” Bucky mused as he looked over Indy for sign of injury or distress. She wiped her hands of dirt and walked over to the boys raising an eyebrow.

“We should be gone by the time he doesn't check in.” Indy grab her small bag from where she placed it and began helping Steve get the small boat ready while Bucky kept look out. They all pile into the small stealth boat and went off into the night.

“There's a small port the local villagers use north of here.” Steve pointed at his gps and Indy nodded looking out at the small island.

The last time she was here was directly after Romania. There were three places where they had the equipment to wash out memories; Kunashir, Siberian, and Moscow. She bounced between them in the two years after Bucky was saved. Kunashir being the main place. If she allowed herself to be upset she wouldn't let herself ever back. But her she willing walking into the lion's den. Who better to the kill the lion then its cub?

Indy planned on Killing Zemo on sight. He was a snake if there ever was one and could weasel out of anywhere, He had plans in place and protocols for any instance. She hoped that she could find him before he did anything rash and slithered away into the grass.  

 

The team made their second track on the next island in silence. Indy felt nothing but numbing dread. She didn't want to be here but she had too. She had to at least kill Zemo.... Maybe blow the forsaken hell of a building into nothing. She looked Back Bucky who had the same face and she could feel the tension they were both emitting the closer they got to the home of both their fears. They found a ledge that was just far enough to be hidden but close enough to keep a good eye. Bucky and Indy working as a team both arms of  the other as they set up their look out. Steve walked the area setting up a large circle of motion detectors that would tell them if someone entered in the camp.

Indy set up the scope to watch the front gates while Bucky set up his sniper rifle. They worked in silence and then sat in that same stillness. Indy felt her body run ridged and even though she knew to just shut it down, it kept pushing back at her.

“You ok Dollface?” Bucky looked over his broad shoulder to face that stoic Indy whose face was twisted up in glower that made Bucky swallow hard.  Her eyes flicked over to him, her mask was unmoving, her eyes barely softened. Her hands singed the word ‘ _fine_ ’ and she went back to looking at that gate. “Indy stay with me.” Bucky rolled off his stomach and sat up with her, brushing his shoulders against hers.

 _“I can't.”_ She signed not looking at him.

“Why not?” He watched as her eyes bounced and her mask moved against her cheeks.

 _“If I don't go_ **_nothing_ ** _I can't be_ **_here_ ** _.”_  Indy emphasized her words with wild hands. Bucky dropped his face to her neck and her nudged his nose into her jaw, gently breathing in the floral scent that was infused to her skin.

“I know its hard doll, but when this is over we'll go far way...” His lips brushed her skin and it grounded her in a odd way... no doubt that was his plan.

 _“Away?”_ She tilted her head to look at his face and he nodded against her shoulder.

“I’m taking you to Wakanda.” He said it like it was a fact, there was no doubt to it.

 _“Wakanda?”_ She let the name fall off her hands hopefully.

“After we clear every building and round up every red hood and we are done will go home. Forever.” Bucky words were filled with hope and joy but Indys heart sank in an odd way. She swallowed hard and shoved down that feeling of dread that crept up her mouth like puke.

Indy started to doubt herself. For the first time she wasn't so sure she could do a mission; The closer they go to building the more unwanted pain flooded her system. She was knee high in anxiety that was foreign to her. Yes she wanted to kill Zemo but she would prefer not to have to go back to the one place she feared to do it.

  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Fifty hours. That's how long it took for Zemo to arrive at the base. Bucky and Indy were currently running off of a small nap Steve forced them to take and were buzzing on their second wind. The Avengers were called in and now all they had to do was wait.

“Indy you and I are going to go in silently.” Steve looked at Indy who nodded roughly. Her hand shook slight but she kept it pressed to her side to hide it.

“Bucky you’ll be cover till it's clear, come in when we give you the cue to start planting the devices.” Bucky smirker like a wolf at a pig market.

“My favorite bit.” He liked when he got to run though the empty building and plant the explosives, slowly setting himself free one bomb at a  time. It was his other therapy. Each bomb he put a part of the pain into it. Like an anti prayer he would cast on to the small Tony made dynamite until he could sit back on the hill and give Hydra the finger by destroying what they created by who they created.

“Clint gonna take Nat's place it intel gathering. Peter and Sam will have the Island on lock down. Wanda and Vis will being staying stateside, Loki and Thor are off realm, but my estimate there isn't more then two hundred people  here, most are research as Indy helpfully told us, should be relatively simple.” Steve tore up the food pack tossing Bucky and Indy each one and gave them a glare that had them both grumbling as they opened up the high protein packs. “If you won't sleep you have to at least stay fueled. Indy you goal is to get Zemo. Fast and efficient. I’ll have your back.” Steve smiled weakly and watched at she ate the dried meat.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The team convened Tony made it unnoticed and Sam and Peter were confirmed in there Spots. Clint was somehow already in the building crawling through  the vents. Steve and Indy were planning their entry in. They decided to sneak in through the side door on the left half, leaving Bucky with the front guard, thinking that it would be best to not to make a grand entrance so to not tip off Zemo.

Bucky watched as Indy braided her hair back, he saw with each expert twist how her eyes shifted uncomfortably. She had been on edge since they boarded the plane on the compound, No doubt going back to the place where both of their biggest fears laid was unsettling but it was more then that, She was quite. Not just vocally obviously but he saw how she fought back her alter ego, how she tried to stay Indy... The entire time they did recon she was unmoving, she didn't even give him a glance, her eyes locked on to the main gate waiting.

Now here she stood moments from willingly going into the building that hunted her to get a man who disturbed her and she looked nothing like herself. The cool demeanor she wore on her face like a lipstick shade was smeared off and he could see it. Painfully he could see  the edges of her eyes twitch with thoughts he could only guess. Her hands fidgeted, A habit Bucky had never seen on her before. Indeed she was not _Nothing_ , But maybe for the first time fully Indy.

She looked at Bucky who was bluntly staring at her and she blinked slowly, taking a controlled breath before clipping off her mask. Her fangs already engaged. Her lips were in a new type of frown.He could see where she had bitten them, her healing made it not so obvious but Bucky knew her mouth better then his own.

“Ты в порядке Кукла лицо?” _Are you ok Dollface?_  She didn't let her face move to show the internal dread she felt rise in her chest. She looked at him for a moment too long.

No. No she wasn't ok. She felt in her gut this was wrong. Why was she here? Why was she willingly going back to that place where..... She shook her thoughts.

 _“Just ready to get going.”_ She signed after clipping her mask to her belt loop. Bucky didn't believe her completely but he wasn't going to push her. He shifted in his cargo boots, before taking a small step closer to her, looking over his shoulder to see Steve a ways off on the phone.

There were no words to fully and completely explain the way he felt towards her, Bucky had already said that; But there were always actions. Indy stood in her place, her chest plate shifted with the breath she breathed, and Bucky took that her not moving away from him as a sign of ok and he took one more step to her.  He had on a pair of half gloves, and they obscured the hot heat of her skin when he cupped her cheek.

The moment her touched her tenderly the inner girl inside her reached forward, begging for comfort. The girl who had been shaking with anxiety the moment they left the safety of the compound cried with relief. Bucky felt her head sag into his palm, her eyes fluttered shut, he could feel her jaw clench roughly as she held part of herself back. Part of her Bucky had come to know well. The scared girl who was utterly lost in world without Hydras control. Bucky pulled her into his chest crushing her into him and she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Bucky kissed her head softly, and closed his own eyes, letting them sink into a world all of their own. The broken soldier and the scared girl. That's who they were when they stripped down to the bares parts of themselves.

Bucky pulled her head up and he gently kissed her lips, softly, just letting his rest on hers. He kissed the corners of her mouth, and her nose. He kissed her cheeks and then when she pulled back he kissed her hands and each finger.

“You got this Dollface.” He willed her to open her silver eyes, to let the grey met his so she could see his confidence in her. She could do anything, especially if he was with her. She took a deep breath and looked around Bucky ham shoulders to where Steve was standing awkwardly a few feet behind them. She pulled away and shook her shoulders; Shaking her scared girl back in the cage she tried to keep her in. This was no time to be scared, this was a time for revenge.

“Ready Indy?” Steve asked and Indy picked up her staff, giving Bucky one last look. She nodded and stepped to Steve who had his shield in hand. “Bucky You good?” Bucky nodded before falling on to his belly putting his back to them and his eyes on Hydra. “Great, Team.” Steve touched his com. “We are a go.” Indy took one last look at who she was doing this for before closing her fears off. Her shoulder squared and her fangs poked out. Steve was already ahead and she moved to catch up with him, even with the lead ball of fear that sat in her stomach she moved at a rapid pace.

  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Steve and Indy made a fierce team. They bounced around one another fluidly, the soldiers at the side door didn't stand a chance. Indy and Steve were ruthless as they propelled through the halls, quiet enough not to be heard but not so much as there was a trail of bodies in their wake.

Steve had never see someone snap a neck so fast as Indy did. She touched a guard and it was like the kiss of death, seconds they were on the floor. Some bloody others in inhuman positions. By the time they had to split up her staff that a new color and her face stained lightly with blood.

Steve himself was uncharacteristically menacing. They had a job and it was not to jail random guards, it wasn't even really about intel, it was to get one man. He understood what that meant. He saw it in the way Indy raced to find him, this was not a time to lollygag.

Indy disappeared around a corner and Steve down another.

She ignored the never ending banter that was in her ear. She focused harder then she ever had, remembering every turn to the basement. The codename for the room where she was calibrated. Her hands shook as she tore doors off their hinges. She on the hunt for a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Zemo was renowned Scientist, He was paid to speak at esteemed schools and conferences, his knowledge on the human brain was unmatched by any other then his late father. The science world held him  in high regards, but in the underworld, he was a king. His real work was sold at the highest bidder. A sheep to the main world but a wolf under it all.

Indy rounded a group of guards, ten in total maybe it was shift change, maybe a lunch break who knew but they all looked at her and paused before a hoarded of men jumped her. She could vaguely her Steve voice in her ear saying something but she couldn’t hear it.

Her staff was lost in the fray, bodies toppled on her and she went in teeth first. Her body pressed into the cold concrete floor. She tore flesh and blood spilled on her and around her, They stabbed and punched but she crawled her way through them.  She bit and kicked her way up, taking a breath of air when the weight of the men fell off her like shedding dead skin. More were waiting and she crawled off the pile and leap back into the dance. She had room to stand this time and she used it to her advantage, finally getting her staff back taking out more and more guards.

After the hallway was clear. She ran to the room which she wished she would never have to see again. Breaking the door down and skidding in like a wrecking ball. She looked around and saw Steve was standing with Clint, five lab rats in white coats on the floor with their hands up.

“Zemo.” Indy looked about but there was nothing.

“Gone.” Steve said looking at her painfully. Indy frowned. She froze. Gone.

“Gone?” She echoed and he nodded. “How?” She asked her hand trembling on her speech button.

“We are asking now, but they don't feeling like talking.” He said and she tossed her staff to the ground lurching forward as a flare of rage wafted through her. Her hands grabbing the closest Science she could reach. Hauling him to his feet and crushing him into a wall. Her face inches from his.

“Where is he.” Indy's speaker though small could be heard through the room. The man shook his head and his eyes closed. “You know me.” It wasn't a question but a statement and even with closed eyes he shook yes. Indy pulled him forward before slamming him against the concrete wall. “Where is he.” Indy asked again. He swallowed and peeked eye open. Indy held him with one arm and slammed her fist into his jaw with the other. “Zemo. Where. Is. He?” Indy teeth were bared, her fangs gleaming and the man tighten up.

“He left.” The man stuttered as he talked.  “Last night. He got a tip.” His face was already swelling.

“How?” Indy pushed him into the wall more. Her eyes burning holes into him. She shook with anger and disappointment. This was it. This was their moment. And it was gone.

“He got a call. American man. Zemo used the submarine and fled last night.” Steve stood on Indy’s heels ready to pull her away and as he reach forward to touch her, he heard a noise come from within her, it was a hunting cry. Indy tossed the man like a rag doll and spun.

The chair was in the middle of the room and she stared at it, Her body now visibly shaking.

She shook her head. He was gone. The damn snake slithered away under her nose.

The chair and all its equipment was laid out in waiting. And Indy snapped. She saw nothing and everything, jumping forward and tossed a metal cart into a wall, tools going flying. She  picked up a computer and slammed it on the ground, she kicked charts and sent papers flying. She picked up her staff and wacked the chair mercilessly, working it over until it was nothing but a heap of rubble.

She scream as she went on her crusades and Steve pushed Clint out of the room along with  The scientist  . If she was hulking out they need to move.

“Bucky. You need to come down here.” Steve touched his com.

 _“What happened is Indy ok?”_ Bucky seethed into his ear.

“She’s freaking out.” Steve said watching from where the door was and she broke glass and screens, she used her staff to clear off the counters.

Steve didn't hear a reply knowing Bucky was on the move.

 

Indy had started to cry at some point but even with the blurred vision she  pulled wires and ripped apart papers.

Zemo was gone. He was gone and still out there.

Indy was here and she didn't want to be. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She was angry at everything. Her life was stolen from her. Her childhood, her everything was taken from this one man and she couldn’t even face him. She couldn't even confront him for it.

 

Bucky ran through the building and was guided by the scream of Indy’s anger. It shook him and maybe even the building as he jumped over bodies. He finally reached the basement and the room where the worse pain he ever felt was a torn up and at the middle was Indy. She taking the pile of the the chair that haunted him in his dreams and was ripping it  with her bare hands. He stood frozen. He could see the pain she was in, her very soul was crying out and he couldn’t move. He hadn’t been in this room in years but it still smelled the way he remembered. He looked at Steve who was watching with sad look turned to him.

“Zemo was tipped off. Gone before we were even in the building.” Bucky cursed under his breath and took a step in. Once he had cleared the threshold his focus was solely on Indy. Bucky ripped off his jacket flinging on the floor before closing the space between them.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder pinning her back to his chest. He hauled her away from the destruction she was making. She fought against him but he used all his strength to squeeze her nervous system. The noise she made rattled Bucky and even Steve who was still watching to their cores.

Her anxiety had bubbled over in the form of anger. This was a panic attack, under all the screams and the fists there was only one real feeling- terrified. She fell limp against him and she sobbed loudly. Bucky muttered in her ear whispering she was ok, that he was here. She cried more. Bucky fell to the floor and wrapped her up into his arms tightly

Indy throat was scrapped up. She hadn’t made a sound since her last round in the chair, her vocal cords were wrecked with disuse. She went limp and let him rock her. And slowly she her cries turned to whimpers.

“Your ok Indy.” Bucky muttered into her hair. He unblocked her chest plate and pulled it off her, gently placing beside them.

“What are we doing Bucky?” She looked up at him her speaker still attached to her collar.

“We're here to get Zemo... Remember?” Bucky asked and she rolled her eyes, sniffling as tears still littered her face.

“No I mean what are we doing here. In general. Why does any of this matter? Why aren't we trying to live our lives away from all this?” She rubbed her cheeks with her hands, there was blood on her face but some had washed off with her damp cheeks.

“We have a job to do.” Bucky said and she took a deep breath.

“Steve can do it... Shield can do it...” Indy licked her dry lips. “Why do _we_ have to?” Bucky closed his eyes, his own emotions swelling in him. “Why are we chasing after the people who ruined us?” Indy asked and he looked down at her. “We could go to Wakanda or Asgard... We could be free of our past.” She touched his face her eyes pleading with him to run with her. “Lets go. We could live together, be happy... We wouldn’t have to fight...” She leaned her head into his, resting her forehead with his. “Please.” She asked and Bucky clenched his jaw tightly.

He wanted to say yes. Dammit did he wish he could just let go of all his baggage and run with her but... He couldn't. He knew he would never relax until the threat of them taking him back was neutralized. He had to finish this chapter in his life before he could go on to the next one.

“I have to finish this, I won't rest until it’s over... I have to.” Indy winced. That was it. Bucky couldn't walk away from Hydra and she.... She couldn't walk away from him.

Indy pulled away from him; her heart broken in a small way, just one more crack inside her. She nodded. She understood. She also knew that until they were away from all this she could never fully be herself, she had to give up on the person she want to be until he was done.

As much as she wanted to run and never look back she could never be without him. And if the only way she could be with Bucky was doing this then... Well that's what she would do.

“Ok.” Was all she could say. Ok to his dreams - his needs had to go first before they do hers. Ok - she had to wait.

Bucky lips quivered, he hated to see the looked on her face, the heartbreak that hung off her like a shadow from a full moon. He hated that he was the one who put it there. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She loved him so much she was willing to stay, to fight a war she didn't want to fight. Part of her knew that she was sealing her fate. This was the moment she was showing the full, true depth of her love for him. He knew it too.

Actions speak louder then words.

She loved him enough to stay.

“Loki.” She whispered. Bucky frowned confused. “ I need a moment; I’ll just have him bring me home. You do what you need to do Bucky, I’ll be there for you.” She said and as if she could feel Loki coming she stood up, Bucky following in suit. She touched his heart and then walked backwards where her dark hair brother was waiting. Loki touched her shoulders and she looked away from Bucky turning in to Loki's arms and Bucky heard the heart ripping sob that escaped her lips as the green enveloped them.

That sound of her cry was what set off his own panic, anger but instead of tearing the building down with his own hands like she was set to do, he took a controlled breath wiped the tear away from his own eyes and set to work.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Loki dropped them in her room and she sobbed into his arms. Loki held her. Thor came in and joined them in a hep on the floor and she clung to her brothers as if they were life rafts and she was lost at sea.

She cried for her past. She cried for all the pain she had endured, she sobbed for all the lives she taken. She cried for every lonely night she ever had. She cried for Bucky and for her mother. She let out every tear she had held back since the day they took her. And her brothers held her. They didn't make her talk or say any words of encouragement they just were there for it and that made her cry even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SOOOOO much for the love!  
> Hopefully I can get back in to the swing of things. 
> 
> Comments? Questions on the story? Thoughts? Drop them below!
> 
> Also If your waiting for updates check out my page I have other Bucky works that I have posted you should check out;)
> 
> See You all SOON!


	21. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, you, baby, you  
> You're something special  
> Baby, I know  
> I know what you're thinkin'  
> Maybe, maybe I'm wasting your time  
> But I promise, but I promise  
> I know that I go back and forth  
> But I won't let you, I won't let you, I won't let you down  
> Yeah  
> I meant it when I told you I would change  
> Meant it when I told you I would stay  
> Sick of talkin' on the phone, babe  
> Time to pack your car and come to my state  
> Come to my place, look at my face, oh, yeah  
> You know I ain't playin'  
> I'll send you some money, yeah, hop in the car  
> And get on the road, here we go  
> Baby, I can't lie  
> I'm a little bit, I'm a little bit scared right now, girl, girl, yeah  
> You said you want more  
> And I can't blame you for  
> Askin' me what's somethin' you deserve  
> You're special."   
> Your Special - NF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From The bottom of my heart, I am so sorry for how long this took to post.   
> I lost a dear, dear friend in a tragic accident and after that, I lost all my words.   
> Like an emotional writer's block.   
> But slowly I'm getting back to my new normal. 
> 
> On we go!   
> I am back; I can't promise weekly posting but this story is surely alive. I have so much planned and actually written!!!!
> 
> Also, I have been (slowly) going through the posted story and editing with Grammarly! if you want to go back and reread a good chunk has been updated!

Thor and Loki were saints. Gods, by power, saints by character. Indy wept chest clutching sobs for hours. Even when her tears were dried up she wailed on. Her brothers held her, her legs on Thor's lap and her head on Loki’s shoulder at the start then the roles flipped. Thor was warm and solid, his hands were huge and when he rubbed her back, rumbling low in his chest a wordless soothing song, his massive hands stroked her back and her head as if she were a newborn kitten. Loki, on the other hand, used his magic to compress her nervous system in a calming manner. 

They stayed like that one the floor, in heep, of familia limps and hearts. The boys shed tears with her, as Loki secured their ties, they saw all the haunting things her heart broke over. 

Every needle they poked.

Every bolt of electricity.

All the poisons they pumped into her.

She was beaten and tortured for science.

They saw everybody she had merciless tore up in the name of people she didn't belong to. They saw every empty night and every hollow stare she had ever give. Thor and Loki even saw that first meeting she saw Bucky, The decision to let him go, willing to die for the mere idea of... belonging. They were sure Bucky didn't know she thought she was going to die that day for failing a mission, and that made it even more important, she knew he didn't belong to Hydra and she gave her own future for that idea and her own personal need to feel that. 

Indy cried over that fact she felt it now. She felt loved and that she belonged. Thors purring and the weight of Loki's magic as it wrapped her up; she felt their love like an overwhelming gust of wind. It blew her over.   

Indy felt Bucky's love; Yes he couldn't leave the job for her, but she knew it wasn't because he didn't love her - it was because he loved himself. 

 

Indy slowly stopped sobbing and over the course of two hours, she whimpered less and less until she was able to lift her head off Thor bulky shoulder and blink about. 

_ “Welcome back Sissy.” _ Loki said mentally, the sibling bond never stronger. She smiled weakly. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice in her head was so soft and quiet they weren’t every sure they had heard it. 

“Don’t.” Thor said sternly out loud. “It was good.” She frowned and swallowed thickly but if she was honest she did feel like a weight had been lifted just and inch for her heart, her head felt like it was jelly and her eyes stung, her throat felt like she swallowed glass but nonetheless the anxieties and negatively she had been holding tight to her heart was lightened. The sobbing was somehow cathartic. 

_“Thank you then.”_ Thor took her forehead and pressed it into his own, kissing her nose lightly. 

“My little one we three are to Valhalla.” He whispered with conviction. 

_“Thor.”_ She echoed in her head. Indys cold grey eyes were red-rimmed and watering once more with that reckless loved she felt overpower her once more. 

“No more Sissy. We know.” He said thumbing the one stray tear that fell like the last drop of rain in a hurricane; hope at the end of a storm. Indy shuffled so she was wrapped around his wide waist and put her tiny hands on either side of his face, she looked indirectly in his eyes.

_“I love you Thor.”_ Indy voice in his head swelled with pride. Her tone conveying she meant it. 

“I Love you Indy.” He touched her face too, before tugging her into his arms and squeezed her. “I’m going to get you some water.” He said and when he pulled back she could see the tears that were streaming down his cheek. He placed her into Loki's lap and she kissed that back of his hand before he disappeared to the communal kitchen. 

_“Don't mind him he's a softy.”_ Loki poked her nose. 

“ _So are you.”_ Indy smiled to smile, her inner voice had a teasing manner to it. 

“Don't let him know.” Loki winked. “I love you, sissy, you know that? You are brave and wild and we adore you.” Loki kissed her temple. 

“I know Loki and I..” She closed her eyes as she let her emotions lead her words. “I love you Loki.” When she opened them back up she was greeted with Loki's piercing gaze, his eyes were glazed over. 

“Thank you.” She said and hugged him gently. 

_“Thank you.”_ Indy squeezed him rightly looking up at Thor who had come back into the room. 

“The team is few hours out,” Thor spoke and Indy took a breath, that meant Bucky would be home. Thor sat back on the floor and handed her water and she took a small sip before groaning and chugging the entire cup in one sitting. 

“Do you want to see him?” Loki asked brushing her hair with his fingers.

_“Bucky?”_ She asked and he nodded. _“Of course. I’m not mad at him.”_ Indy words were louder in their heads. 

“If you wanted some space we can just ask him to spend the night in his own room.” Thor supplied. Indy frowned and shook her head feverishly. 

_“No!”_ Her nose crinkled. _“No.”_ She echoed. _“I want to be with him. I shouldn't have left him there what if something had happened?”_ Indy’s worry lines crossed on her face. 

“You can't always protect him Indy, you have to care for you before you can care for him.” Loki spoke gaining a sighed from her. 

_“I hurt him didn't I?”_ She asked that and they both looked to her.

“No sissy, I think he hurt himself, seeing you upset like this, but you hurt him? No.” Loki soothed her. 

“You both have... issues” Thor said gently. “And your issues are similar and while that is good it also means you hurt over the same things at the same time. He was also not in a good mental state there, I think that you will have to  learn to find level ground together instead of trying to just drown together.” Thor rubbed her legs gently; she was still in her battle gear, but she was shed of her silver armor. 

_“How do we...”_ Indy thoughts became to whip around all their heads. 

“Indy relax...” Loki soothed her. “The healing rune!” Loki all but shouted!

“Loki, Yes!” Thor smiled and Indy blinked confused. 

“Back home we have this... magic. Would you... Do you wanna?” Loki looked at her and took a breath. “Would you do me the honor of marking you?” Loki impored and Indy tilted her head. She could see his thoughts the magic healing, of marking one's skin with a rune. 

“A tattoo?” Indy asked looking at between her brothers. 

“But so much more.it's magic of the Aether. All runes do different things it pulls the magic of the world into you...” Loki explained and Indy licked her fangs that were for some reason still out. 

“It will help...” She touched her chest where the overwhelming grief clutched at her. 

“It will not only help but make you feel infinitely better.” Thor could feel her ache, it was like Mjolnir was on her chest pushing. 

“Yes.” She said quickly. 

“You should place it over her heart, it will be more effective.” Thor mused and Loki nodded in agreement. Loki flicked his hand and the black tactical shirt Indy had practically stuck on was replaced with a sleeveless white top. Her skin was grimy with sweat and faint traces of blood but they all paid no mind. 

“Lay down and relax.” Loki said softly, he was washed with her trust in him do this. 

Indy did as she was told and she laid still on the wood floor of her living room looking up at the Asgardian ceiling Loki had installed. Loki's hands glowed a rich forest green and he made a gold blade appeared and she looked up at him her brows furrowed. 

“It won't really hurt you.” Loki reassured and she was instantly relaxed once more. 

Loki pushed the gold blade into her skin where the hammer of her heart was. She waited for the bite, the pain but all she felt was warmth. Loki hands still emitting the rich emerald green as he drew into their skin. The warmth of his magic seeped into her skin, like the hem of denim pants touching a puddle, the warmth stared at her heart and spread to her toes. She was washed with the green magic that flowed through Loki. As he lifted the bladed from her skin that weight that encased her for over a century ebbed away. It wasn't gone; Her past no less painful, that hurt and anger was still there, her memories still haunting but it was like the rune was a small wall holding it back; A wedge of breathing room. And it made all the damn difference. Indy bolted up with a gasped. She breathed and that pain what used to holder her down was distant, it was an emotional dam. 

She looked down at the black thick marking that now stamped her skin and she smiled. 

 

She signed a thank you. To them, both and laid back down just breathing freely. Her brothers laid next to her and they spent the next few hours talking, bond with one another.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Bucky mind kept replaying Indys cry as Loki enveloped her into the green. That heartbreaking sob that passed through her lips shook him to the core. The sound of the Hydra base crashing to the ground was just an echo of that. He even smiled wickedly as the building trembled, crashing in unto itself. The ride back to the states that was all he thought of. The way he felt as the walls broke, was better than any therapy. His hands; the ones they created was their own demises. 

Clint flew with Sam as his co-pilot and Peter as their student; think it was better he learn some basics for just in case. Steve sat with Bucky in the way back in silence. Steve let him have it but till they were an hour out. 

“Bucky.” Steve broke the cabin stillness, pushing Bucky from the inner monolog that was on an infinite loop in his head. Bucky eyes focus back in and he looked at Steve who had his serious face firmly on. “Wanna talk before we land, maybe sorta out stuff before your back in lion's den?”  Bucky took a deep breath and touched Indys chestplate. Loki magicked her staff away with them but he must not have seen the armor Bucky had in a rush tossed it off into a corner. 

“She hates me.” Bucky voice was shaking. 

“No.” Steve leaned forward. “Bucky she loves you.” Steve said and Bucky looked up his hand still tracing the snakes that protected her. Hoping for some of that strength.

“She wants more. More than this...” He paused. “More than me.” His head dropped to hang. “This is all I am Steve. They hollowed me out and left nothing else but the fight.” Steve was heartbroken for his best friend. 

“You are more than that and we both know that. There is nothing wrong with the fact you need to do this. I get it Bucky, Indy gets it. You have to finish this, we all understand - Her probably more than anyone else. But you gotta understand that you may need this - but she's gonna need other things too.” Bucky looked up, his face twisted with doubt. 

“I don't think it's ever gonna end. I don't think I can let it... What will I do? What if we actually finish all this-” His hands waved around. “And it turns out I got nothing outside it... What if I’m more broken outside of them then I am in it? Stevie, I can't hurt anymore then I do now... I’ll crumble. I can't handle more... I can't handle nothing either... I feel like I’m on this double-edged sword. One end hydra and the other is just cold blackness...” Bucky fears all tumbled out in one breath.

“Woo... Slow down.” Steve said. “You are not nothing without Hydra. You got me, Indy and the farm- Come on Bucky! That's utter bullshit.” Bucky head jumped at Steve's swear. “I've known you my whole life. I know the old Bucky, the Winter Soldier, and I know who you are now. You not just Hydra- Come on Jerk; I know you have a whole life ahead of you after this. You an Indy are gonna go on all these adventures outside of war. You have that Bucky - You Have a future, Hydra can never take that away. And if for some reason - and I don't think it will ever happen - you an Indy split; You will still have that Future. It's all you Bucky, to  do and be whatever the hell you want.” Steve's words actually went through his thick skull. 

“You think I will be able to move on?” Bucky asked full of hope.

“I know so.” Steve stated. 

“A future?” Bucky had always been in survival mode; he only ever thought of just staying alive at the moment- ever since he shipped out all those years ago and now he got to slow down and think of a future... the possibilities are endless. “Steve?” Bucky sobered up. 

“Yeah?” Steve saw a giant i he friends eyes that he honestly thought was killed in a battlefield back in the forties.

“I’m gonna marry her.” Bucky words were hugged with love and determination. Steve's mouth split in a huge grin. 

  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


They landed and Bucky wasn't sure what was to come. What Indy was feeling or thinking - if she was even still here.  Bucky heart stopped. What if she decided he wasn't worth the wait and left with her brothers? He scrambled off the plane and tore through the compound up to her room. 

He stunk, he was dirty and hungry, he needs about fourteen hours of sleep and maybe a drink but what he needs the most was to know Indy stayed. If she stayed that meant she loved him. She wanted him. If she stayed he had that future Steve talked about, he had that gleaming hope of marrying her. 

Bucky typed her pin into her door and tumbled into her room chest heaving.  Indy was in the middle of her siblings giggling softly, as Thor painted a word picture of the time Loki turned into a snake and stabbed him when they were kids. Bucky stood in the entry as relief flooded his system. He looked at her golden hair laid out, still in her combat boots and tactical pants.  Her shirt changed but still, she was there. Indy jumped up with Loki and Thor following her. The laughter dissipated into silence. 

Bucky saw the new black ink that was carved into her and he frowned but didn't linger in the thought be she was here and he had that hope that he could be something outside of this when he was ready. 

“Sir James!” Thor stood up with a smile; which to Bucky was a good sign, if her brother didn't hate him then maybe she didn't either. Thor helped Indy up and that's when Bucky saw her face. Indy was a genetic goddess. Even her flaws were angelic to him but she looked as though a car and steamrolled her. The pain she had been in was etched all over. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained, her lips were torn up. But still, she was shining, like a lighthouse in the tsunami. Indy was resilient he didn't know why it still shocked him. 

“Hi.” Was all he could muster. He said it and signed it. Indy looked to Loki, Bucky guesses they were doing that sibling bond thing that always confused him. 

“Bucky.” Loki nodded coolly. 

_“Hello.”_ Indy hands had a tremble from a combination of things but the predominant feeling was nervousness. 

“Your still here.” Bucky said taking a small step forward, testing the water. 

_“I told you I would see you back here.” I_ ndy said looking to Thor who touched her shoulder kissing her temple before tilling is head to Loki. Loki kissed her other side looking her in the eyes they all spoke mentally before Thor and Loki were nothing back the green glow. 

Indy took a deep sigh and the bond broke for the first time in hours. It was kinda lonely not having them in her head but she knew they were never far away. 

“I know... I just... I...” Bucky's words tumbled. “Fuck Indy I’m sorry.” He was a broken man apologizing for heal and Indy rolled her eyes. 

_“Don't be. Don't apologize for being you. Bucky. I...”_ Her hands stilled. _“I understand better then I will ever express. You need this. I know. Its ok.”_ She took a breath after and looked up at him, She saw the agony he was in, how torn up he was.

“I need you too.” He said and she smiled softly. 

_“No one is asking you to choose Bucky.”_ She took a step closer. 

“Still I’m sorry for dragging your thought this, though my broken.” She snorted and rolled her eyes. 

_“Bucky, You don't need to apologize for that, we both have garbage. The mountain of shit were both have is noncomparable. I'm choosing to be with you because I want to help you. I wanna be in the fight with you because that was you need. I’m ok with waiting.”_ She said and Bucky felt like the most selfish person. 

“But I don't want you to have to put your own needs on hold for mine - I can't ask you to re-traumatize yourself because of me. I won't do it. I can't be the reason your hurting.” Bucky arms crossed looking at her with hard eyes.

_“All I want is to be free. That's it. The fact that you are giving me a choice is enough for me.”_ Indys hands were firm in her words. 

“What if you resent me?” Bucky question her and Indy shrugged. 

_“I don't know? Honestly, this is all new to me. I can't see future Bucky. I wish I could reassure you but...”_ She was cut off by Bucky.

“I just don't want you to hate me.” He was laying himself out for her. 

_“Never. Never.”_  She said it twice. Indy was in front of him before he even registered that she had moved. She stretched up on her tippy toes. She didn't say she loved him but when her lips brushed his, he felt it. 

“Indy I love you. I love you much I just need you to be patient with me.” Bucky asked his lips whispering against hers. 

_“We got forever Bucky, I’m in no rush, as long as we are together, I’ll wait just not forever.”_ She said and laughed softly.

“No, not forever. I got plans. You and I, we are gonna have a future.” He smiled, looking down at her and Her heart leaped in her throat. 

“A future? I like that.” She smiled full, fangs and all.  Bucky kissed her again,  her big smile gave him access into her mouth and their tongues slide home, dancing together like they were made to do it. 

“Bucky?” Indy pulled away her AI voice breaking through.

“Yes, Indy?” He asked touching her face as if he was afraid she would disappear. 

“Move in with me?” She asked and Bucky face broke out in a breathless grin. 

“Anything for you Doll.” If she was willing to put in all of herself for him it was the least he could do; not that it would be hard for him, he had never slept as good as he did with her and if he was honest he never saw himself going back to his room when he could just be with her. 

“With that.” Loki Voice made them both jump. “It's already done. But I swear if you hurt even a hair on her head or push her into anything I will take great joy in causing you a long life filled with pain.” Loki had an evil side to him there was no doubting it and Bucky just nodded accepting that if he ever did hurt her he would deserve death. 

“Thank you Loki.” Indy Rolled her eyes And Loki winked at her.  

“Also I have dinner set up for you, you need to eat.” Loki voice was slightly authoritative and she just smiled. 

“I’m gonna shower if that's ok... My stuff -” Bucky head tilled to the bathroom

“Is already in the bathroom and that dresser in the room  is yours.” Loki supplied. 

“Right. Thanks.” Bucky looked down at Indy and he touched her cheek with his metal hand before leaning down to kiss her nose. “See you in a few.” He said and Indy nodded. Bucky reluctantly pulled away from Indy and trotted into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. 

“Thank you Loki.” Indy spun on her toes and went to the Door Bucky had left slightly open. 

The common room was still dark even though dawn was just starting to glow on the horizon. Indy followed her nose to where Loki left her food at the table and she sat down alone. Loki disappeared again. She picked up the fork and dug into the various meats and veggies. 

She was only half way through when Steve stumbled in, still in his Captain's uniform, the top half unzipped. 

“Indy!” He jumps as she sat silently at the table. 

“Steve.” She spoke her eyes fluttering for the device. 

“Good to see you made it back safe.” He smiles softly and she nodded. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out.” She looked down her cheeks pinking up slightly.

“It was justified” Steve reassured her while sitting down putting a small first aid kit down in front of him. 

“Still, It wasn't constructive.” She took a bite as the words came from her speaker. 

“How did it feel to make that chair a pile of rubbish?” Steve asked tying the sleeves of the dark blue steel top so it hung off his hips, leaving him in a just a dirty white tank top. 

“Really Fucking good.” She breath and Steve chuckled. 

“You’ve been with Bucky to much.” She smirked mouth full of potato. “But I think that was the point of the mission then; constructive or not.” Steve was looking at that slash in his arm. It was still bleeding and he started pulling out various items. 

“Need help?” Indy stood up already at his side. 

“Nah I got it thanks though.” Steve looked up at her and he saw the softer side she normal left for Bucky for her brothers. 

“Yeah But you don't have too... We are teammates right?” She asked her mouth pressing a soft line. 

“If you wanna help.. Yeah.” Steve was taken back by the tenderness she was showing him. 

Relax your arm.” Indy brows furrowed as she focused on her new task. Steve watched her face as she gently cleaned his wound with the towel he brought out and the antibacterial. He was entranced by the face she had on; maybe it was the hours they had just spent together or the way they had enough others backs in battle but Steve thinks she might trust him... Maybe even like him. 

Every so often Indy would look at Steve's face and each time he was already staring straight at her. She waited for the negative feeling to bubble up but they didn't. Maybe it was rune, but she knew that it might actually be her, she actually enjoyed her time with Steve. 

She got the needle and thread out and she waits for Steve to give her a silent ok before she began to stitch him back up. 

“Indy can I ask you a question,” Steve asked and she nodded not taking her focus from the near perfect patchwork she was doing. “You were gonna kill him, weren't you? Doctor Zemo?” Indy stopped threading and her eyes snapped to his. Her eyes grew big with... Worry or anger Steve couldn't totally tell. He reaches a hand over and touched her arm that was holding the needle. “Cause if you were, I’d tell you I was secretly hoping that was your plan.” Indy let out a small breath. “And I’d also say I wouldn't have stopped you because that man's death will do more for this world than his life ever could.” Indy was shocked to hear the words come from his mouth, the darkness she had seen in him at the Hydra base shone through like a reflection of the moon on a pond in the dead of night. “You and I haven't gotten to know each other very good yet but I want you to know that for Bucky and you.” His arm still bracing her, his words were that much more powerful. “There is no war I wouldn't wage, no person I wouldn't kill. Till the End of the line Indy. If you Bucky's gal and My friend, I mean it. Whatever end that is us there together.” Indy swallowed and her lip quivered slightly. 

“Till the end of the Line... Steve.”  Indy gave him a smile and that when it clicked to Steve that for all her Skills and assets her greats of all them was her heart. She didn't know it but it big and wide. It was fearless and fierce just like her. “Did we just become friends?” Indy asked once Steve's hand fell back to his lap and she had continued to sew him up. 

“We’ve always been friends Indy. We just haven't gotten to meet yet.” He grinned and she giggled softly and Steve only smiled bigger. 

“Are you and Bucky both always so...” Indy struggled for a word.

“Cheesy? Yeah probably.” Steve chuckled and Indy still smiled. “Thanks for helping me out Indy.” Steve said a bit more seriously. 

“Thank you, Steve.” Indy said and He frowned. “That day you guys found me you could just... Thanks for not just shooting me point blank.” Indy didn't beat around the bush and he nodded.

“Your the best thing to could out all this crap Indy.” Steve was speaking for all the people she had touched in such a short time. Indy blushed a sweet red. 

“Your good Steve.” Indy patted her wide shoulder ignoring his last comment for her food. Steve stood up in just his stealth pants and tank. Indy noticed he was barefoot and she looked down at her own feet frowning. When was last time her toes were free? She worked her laces green and pulled her feet out groaning as the cool air replaced the hot socks. 

“Oh it's just the best feeling isn't it?” Steve looked over the counter to see Indy tossing her feet on the table wiggling her toes freely.  He took a big bite of now slightly cool meat nodding quickly. “Bucky coming out?” Steve asked and Indy nodded. 

“Showering first.” She said he nodding cracking more eggs for Bucky; cleaning out a dozen between the two. 

 

Bucky came out sniffing the air. He was in a pair of joggers and bare-chested. His hair was long, and damp- ruffled from his towel. Indy grinned at him and he smirked back. 

“Two of my favorite people.” Bucky smiled. “Some of that for me Punk?” Bucky came by peering over Steve's shoulder. 

“Yup two minutes.” Bucky nodded grabbing plates and pour them big glasses of milk. Bucky and Steve work around one another filling their plates with as many calories they could balance on the stoneware before they came up to Indy plopping down. 

“Everyone else?” Bucky asked his mouth full of egg.

“Sleeping I think. I told Sam he should eat but all I got was a nasty comment. Tony carried Peter to his room before he heads to his workshop. I think Clints in the vents but I Don't know.” Steve mused between bites. “Thor and Loki?” Steve asked Indy who was drinking Bucky milk. 

“Back on Asgard.” She said pushing the near empty glass to Bucky who pouted at her, before pushing her legs off the table into his lap. “I kinda messed up a thing for them but..” She shrugged eating the last bit of food. As her fork dropped the plate vanished in a shimmer of green and she grinned. 

“What the!” Steve jumped and she smiled.

“Thank you, Loki!” Her eyes were casted into the air. 

“Damn Asgardians.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You love us. Knight Bucky.” Indy teased and Bucky melted, the fears he had riding him all gone in the way her grey eyes were softened. 

“That I do.” Bucky took a bite of egg, touching her leg gently. 

 

“Indy that move you did when you kicked off the wall; do you push with your dominant foot or your other?” After a few moments of silence, Steve spoke up. 

“I put the weight on my staff,” Indy said and he made an ah sound. 

“Bucky you should have seen her moves back there. I mean I have seen you fight but she-” Steve gushed and looked down to his plate.

“Indy is amazing.” Bucky took his hand off her leg and touched her cheek. She was still a mess But at the moment he didn't care. 

“No Steve the way you took that one guard out in the third hall that was cool.” Indy and Steve went back in forth talk about when they were teamed up. The fluid destruction between the two in somewhat record time was fascinating for Bucky. Indy and Steve turned a page with the other, friends, partners, family to Bucky, whatever titled one would wish to use but they had mutual trust. Steve has seen the depths of pure love for Bucky, the trials she's gone through for his namesake was enough for him, no matter what Natasha or Tony like to think; no one could fake that level dedication. The pain he saw her in at the base was real and raw. The screams that ripped through a mute woman's mouth is not something that can be acted out. 

For Indy Steve loved Bucky. Love him as she did, would give up anything like she would for him. Would try to learn her for him. Steve tried. That was more than most people ever would. 

“Getting tired Doll?” Bucky snapped Indy out of her trance. She flushed and shrugged. A ping of the elevator had her itching to run away. 

“I should shower.” She sighed looking down at her dirty self, the sadness still clinging to her grim. A hot shower would be cathartic for her she knew.

“Indy?” Steve asked as she stood from her chair. 

“Yeah Steve?” Indy looked straight at him, her eyes flashing behind him as a blonde woman peeked through the hall. 

“Thanks, you're a good friend.” Steve skirted over the table, uniform still hanging off his hips to tugged her in a huge hug. Indy stood stunned for a moment but slowly she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. At this rate, she was going to become an expert in hugging. 

“Thank you Steve.” Her speaker was muffled by the muscular chest that he was smushing her against. Steve pulled back and to give her a shy smile.  Indy gave him her own small one, the corner of one side picked up ever so much showing off one end of a pointed fang. 

“Alright mitts off my lady.” Bucky hand fell to Indy's shoulder, pulling her under his wing. Her hand went around his waist to loop a finger in her belt loop and Bucky's hand twisting the end of her hair gently. Indy face fell to a blank stare as they paced Sharon. They couldn't see Steve's genuine smile as they went off for their now shared living quarters. 

 

“You have fun.” Bucky said once they passed the threshold of the room. Indy smiles up at him before pulling away to the bedroom. Loki had moved his things into her room. His desk and framed photos now in the living room, along with his shelves of journals from the last three years. HE like the way he fit in her life, his own throw blankets now on her couch matched well with her theme. Like they were meant for one another.

When Bucky heard the shower turn on her sat down at his desk dragging his pack from the mission over with him to fish out his current leather bod journal out to jot down his past 72 hours. 

 

Indy stood in the shower shivering. SHe had the cold water on full blast. She didn't know why she was missing the cyro sleep. Why she craved for the numbing feeling but it was working. Her body slowly unwound and her mind drifted to nothing but the cold. She felt her high body temp drop drastically, her eyes cast on the tile floor as light pink water drained down. Sweat and dirty all slowly fell too. She breathing was a slow pace and she relished in the cold though. 

There was a sound of Bucky rustling thought his drawers that like a zap of lighting she was jostled out her dissociative state; she switched the water to burning, to scrub off that mission and sadness off that clung to her like invisible mud. She rubbed her body pink and raw, washing her hair twice before she let her self turn the water off. 

Drying off slowly and changing into the soft pj set she brought with her she opens the bathroom door before brushing her teeth. Bucky strolled in with a yawn and stood next to her. And just like that, they were back to their regularly scheduled programme. BUt to Indy, it felt different. Her choice to stay hung around them heavily, She felt it in every new touch he gave her. She loved him enough to stay, to her that was loudest words she could say.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU 3000 For reading and liking this!   
> Next chapter SOON!


End file.
